One Piece the Untold Adventure
by 20913
Summary: Monkey D luffy and his crew have manage to do the impossible but what happens when destiny or fate ask for more then what they bargain for. Find out when their adventure goes completely screwed especially when their captain see it more exciting then dangerous.
1. One Piece the Untold Adventure

** Hello this message is for new readers who are interest in something new. Anyway this is an new and improve version of chapter 1 sorry I can't fix the other chapters like that, but I was just a beginner at the time. Just to let you know I want you to ignore anything that is in black letters such as the ones your reading right now for every chapter you read unless there is a new update then read it please. Also this chapter only serves as an introduction not an actual chapter so don't actually think this is an regular One Piece story just give it a try please. So enjoy the rest of the story and if you don't like it that is fine too and thanks for trying. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**One Piece the Untold Adventure**

There_ once a man named Gold Roger(or Gol D Roger) who was the "King of the Pirates". He had wealth, fame, power all the world had to offer and was the strongest with his crew next to Whitebeard. One day he was captured and by the World Gorernment they had decided to have a public execution in his home town on the east blue. But before he died these were his final words he said. __**You want my treasure? You can have it. I lift everything I gathered here today in one place. Now you just have to find it. **__Ever since pirates from all over the world had search for the One Piece it was consider "The Great Pirate era". _

_ For 22 years no one find the One Piece not even the most famous or greatest Pirates of them all couldn't achieve it or just couldn't care less. For peoples dreams were thrown aside, the corrupted were in power and there're those who waited to stirke to create anew era. The whole world was in a struggle for power not just the pirates, but the marines and World Government. Everything seem to be going down hill or so we thought._

_ There is a saying that you can't control destiny or fate for people who are chosen are mean't for great things and it's never wrong(__**Boy are they in for a surprise**__). One day a boy named __**Monkey D Luffy **__17 years sets off an adventure on a dream to become "King of the Pirates". With nothing but a dinghy, little food and clothes on his back with a straw hat he keeps 10 years as a promise to a friend._

_ On his quest to achieve his dreams he gathered a crew of 9 including himself. He and his crew had made themselves reputation of being the craziest, dangerous, most random pirate crew you will ever know. For the most part they are friendly to anyone mostly the citizens because they try to enjoy themselves and have fun while can but once troubles on there way that's when there in action. For there action sometimes help save people, village, cities and countries but for a price. Higher bounties are made defeating famous pirates and even declaring war against the World Government(__**that hold 170 countries**__) in order to save a friend. Sometime their viewed as heroes or villains sometimes their respect or feared for how strong they are or how dangerous they hold on what future they bring. But all n all it doesn't bother them how the world thinks of them for what they are or what they do for if you hurt a friend of there's or attack them(__**excluding the citizens**__) then expect your worst nightmares to come true. For they aim to achieve there own dreams and to help luffy become "King of the Pirates". Now for this story will tell a tale somewhere around this world or will_ it.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follower for this story. For the message up above was for the new readers who are starting out here.**

**20913 **

**1/4/13 **

**New update 8/6/13**

**over 'n' out**


	2. The World has fallen

**I do not own One Piece, kingdom Hearts or anything else I put in expect OC.**

* * *

**The World has fallen**

On the grandline somewhere in the ocean is a pirate ship, but not an ordinary ship it's the sunny go belonging to the straw hats pirates. Usually they relax like sleep, cook, read, fishing, play games(**for a certain group**), work out, etc. But when bad weather arrives there in action. For those who don't know the group let's talk about the names, positions, abilitys and bountys for now.

**Name: Monkey D Luffy **

**Position: captain or monster trio**

**Ability: free-fighting style and gomu gomu no mi**

**Bounty: 300,000,000 beli**

Name: Roronoa Zoro

Position: First mate, Powerful swordsman or monster trio

Ability: santoryu

Bounty: 120,000,000 beli

**Name: Nami**

**Position: navigator**

**Ability: weather control **

**Bounty: 16,000,000 beli **

Name: Usopp/Sokeking

Position: sniper

Ability: tactical wit

Bounty: 30,000,000 beli

**Name: Sanji**

**Position: chef or monster trio**

**ability: martial artist(with only feet)**

**Bounty: 77,000,000 beli**

Name: Tony Tony Chopper

Position: doctor

ability: hito hito no mi and wrestling

Bounty: 50 beli(the World Government thinks he's only a pet)

**Name: Nico Robin**

**Position: archaeologist**

**Ability: hana hana no mi and free-fighting style**

**Bounty: 80,000,000 beli**

Name: Franky

Position: shipwright

Ability: cyborg modifications and boxing

Bounty: 44,000,000 beli

**Name: Brook**

**Position: musician or fast swordsman**

**Ability: yomi yomi no mi and fencing style**

**Bounty: 33,000,000 beli**

We come right after the defeat of golden lion shiki(**strong World movie 10 which is also canon**). There they head to the red line for fishman island then the second half of the grandline new world where the One Piece might be hidden on the last island. But right now we take a look on the how this adventure gone from crazys to impossible.

Brook was playing some songs on his free time. Franky and Usopp were inventing sometning. Chopper making stuff for medicine. Robin reading her books outside in the sun. Sanji in the kicthen keeping it spotless. Nami was relaxing just enjoying the sunny day. Zoro was just sleeping about 18 hours a day.

Luffy was sitting on the forehead of sunny staring at the ocean for while bored out of his mind. They been sailing for about week a half Luffy tried to entertain myself by doing different things(**which is fooling around or being stupid then gets scold at which sometime results to beaten to death**). but coundn't found anything to do.

"Ahhhhh I'm booorrrred OI Nami when are we gonna reach fishman island." Luffy said.

"We'll get there when we get there Luffy so go bother someone else will you." Nami replied.

"But I'm booorrred." Luffy said.

Nami just sign then said "look if you want to do something then go bug somelse other then me okey otherwise i'll pound you to death." Luffy know better then to make her mad over the journeys they been in the crew, but that dosen't stop him from just being Luffy.

"OI WHO HAS EATEN ALL THE FOOD IN THE FIRDGE!" yelled Sanji as all the food is gone again(**not like it was the first time**).

"I eat it all." Luffy said plainly.

"YOU WHAT!" anyone who heard this was looking at him with daggers in their eyes, expect Robin for she usually finds what Luffy does is amusing.

"Well there nothing to so I would have snacks here n there so ya I eat it all." When Luffy explain what he did. As a result he been beaten and buried all over his head. So they had to take a detour for supplys or it be a rough journey ahead of them. Nami still mad at luffy was looking for an island for food supply for 3 hours since it's almost night time. Luffy was forced to fish so he be out of trouble for now.

"why he had to be such an idiot at times." said Nami mostly to herself.

"Zoro is there any island any where out there." Nami ask.

"No nothing yet." Zoro said plainly.

"Usopp anything on your end." Nami ask.

"Nothing here either

"At this rate we be sitting ducks out here for sure." Thought Nami.

"Wait I spoted something." Usopp said taking another look at it and this time see it

"I see it, I see land dead ahead." this time shouted.

When they landed it was decided to stay for the night until morning then set sail.

So after eating they did some things until 11:00p.m. and went to bed for the night.

* * *

In there sleep Luffy woke up in the darkness but notice where he was standing. It was a stain glass with of him, his crew and people he hadn't seen for a while epically Shanks. He gap for a second until realizing the situation then notice right next to him laying on the floor soring away was Zoro ?!

"ZORO OI ZORO WAKE UP." Luffy smacking his face and shouting at his ear only to earn a punch on the head while yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY WHY YOU DO THAT." Zoro said.

"Where at a weird place thats why." Luffy said plainly.

"huh." Zoro look around and found what Luffy was talking about.

"Where the hell are we and how do we get out." Zoro asking himself before trying to figure a way out.

_Time run out for this world._

Luffy and Zoro were alert they look for the source of the quiet voice.

"Who there show yourself." Zoro demand.

_So much to do, so little timeto do it._

_Do not be alarm for one of you has the most powerful weapon among all worls._

_While the other has a strong heart that can destory something more powerful then darkness itself._

Luffy and Zoro were confuse were beyond words itself but didn't question the voice for some reasons it sound like they should help it? Whatever problems it had they would at least listen for now.

_The worlds are in chaos, a new threat greater then before will bring destruction like we not seen._

_Your world and others that have not been in contact from the outside will be involve._

_The journey ahead of you will be more dangerous then your other adventures._

_Which is why I will test to see if you are up for the challenge ahead of_ you.

Next Thing they know they were surround by little black with yellow eyes.

"huh I don't know if I should be grateful or just go after this guy, either way this be a good warm up."Zoro said Luffy just smiled in agreedment and said.

"Let's show what we can really do." Luffy proclaim.

As the black creature come closer the two split up with Zoro attacking with his **oni giri **taking out 5 them. Luffy attacking with his** gomu gomu no pistol** knocking out 5 more. 18 them tried to surround Zoro but of coruse He wipe them out with a **tatsu maki**. Luffy charge at 25 more destroying them with a **gomu gomu no gatling**. the black creatures regroup and just look at their targets like for the first time they had a second thought if they should attack or retreat. But just decided to attack as one group with 200 more with them this time.

"Oi Zoro let's send them packing." Luffy said.

"I gotcha." agreed Zoro.

The black creatures charge and jump as one to destroy them, but Luffy and Zoro were already to counterattack them with a combinations move **gomu gomu no sanbyaku pound cannon **that completely wipe them out they vanish into nothing.

All of a sudden everything went black this time they were on a different stain glass more familiar to Zoro then Luffy. Instead of an shanks picture in their it's replace with kuina Zoro gap a bit but not enough to show.

"What the? Where are we? Is this picture different for some reason?" luffy wonder out loud.

_Remember the bigger the light, the bigger the_ shadow.

"huh what did he mean by that?" Luffy ask.

"I don't know whatever it means stay sharp." Zoro said.

"wooooooooow that's so cool look at our shadows." Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes.

Zoro wonder what Luffy meant and look at their shadow his eyes widen not from how big their shadow is but how they come to life. They were the size of a giant or a bit smaller, yellow eyes and hearts shape holes in their chest.

First boss Fight: 2 giant creatures vs Luffy and Zoro

The giant creatures attack them but Luffy and Zoro were already for them as they jump high up to attack. Zoro throws a **sanjuroku pound ho **at the one, while Luffy throw a **gomu gomu no rifle **at the other both down at the same time. The giants got back up on thier and fired some kind of dark energy balls flying towards them but they dodge all of them Luffy went up and attack in an **gomu gomu no ono**, while Zoro attack the other with the same move only this time **hyakuhachi pound ho**. They both vanish into the nothing never seen again.

Winner: Luffy and Zoro

bonus: increase in streath +2

_Remember you two hold the key to the worlds survival._

* * *

The two of them and the crew woke up to a strom that just appear out of nowhere.

"AAAAAHHHH WHAT'S WITH THIS STORM IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE." Usopp said being freak out from his sudden wake.

"THIS STROM SO SCARY." Chopper agreed.

"It looks like those clouds appear like an unnatural phenomenon. Perhaps i'll swallow us up and are bodys might disappear in thin air." Robin said calmly.

"EHHHH ARE WE GOING TO DIE." yelled Chopped.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT." yelled Usopp.

"AAAHHHHH WE'RE GONNA DIE ah but I'm already dead yohohoho." Brook said.

"Ow this is ruining my suuuupeeeer week man." Franky shouted.

"quick get anything we can and head toward the ship it's our only chance to survive before this island is destroyed." Nami given orders.

Everybody did what they could before the island was destroyed as for Luffy and Zoro didn't tell abuot what they experience in there dreams. Everybody was on the ship by now preparing for the worst that's yet to come but nothing could prepare them what happen next. The island was suck in the strom, ocean water flowing up, all they could do was brace themselves for whatever happen next.

* * *

**I Hope for your support by reveiws and reading this story as it gets better I hope.**

**I'll answer any question in your reveiws on the next new chapters.**

**20913: 1/8/13 or 1/9/13 over an out**


	3. Radiant Garden P1: Unknown World

**Here it is the update of the day for my story will not end untill i end it the right way.**

**If the characters are not acting the same I am so sorry and my spelling is bad then I would like a Beta Reader to help with those thing Please it would be appicated. **

**I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything I put in expect OC.**

* * *

**Radiant Garden P1: Unknown World**

"Ow where are we, are we dead?" moaned Usopp in a feared stated.

"EHHHH I HOPE NOT!" yelled Chopper.

"Is everyone here." asked Zoro.

"I think so is anyone missing." Nami answered.

Everyone look to make sure everyone is here.

"Say where is Luffy?" Brook asked.

"OOOIIIIII EVERYONE YOU GOTTA LOOK AT THIS." shouted Luffy.

"Wow. Amazing. Super. Ohhh. he." everyone(**take your pick**).

They got on top of the ship only to see something unbelievable. Where they are is in the middle of a town with the ship in the center. High in the montains is a castle which looks like it's in repairs for now.

"Has anybody notice the town is deserted." Robin said observing.

"Now that you mention it's a bit to quiet." Sanji Agreed.

"Too quiet for my comfort." Said Zoro.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS." scream Usopp and Chopper.

What came next where black creatures like from Luffy and Zoro's dream. Only with 3 different types ones with armor, ones that are big, and the regular small ones.

"Oi Luffy don't they look like the ones in our dreams." whrispered Zoro.

"Ah just like that mysterious vocie guy we heard." repiled Luffy.

"Luffy Zoro what are you whrispering about." Chopper asked.

"Never mind that just focus on them for now." Zoro demaned.

Some of them didn't believe them but there thoughts were put asides for the enemies were coming.

So Luffy, Zoro, Sanji go for the fat ones; Robin, Franky, Brook went for the armor ones, while Nami, Chopper, Usopp take the small ones.

* * *

"Shit I don't know what you things are but don't forget you are messing with the great captian Usopp." said Usopp as he was shaking with his speech.

So Usopp uses his combo of** gunpowder star-triple gunpowder star-gunpowder star star-rolling gunpowder star**.

"I'm not food I'm just as strong as the rest of my crewmates." As Chopper Proundly Proclaim.

And Chopper fights in **heavy point **with some wrestling moves and a **heavy gong**.

"I may be cute, but that doesn't mean I'm weak." said Nami.

Nami then attacks them with a combo of **cool charge+mirage tempo-thunder charge+swing arm-thunderbolt tempo**.

"Yohohohohoho." laughing Brook.

As he charge running with his own combo of **aubade coup droit-hanauta sancho:yahazu giri**.

"Ow you think you can ruin my suuuuper week do ya, well put up your dukes." Franky declared.

The armored ones charged but didn't get far as Franky combo destroy them with **weapons left-strong right-beans left-ouch finger**.

"I would be interest in knowing where you come from but if your the one responsible for these destroying precious history then I will never forgive you." robin said.

Robin probably had the most deadliest combo because of some anger like **cien+strangle-hang-flip-twist-slap-slam-calendula-clutch**(_scary_ isn't).

" you shitheads think you can hurt Nami-san Robin-chan when I'm around well then prepare to die." declared Sanji.

Sanji's black leg style did most the but not without this **c****ollier-epaule-cotelette-selle**.

"hmm this won't be a challenge." said Zoro.

Zoro ended fight wasn't to tough but a little challenge and being a good swordmans with a combo like **oni giri-tora gari-tatsu maki-gazami dori**.

"shihihihi this is exciting." said Luffy as he dodge, punch, kick and headbutt.

Luffy then use a combo like **Pistol-whip-bullet-galting**(_Note:you will see some combo move like in kingdom hearts 2 in attacks or magic_).

"Phhhf well I'm gald that done with where did they come from." Usopp question.

"Who knows but one things for sure we can't stay here for long otherwise they'll come back." Zoro said.

"Hmm oi who that." Luffy said pointing at someone or something.

It was a big fat cat with a zipper in the middle walkin down the street pass them. It didn't notice them and continued down the path striaght ahead of them.

"So should we follow him in hop of getting some answers or walk right into a trap." Sanji suggested.

"but what about the ship we can't just leave her here." worried Franky.

"don't worry she'll be fine, and besides if we run into more of those things we'll just beat them up." Luffy said proudly.

So it was decided to follow the mystrious fat cat to find answers or so they thought.

* * *

When the fat cat stop at the small brown house they waited to see what he will do for now.

"so now what he gonna do?" Usopp wonder.

"I don't know I'm not a mind reader." Nami said annoyed.

"Maybe captain-san can help the situation here." Robin suggested.

"how?" Nami asked.

"because He's right over there." Said Robin bluntly.

Sure enough they saw him walk up to him just like that.

"that idiot." Nami 'n' Usopp thought.

"what's you doing." asked Luffy.

"why i'm just seeing if great old Melrin is second great to as powerful as Yen Sid as they say." said Fat cat.

"So that way I can turn him into a heartless to be my new bodyguard." Fat cat said.

"hmm heartless." Luffy thought.

"That right they are the darkness in peoples hearts who were swallowed by the darkness then turn into the heartless. Like those black creature that can be summon by me and others with darkness in our hearts." Fat cat explain.

"what." Everyone thought.

"And with the Keyblade punk out of the this world no other worlds will be ours. Plus all new members have joined with new powers thanks to the help of a wielder Neoblade. That not only destroy Keyblades, but also destroys hearts as well." Fat cat said

"hmm so it's a mysterious darkness." Luffy said with his hat covering his eyes.

"No it's a DUUUUAAA AAAHHHHH WHO ARE YOU? Fat cat said.

"HE'S AN IDIOT TOO!" Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Usopp thoght.

"What are you doing here and who are you." Fat cat demaned.

"I'm luffy and I'm gonna kick your ass **gomu gomu no bazooka**." Luffy said charging.

"WHAT THE AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Fat cat scream as he went flying.

"Come on let's see this old man guy." Luffy seriuoly said as they walk in taking everything what they heard in and more to what is going on around here.

* * *

**Finally done I had some trouble but thanks for the support you all give by readering and reviews.**

**I'll answer any question in reviews only please 'n' thank you.**

**20913 1/29/13 over 'n' out**


	4. Radiant Garden P2: The explanation

**Hi There If you are wondering what is going on with the chapters well I srewed up so the new chapter is 3 and the old is 4 ok good.**

**I hope to improve like the rest of fanfiction authors so the next update will be better chapter and maybe later for some time ok thank you for your support, reading and reviewing this story. **

**Now as for the Fat cat thing yes it was Pete it will be explain here then so be patience or don't read since there might not be action here for today(WARNING).**

**I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything I put in expect OC.**

* * *

**Radiant Garden P2: The Explanation**

Luffy and friends went inside the brown house to find the answers they been searching for a while.

"Oi anyone here hello hey." shouted Luffy.

"Oi Luffy not so loud you don't want those things coming after us again do you." said Usopp while panicking.

"I believe our strange friend called those things the heartless from what we gathered." Robin pointing out.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THERE CALLED. The fact is that we heard to much and he'll bring back more friends this time to finish us."Said Usopp.

"Then I suppose it's to late then hm." mystrious voice.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK WHO THERE?!" scream Usopp.

"Do not be alarm for I have been expecting all of you for a while although you took your time I see." said the voice.

He came out of the shadows to revealed he's an old guy with a long white bread in a long blue cap holding a cane in one hand and a pionty hat.

"My name is Merlin I been here fighting those dreadful heartless for at least 1 mouth, 5 days, 16 hours, 47 minates, and ah 52 seconds by now." Merlin said.

"THAT WE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW." yelled Usopp.

"Yes well sit down then so we can discuss about what brought you here." said Merlin.

So they gather at a table or find some other place to sit at so they can discuss the situation at hand.

"Would you like some tea and sugar." asked Merlin.

"Yes I would like that thank you." Robin said being polite.

"Ah can I have some to please." said Brook.

" alright _sugar sugar_." Merlin shouted while clap.

For a moment nothing happen then the sugar bowl started to move all on it's for some reason like it was magic.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY THAT THING STARTED TO MOVE." scream Usopp.

"EHHHH, ah, wow, fascinating, AMAZING." everyone thought.

"So how does that move sir." Chopper asked.

"hmm magic my boy magic." Merlin answered.

"Okey now say when." Merlin explain.

"when." Robin said.

"So as you might be wondering why you have been sent to a different location in the middle of nowhere. Well for one this place here is not the world you are now in fact you are in a different world right. In fact let me explain from the beginning." Merlin said

* * *

_Long age worlds were once connected for who knows, but then again people knew other worlds exist at the time. However things changes as people started to fight for what we call the light. The light was so precious they would do anything even give in the darkness of today. Soon people began to create a powerful weapon known as the x-blade. Legend said this weapon had the power to open the door to the light known as Kingdom Hearts. But one weapon was not enough so they soon created more also known as keyblades then not to long the Keyblade War began._

_It was devaststing that the worlds fall apart even had a Keyblade Graveyard were once wielders were alive but not anymore. However there was hope for the light of children brought the worlds back to life but were separated for all eternity. So with the few keyblade wielders left in the worlds to protect the world order from anybody who meddle in affairs in other worlds. And keep the balance of light and drakness where we live is the realm of light while the heartless reside through all time._

_But one keyblade wielder went to change all that and his name was Xehanort. He believe that the realm should live in light and drakness. He even went as far as trying to create the x-blade in order to open the true Kingdom Hearts and start the Keyblade War again. Why he did it was beyond reason but in truth he did it out of curiosity just to see what would happen or something. he was a great treat to all worlds he'd even put a piece of himself in other people hearts to achieve his goals. It seem no one could stop not even the Keyblade wielders of then it seem the worlds would return to darkness once more._

_Then about 3 years ago a new Keyblade Wielder has been Chosen his name was Sora. He fought the heartless, take on Xehanort's heartless Ansem Seeker of Darkness, and then seal the door to darkness so the realm of light would be at peace. A year later an group name Organization XIII and the worlds were in chaos once more. And this time they were called nobodies who have no hearts of there own like empty shells only they can think and plan plus they no emotion at all. So Sora had not only stop them but need more help in order to save all world even from the most unexpected places. When they finally confronted the leader they soon discovered that he is Xehanort's nobody Xemnas. Later they face him again and defeated him then the worlds were restored. but Finally came the time were Xehanort would make his move because when a heartless is destroyed first then the nobody then they return to there original themself again. So Sora and friends were to prepare to end Xehanort ways once and for all. As a few mouths went by so has there training, then the final battle started as the second Keyblade War began. It was a fierce battle not one to take of but by the end Xehanort was finally defeat. Sora along with his friends help restore the worlds back to balance and brought peace at last. _

* * *

...

"WOOOW THAT'S SO COOL ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD. OH BOY I CAN'T WAIT TO GO ON ADVENTURES LIKE THAT." Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

" EHH SO COOOL." Chopper agreed.

"Now hold on are you saying we are in another world and all that is real. That's the most ridiculousness thing I ever heard who would believe you especially since we just met or that random story you so happen to explain. And further more if there is peace then why is there heartless all over the place huh Mr. Merlin." Nami proclaim.

"Ah come on Nami if he were to make any of this up then none of that would have been real to begin with right. Plus he said the worlds were at peace so nothing to worry about right." said Usopp

"I disagree Longnose for if that were true then what that stranger said before would be a lie." Robin pointed out.

"Beg your pardon but do you prefer to that big fellow with a zipper in the middle." Merlin wondered.

"Yea that dork that our captain took out not to long ago." Franky answered.

"Ah yes I do believe you are preferring to Pete here hmm." Merlin said.

"Yes what he said has been bothering for some time and by the way this place is it means has more to do with the Neoblade. Pete said not only they have new members with new powers but the Neoblade has the power to destroy the Keyblade and hearts. If that's true then what has happen since Xehanort defeat." Robin explain.(**note Robin is too smart I'm not sure if I can do her character right I'm sorry I'll try.**)

Merlin said nothing for a while it look like a deep scar would be revealed if he said anything but instead Merlin smiled then continued.

"Yes well you are very smart and very observant might I add Madam. Very well then I'll tell all I can about how all this happen after all this was the first world to fall." Merlin said.

Everyone was shock to hear that this was the frist place to go down before others have as well. So they listen to what was going on and how if maybe to change things back the way things were before.

* * *

We start as a every normal day with the occasional heartless poping around every now and then but thanks to cid security to protect the town 24/7 everything was fine but that one day.

"How goes town cid." Yuffie asked.

"Well evrything seem okey for now for the millionth time." cid being annoyed.

"But I'm bored nothing there's nothing to do expect maybe hit a few flys. Not to mention thanks to the upgrades for the security the heartless have been annihilated one after another I mean we be going out of business by then won't we." yuffie worried.

"Be careful what you wish for or might just get what you ask for Yuffie. You must enjoy what life has to offer." Merlin said.

"But you can't enjoy life without action right." yuffie protested.

"Maybe that's a good thing if there are no more heartless to attack this world then we can live peacefully for a while." Aerith added while getting some drinks.

"She right with the heartless on the run then we can no longer have to fight for our live all the time." Leon said.

"So then how it go."said cid.

"Nothing much just the same old same old it's politics. There saying we should take care of ourselfs instead of help other worlds out with there problem."

"tee dam politics all words but no action, you if they want to do something then do what about the heartless then." cid said to himself.

_"Perhaps I can help you with that if let me." a vocie said._

Everybody look at the source of the vocie there stand was a man in dark cloths showing his bellybutton, a top hat with a skull, crossbone and a feather on top, with a cane.

"Gentlemen and ladies my name is dr. Fracilier I've heard that you can help me in your expertise or somethng." said.

"Really and what might that be that you come to us for help is it a heartless problem." Cid wondered.

"No it's more like **Fira**. No need to be alarm it's just a demonstration of what I can do. You see I need a job I used to be a shaman that use those powers for good bo when I hear about you guys I want to join the group for the greater good." He said.

"Hmm will think about that offer of your right now we have our hands tied so here's our card when you need to call okey." Leon explain.

"Okey and thank you for considering my offer and have a good day gentleman and ladies." Dr. Fracilier said

"Why did you turn down that offer he seem nice odd, but nice in a way and beside we could use some new members in here every now and then." yuffie wined.

"Something about him dosen't seem right like he came here on purpose for something." Leon explain.

"I agree it not that we don't trust people but we can't trust this one right now." Merlin agreed

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

"What was that." Yuffie said.

"Sounds like an attack but the security should have taken care of WHAT THE OF ALL TIMES." Cid then shouted.

"What...What is it."Leon demanded.

"Your not gonna believe this but guess who drop by it's Maleficent and Pete have come back again. Not only that they also brought a new friend along and guess what it's just the three of them no heartless no nothing." cid said.

We were suprise that she would do such a thing. But we did not question it instead all of us took action to face her and see what she was planning unfortunately that was our mistake.

"Ok then Cid and Aerith will stay here in case something happen to this place the rest of us will confront her to stop whatever plan she has for us alright let's move." Leon giving orders.

* * *

"So all of you have finally come to face us how foolish." Maleficent said arrogantly.

"We could say the same about you to but let's get to the point why are you here and what do you want." Leon demanded.

"What I want is to test my new ally in combat aganiest my enemies and you happen to be the ones I chosen for this excused." Maleficent said.

Everyone was on edge because this was something she would never do nor she would risk her well being on this full scale, but instead Leon step foward first and Yuffie will fight next then." Leon said.

"Fine we'll play your game only so you get out of this world sooner I'll fight first." Leon announced.

"I'm glad you accepted my proposable now then let us begin." Maleficent declared.

_Leon __vs __Mysterious Warrior_

Leon stand on one side while the Mysterious Warrior stand on the other waiting for each other to make a move. Then they both went at each other with there blades at same time. There was so much power to the air blast all around them that anyone who can't handle it. The two stare at each other for some time untill they started the sword fight. They went left, right, up, down, offence, defence, and dodging all swordmanship were put to the test at this point no one not even friends or allies can stop this fight.

Leon jump back standing waiting for his next move while this was happen Leon had a good look at the Mysterious Warrior. It look like a female with some body build-up can't tell with the helmet on with the robotic red eyes and Had a black jumpsuit(**like all space fantasy jumpsuits I'm not sure just imagine it in your** **head**). The weapon is what got his attention the most it look like a Keyblade, but no teeth the end look more like a sword then a Keyblade.

"That' a intersting weapon you got there." Leon said.

...

"Where you get it from."

...

"At least give me a name." Leon asked.

**_"__Neoblade__."_** said Mysterious Warrior.

**_"__The name of the weapon and my name are the same Neoblade."_**

**_"One with the power to destroy the Keyblade and the heart."_**

**_"You have proven that you are strong, but how can you be after I show you this power." Neoblade said._**

One knew what was going to happen, but they were prepare for the worst. Then an enery burst happen with a shout**_ "Fire__ mode."_** Neoblade was in buring in flames like a dragon coming out of burning bit after that it attack with an 8 or 9 combo move.**_ firaga-Triple firaga-20 missile firaga-multiple firaga-Giant firaga-32 firaga explosion-Strom Firaga-Cannon Firaga-Dark firaga. _ **Leon tried to dodged, defend or countered the attack, but were to no avail. Yuffie already tried to help, but with same results with the last attack to finish the job both fighters were beaten.

Winner: Neoblade

"As you can see things were going like any other day but we didn't see this coming at all." Merlin said.

* * *

**Finally done hope you enjoy this chapter and support it.**

**20913 2/4/13 Over'n'out.**


	5. Radiant Garden P3:The World newold name

**Today I hope this chapter is better then the others chapter I made so far. I can't make any promises so please support this story by reading, reviews, commets and anything you like to add thank you.**

**If you notcie some changes I'm just tring to make the story better that's all. And that last chapter didn't do what I had in mind with the underline but thanks for enjoying it.**

The combo system is simple starting now: bad guys attacks **Firaga, **good guys attacks _Firaga,_ next combo - , combo added as one + , attack countered in combo_ , finisher move =.

**I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything I put in expect OC.**

* * *

**Radiant Garden P3: The World new/old name **

Merlin couldn't believe that Leon of all people was defeated along with Yuffie who tried to help, but to no avail. So Merlin tried to cure them, but for some reason there wounds won't heal nor can they stand.

"My Merlin what wrong can't summon your own magic." Malificent said.

"Bahaha Seem you can't do your magic like your town is defenceless against us." Pete said.

"Now nothing can stop us from our plans for invading this world."

"Quiet you can't you at least not shout our plans for a while."

"opp."

"Plan what are you planing to do this world." Merlin asked.

"Well since there is no harm in telling you I plan to have this world as my new base as it was before my plans were destroyed in the name **Hollow Bastion.**" Malificent said.

Then two Pirate ships flew right on top of them with people new and old Malificent had gathered drop down on ground.

"And all of us will have all the worlds at our fingertips." Someone said.

As Merlin turn around what he saw was cid and Aerith unconscious at the ground, but not only that different people gathered around the bad kind.

**_Here is the list of villains:_**

**1. Malificent(Sleeping Beauty)**

**2. Pete(Kingdom Hearts 2 version)**

**3. hades(Hercules)**

**4. Jafar(Aladdin)**

**5. Ursula(The Little Mermaid)**

**6. Captain Hook(Neverland)**

**8. Oogie Boogie(The Nightmare Before Christmas)**

**9. Scar(The Lion King)**

**10. Shan Yu(Mulan)**

**11. Gantu(Lilo and Stitch)**

**12. Claude Frollo(The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **

**13. Rinzler(Tron Legacy)**

**14. Clayton(Trazan)**

**15. Alameda Slim(Home on the Range)**

**16. Yzma(The Emperor's New Groove) **

**17. dr. facilier(The Princess and the Frog)**

**18. Madam Mim(The Sword and the Stone)**

**19. Horned King(The Black Cauldron)**

**20. Gaston(Beauty and The Beast)**

**21. Davy Jones(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and At World's End)**

**22. Shere Khan(The Jungle Book)**

**23. White Witch(The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Which, and The Wardrobe)**

**24. Sephiroth(Final Fantasy 7)**

**25. Noeblade(One Piece The Untold Adventure OC)**

**Wow that's 4 times the villains including the old one in the first Kingdom Hearts game for this story, but I'll be worth** **it.(Note: More are on the way expect there be sidekicks for the Villains or more Villains)**

Merlin was surpires at how many Malificent had gathered in a short time even Madam Mim was here that was from his world. Merlin couldn't hold back for this one, but notice how weak he was getting from standing here. Merlin saw no way out for them they were trap.

"Well now Merlin who the greatest now since you can't even get out of this by your now HEHEYAYAYA." Madam Mim said.

"Madam what are you doing here from last I heard Sora defeat you in the past along with restoring the future?" Merlin said.

"Na ah ah ah ah Merlin we can't have you Knowing how we came here or how all of us are here in the first place."

"And with that said we will kill you right were you stand." Clayton said.

"No hard feelings parter, but we crooks got to do what we do best." Alameda silm said.

Merlin didn't know what to do he knew that he was getting weaker by the moment, but didn't know why the when all hope seem lost Leon got up weakly and said.

"Merlin go and take Yuffie now." Leon whipered.

"But what about you lad shouldn't aerith and cid have a sy in this at least as well." Melin asked.

"No you don't have enough magic right well Aerith and Cid would agreed that yuffie would go first. " 

"Alright lad but be careful your out number." Merlin said.

"Yes by 3 to 8 maybe." Leon repiled.

Merlin didn't know what Leon ment untill he heard some noise like a motorcycle come from the street. Where there in the seat was cloud with his fusion sword at ready with tifa at the back seat.

"Hmm seem the cavalry has just arrive." Leon said.

"Like we made it for the party and we brought some friends along the way."

What came next was something unexpected for cloud and tifa were not the only cavalry they got here.

**Here is the list of Heroes:**

**1. Mickey(Kingdom Hearts 2 version)**

**2. Lea(Kingdom Hearts series)**

**3. Hercules(Hercules)**

**4. Aladdin(Aladdin)**

**5. Terra(Kingdom Hearts series)**

**6. Peter Pan(Neverland)**

**7. Jack Skellington(The Nightmare Before Christmas)**

**8. Simba(The Lion King)**

**9. Mulan(Mulan)**

**10. Stitch(Lilo and Stitch)**

**11. Ventus(Kingdom Hearts series)**

**12. Sam Flynn(Tron legacy)**

**13. Tarzan(Tarzan)**

**14. Aqua(Kingdom Hearts Series)**

**15. Kuzco with potions(The Emperor's New Groove)**

**16. Donald Duck(Kingdom Hearts 1&2)**

**17. Goofy(Kingdom Hearts 1&2)**

**18. Taran and the Magical sword(The Black Cauldron)**

**19. Beast(Beauty and the Beast)**

**20. Jack Sparrow(Pirates in the Caribbean films series)**

**21. Gullwing mini version(Final Fantasy X-2)**

**Well add all that including 4 more Leon, cloud, Tifa and Merlin( if he fights) that's about even for the battle you might see here.**

"Are you alright Leon." Mickey asked.

"I'm fine just glad your here with the cavalry of your own." Leon replied.

"Well we been tracking Malificent since she invaded our castle so to keep taps on her."

"But it seems her new ally has given us some trouble not to mention the Keyblade War didn't help either." Mickey said.

"Hmm so that's why she has that many allies in her hands all because of the Neoblade." Leon said.

"Noeblade?"

"Yea it name and the Weapon as it claims is called the Neoblade."

"the weapon can destroy the heart and the Keyblade." Leon answer.

"Then I'll fight this one while everyone fights there own battles or in teams for this one. Mickey said. As he cautiously walks up to this Mysterious New warrior known as the Neoblade to fight and end this conflict quick as possible.

**"So you have come to challenge me in combat next huh." Noeblade said.**

**"Fine then since you are strong I shall not hold back. **

**"Perpare yourself for you shall be defeated the same way as the last."**

**"FIRE MODE."**

"Be careful that's how it had caught me off guard on our fight." Leon warned.

"Alright i'll be careful." Mickey said.

"By the way were is Sora shouldn't he be here for this battle?" Leon question.

"I'm sorry Leon but Sora couldn't make it." Mickey answered.

"After the battle with Xehanort I wanted to give Sora a break from saving all the worlds for once." Mickey replied.

"I see in that case it's time we show how we do things around our world." Leon said.

"Well good luck Leon."

"Hmm I won't need it."

Mickey and friends vs Neoblade and Villains

Mickey perpared for what might be his toughest battle in his life. They stared at each other for a while then in a quick of a flash blade collide in flashes with a couple of combos. _Mickey:_Q_uick Blitz-Sliding dash__**Neoblade:****Firaga-20 Firaga explosion**__Sonic blade-Chaos blade_**_Firaga Cannon-Firaga bazooka-50 Firaga** **missile**__Ice Wall-35 Freezing_ raid**_Firaga surge-Firaga ars solum-Firaga ars arcanum-Firaga time** **splicer**__Freeze Time-Freeze time salvation-Blizzard Faith_.It was an endless flash attacks, dodges, and combos with no end Mickey had to admit that who this Neoblade is it was good.

"Who is this person. who ever it is can even match an Keyblade Master if that's possible." Mickey thought.

"The only reason I'm alive is because of my training as a keyblade Wielder I have to end this now."

Mickey then plan to end the battle quick with a distration then use his more powerful and quick moves then he did before. _Mickey:Ulitmate time faith-Ulitmate holy glacier-Ulitmate freezing strom=Ulitmate salvation faith deep freeze. _ Mickey was panting from that last combo attack but something didn't seem right like there's nothing there. Then he felt a burning senation in his body like he's about to explode. Then Mickey saw that Neoblade survive the Ulitmate combo attacks.

**"Your wondering how I survive your little trick." Neoblade said.**

**"Well you didn't think I had only FIRE MODE did you."**

Mickey realised that his foe had more tricks up his sleeves then he realised now. And to make matters worse the others weren't doing so well from what he can see even Leon and Cloud had a hard time for some reason. Mickey didn't like what was happening and he needed to do something now.

**"I suggest you give up now while you still can or else your friends will suffer our wrath." Neoblade said.**

"Not if I have something to say about it." Mickey shouted.

CRACK

"WHAT."

The Keyblade had a crack on it's sides as the crack began to increase more and more until the keyblade vanish. Mickey couldn't believe what has happen the most powerful weapon in all worlds just vanish.

**"Hahahahaha did you actually think you the most powerfulest weapon in the world." Neoblade said.**

**"Ha that weapon you have was just the finishing touch from the original weapon which I happen to have right here the Neoblade." **

**"Neoblade is the name of my weapon and the name I gave myself."**

**"But you won't see any of that nor will see this world turn from Radiant Garden to Hollow Bastion once more."**

Winner: Neobalde

Away from the battle Merlin barely escape from his battle with Madam Mim. From what He can tell they did get new powers because of there Neoblade ally who has some connections to this event. He would like to help the King to escape, but didn't have the strengh so for now Yuffie was his main concern.

_This battle was mark as change of history and the change of how the keyblade couldn't save or bring peace to all worlds._

* * *

**Make your reviews and if there is Question I haven't answered in the next chapter then I'll answer.**

**Thank you for your support of this story because i'm going long on this really.**

** Luffy and his crew will be in the next chapter promise.**

**20913 2/11/13 over'n'out **


	6. Radiant Garden P4:Heartless construction

**Hello I'm 20913 here with an update.**

**Note: I didn't want to spoil the villains new or similar powers they have now. And the combo system will be use more on the boss battles than on normal basis.**

**disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything I put in expect OC.**

* * *

**Radiant Garden P4: Heartless construction**

Luffy and the other were surpise expect Zoro and Robin for at how the battle was that bad from Merlins point of view and that he couldn't do anything about it.

"And that is how our world is at this state right now." Merlin said.

"It's been a while since then but I fought those things by myself for a while that is if I could get to Yuffie from here.

"WAAAAA WAAAA THAT'S sniff HARSH MAN sniff YOU HAD TO FIGHT sniff THOSE THINGS ALL sniff BY YOURSELF." Franky cried.

"Waaaa that's so sad I thought the worlds were at peace _but but_." Chopper cried.

"You fought bravery for this mouth in a while sir." Brook said.

"But what about this Sora kid you talk about and where is Yuffie in all this." Nami asked.

"I like to know the same thing what about them when they get involved." Sanji wonder.

Merlin just stayed there for a while, but manage to talk once more about what happen on this world. Everyone was on edge who can blame theme after hearing that all your friends and allies were defeated before you could do anything.

"Well my lad After the battle I did manage to contact Sora to get some help." Merlin repiled.

"But Yuffie couldn't wait that long so she went off to find the others while I stay here for Sora." Merlin explained.

"After he came I explain the situation about what and He gladly accepted to help."

"And after that I haven't heard of him since then, but I will always hope for peace for this world and all worlds." Merlin said proudly.

Everyone could see the how happy he was when Merlin talk that last part it brought a smile knowing he never gave up not once. But they also know that they can't leave him like this or things might get out of hand for him. But right after Merlin was done talking Luffy decided to say something.

"Old guy why don't we help fight those things and save the worlds." Luffy said.

"Oi Luffy what are you saying didn't hear what happen on that day huh." Usopp said.

"Yeah Luffy even those we want to help it's non of our business." Nami explain.

"It may be but I just thought if we help this old guy friend. we could kick these things ass we save his friends and have an awesome adventure." Luffy said.

Merlin was curious from what Luffy had just said was he trying to help him save his friends and the worlds. Merlin tried to see any ulterior motive but didn't only good intention and also have an adventurous spirit.

"So you would really like to help then." Merlin wonder.

"Do you know there be danger around every corner with the heartless more active now." Merlin asked.

"Hmm that's what makes it a great adventure and we'll help kick their ass as well." Luffy said.

"If my captain make his decision then I'm in." Zoro agreed.

"Don't think I'll let marimo take all the credit." Sanji said.

"Ow I feel things are gonna get SUUUUPER this week." Franky joined.

"I will fight to the bone for this world and others when we see them thou I'm made of bone already Yohohoho." Brook said.

"I like to see these worlds too. And Know more history on them along the way." Robin said being interest.

"I'll help fight to save the worlds like a man." Chopper proudly said.

"I guess there is no turning back once the captain makes a decision." Nami agreed.

"Fine then I'm in to since you can't go anywhere without me." Usopp said.

"Thank you all you are so kind but why do you want to help may I ask." Merlin wonder.

"Because we're friends now and if other worlds are in danger then so is ours." Luffy said.

"So if we travel to other worlds and kick who ever the one doing this then our worlds will be safe right."

"Plus it be great to see other worlds out there."

Merlin was surpise on how determine they are on helping him especially this fellow here. Somthing about him make you feel like there is hope or that nothing is impossible. So Merlin then decided that it was time to asked for more help then always rely on Sora to save the day.

"Well then let's be on are way for I to want a help my friends then." Merlin said.

"but first let's finish are tea sh WHAT OH WHEN WHEN BLAST IT ALL WHHHHEEEENNN." Merlin shouted. At the suger bowl who apparently had been giving suger some too much suger while they talk. Merlin tried to clean it up as he was gumbling something in the process.

"shihahahaha that's so funny." Luffy laugh.

"No he just didn't knowest that's all." Usopp said with a sweat drop.

"So do you want to join my nakama." Luffy asked.

"Huh you mean you want me to join you all in this quest your going on!" Merlin thought.

"Ah you seem lonely so why don't you join our nakama until we find yours ok." Luffy said.

Merlin thought for a bit, but made a decision that it be better then staying here doing nothing.

"Ok I'll go just let me pack my bags first then we'll be on our way." Merlin said.

"after all there must be more out there then is here right."

"Hmm right." Luffy agreed.

* * *

At first they didn't agreed, but after Luffy convince them they agreed to take Merlin along the trip. After packing all the stuff in one bag with a little magic Merlin was ready for a trip of his life.

"By the way you never told me your names." Merlin said.

"I'm Luffy."

"Roronoa Zoro."

"I'm Nami."

"I'm the Great CAAAPTAAAAIIIN USOPP."(Some sweat drops)

"Sanji."

"Tony Tony Chopper."

"Nico Robin."

"SUUUUPEEER Franky."

"Brook."

"We're pirates." Luffy bluntly said.

"Pirates?!" Merlin said.

"Hmm yeah, but we like to go on adventure and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy said.

Now that got Merlin thinking for a few seconds. Why some good people would become pirates is it because of greed, was it being forced upon them to become pirates. After couple more seconds it was conlude that it was non of these things and he'll ask later.

"Are you really going with them after all that's happen." Someone said.

"Oh come now Archimedes these people we can trust." Merlin repiled.

Then an owl flew by right in front of them then landed on Merlin hat. But what shock everyone was not the owl appear it was what it did next.

"Ah everyone I like you to met Archimedes an highly educated owl." Merlin said.

"Hmph yeah right and I'm highly smarter then any bird or animal around." Usopp sarcastically said.

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you." Archimedes said.

...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH IT TALK." Usopp scream.

"Woah that's so cool the owl can talk." Luffy said excitied as everone was shock or amazed on how the owl talk on it's own.

"Now the point is you all are pirates so why should we trust any of you in the first place." Archimedes question them.

"Look you don't have to trust us." Nami said, "but once our captain makes his decision theirs no changing his mind."

"Now wait a minute your saying the straw hat boy is your captain!" Archimedes shock.

"It pains me to say this but yes he is our captain." Nami signed.

"Well I guess you can be trust if you trust him to be captain." archimedes signed too.

* * *

So they first had to go right up the castle to stop the heartless and taking back this world once more. And with some of Merlin knowlegde they know some of the heartless weakness even the types like the ones they have encountered. They also know they must find the worlds keyhole in order to travel and seal off the world from heartless invasion. But of course there was one other thing they need to do before they ready.

"We needed to do WHAT!" Usopp and Chopper shouted as Merlin explain what usually happens from Sora adventures.

"Well we need defeat a Heartless boss." Merlin said, "Which sometimes happens from what I Hear."

"Then a Keyhole would appear to us if I understand it right." Merlin said as he was thinking.

"Well where ever this shity heartless is I'll beat the crap out of it." Sanji said.

"For I'm an knight in shining armor for Nami-Swan and Robin-chan."

"Hmph ero cook." Zoro grumbled.

"What was that marimo."

"Baka cook."

As this go on things were to quiet for the group. As they reach the top they notice a big open area around them like a battle field of some sort. Soon as made to the center they heard some laughing and look at an old familiar.

"Well look who is here the great old wizard Merlin." Pete said.

"And the punk who thinks he owns this world."

"Well the Mighty Pete that's me is gonna show you who's boss here."

Pete then summon some heartless out to the field and they were alot of heartless. **(shadow, soldier, deserter, large body, red nocturne, blue rhapsody, yellow opera, green requiem) **There were about hundred of them each type ready for attack at commend.

"Now you will see how the mighty Pete is not to be mess with charge." Pete commended as the heartless attack the group.

"Wrong we'll show you not to mess with us." Luffy said. They then slit up like the rest of them into there battle position. Brook use his frencing swordmen against the **red nocturnes. ** Some of them were taken down while others dodge the attack and threw **fire balls** right at him. Brook then decided to end the fight in one go _hanauta sancho:yahazu giri. _Brook took out 32 heartless and move on to the next group.

Franky went against the **blue rhapsodys **and did some boxing 2 heartless thrown in a piles with _strong hammer._ Franky then attack with _weapons left _it hit 3 at once. But some dodge and use **blizzard** **attack** Franky had to defend himself by _hoshi shield, _but notice that even his shield freeze from that attack. Franky had to finish this in one go first _fresh fire _to his arm then both arms together to make a _70 mm kokei 1.5 max cola power. _ Waited for the right time to strike ... after a couple of seconds he fire _coup de burst. _ Franky finish 34 heartless then went the next group.

Robin fought the **yellow** **operas**. She did well against lighting type heartless. First she dodge their **lighting attacks** and reading their moments, Second Robin went to her pose and did a _treinta. _she strangle 15 heartless in position for a _clutch, _but they were far from defeated soon 25 more came in packs to attack her. However Robin just smile as they were about to be crush by her _cien+big tree. _A giant hand made of hands appear and smash them to nothing. Robin went to see if there are more of them so to help her friends.

Chopper, Usopp, and Nami stayed behind to make sure merlin and archimedes wouldn't get hurt through the fight(or just to scare to fight). They fought the **shadows and other leftovers**. Chopper would use _heavy point _to fight most of the heartless. Usopp use his sling shot ginga pachinko in his fight with the heartless since he heard the heartless just attack without a second thought so his lies wouldn't cut it. Usopp was neriours, but he did well for being a sniper has it's peaks. Nami use her _thunderbolt tempo _against lots of their enemies. their defense was held great all that needed done was the rest to finish the job.

Sanji kick them left, right, up, down, and they spin-kick straight foward the **soldiers**. Sanji was surprise a bit that they can kick as well but didn't let it affect him for they weren't as good as him. Sanji did a _Party table kick course _knock most of them out. Then to finish things off he did a _poitrine shoot_ on one heartless and shot it in a group of heartless taking 17 more heartless down. Sanji being who he is check on Nami and Robin first then the next batch of heartless.

Zoro slice left and right, but they were running to fast the **deserters. **Zoro tried to hit them, but with the way they were going he can only get one at a time every 5 seconds. As soon as 30 were down they got smart and 3 attack at a time Zoro can only block for so long, but decided it was enough. Zoro wait for the right time then when the heartless decided to end his life Zoro use his _tatsu maki _taking out 20 heartless at once. Zoro went to next group of heartless to defeat so to end this battle or enjoy it.

Luffy at first he had a hard time with the **large bodys.** At first he tried some way in the front, but had no luck then tried with a _Gomu gomu no pistol _on the back and it work. Then went on some other moves like _pistol shot _on another heartless. The next heartless Luffy tried a _bow gun_ and defeat it in one shot like the rest. It soon got harder to defeat the heartless since there hard fronts then Luffy thought of something he he hadn't done in a while now. First Luffy put his 2 feet in the ground and he twisted his center body around, then grab a heartless and perform a _Kazaguruma_ taking out 47 heartless at once. Luffy then fixed his problem on how to get unstuck from the ground or so he thought.

What was left was the **green requiem **to deal with on the field. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook then went to the last of the heartless to finish the battle. At first they thought to let them go since they only heal there allies and don't attack there enemies at all, but they'll get over it. For to end it their last attack in group. Luffy use his _cannon. _Zoro attack using _tora gari. _ Sanji kick by _flanchet shoot. _Robin summon her hands in _ochenta+cuatro manos+shock. _Franky position his hand for a _beans left. _Brook use a _aubade coup droit._ Combine them you get _$654,000,000 beli bounty_group attack.

Pete was shock and surprise on how well the heartless were taken care of in a couple minutes. Merlin and archimedes watch in amazement that these pirates are not your ordinary pirates at all. Pete was angry at how his heartless was defeated so easily.

"That's it time for plan B I'll deal with you punks yet." pete said as he slam his fist in order to summon his own _**Heartless boss.** _

"What happening." Usopp said panicky as there was an earthquake like state happening.

Then four heartless appear, but not your average heartless their giant heartless. One look like a jackhammer known as **Jacker. **The next acked like a snake, but look like a mixer known as **Mixake. **The other one had two endsand wheels on the bottom; one side had a bowling ball hanging on this end, while the other side had a arm like bucket on that end, this was known as** Armbowler**. And final heartless had a spider look on four legs with four guns on top don't be fooled thou it's different it's part of the **heartless construction gang **known as **Nailgun**.

Luffy was still stuck so he was a perfect target. But before anyone tried to save him Luffy spring into action and use a _Gomu gomu no_ _Muchi-ono-yari _in a perfect combo against the **Jacker**. But being a jackhammer you have to balance all the time so it rebalance then jump way high in the sky. The **Jacker** stretch it's battom like a machine gun trying to hit Luffy at the bottom.

Zoro and Sanji attack the **Mixake**, but since they don't work together so well plus the **Mixake** keeps dodging for it's size it was not good. The **Mixake** took that chance to attack them and put cement on them, but they were perpared for it as they did there own group combo. First they split upto dodge the attack then Sanji and Zoro went in position after that Sanji start with a_ anti-manner kick course _then Zoro attack using _santoryu_ _hyakuhachi pound ho _to finish it off. But the **Mixake** didn't give up as it spit cement to continued.

Franky and Robin went against the **Armbowler. **Franky use his combo _weapon left+beans left _and always hitting the **Armbowler** considering how slow it was being. Franky then use _strong right_ to latch on the heartless so do some real damage. Franky had to hold on as he was in for a ride of his life.

The last Heartless **Nailgun** was to say difficult. As the four guns shoot nails, climb on walls, jump real high, and move fast. Robin and Brook were having some trouble and so were the other, but it was far from over.

Pete decided to end this as he whistle the heartless to stop attacking and regroup.

"hey why did he stop the attack." Nami wondered.

"Maybe he's scared of me since he heard of me." Usopp said proundly.

"BWAHAHAHA oh it's far from that I'm just building a new heartless out of these four." Pete said.

"_What but...but...but that means_." Usopp said sarced now.

"That right for what you punks been fighting was just it's parts." Pete said, "Now Heartless combine."

The Jacker became the right leg. The next heartless Mixake became the left leg. The Armbowler became in respected order; the bowling arm on the right, and the bucket on the left. While the Nailgun became the body. The body then connected to each other to from the head that resemble a construction worker with a helmet. Combine they are know as **Constroyer**.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story and if you see any comments that offend anyone I'm sorry I'm still new at this.**

**P.S. Please at least make 2 to 3 reviews for this story to continued or at just 1 to be supported.**

**20913 2/19/13 over'n'out**


	7. Radiant Garden Final Part: 1 of 13 saved

**Hi 20913 here to say for every world we finish we'll have a Merlin special for the fun of it.**

**disclamer: I absolutely don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anyting I put on expect OC.**

**Another thing even if I say I want some reviews(it still appreciated) I will continue this story no matter what because I wanted to do this for a while.**

* * *

**Radiant Garden Final Part: 1/13 saved**

Strawhats vs Constroyer

"Bwahahahaha now tremble in fear as you witness it's power of darkness bwahahahaha." Pete said laughing.

"Ah HOOOOOOOOO AMAZING A GIANT ROBOT." Luffy shouted exictedly, "OI DOES IT SHOOT LASERS I BET IT DOES OH MAN THIS IS SO COOL."

"DON'T BE INPRESSED BY THE ENEMY LUFFY." Usopp yelled.

Pete and everyone just had to sweat drop for Luffy stupidity. But also that just made Pete very mad with a few tick marks for him not taking this seriously.

"Why you little I'll you ATTACK." Pete said angerly.

Luffy jump out of the way so not to get hit by the heartless Usopp decided to swicth his weapon for his Kabuto. Usopp Fired a _fire bird star_ in hope to damage it, but the **Constroyer** was immune to its attack. Chopper decided took a pill out called _Rumble ball _then transform into _jumping point_ then swicth to _arm piont_ and did _kokutei roseo. _

"Nice one Chopper keep going." Usopp said.

Chopper didn't had a chance to attack again as it jump high up like 5-15 miles up then use the **jacker** leg and attack known as **jacker kick**.

"Everyone look out." Zoro shouted.

The _Strawhats_ try to dodge it attacks for 30 seconds, but then the **Constroyer** went to his **mixake** leg to attack as **Cement spray**. But Sanji and Franky had enough and wnet on a counterattack.

"That it I had enough of this Bullshit." Sanji said, "Franky, Usopp time we cook this bastard down to size."

"Gotcha bro oi long-nose bro lend me some fire power." Franky said.

"Got it." Usopp agreed.

So Franky use _fresh fire _with Usopp help fired a_ fire bird star_ to the heartless attention. Then Sanji would ask Zoro for a _power shoot _and attack the head-on with _troisieme hachis _on the chest.

"Huh...what the no effect." Sanji thought.

Before he realize it the **Constroyer** attack with his right arm and swung his spinning ball right at Sanji. Sanji had nowhere to go and took the impact, and crash landed right next to Franky.

"Sanji."

Franky tried to help, but the **constroyer** then attack known as **ball wrecker **and slam Franky down.

"Franky."

Both got back up and were ready to fight. Zoro already plan to let this heartless have it on ground. When the heartless landed Zoro, Brook and Nami wnet to attack as a group.

"Alright Brook go." Zoro said.

First Brook went ahead _hanauta sancho _then Zoro and Nami attack as one while Brook finish his attack _hyakuhachi thunderbolt yahczu giri pound ho tempo. _

"Did we get him." Nami wondered.

Zoro wonder that as well with the way things are going it's taking to long to end it. The **constroyer** was effected by the attack, but not down as it then charge foward in **digging rampage** to finish them off.

"NAMI MOVE." Zoro yelled.

Zoro push nami out of the way so she wouldn't take the hit Zoro then block the attack with his three swords to lessen the damage. But couldn't hold it then was flown back some.

"Zoro."

"This has gone far enough _veinte+strangle." _Robin said, "Luffy."

"Ah got it." Luffy repiled.

Robin cross her arm to hold the with _veinte+strangle _so Luffy can finish it in one attack _gomu gomu no marunoko. _Luffy keep going on with his assault on until the right leg vanish then the left leg soon the arms disappear until only the body was left. The body transform into **Nailgun** and the head vanish with it.

"Time we end this." Zoro said.

"Let's put this thing to scrap." Sanji agreed.

**Nailgun** fried it's **nails**, but missed and couldn't moved for it's legs had been damage from Luffy attack. Speaking of which where is luffy? POW the **Nailgun** was sent up flying high for Luffy, Zoro and Sanji own group attack. First Again Zoro give Sanji a _power shoot_ then Luffy Fill himself with and spin 3 times. And launches himself up in the air, Zoro gets ready. _Gomu gomu no santoryu deuxieme marunoko pound ho hachis. _The attack hit the heartless weak spot the under belly had no chance of survial. The Heartless vinash with a giant pink heart appear flying into the sky.

Winner: Strawhats

everyone Strengh: +5

item: 1 cards?

"OOOHH just you wait your be sorry when I'm done with you." Pete said angerly.

"No you'll be the one that pays." Luffy shouted back.

Pete had to escape before he was sent flying again so he open a portal. But got hit through the portal to whatever it goes from here.

"Rats He got away." Luffy said hoping to stop him once and for all.

"I'm afarid he's not the one your be after." Merlin said, "For you see he works for a bigger group of that hold the real threat."

"that right you mention some of them were in that kid travels right." Nami asked.

"That right and by the way it's Sora." Merlin said, "Anyhow there is more then Pete out there that could cause us problems.

"And I have a feeling we're being watch." Zoro repiled.

"Yeah like a hawk stalking his prey." Robin agreed.

"OiOiOi let not talk like that." Usopp said.

* * *

_Meanwhile at another location_

"Those little AHHH THERE GONNA RUIN OUR PLANS IF NOTHING DONE." Hades said

"Do not fear they do not possess the power of the keyblade." Jafar calmly said, "And even if they did what good will it do with the powers of the Neoblade on our side."

"That is correct with things as it is the worlds will be our in no time." ursula agreed.

"But did you not see what they can do especially the straw hat kid." Hook shouted, "From what I see they have specail power of like we not face before not even the Keyblade could do what they did."

"Your just scared of what you do when you face them hahahah." Oogie boogie said.

"What."

"I believe he means that you have the weakest power out of all of us from what he is trying to say." Scar said.

"Shut up." Hook yelled.

**"That's enough." Neoblade shouted, "Do not underestimate them like you did with Sora."**

**"He defeated all and more of you in battle if not for my power you all would not be here in the first place." **

**"Now then it has come to my attention that these poeple are pirates with specail power and abilites."**

**"They can be a problem if not dealt with now."**

**"So until Maleficent is back we will do things my way."**

* * *

The group already went inside looking for the keyhole. Merlin had also been looking for someone as well for his friends and since the keyhole was not sealed the heartless was around as well.

"Man don't these things ever give up." Usopp wondered.

"Maybe there just lost without someone telling them what to do." Chopper saying out loud.

"It could be that there gaurding someone or something in here somewhere." Robin observing.

Soon they saw a door at the end of the hall and they open the door to find a laboratory of some sort. All the stuff was destroyed by something or someone who ever did it. Next was a computer room all destroyed as well from the roof to the floor. They had to go down the elevator to contiued there search. What they next was an open area the group walkin front of the circle area to more up ahead.

"OOOOOOI anyone here hello OOOOOI." Luffy shouted.

"OI LUFFY NOT SO LOUD OR YOUR'LL GET US IN TROUBLE." Usopp said.

"Maybe they ran off somewhere for a lunch break." Chopper said hopefully.

"Yeah well no one home so let's go."

_"Oi if your done talking come open up this cage._

"Ah...ah...ah...who said that." Usopp said shaking now.

"Right here."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH A FLOATING HEAD." Usopp sceam.

"I'm not a floating head I'm stuck in a..." Someone said.

"Whoa a floating head AWESOME." Luffy said excitingly, "Hey can you poop."

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT OF CORUSE I CAN POOP AND I'M STUCK IN A INVISIBLE CAGE YOU IDIOT."

"AND I'M NOT A FLOATING HEAD YOU IDIOT THE NAME IS LEA I BEEN STUCK IN THIS CAGE FOR A MOUTH." Lea shouted, "NOW OPEN THIS CAGE BEFORE I'M REALLY PISS OFF."

* * *

When they let him out he had a black coat, red spiky hair, and green eyes. He was a little annoyed with Luffy, but got over it after he was out.

"Now the names Lea got it memeories so what's your names." Lea said.

"Let me introduce you to some people that will help us here." Merlin explain.

"This is Luffy."

"Hi."

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Yo."

"Nami."

"Hello."

"Usopp."

"People called me captain."

"Moving on here's Sanji."

"Hey."

"Tony Tony Chopper."

"Hi Lea."

"Nico Robin."

"Nice to met you."

"Franky."

"Hey spiky bro."

"And Brook."

"Hello Sir."

"And there here to help save the worlds too." Merlin said.

"Really from where I see we're gonna need lots of help with this one." Lea said.

"Why." Luffy wondered.

"Huh well."

* * *

_Right when Mickey was defeated along with who ever was taken somewhere in another world. So Yen Sid sent me to investigate there where abouts, but things got out of hand. I was captured and taken to some sort of cell with Mickey from what he said they plan to capture all those who have interfere with there plans of wolrd domination. Soon they came and took me here for half a mouth._

* * *

"So you see we need all the help we can get if we're gonna save some of the worlds." Lea said.

"Then have you heard anything from Sora since then or is there anyone else here." Merlin aked.

"Nope not since Yen Sid sent him and his friends to go stop the new threat when Mickey failed nor is there anybody here only me stuck in this cage alone for half a mouth."

"I see then let's seal the keyhole since that is the only thing we can do.

"Huh? Why that I thought the keyhole was sealed." Lea thought out loud.

"Well yes it would, but I discovered that there is another keyhole." Merlin explain, "That which must be sealed or more heartless will invaded this world."

"Problem Merlin I don't know how to seal a keyhole." Lea said bluntly.

"YOU WHAT." Merlin shouted.

"Well it's not that I don't know how it's just that well." Lea trying to say, "Since my keyblade not responding that means there is no keyhole plus what good it be when there ally can destroy the keyblade got it memeories."

Everyone thought on what to do now since there is no one here or the keyhole. But Luffy and Zoro were walking towards the edge cutting or punching the cage away. When everyone notice what was happening they saw Luffy's hands glowing and Zoro's Swords glow too. When they got to the edge Luffy look up and punch the a hole in midair what appear then was a keyhole made of pure darkness. Zoro then had all three swords out, but at the tip of the blades transform with teeth in a keyblade fashion. Zoro some how pointed all three blades at the keyhole and blast of dark light energy in the keyhole. After that the keyhole exploded in little pieces and vanish. Zoro blade transformed back to normal afterwards and they walk back so they can discuss there next course of action.

"Luffy, Zoro what did you just do." Nami asked wondering.

"I don't know we just did what we're suppose to be doing." Luffy repiled."

"I say that was some something you just pulled have you done this before." Merlin said curious now.

"Nope just did it right now that's all." Zoro said.

"Hmm well then perhaps we should move on to other worlds then and see what we can do from there."

"Yosh Let's go on to the next world." Luffy shouted.

"OI." Everyone.

"Well I guess I'll head out to see If Sora or anyone is out there." Lea said.

"Then we shall be going to after all nothing will happen if I stay here now will it." Merlin said.

So everyone went back to the with no heartless in sight as they Prepare for there biggest adventure yet.

Strawhats Strengths so far for beating bosses:

Luffy:7 Zoro:7 Nami:5 Usopp:5 Sanji:5 Chopper:5 Robin:5 Franky:5 Brook:5

* * *

**Merlin special**

**How to pack all stuff**

Merlin was right in the center of the room with all the stuff he told them to move at then.

"Now then everything should be in place then." Merlin said.

"Yep everything at it's place Merlin." Usopp repiled.

"All good here." Chopper said.

"Alright stand back everyone so no one gets hurt."

_Higitus figitus zumba, ka, zing_

_I want your attention everything_

"Yes Yes I know you want to stay but things change for the better." Merlin said, "And this time we'll be on a ship and for all the books we have someone like to read alot."

"So as usally book always come first."

There was nothing at first but after some time the books started to move and the spell began.

_Hockety, pockety, wockety, wack_

_abra, carbra, dabra, nack_

_Shrink in size very small _

_weve got to save enough room for all_

_Higitus, figitus, migitus, mum_

_Pres-trdi-gitor-ium!_

"Whoa whoa hey whoa gah."

A book just hit Usopp in the face next was the kitchen set.

_Alica, fez, balica, zez_

_Malaca, mez, meripides _

_Hockety, pockety, wockty, wack_

"Now stop stop stop! Merlin shouted, "Now how many time have I told you that old tea set is about to crack one point or later."

"Alright let's start at oh were was I hmm."

"Oh oh I know it's zingy pingy." Luffy said."

"No no no Luffy that's wrong it's gongy bongy that's what it is right." Usopp repiled.

"I think it's chocky knocky." Chopper thought out loud.

"Nope it's slicy dicy that's the right one here." Zoro said.

"No it's hooby dooby since it's the only one that makes cents." sanji said right back.

"We're both it's supey dupey." Franky said cutting in the conversation.

"How about wanty manty." Brook repiled.

Nami was getting annoyed with the conversation so Nami did this in the most calmest way possible.

BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!

"THAT ENOUGH WHO CARE WHAT IT IS." Nami shouted, "IT'S JUST SOME RANDOM WORDS THAT ALL.

"I believe it's hockety pockety." Robin said.

"ROBIN." Nami said shock.

Ah yes that right

_Hockety, pockety, wockty, wack_

_odd and ends and bric a brac_

"We're soon done." Merlin said.

"Whoa hey whoa ah gah BONK! BINK! DONK! GONG!"

"IDIOT STUID MORON." Some said as they got hit by the stuff that was flying out of control.

_Dum, doodly, doodly, doodly, dum_

_Higitus, figitus, migitus, mum_

_Pres-tidi-gito-rium_

_Higitus, figitus, migitus, mum_

_Pres-tidi-gitor-ium._

"Whoa so cool." Luffy being amazed.

"Well then shall we be off." Merlin asked.

"Ah."

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter I would like some reviews as well so to keep the story going for a while. **

**The next world will be a disney, but the plan is to have more non-disney worlds then the Kingdom Hearts series.**

**20913 2/26/13 over'n'out**


	8. Treasure Planet P1: Joining a new crew

**20913 here with a new world and update.**

**Announcement:**

**I like to say thanks for reading this story and making reviews. But I also like to say that I need more reviews so I know your thoughts on the story and to make some improvements so your thoughts do matter. The ****last chapter title does have some meaning but could mean worlds or people your choice just to let you know that's all. We will Travel to have non-disney worlds just not now the next world we will I promise. Also Merlin will be joining the crew only temporarily till the end of the story. And I will work on their character just like the Manga/Anmie so it has some good quality. I also look at others work to see how the author would make their storys good. ****This chapter was hard to make and not so great so I expect Honest comments from the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Treasure Planet, or anything I put on expect OC.**

* * *

**Treasure Planet P1: joining a new crew**

Luffy and the crew went back to the ship to get ready for their next destination. At first the straw hats wanted to throw a welcome party for joining the crew, but Merlin wanted to discuss some things first then he'll party afterwards. Sanji showed him an empty room to spare so Merlin can unpack for the trip.

After that Merlin wanted to talk to the crew about something in the dining room on importent matters. Everyone gathered at the dining room, But before they could discuss some things Sanji made some supper. Since it's almost dark and everyone is hungry especially Luffy so Merlin to join in and have a meal.

"Hmm my word this is delicious how does he do it." Asked Merlin wondering how food can taste this good.

"Sanji is the best cook in the world." Luffy said in a mouthful and nobody understand.

"Sanji is a very good cook." Repiled Nami.

"Luffy stop hogging all the food." Usopp shouted.

For a while they eat and had fun Merlin could see that this trip was gonna be a wild ride. So Merlin and archimedes talk with Robin about what the world is like and how it works. After supper Sanji would wash dishes while listening with everyone on what Merlin had to say.

"Now as we all know their are many world out their to explore." Said Merlin, "But how do we travel to other worlds might you say."

Merlin explain that there were gummi blocks to make gummi ships for space travel. Everyone was surprise that ships could fly and was excitied by what he had to say more about them. However when Merlin also then said when the heartless attack the world the gummi blocks were taken for no space travel. So everyone wonder how do they get off of this world when he explain further.

"So I believe I know a place that will help us travel to other worlds it's called Montressor spaceport." Said Merlin.

"Where we can get the parts for our ship to travel to outerspace where their is no oxegen to travel."

"It's either that or get another ship otherwise this ship will not last at all." Merlin said seriously.

Evryone look at him like he was crazy if they can't travel in sapce then they can't use there own ship. Everyone was worryed that they would have to give up their ship and Franky said something before Merlin can continue.

"Oi Old Man how could you say that with the our ship can handle anything even outerspace throws at us." Franky shouted.

"That right and after all we nearly died just coming here from being thrown into outerspace." Agreed Usopp. "we barely surived that time so why should we get another ship."

"And we even just got this ship build from Franky since the Merry Go couldn't be fix." Chopper said almost cried.

Merlin then got curious on what they were talking about. After they explain how they defeated CP9 and there last ship was about to sink things almost turn bad for the crew. Even Usopp quit the crew temporarily because he couldn't let the ship go and had a fight with the captain. But all was forgiven then Usopp join the crew once more with Franky as the new member before Brook. Merlin was surpise that they went so far and seen things on there journeys that Merlin decided getting parts for the ship were the better opinion then trade the ship.

"Then I guess we should get the parts for the ship instead of selling the ship." Merlin said.

"Well said old guy yosh let's go to Monster port." Luffy said.

"IT'S MONTRESSOR SPACEPORT YOU IDIOT." Yelled Nami, "And how do you plan to get to this place anyhow oh great wizard."

"If it's on another world how do you plan to get there." Nami question Merlin.

"I'm glad you asked we'll be using a transporter spell to get there so we can get the parts and go on our quest to save all worlds. Merlin explain.

"I knew you say that." Nami thought to herself.

* * *

So by next morning the crew gathered what supplies they need for the trip. Then everyone would stay on the ship waiting for merlin to use his magic on the ship so they could get the parts to travel to other worlds. As he was chanting a spell the ship started to floating then a light circle hit the sky bring the ship inside.

Meanwhile far off distance Lea was watching all this unfold. He was recalling what Merlin and Lea were talking about in private before they went back to the ship.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"WHAT...YOUR SAYING THAT THESE PEOPLE ARE PIRATES." Lea shouted as being shocked about how those people were pirates._

_"Yes Lea I know, but these are good people." Explain Merlin. "And I can a sure you they will do no harm on anyone no matter what."_

_"Aha." Said Lea not convinced._

_"OK they have specail powers, but they only fight when needed to fight." Merlin asured_

_Lea was not convinced since pirates are suppose to be the sum of the law. But if Merlin trusted them so can he then right. After some thought Lea was convinced that Merlin knows what he was doing after all he was going with them for some time on an adventure._

_"Ok you I understand, but if they do anything suspicious I come back to take them down got it memorized." Lea said._

_"Alright lad just don't do anything reckless out there Ok." Repiled Merlin._

_"Yea sure why not I got it memorized." _

_flahback ended._

* * *

"So those are the pirates huh." Thought Lea.

"Hm this should be instresting." Said Lea to himself. As he open a portal of darkness and went to another location to search for Sora or anyone out there.

* * *

As the strawhats travel through the portal waiting for there next destination. They enjoy the light inside the portal while the some wanted to get to know Merlinand and archimedes more for this trip will be a while. But what they didn't know is that they were being watch from afar for the keyhole they destroy was the beginning of war.(**Only Zoro knew they were being watch because of good instincts.**)

In another dimension there are two ships following in pursuit of the strawhats. One was captain hooks ship, the other was the Flying Dutchmen commended by Davy Jones. They use the corridors of darkness so not to be detected and wait to strike on the right time.

"Hmpf that Neoblade thinks it can boss me around huh." Hook said.

"Well I only follow orders because Maleficent was in charge."

"But captain if you don't follow Neoblades orders there be trouble you and anyone who gets in their way captain." Said Mr. Smee.

Ever since Neoblade came they had to follow the thing orders. They don't know if it's a he/she because the helmet make a dark robotic sound when Neoblade talks so they think it just a living experiment made by someone. Malefient somehow found this thing and made it second commend when she isn't around. Nobody like it they had no choice but to do what Neoblade said for now.

"I know that you idiot all I need is that treasure from the planet to make myself rich." stated hook.

"And then I'll eliminate them no good pirates right out of the blue."

"Then we'll be able to get rid of Neoblade for good bwahahahaha." laughed Hook.

Hook has been scheming to make himself rich when he heard that a Planet holds riches of a 1,000 worlds. Then would leave the group only until Neoblade was gone.

"Plus with the power I have in my hand nothing can stop me... eeeeee?"

"What's wrong captain." Mr. Smee asked worried.

"For some reason I think they know we're here." Hook shivered from Zoro stare knowing something there.

"Well never mind about that they will be out of our sights for now." Hook said, "With that octpus face not follow us we will be going after that treasure then finish off those so called pirates."

And since greek came first hook will try to go after treasure planet for riches. But what he didn't know was that fate had other plans for him and for the strawhats.

* * *

Soon they transported somewhere on a deserted area somewhere right in montressor spaceport at night time. They then hid the ship and got the transport to the moon where they will get the parts for the Sunny go. Afterwards they split up into groups of 3 so the search wouldn't take long. Group 1 consist of Luffy, Chopper, and Robin. While group 2 consist of Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and archimedes. And Group 3 consist of Sanji, Franky, Brook, and Merlin. So far none of the group could get the parts or pay them off the expenses. While there looking for parts they saw some mysterious things like the bluidings, the strange people, the animals, and all more things to explore. Of course Luffy's curiosity gets him in trouble every now and then so they had to run from what they called cops. Luffy's group decided to eat lunch or the thrid meal in Luffy case and wait for the others or see them.

"Ahhh why we have to wait here." whined Luffy, "Can't we just go look for the others."

"IT WAS YOU WHO GOT US RUNNING FROM THE COPS IN THE FIRST PLACE." Yelled Chopper which he rarely does at all.

"So we wait Captain-san until things settle down then we go look around." Robin explained.

"Ah but I'm bored hm... ha OI ZORO, NAMI, USOPP OVER HERE." Luffy yelled suddenly when seeing Zoro's group over the distance.

"So did you find anything we can get for the ship." Zoro asked.

"No we were to busy running from the so called cops because Luffy got into trouble." Said Chopper.

"Well no worries for I have solve all our money and ship problems." Smiled Nami.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Grrrrahhh there nothing that can help us get the parts needed." Nami whined._

_"Don't worry will find something for our ship we just need to.!" Said Usopp until spot Zoro going somewhere else, "OI ZORO YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY."_

_"Huh." Said Zoro._

_They weren't Having any luck either with all the things around they were not familiar with here. That was until they notice someone name Pete and another man. He had a long black hair, green eyes, mustachioed, crimson hat with a giant lavender feather, red overcoat with golden brims, white cravat, silver hook on his left hand, purple pants black shoes with gold buckles. If Pete was talking to him then he was one of the villains Merlin was about. Zoro's group hid themselves to see if they can get any infromation on them when the man name Hook talk about something that Nami was interest._

_"now listen here Pete I need you to sneek in the RLS Legacy disguise as one of the crew members." Explain Hook, "So we know were they are going and were we will find this place called treasure Planet."_

_"Uh why not just take the map and find the treasure yourself Hook." Pete wondered._

_"You idiot I why should I take the map when they can find the treasure for us instead." _

_"Oh that why with me on board you know where to follow the ship right I think."_

_"Yes yes and then when you give the signal we will attack any resistance then the treasure is ours hahahah." Hook then laughed._

_"But what about those pirates we need to do something about them then soon." Pete said worried what his boss would do if they didn't do there job right._

_"Nothing let the heartless do them in only this time send something stronger to finish the job." demanded Hook._

_"Alright then will just deal with them later I guess." Pete not conviced_

_"Good then I'll see you later at the untold riches."_

_Zoro's group heard everything and by the way Nami eyes was showing things look bad for them._

_"Boys I got an Idea." Nami smiled._

* * *

"EEEEEEHHHHHH WE'RE JOINING ANOTHER CREW ARE YOU NUTS NAMI." Luffy and Chopper said at the same time.

"I told you they would not like the idea even if we join them it would not feel right with the way our crew right Zoro." Said Usopp.

"Yea that's right we're pirates we don't just join some random crews like some pretend pirates." Said Zoro seriously, "once you join a crew You don't just leave and join another crew just like that it's the way things are done."

"Swordman is right it be bad to just join a crew when you are part of a crew right now." Robin explained.

Nami knew to well that pirates had there own prides every now and then even the strawhats had their own pride. theirs thou was there Nakama and dreams so to say that joining another crew was part of their pride no it was being stobborn. So Nami knew what need to be done to get them to join a new crew temporarily.

"alright I understand that you don't want to pay your debt of 500% interest hmm." Nami smiled evily.

"_WHAT." _ Shouted Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and even archimedes almost shouted that loud.

"Well if we find this treasure then all your debts will be paid off even your future debts for now on agreed."

Now that done it with all Nami's schemes and debts if they do this it be over in a flash. So Luffy made no hesitations and made a decision.

"Yosh let's go join this crew and find the treasure." Luffy said.

"OI." Everyone said.

"Then we need to go before the ship leaves by this afternoon or we'll miss it." Nami explain, "archimedes tell the others what we're planing then we'll be back for the parts and treasure for me."

So Luffy and Zoro's group left to find treasure planet to earn some money or Nami's case to find treasure. And be back to explore new worlds.

* * *

**20913 3/11/13 over'n'out**


	9. Treasure Planet P2: RLS Legacy

**Now I know that this world is a disappointment, but it has meaning for the beginning. Like how would the ship fly to other world might I ask. So I'm being a little realistic about how they travel in there ship. And for the bottom of this chapter you get to vote which world will be next on the list do you can skim through this chapter to find out. Plus this story will act like the Kingdom Hearts game so the main worlds like Radiant Graden or Twilight town will have the main plot or some in-between worlds. And last thing this chapter was hard to do so it's not the best, but I tried putting some action to make it better a bit. **

**disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, treasure Planet or anything I put in expect OC's. **

* * *

**Treasure Planet P2: RLS Legacy**

When Luffy's and Zoro's group went back to the ship to get little supplies for the trip then went off to the ship for treasure as Nami says. archimedes went to sanji's group to tell the others of Nami's plan.

"Um Zoro did we get lost or something by following you." Nami sweat drop after being lost for 3 hours.

"And where's robin did she go somewhere else." asked Chopper worried.

"Robin went ahead to see where the ship is she'll let us know then before it departures." Explain Nami.

They have been looking for the ship for a while, but couldn't find it until Nami saw something in the distance which look like!

"ROBIN." Shouted Nami, "She on the ship and their leaving we have to hur _eee_."

**Gomu gomu no**

"OI WAIT."

**Rocket**

**"**AAAAAAHHHHH."

* * *

_Meanwhlie on the ship_

The crew was getting ready by opening the Solar sails, but right when activating the anti-gravity field, they heard a sreaming sound from a distance.

"Mr. Arrow did you hear something."

Before Mr. Arrow can answer the question they heard a crash. Then saw a pile of people five of them from their point of view most of them look unconscious expect for one. He was up and laughing like he was having fun or something.

"hahaha That was fun ahahaha."

BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK

"IDIOT DON'T YOU KNOW WE'RE NOT MADE OF RUBBER MORON." Yelled Nami

"that idiot." Zoro said as he was getting up, "Well at least we're on board the ship."

"Owowowow that hurt hope we didn't land on the wrong ship." Usopp thought to himself.

For the last 10 seconds no one said anything until Mr. Arrow went up to them.

"Who are you people and what are you doing in this ship." Mr. Arrow demanded.

This one look big like he can break you in two if he feel like it. He had a rock like appearance, in a red jacket with white button shirt, black hat, with light gray pants, and black pants.

"Yes do explain yourselfs what your doing on this ship." Said the Captain.

The next person look like someone in charge that knows what orders to give and how to handle the situation when need. She had a cat-like appearance, with short brown hair, in a blue coat, gray pants, black high-heleed boots.

"Well explain to the captain."

The group look nerous they came unprepare on what to say or how to tell them until Robin came and explain the situation.

"Sorry captain but their with me." Robin said.

"You know them Ms Robin." Mr. Arrow asked.

"Yes they are the five missing people that didn't show up on board before setting sails." Robin explain.

"State your full names so can be on our way." The captain said.

Monkey D Luffy

Nami

Usopp

Roronoa Zoro

Tony Tony Chopper

"Young lad how old are you Mr. Chopper."

"I'm 15."

"Hmm Mr. Arrow processed the launch and take Mr. Chopper to John Silver for he has a second cabin boy now.

"Ehhhh." Chopper shouted.

"Ms Nami will be joining Robin on the studying room."

"Yes."

"And the name is captain Amelia you will refer to me as captain or ma'am is that clear." Captain Amelia said.

"Yes captain." everyone said.

"Very good now brace your sleeves."

The ship rocket out to space in a blast in a hurry since they were in the middle of traffic. Soon the strawhats saw how space looks like and different things for a few moments. However Chopper had to leave soon when he heard his name called and someone else's name.

Jimbo

what the rest saw which got Luffy staring for a long time. He was half-man half-cyborg, his cyborg parts were his leg, arm, ear, eye.

"I got two friends for you." The cyborg said, "Here's Mr. Mop and Ms bucket hahaha."

"You young lad what's your name." The cyborg asked

Chopper

"Well Chopper if you want be on this ship you will pull some weights around here is that understood."

"Yes sir." Chopper saluted.

"Good then you'll be scrubbing the floors of the ship so make it spotless." Said the cyborg.

"Oh um sir what's your name." Chopper wondered.

"John Silver be my name and don't you forget it." John Silver said, "And this here is morph a friend of mine he can change into anything in his size."

"Ooooo so cool." Chopper amazed.

"If you need anything I'll be at the kicthen then morph keep an eye on this pup." John Silver said.

"WHOA a cyborg and a transforming blob that's so cool." Luffy thought.

They been sailing for a while Luffy was bored out of his mind. Since Mr. Arrow would stop them every once or twice from doing stuid things. But they did there jobs chopper was doing his best doing his job being in his small form. Chopper been wondering who he been working with for a while. He had brown hair, brown jacket, tan torso, black-brown pants. Chopper if he can get to know him better so he decided to talk to him.

"Hi how are you." Chopper said, "My name is Chopper what's yours."

He didn't say anything anything for a while until he said something back.

"Jim...Jim Hawkins." Replied Jim.

"Nice to meet you Jim." Chopper wondered.

While there talking someone from the shadows was spying on them his name was Pete. He had a sailor hat, a blue coat, light blue pants, red swedder, brown shoes. Pete was in his disguise so he can get in the ship, but with the strawhats on it made things complicated. So Pete had to hid until they reach there destination.

"Oooohhh those pirates had to be on this ship." Pete said.

"Hmpf well I'll show them who's boss because I got a plan that'll get rid of them once and for all."

Chopper and Jim had been talking and working for a while and they got to know each other better. Chopper was inpress with how good Jim can be with mechanics and Jim was surprise that Chopper is a Docter for his age. They had a good time until some of the people got a little rude and suspicious with what they were talking about.

"Hey Chopper do you notice how some of these people are acting weird." Whispered Jim.

"Hmm I don't know maybe they are talking about the weather or something." Replied Chopper.

While that was happening in another room where Nami and Robin doing the same as everyone else. Things are boring for Nami, but as for Robin she was reading books from Dr. Delbert Doppler who offered them when Robin asked. As for the other three they were about to pull a prank on Zoro before anyone notice since he's a sleep now.

"Oh boy this is gonna be good." Usopp said.

"Yeah finally sometning fun for once." Repiled Luffy.

"With these new hot tabasco sauce goes in he'll be burning for week's.

...

"CAPTAIN." Yelling From the look out.

"Ah...munch...gulp... AAAHHHHH IT BBUUUURRRNNNSSS." Usopp shouted.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY PIRATES TWO OF THEM."

Everyone gathered at were the enemy is coming from and from the way it look they weren't ordinary pirates. This was known as Pirate ship carrying space pirates a new tpye of heartless. Nobody notice that Luffy and Zoro glowed an instant while this was happening.

"What are those things they don't resemble pirtaes at all." Dr. doppler said.

"That's not important docter right now the ship and crews safety come first Mr. Arrow."

"ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS." Mr. Arrow commanded.

"To late captain they fired at us." The look out said.

One of the Pirate ships fired at them as they prepared for the worst since the cannon was bigger then them. However before impact Luffy jump high up and took the shoot straight on.

"Is he crazy he'll be killed."

_Gomu gomu no fusen_

"WHAT THE HIS BODY STRETCH." Said one of the crew

"My word that was impossible how could he block a cannon shot of that size." Dr. Doppler said shock.

Luffy then bouce the cannon shot back at the ship and it destroyed the cannons in the progress. The other ship fried it's cannons this time four shots were made and Zoro was prepared. The cannons came closer then right when they came into impact Zoro slice the four shots in six pieces completely missing the ship.

"THAT GUY JUST SLICE THE CANNON BALL."

"Well I'll be these guys are impressive eh Morph." John Silver amazed.

The heartless pirate ships had enough so they went side by side right next the RLS Legacy to attack. The space pirates heartless were ready for battle as they swing right on the ship with some old heartless with them.(**Pirate, air pirate battleship, cannon gun**) There were fifty total for each type of heartless, two-hundred fifty on each ship and the odds didn't look good expect when you don't the strawhats

"Mr. Arrow stay near the cabin while we take care of the ship." Captain Amelia commanded.

_Thunderblot tempo_

_Ochenta-clutch_

_Heavy point_

_Hissatsu-Flame star_

"Don't worry we'll take care of our selfs." Nami repiled, "We do this stuff all the time."

"Very well keep them off the ship and keep everyone safe.

"Yes captain." Strawhats said.

Nami went and take on the **heartless Pirates** so she went did a _mirage tempo:morgana. _The heartless were confuse with the illusion so Nami took that chance and made a _dark cloud tempo. _ Waited for the right time then went on to _thunder lance tempo. _ It did good amount of damage however more heartless were coming no matter what she tried.

"EEEKKK ah why are there so many of them." Nami wondered.

"Huh what this why do I feel different?" Thought Nami, "Hmm that's it maybe that'll stop them.

For some reason an odd energy was building up she didn't know what but if I'll help then she take it. First she went in position and dodge the attacks then when they surrounded her Nami unleashed her New attack. _Burning heat s_oon the heartless for some reason die of dehydration and vanish with pink hearts floating in the sky.

Robin had been doing well while Usopp covered fired(Since he's still suffering from his prank). Robin was fighting the **air** **Pirtaes** while Usopp was fighting **cannon guns. **Usopp gave every shot he got then again when your a sniper with short distance it be hard. Robin for the first time was overwhelmed by sheer numbers, but has taken many out by _Cein fleur _and doing different attacks _clutch-flip-slam-twist. _ Robin or Usopp couldn't hold the line to long so they had to dodge the attacks alot.

"Robin huff we need huff a different strategy." Usopp said whie mouth burning.

"Yes this heartless will keep coming if we don't stop this soon." Repiled Robin.

"Huh huff what's this feeling huff like I know a huff new way of attacking."

"Hmm it seems to be happening to the six of us I wonder."

Robin didn't have time to think so she focus on the battlefeild first then that later. Robin cross her arms and did something she have not done before _tres cien fleur. _Over three hundred hands were made soon the **air pirates** and **cannon guns. **All were destroyed in a _clutch _however some of the **cannon guns** manage to survive, but Usopp fired his new attack.

_Hissatsu_

_big boom star_

When he fired that pellet it exploded into a big ball of flames destroying what remains of the heartless with a mushroom cloud form. Then the pink hearts floated into the sky vanishing without a strace.

Chopper had to fight the **battleships** since there in the are second to the hardest to defeat. Chopper had a hard time trying reach them and he didn't want to waste his rumble ball in case if need.

"Dang if only I could reach them then I could hit them, but my rumble ball only last three minutes." Chopper thought

"Huh wait maybe there is a way for some reason I know what to do now."

Chopper then swallowed his _rumble ball_ and went to _jump point_ to jump high up were there is a group of them. When in position he then attack called _blizzard blazing cross kicks. _ His attacks made an hoves like marks on his enemies. The same was happening to Chopper when he use his new attack as everyone else. He made so many kicks that they even freeze them to death. Soon the same happen to them pink hearts floated up to the sky.

The rest of the crew were fighting the remaining heartless. Jim was putting up a decent fight but was surround by heartlesss Pirates. But John Silver went up punch one of them with his cyborg arm.

"Well now tell me do you know what happens when you hit someone with a cyborg arm eh." Asked John Silver, "Then let me show you."

John went to the first one he dodge by the left then punch right in the face. Next one he back handed then the other was grabed and thrown the rest of the heartless.

"And that is why you don't mess with a cyborg."

Luffy and Zoro were fighting the ramaining heartless know as space pirates. These heartless had a sword in one hand, while a gun on the other, and almost look like the heartless pirate. Zoro block and slices them while Luffy punch, kick and dodge their attacks. They could use long attacks but they were doing good against them withshort attacks.

"Luffy we need to finish this now." Zoro shouted.

"Ah just leave it to me." Luffy repiled.

Luffy jump high enough above the pirate ship, but instead of going gear 3rd. He went and stretch his leg up really high up when it reach it's limit. Luffy went and preform a _gomu gomu no_ _battle axe_ and on impact the pirate ship was obliterated with a pink heart.

Zoro did the same and jump high enough for his attack. Zoro stealth his swords and processed his attack.

_Nitoryu lai: Rashomon_

Zoro cut the pirate ship in two and defeat the pirates. A pink hearts floated into the sky disappearing into space soon the rest of the heartless retreated and the battle was over.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy what this chapter I'm still working on some improvement thanks again.**

**Here is the list to select which world to visit next:**

**Code Lyoko**

**Avengers**

**Soul Eater**

**Transformers Prime**

**Make your votes by reviews or Private Messages so I know what world to go after this world arc. And there be only one vote per. person to make this a fair vote. **

**20913 3/19/13 over'n'out**


	10. Treasure Planet P3: Good 'n' bad days

**Note: I'm gonna try something when ever I go to worlds. Like put some focus on minor characters only when a Strawhats is there with them for the main focus is the Strawhats still.**

**Also about the attack moves I'll be making some different moves for future reference. But I'll still keep some of the old moves becuase there cool and try to make them sound japanese a bit when they say those moves no promises. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Knigdom Hearts, or Treasure Planet expect OC's. **

* * *

**Treasure Planet P3: Good 'n' Bad days**

After the battle the captain Amelia wanted to question the Strawhats on why their really on the ship. Who was here was the Captain, Mr. Arrow, Dr. Doppler and Chopper's New friend Jim. Things didn't look so good for one half defend the strawhats for saving them, the other were suspicious.

"Now I want to Thank you for saving the crew and the ship." Captain Amelia said, "However it does bring a question of what are your real intentions." That was all that needed to be said for 3 second no one said anything until.

"We're here because of the treasure." Luffy spoke bluntly. The strawhats but Robin were shock at his response while the others look at him like how could he say it so simple.

"Really then are you thieves or pirates." Said Smiling Captain Amelia. Since it didn't take long to answer maybe he'll answer again.

"Yep we're pirates." Luffy bluntly spoke again the strawhats but Robin fell anime style and went back up angrily.

BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!

"MORON!" Yelled the strawhats(expect Robin)

"Oh come on isn't what we came for and to have an adventure." Luffy whined.

"Not when we are on another ship we're not moron." Nami shouted with shark teeth.

"Ahm I believe you have some explaining to do Ms. Nami." Captain Amelia said seriously.

Nami explain there situation and that it there was people who were after the treasure(All though it was Nami idea becuase of the treasure). But since there from another world She had to leave out other details for that would be meddling affairs.

"Hmm so your saying their is a spy amongst the crew."

"Yes captain and it was in league with this hook guy on his left hand." Nami point out.

"Yeah he's like a big fat black cat, had bunch of packies, and a big zipper in the middle." Luffy discribe.

"I'll take your consideration in the mean time you'll do the same chores as you were as before is that understood." Captain Amelia said.

"Yes ma'am." everyone said.

"And by the way who is your captain." The captain asked.

"He's the captain." Strawhats said pointed to Luffy who is picking his nose.

"By the galaxy help us all." Mr. Arrow said very surprise.

* * *

After the meeting the strawhats wanted talk about what happen to them when they were attack. So far the only ones who notice the change in them was Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin.

"Did you guys notice that when we were cornered there some sort of energy going on." Nami asked.

"Yeah now you mention it I felt like I can use some sort of new abilities or something." Usopp agreed.

"Maybe it has something to do with when we our world was turn to darkness." Robin question.

"What you mean." Chopper wondered.

"Merlin did say that worlds have fallen into darkness before maybe our world is one of those worlds."Explain Robin. "And if that's the case for whatever reason we might have gain some new powers as well or an increase of our abilities."

"So your saying is that our new attack have something to do with what happen to our world?!" Nami question.

"Yes it seem the only explaination we have for our new attacks and abilities we'll gain in the future." Robin said.

"Then we must control our powers if we're to get stronger for our future battles." Stated Luffy.

"Ah some of those black things are strong if we are to beat them then we must get even stronger." Zoro said.

"Ah then we have no choice then do we huh." Nami repiled.

"there's no turning back." Robin comented.

"I'll help too." Chopper said.

"Then I it doing becuase you guys would be helpless without me." Said Usopp.

"Yosh when we get back we'll get Sanji, Franky, Brook, and Merlin to help too.

* * *

So after the incident everyone had more or little respect for the strawhats. As the day pass Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Nami and Robin eat at a feast supper for defeating the strange creatures by John Silver special. While Chopper wanted to help Jim clean the floors since he was the only cabin boy expect him. Morph was there to keep an eye on Jim so he get his job done right.

"Well this day was something having new friends, meeting pirates that are what you call them Chopper." Asked Jim.

"Heartless." Chopper answered.

"Righ and now we have actual pirates who do amazing things huh this trip just gets better and better."

"Well it's always fun and exciting to go on adventure." Luffy said.

Jim was surprise that Luffy was there with food in his hands and soon John silver join the group. Chopper was surprise that John silver was here anyhow, but knowing Luffy he probably told him they are pirates buy accident.

"So you six are pirates hmm that doesn't explain your powers eh." John silver question.

"Well we." before Chopper could finish John just laugh a bit like it was nothing.

"Don't worry I heard from your conversation so your sercet is safe with me." John silver stated.

"Beside after what you people did it's the least I can do for you."

Chopper and Jim was surprise at how well John Silver was taking this and that there pirates of all people. Luffy just made a grin knowing things turn out ok.

"Hey about what you did earlier today thank you." Jim said.

"Didn't your pops ever tell you when to pick your fights." John Silver asked. Jim look a little upset when talk about it Chopper didn't know what it was nor did Luffy since he had his grandpa."

"He never was a talker huh."

"No he was the going and never coming back." Jim said

"Why?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know he just left for no reason."

"That's sad, but at least you had a father to see." Chopper said sadly. Jim wonder what he ment by that, but would asked later since he didn't feel good on the subject."

"Well since the captain put me in charge I will teach you everything I know." John Silver said.

"What." Shouted Jim.

"And Chopper can help to right." Luffy said, "If Chopper he'll get things done and learn a few new tricks that you were gonna show right."

"Huh!" Chopper wondered.

"That's the spirit that way you two will get to know each other lot better." Said John Silver.

"And You won't be able to sleep, eat, or rest without my watch."

"Don't do us any favors." Jim said.

"Oh you betcha on that lad, you betcha on that." Said John Silver.

* * *

So the days went buy new chores were made and Chopper did the best he can to help. Jim and Chopper got to know each other as they talk. Chopper's story were more instering becuase of his adventures and that he get to explore other places. While John Silver did teach them some things Luffy would come and invite Usopp, Zoro, Nami, or Robin to join Chopper on what he's doing. Then one time John Silver showed Jim and Chopper how to ride a longboat Jim showed his skills and Chopper was having fun of a life time.

"Whoa that was great Jim." Chopper said.

"I say If I were to ride like that in your age they all be bowing in the streets." John silver stated. Morph did an imitation of him then like he does for playing.

"Well at home they wouldn't like that kind of stuff." Said Jim

"Really how come?" Asked Chopper

"Becuase I always get in trouble for those things, but that's gonna change." Jim said.

"Why's that Jimbo." John Silver asked.

"Big plans." Repiled Jim.

"Oh sometime plans go astray."

"Not this time."

John Silver look worryed Chopper didn't know why nor he didn't want to asked. He then lift his cyborg leg it look like he was trying to fix something, and morph turn into a wrench so he screw it on tight.

"So what happen." Jim wondered.

"You give up a few things to chase a dream." John Silver repiled.

"I know what you mean." Chopper said, " When I join the crew all of us had some past that made us sad at times, but when we join Luffy's crew we were able to chase our dreams together now."

"Hmm but there has to be something you lost then." John silver question.

"Yeah I lost a great docter and he was like a father to me." Chopper said.

"but I let go of my past and be with my friends to be the world's greatest docter so there is no disease that can't be cured." Chopper shouted proudly.

John sliver and jim were surprise by his resolve to keep going like he did now. But before anything can be said the ship was rocket back like it was hit by something.

"What the devil." John Silver wondered.

"CAPTAIN WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY THE SAME PIRATES AGAIN AND THIS TIME THEY BRUNG FRIENDS." The Look out Shouted.

They went upstairs to see that there surrounded by the same heartless pirate ships that attack before only this time there 7 of them. They covered them from all sides making sure they don't escape. And just when things couldn't get any worse the pirate ship made a portal right in front of them.

"What are they doing are they bringing us in."

"We're all gonna die."

"All hands man your battlestations." Captain Amelia shouted.

" evasive manevuer Mr. turnbuckle." Captain Amelia ordered.

"Aye captain." Said the Helmsmen at the steering wheel. As they try to aviod any contact they were closer and closer to the portal. Meanwhile in the shadows Pete along with new help were ready for the strawhats then before so to finish them off.

"bwahahahaha this time I got them were they won't know what hit them am I right Scroop." Pete said.

"Oh yes as long as you keep your end of the bargain then those pirates will be gone for good." Scroop smiled evily as said that. He gain something that will insure him of power and treasure when the time comes.

* * *

_Flashback _

_When the battle with the heartless was over Pete was hiding deeper into the shadows for his failure._

_"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh those pirates have defeat the mighty Pete for the last time." Said Pete._

_"But first I got to make more heartless and think of an new plan."_

_"So you were the one who sent them to destroy us." someone said._

_"Hmfp only to destroy the strawhat pirates which were those six that huh!...Gulp." _

_when he turn around he thought he saw something out of a nightmare. He had a spider-like appearance, crab legs, big yellow eyes, dark coat, long arms with pincers._

_"AAAAAHHHHH." Pete screamed but was grab by the mouth quick to keep quiet._

_"Shhh you don't want them to hear your little speech do you." Scroop asked as Pete nod his head to response._

_"Good now give me a good reason why I shouldn't turn you in right now." Scroop Whispered to make his point, " Or why shouldn't I just finish you off now and make sure it will never happen again." He let go of his mouth so Pete can talk for his counter prepose._

_"Well maybe i could give you an army of heartless then." Pete suggested._

_"Go on."_

_"Think about it with an army of obedient soldiers in your commanded."_

_"You won't need to recruit a crew or have to worry about anyone mutiny against you anymore." Said Pete, "Of coruse sometime you'll need help from people like me with strong dark hearts to command more heartless you know."_

_"Hmm so in other words a team up is in order right." Scroop thought out loud._

_"that's right cause if we are gonna destroy our enemies then we must stick togther." Pete said_

_"Then how about this if you get rid of Mr. Arrow then I'll get rid of the strawhats."_

_"Oh but how will you do that?"_

_"Give me the Power and I'll do the rest." Scroop smiled. As he finally gain something that will make him in charge._

_Flashback end._

* * *

The ship was already inside the portal and before they could defend themselves the cannon were out of commission. They were surrounded by the pirate ships only this time more heartless 200 **space pirates** on each ship.

"CAPTAIN THERE COMING CLOSER AND THIS TIME THERE MORE OF THEM." The look out said.

"Captain what are your orders."

"CAPTAIN"

"Mr. Arrow find a escape route as quick as possible before we're caught in the middle." captain amelia ordered.

"Captain there is an energy signal coming toward us." Dr. Doppler said.

This one was different from the others for it was the leader of the heartless attack. It was a red ship and had a regular pirate flag only this was run by none other then Captain Hook.

"Hahaha Now we got them there is nowhere to run." Hook proudly said, "Once we show them our might there is no one standing in my way to get to me treasure."

"But captain don't we need them yet to find the world first." Mr. Smee said.

"I don't care about that Smee."

"After I heard from Pete that those so called pirates are on aboard I can't let them get to them treasure first." repiled Hook.

"So now what captain?" Mr. Smee asked.

"Why we negotiate there terms of surrender or be destroyed Mr. Smee."

* * *

"What are they waiting for?" captian amelia wondered.

"Captain one of the ships is closing in." said one of the crew. As Hook ship was coming closer to board even so they had no choice but to let him. Meanwhile the strawhats were ready for whatever happens next, but since Luffy hasn't done anything yet that means it's not time to move.

When Hook ship was right next to there's He boarded the ship. Now the crew were expecting someone menacing, but instead it was a guy with a hook on his left hand.

"Hmfp who's this joker." Zoro thought.

"The names captain Hook I'm in charge of this heartless attack." Said Hook.

"You have got to be joking." Thought Zoro as he sweet drop.

"Now tell me who is your captain and where are those strawhats." Hook demanded.

"That would be me Mr. Hook." Captain amelia said.

"You...Your the captain!" Hook said surprise.

"OI are you the one controling the black creatures." Luffy said painly.

"That would be me." Said Hook with pride, "And who might you be scurvy brat."

"I'm Luffy a pirate."

"So your the so called pirates then do you car to surren..."

BOW

CRASH

before Hook or anyone could say anything hook was sent flying back with one punch by Luffy. He crash on his ship hard face first with his butt sticking out.

"CAPTAIN...CAPTAIN." Mr. Smee yelled for his captain.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR BLAST YOU BRAT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE." Yelled Hook as he got back up.

"So what even with an amry of millions we still beat you." Luffy said serioursly, "If we don't fight the worlds and ours will be in trouble."

"no matter how many black creatures you got or how strong they are we're gonna kick your ass no matter what." Luffy shouted his detrimation.

everyone was shock at how well he was taking the situation or making it worse either way there's no going back. So the strawhats and the crew were ready for battle to fight his army of heartless. Hook was furious not because of the resistance, but because of the way the pirates are acting there acting different then what they should be acting he thought.

"Very well if you won't negotiate then I'll destroy you all board there ship and blast them." Hook ordered.

"Now are you happy you piss him off." Jim said, "And what's worse we're surounded by who knows how many ships with those things on."

"Don't worry we always have to deal with his reakless all the time after all he's our captain." Zoro said.

"Luffy we need to make sure some of them don't reach us so Zoro go with him." Nami ordered.

"Ah got it." Luffy repiled.

_Gomu gomu no rocket_

Luffy and Zoro made to one of the ships and boy didn't take long to destroy. Luffy _Gomu gomu no whip_ 35 space pirates while Zoro _dragon twister_ 30 space pirates. Luffy then did a combo of _Gomu gomu no stamp gatling gun-fireworks_ meanwhile Zoro did his combo _carb seize-toro nagashi _with their combination attacks they wipe out the heartless in 30 seconds. Leaving only the ship Luffy simple _G__omu gomu no battle axe _leaving 7/8 to go and they move on to the next ship. Captain Hook was shook at how strong they were with his mouth wide open and his eyes big as dinner plates.

"M M M Mr. Smee did you see what I think I saw." Hook was afraid to asked.

" th th th think you didn't image it captain." Mr. Smee agreed.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT SEND ALL SHIPS EXPECT ONE TO DESTROY THOSE TWO PIRATES NOW."

"Aye sir ALL SHIPS FOWARD ATTACK THE TWO STRAWHATS EXPECT ONE." Mr. Smee Giving orders.

Luffy and Zoro had finish the heartless ship leaving 6/8 to go. But soon they'll have 4 more ships coming after them and they needed to be prepared for the worsed. Meanwhile on the RLS Legacy they were getting ready for a battle of a life time against Hook and the heartless pirate ship.

"Ms Nami dose your crew have experience in this sort of thing." Captain amelia asked.

"It pains me to say this yes we do." Said Nami, "with an Idiot captain like that you can't help but expect trouble along the way."

"But he when he needs to be serious he won't stop until he reachs his goal." Nami stated.

They were surprise at the way they were confident by there captain even though he's an idiot. The one heartless ship made it's way to the ship as the battle began.

Chopper dodge the lasers with his small form easy since they shooting slow. But in his big forms he couldn't attack when in close combat with there sword fights. "Ah I got to find a way to fight these guys and fast." Said Chopper as he wanted to used rumble ball. But didn't want to take the side effects he needed a new way of fighting.

Then came an idea first Chopper time there shots and build up the same energy then transform into _heavy point. _finally like heavy gong only in distance he fired his _blizzard blast_. He freezed all 13 of his enemies in his sights and they shattered like glass.

"Ah now I know a new way of fighting." Chopper thought.

Nami and Usopp were doing fine against in defense. Nami used her _thunderbolt tempo _while Usopp cover Nami by using a combo of _hissatsu_ _shuriken meteoric swarm star-__exploding cactus star. A_fter words he used more _triple gunpowder star_ to keep the assault going while Nami keep her attacks going. However they were doing a few damages to the enemies as they keep coming.

"EEEEE they just keep coming we need a new plan." Said Usopp as he keep firing his shots.

"Why you asking me you should be fight more then me." Nami complained.

For a while they argued however they soon came up with a plan. First Usopp and Nami used the same energy as before then Usopp fired his _hissatsu big boom star _and Nami did her _burning heat tempo._ Combine that and you get ashed heartless since there not real people it was okey to go all out.

Robin had did her big move _treinta__ fleur+__clutch _it wipe out 7 at once. However it had an effect on her when using that move soon Robin had to move quick and fast. Laser shots were fired all over the place as she found cover for now.

"these heartless are different then others we fought." Robin thought.

Robin had to do something so she tried a new move on their ship while some are on board. "Preharps I should try something different." Robin said as she made her pose. Then did a _tres cien fleur+quinze manos+grand slam _15 giant hands were spouted out and slam on the heartless pirate ship three times each all the heartless on the ship were destroy.

The crew did better then last time since they had experience dealing with them. Guns and swords were all over the place with John Silver and Jim were fighting back to back with nothing but fists. John Silver showed Jim howed to fight a bit in case something like this would happen.

"Your doing much better then you were before eh Jimbo." John Silver asked as he punch the heartless and dodging the laser at the same time. "Well I had a good teacher." Jim repiled as dodge the blade left and right then went punching the heartless until it disappeared.

John Silver dodge a laser using his cyborg eye to time it right then knock it out with his cyborg arm. But was back sided by the side of the blade and fell Jim saw this then ran up jump high as he can and delivered a high punch. John Silver took no hesitation and grab the head of the heartless and toss it overboard.

"Thanks Lad. John silver complimanted as they get ready for more heartless coming to attack.

Everyone was dong better then the last battle now only a few heartless remains with only 2 heartless pirate ships to go. Scroop didn't like how things were turning out and he blame the strawhats for ruining the it. However he can still get rid of the two strawhats if he planed it right.

Meanwhile Luffy and Zoro split up to cover more ground so Zoro did a combo with his attacks to finish the battle quick. _santoryu leopard koto ball-demon crow hunt-gyuki:yuzume-yaksa crow._ It did alot of damage same can be said about Luffy when he did he's on that ship. _Gomu gomu no gatling-bow gun-whip-gomu gomu no rifle-battle_ _axe. _ Luffy went back on Zoro's ship to finish the job.

"Yosh now all that's left is that hook guy." Luffy said.

"Ah once that's done these things should be defeated by then." Zoro agreed.

BOOM

One of the heartless pirate ship was destroyed Luffy and Zoro already escape before ship vanish. What appear was another heartless only this one was different it was **Hunter-X** and this one was dangerous.

"What is that thing."

"Captain the energy reading is off the scale it seems way more powerful then what we counter before." Dr. Doppler said.

Hook saw this and was afraid of it to so he did one this he can do. "SMEE GET US OUT OF HERE NOW SMEE." Hook yelled for his life as Mr. Smee did as he was told.

Captain Amelia saw this and took the opportunity to retreat as well with everyone on board.

"All hands man your battlestation prepare for a full retreat." Captain Amelia ordered.

"Ah are we not going to fight that thing." When he said that Nami smack the back of his head. "Idiot how do you plan to fight that thing when it can destroy a ship so easily." As Nami yelled.

"We may have no choice but to fight that thing off until near escape." Zoro agreed with Luffy.

"Then how do you plan to fight that thing anyhow and how do you escape when we leave?" Nami asked in concered.

"You can use that ship that empty then the straw hat boy can stretch over here to escape safely." Scroop said pointed out.

No one was sure but they had no choice in hand so they agreed to Scroop's plan. "Alright then Mr. Luffy and Mr. Zoro go distract the thing while we follow hook to see if he has a escape route." Captain amelia ordered.

"And use the ropes on the ship would be attach when you get back." The captain suggested. As Luffy and Zoro boarded the heartless pirate ship quick so to attarct it's attenation then getting ready to battle for time.

On the RLS Legacy Jim tied the life lines in case something went wrong. Mr. Arrow followed orders to somehow get the ships cannons running fast in case the Hunter-X would attack them. Luffy and Zoro unknown battle was hard as they tried to keep it from attack there comrades. And the rest of the crew did there part to keep the ship in tack. And like that hunter-X attacks hit the Ship and Mr. Arrow fell overboard, but his life line was on. However one small heartless unknown to others it raise it's claw and cut the ropes leaving Mr. Arrow into the abliss. They were still following hook's ship until a portal was open now they can follow him in the confusion. Luffy and Zoro knew it was time to leave so Luffy prepare a _Gomu gomu no rocket. _ But just when they were cabout to escape Scroop stop Luffy by almost snaping his arm off Luffy and Zoro were trap and was left to fight the heartless.

"Yes we made it." Usopp cheered as they escape the realm from the heartless raid. Everyone cheered for there victory as Captain Hook was not in sight and they were back were they started.

"Good work everyone we especially the strawhats which were a great help today." Captain amelia said.

"And even Mr. Silver your cabin boy has done an excellent job in a situation like that well doneeven the life lines."

"Mr. Arrow roll call if you may." Asked captain Amelia but no reponse, " Mr. Arrow?"

"I'm afriad that his life line was loose his was not secure." Scroop said.

"No I check them all...but I did I check them all?" jim said.

"Hey wait where's Luffy and Zoro?" Nami said worryed.

"I'm afraid again that they didn't make it as well." Scroop said. As the Strawhats were shock even Robin couldn't hide it.

"Mr. Arrow was a great spacer...among us so were Luffy and Zoro." Captain Amelia trying to say the words for the lost of their comades. "For all three of them will never be forget for the courage and bravery."

"Back to your post."

As Jim runs off somewhere on his own meanwhile in the shadow a silence stare was made saying their partnership was made by Pete and Scroop.

* * *

**Pppff this was the longest I ever made I'm not sure if it turn out good. So please make a comment in your reviews.**

**20913 3/27/13 over 'n' out**


	11. Treasure Planet P4: The betrayal

**Hi 20913 I like to say thanks for there views and supporting this story thank you very much. Also expect long chapters every now and then from here on out. there is this other thing if this story doesn't get updated to soon it because I like to make time for the other story name Crossover X. I hope it will be a success when it's done so don't worry this story will go on. Also for the fight sences I hope they make up for this story because it be good if that made an impression along with the stroy. And last thing I found that the combo system was foolish unless you say otherwise, then there's the japanese attacks or english attack that only a couple characters will go through the changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingd om Hearts, Treasure Planet or anything e xpect OC's.**

* * *

**Treasure Planet P4: The Betrayal**

Chopper and the other straw hats were de press because of the lost they suffered. they would've gone back for them if no matter what if they knew how that is. John Silver was talking with Jim then decided to talk with the strawhats about wha t happen. John Silver saw them looking at the stars at night so he join them.

"The night sure is quiet eh." John Silve r said as he watch the sky with them.

"Eh it is like how darkness covers the bright light that once shine the skys." Robin repiled plainly. As John silver saw where Robin was going with this.

"Now look I know you lost your comrades, but if they hadn't stalled that monster from destroying us then non."

SMACK

"You know nothing about our us there mor e then comrades THERE ARE FAMILY, ARE NAKAMA." Nami then Shouted as she started to cry over there lost as the rest tried to hold it in as well.

"Then what do you think Luffy and Zoro w ould do if they were in your shoes eh." Said John Silver as he recuperate from w hat Nami did.

"Sure they would feel sad for there lost , but what about them dreams you people were talking about. When I first laid eyes on him I actuall y saw something great within him, but di dn't know what. However when you people preform those s tuts and talk about dreams I was surpris e at what you people can do." John Silve said.

"I tell you if that wasn't the making of greatness then I don't know what is." This brought them some spirit even Nami w as looking a bit up in spirits. "So tell me what kind of dreams they would've wanted you to follow right now." They were unsure at first but then Chopper starte d to talk first.

"I'm gonna become the world's greatest d octer and cure all diseases." Chopper said proudly. The others weren't sure but Usopp then join in.

"I'm gonna become the brave warrior of t he sea." Usopp said declaring.

"To read the true history." Robin said. Nami was hesitate but once she heard the m say there dream she can't help but joi n in.

"To draw a map of the entire world." Nam i said.

"Then that what you gonna do then your g ot to keep on course and follow your dre ams that's what your they would've wante d you to do." John silver said.

They still feel depress for there lost but what he said help feel better a bit. So they turn in for the night while John Silver stay up pondering on what he said to them.

"I'm getting to deep here Morph next thing you know they'll be saying I gone soft." John Silver said worrying as he walk to around a bit. But what he didn't know was Pete was watching from the shadows waiting for this opportune moment.

"kehehehehe this is just what I need for our next plan." Pete said.

"Now that we're almost there hook and me will have that treasure all by ourselfs."

* * *

By morning Chopper was the only one up soon Usopp join in since he couldn't sleep either.

"What we do now Usopp we can't just go on like this." Chopper said in a sad tone.

"I don't know Chopper but when we get back maybe we can still do things like we always do." Usopp said trying to say something comforting.

"Hmm I don't know Usopp, maybe things won't be the same again." Chopper and Usopp just continue to look at the sky and ponder on what they should do.

BONK

"OW THAT HURT." Yelled Usopp. Then notice a shoe heading towards him and he was knock out with his feet hanging up.

"Sorry about that now where...There you are." Jim said as he chase Morph. Chopper wanted to join in but check on Usopp first to make sure he's ok.

"ugh what hit me." Whined Usopp.

"Oh Jim was chasing Morph but hit you instead twice." Said Chopper as Usopp got up and started to walk to where they saw them last when they heard something.

"Ah come on let's go... Chopper."

"Somebody down there."

"Huh."

They took a closer look at what's going on making sure no one notice them or hears them at all.

"When do we take over the ship and mutiny."

"It's been days now."

"We wait until we find the treasure that when we mutiny." said a familiar voice.

"I say we kill them all." Repiled Scroop. Until he was grab by the mouth by a cyborg arm from Chopper and Usopp point of view.

"And I say we wait a bit if you bull a stut like you did with the Mr. Arrow and the two Strawhats then your be next." John Silver said in a angry voice.

"You seem to be say alot about them."

"If you have saying to say spill it."

"Me thinks you have a soft spot." Scroop stated.

"And what might that be Scroop. John silver asked.

"It's that boy and the strawhats." John Silver look worried when Scroop said that from Chopper and Usopp point of veiw. They were worried for John Silver that they didn't know what to do or how to responsed.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh really then what you said you got the making of greatness in you was all an act." Scroop said in a cruel smile

"Shut your trap I'm just leading them off our trail so they wouldn't expect us, But know this I haven't gone soft." John Silver said in a threatening tone.

"EVERYONE WE'RE HERE IT'S TREASURE PLANET." The look out said. While everyone was going out to look Usopp and Chopper were afraid more from what they heard and betrayed by a friend."

"I I can't believe it he was going to go kill us all." Chopper said as he was sad about the truth they uncovered.

"We can't think about it right now Chopper we got to tell the others before it's to late." Said Usopp as he was shaking a bit.

"Wait Jim still in there." Said a worried Chopper as Usopp remember what Chopper was talking about.

"Oh no we forgot We got to go get him." Usopp said as they ran down stars only to see John Silver with a Gun behind his back.

_hissatsu:kean boshi_

Usopp hit him on the back while Jim stab his cyborg leg. They ran off to warn the others when they heard something from a distance like a humming.

"CAPTAIN THERE'S EMENIES ALL AROUND US." The look out shouted as a new form of heartless have come called **liftboats** carrying some **space pirates** on them. The Liftboats heartless look almost like Pirate ship without the lower metal jaw.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH this is bad there's heartless here too." Usopp said panicing.

"Jim go tell the others while we tell Nami and Robin about the situation." Said Chopper.

"Right got it." Jim ran to the cabin as quick as possible John Silver saw this and didn't like it at all. So he had no choice he then blowed a whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Change of Plans we raid now." Everyone shouted for joy as they are getting ready for taking over, "Hoist the colors Onus."

"With pleasure Captain." As the pirate flag was hoist John Silver look at Scroop then said, "And Scroop you can stop with the charades now I know you called this attack if that was your big plan." Said John Silver as Scroop didn't look happy about this as to how he knew about it, but still keep his composure.

"I'm just getting rid of the strawhats because if we don't they will become a problem." Scropp repiled. John Silver didn't like how this was going, but with little time they had he had no choice.

"Alright I'll leave them to you then while I get the map."

* * *

Nami and Robin were at a seperate cabin and were told about the situation. At first they were sad about what John Silver was doing, but had to be ready to fight even if there your friends.

"So what we do Nami." Chopper asked.

"We'll just wait until they go then we grab one of the lifeboats to the planet then go from there." Nami repiled, "Since Jim warned them they should have escape by now so now we should just wait."

"I believe we should go now since they are working together on this." Robin said.

"Huh what you mean Robin." Nami wondered.

"Because one of them is giving orders to the heartless and half of the crew is staying watching for us." Robin said. And sure enough half of the crew if staying watching on guard duty looking for the strawhats.

"So I guess there's no choice then we'll fight our way out." Nami said signing.

So as soon as the no one was looking the strawhats made there move. Nami used her _thunderbolt tempo, _Usopp used his _Usopp noise _since the are people here, Chopper went to _heavy point _then went punch anyone in the way, Robin used _treinta fleur _then _clutch._ They made there way to the heartless lifeboats Usopp found the controls and made there get away.

"Huh that was easier then I thought ah well as long as way from them we should AHHHHHHH." Usopp suddenly yelled for no reason as they look at what he's looking at.

"Ahahahah come to papa." As a cannon was aim at the strawhats for it was trap set by none other then Scroop and Pete. With Robin quick thinking used _ocho fleur clutch, _The gunner sreamed however he still fired the shot it was about to hit them when Usopp used his _hissatsu big boom star. _ It hit with force but the impact damage the steering machanism and now on a crash course to the planet.

"EEEEEHHHHH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE. Usopp and Nami yelled as they were about to crash.

_ochenta fleur_

_rumble ball:jump point_

Robin grab Nami and Chopper grab Usopp then jump or swing there escape. On ground they stayed there for a while thinking of all the events while Robin probably figure it out already.

"How did this happen everything was fine until we join this crew." Nami said.

"It might have been not just the crew, but someone else as well." Repiled Robin.

"But who was on the ship that we didn't know about?" Asked Usopp.

"Someone that works in the darkness and is not to bright without help." At first they didn't know who but when they think about it only one person fits the descripition

"PETE!" Everyone shouted expect Robin.

"but we didn't see him at all through the trip." Chopper said.

"That's right we didn't see him anywhere along the trip." Agreed Usopp.

"Maybe but it makes sence since there is no one else who would send heartless after us through our journey." Said Robin.

"But what do we do with John Silver then if he turn himself to darkness then how are we suppose to face him." Chopper question. Everyone was thinking the same thing since some didn't knew him very well but for Chopper this was going to be tough.

"We do what Luffy and Zoro would've done and confronted him." Nami said firmly, "Well let's go and find them."

* * *

It was night and hard to see with only the moon as light so they wanted to find some where to sleep for the night. They then found a sphere like house to sleep in. What they found was someone was here before then heard a sound something was rolling they turn to find Jim and Morph with someon else with them.

"Jim."

"Chopper your alive so are the rest of you." Jim said.

"Good to see you too." Robin said

"heh you can't get rid of us that easily." Usopp repiled.

"By the way who's your friend." Nami asked.

"Oh this is B.E.N. he was stranded on this planet for a centry." Said Jim

"Hi it's so good to find more people to hang out with it's not like alone fine it's just that being stuck here alone sometime YOU GO INSANE." B.E.N. said.

"OK well it's good to see you too Jim." Said Usopp changing the subject.

"Well remember when you said something about Pete well he was on the ship."

"WHAT." Evryone shouted expect Robin.

"So he was here all along." Said Usopp.

"Yeah along with that hook guy when Scroop been beaten Hook showed up and took the ship and is bring the ship here. Jim said.

"What dose he plan to do with the ship." Usopp wondered.

"He plans to load all the treausre on the ship." Robin stated, "If that's the case then he plan to kill us all in the first place even when we're here."

"Then we got to beat him to the treasure first." said Jim with deterimation.

"Doc we got the map."

"Very good Jimbo and Thank you for the imformation on our enemies as well." John Silver came out of the shadows with the map in the hand and the Captain along with docter tied up as well.

"Thanks for showing us the back door boy." The strawhats wanted to fight but knew that the others would get hurt if they did anything.

"Ah your just like me Jimbo you hate to lose. Now before we continue I think we the Strawhats should join us in this crew eh." John Silver said.

"Why would we join your crew." Nami asked angrly.

"Because if we're to survive this then it's a best insterest we join forces to stop those things from attacking us. Think about it you help us and we'll give you some of the treasure no string attach what you say."

"Heh you think you can bribe us then you don't know what it means to be a pirate." Nami shouted.

"Heh a real pirate then what is you call a real pirate." John silver wondered.

"It's when you risk your life for your friends and dreams and hid behind hostage or bribe your way through things. And for some reason I still believe Luffy and Zoro are alive and will prove you what pirates are." Nami stated.

"Then tell me what was Luffy dream about anyway?"

"Luffy dream he going to be King of the Pirates." Nami said. Everyone look at them like is this a joke then some of the pirates laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA KING OF THE PIRATES WHAT A JOKE."

"NO WONDER HE DIED SO EASILY HAHAHA."

"Well as you can see we are real pirates not your band of misfits so I suggest you join or they die." John Silver pointed at the captain and the docter with his gun. The strawhats look at each other and had no choice but to do what he say for now.

* * *

After getting the map working with Jim's help John Silver had to take all of them along to get the map sphere working. They were getting close, but need to hurry for hook and Pete were on the trail as well.

"Um Jim I don't know what you been through, but I'm having a weird experience right now was I ever danceing with anyone name lobay. B.E.N. said.

"Shh it's not over yet." Jim said.

"You got a plan or something because without a ship we're stuck here plus these guys have hostage so do you have a plan." Usopp whispered.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Huh we're dead." Usopp signed as they continue on until they soon reach there destination.

"We're getting closer lads I smell treasure ahead." As John Silver cut his way through but when they got there it was nothing. The pirate crew were getting restless because the treasure wasn't here.

"Were is it were the treasure."

"Jimbo what have you done." John Silver demanded.

"I don't know it just lead us here." Jim repiled.

BOOM

"what was that?"

"Ah so that's were my map is." They all turn to see Hook and Pete with there ship full of heartless.

"Now hand over the map or be destroyed for the treasure is mine." Hook claim.

"That treasure is mine by thunder." John Silver shouted.

"Bwahahaha is that so well then if you can defeat my heartless and my crew then the treasure is yours."

"What your crew I thought your crew was the heartless." Nami Thought out loud.

"Hahahaha yes but with my New power from the Neoblade." Hook then whistle what appeared out of darkness was not heartless, but real pirates from all shapes and sizes.

"Now I can turn anyone into my crewmates by submitting to my will bwahahaha." Hook brought many pirates in, but while that was happen Jim activiate something and a portal appeared in front of everyone.

"What trickery is this?" Hook asked but it was enough detraction for the strawhats to attack. Robin started with _ochenta fleur clutch, _Nami went and did an_ thunderbolt tempo,_ Chopper used _heavy point _and attack the pirates with a few moves, Usopp attack with a bunch of _Namari boshi._ Hook was not surprise and for good reason for whenever they take out a pirate from his crew or a heartless another one appears. While that was going on Jim tried to figure out how to get to the treasure there looking for then Jim found what he's looking for and open the door the center of the core. However just when they were about to walk in two pairs of eyes showed and walk out to revealed a heartless form in gold.(Note this is known as **Golden pirate** ironicly, it looks like a large version of a pirate heartless but with two swords.)

"What in blazes."

"It's a monster ran for it." But the heartless surround the pirates and the strawhats trapping them into a corner.

"Bwahahahaha now you all will die." Hook said as the pirates minus the strawhats crusing for their misforutes.

"This is it we're gonna die."

"And it's all the boy fault."

_Gomu gomu no _

_Santoryu_

_bazooka _

_tora gari_

Two attacks collided making an impact on the golden Pirate from an unknown attack. But all of them knew who they were from and who is back.

"LUFFY, ZORO." The strawhats shouted cheerfully.

"No it can't be it's impossible." Shouted hook.

"Oi Hook guy I come here to kick your ass." Luffy said seriously.

* * *

**Well only a couple more and this world arc is done. And Yes I rush it because I want it to be done, but I did put some thought to it. Please make your comments and hope that your get to see the next world soon.**

**20913 4/3/13 over 'n' out**


	12. Treasure Planet Final p:The Duo are back

**Here it comes the chapter you all been waiting for the final part. Whenever I mean Final part I mean just for this world arc. Now we have a tie breaker but if that's the case then I'll decided which world to go to make things easier. Also I hope I'm not off character to much I'm just trying to be different when doing this story a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Treasure Planet or anything expect OC's**

* * *

**Treasure Planet Final P: The Duo are back**

Everyone was shock as to how Luffy and Zoro are alive but had to worry about the Golden Pirate Heartless Boss as well.

"LUFFY, ZORO YOUR ALIVE." Said a crying Chopper.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." Usopp said crying as well.

"Shihehe we thought we were gonna die too, but old guy came and save us." Luffy said with a grin.

"Ah when Merlin came he somehow knew we were in danger." Zoro repiled as he and Luffy thought back about what had happen at that place.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hunter X was about to attack again when someone shouted __stopza__. Hunter X was halted from moving and might've save Luffy and Zoro from the attack. "__Well I see I made it just in time." Someone said. __What they found was Merlin standing on the ship with them._

_"You two seem to never show fear even against great odds something to valor for brave men like you two." Merlin said._

_"So your the one who stop that monster huh how you get here." Zoro asked._

_"Why the same way I brought your ship only with me this time."_

_"I see but why come all the way out here?" Zoro asked._

_"I'll be honest with you normally I wouldn't disrupt the normal of what's to come since I know what's to come sometimes. However when we got to talk at the world and know the crew I saw how the determination you all had that I couldn't just let you all go on your own. But when Luffy asked to join your crew without knowing me so much I thought it was out of pity however you only asked because you consider me as a friend. So even though I would've join you to help in your quest it was nice that you asked first, so I join in a heart beat. And by helping whatever way I can by strating with helping you two I'll be able to make a differents instead of sitting around doing nothing like your crew is." Merlin said as the Hunter X slowly began to move a bit._

_"Oh it looks like we need to move so let's be off shall we." He then used another spell to transport them to a different place somewhere along the mountains edges. "Now you should know that some days have past since we were in the heartless realm because using a tranporting spell causes us to move into the future." Merlin explain._

_"EEEHH so dose that mean we're a hundred years in the futrue." Luffy shouted._

_"No you idiot he said we went into the future few days already not a hundred years." Yelled Zoro as he hit Luffy on the back head. _

_"Right my boy so now you can help our crewmates from the heartless or before Hook uses his power." Said Merlin._

_"Huh his Power?" Both said._

_"Right I need to explain that when we get back so hurry to the right so our friends don't fall victim to Hooks ways and the heartless boss."_

_"Right thank you Merlin we'll see you soon." Luffy said running to where Merlin said._

_"You sure your'll be alright Merlin you can come and fight with us if you wanted to." Zoro asked._

_"No thank you I'll just transport my way back the same way I got here so hurry to our friends then." Merlin repiled. At first Zoro didn't believe him but after staring at him for a while he realize what he meant._

_"Alright we'll see you back at the spaceport then later." Zoro said as he went the opposite direction."_

_"Um Zoro it's this way." Said Merlin as he sweet drop from Zoro sense of directions._

_Flashback End_

* * *

they didn't say all that just the stuff about how they got there. Meanwhile Hook was afraid now since the strongest duo were here.

"Blast that wizard for meddling with our plans." Hook yelled.

"Oh well at least we have a strong heartless this time to finish you all off Mr. Smee call the attack."

"Aye Sir ALL HEARTLESS AND PIRATES PREPARE TO ATTACK." Mr. Smee ordered.

"Nami." Luffy shouted as he throwed his hat to Nami as she catch it.

"Luffy, Zoro beat them." Nami shouted.

"Ah let's go" Luffy ordered.

"Oi."The strawhats shouted as they perpared for there counterattack and charge at the heartless and Hook's pirates head on.

"FINISH THEM." Hook shouted.

Kingdom hearts ost squirming evil: 

music playing now:

_Luffy_ vs **Golden Pirate**

_Zoro _vs **Hook and crew**

_Strawhats, John Silver with crew, and Jim_ vs **Pete and heartless**

Luffy charged at the Golden pirate stretch his arm and _G__omu gomu no Pistol. _As Luffy attack made the heartless push back from it, the Golden Pirate then swung his sword at Luffy as he dodge by ducking the blade the heartless then brought his other blade down in a slow, but quick session. Luffy jump back to dodge the attack when the blade landed there was no cut, however the ground around it turn to gold Luffy knew then he need to finish this fight and quick. "Ah that was close, but if I get hit by them swords I'm done for." Luffy then charge again only this time jump as the heartless brought his sword down and swung the other only to missed. Luffy then attack with _Gomu gomu no stamp gatling _as it was push back the Golden pirate tried to stand it's ground. The heartless jump high up that only a giant can do and attack by **golden raid **by swinging two of his swords at once (Note: This attack was used by Sora when he throws his keyblade like that). Luffy flip back twice then jump back to dodge the blades that this time stab the ground. As soon as the heartless was about to land when Luffy prepare a _Gomu gomu no_ _rifle _as the Golden Pirate and Luffy go on a deadlock.

Zoro went and attack Hook's pirates he a group of pirates charge right in front of him which Zoro just _Santoryu tora hunt._ Then right in the middle of the group he used _tatsu maki_ to finish some off. Zoro proceed to swing his sword with _108 pound ho_ on the other group then started to attacking left and righton the next group with his swordmanship. Eventually he reach Hook himself to fight an dual or in Hook's case a cowardly dual. "So your Hook huh not much of a challenge but it'll do."Zoro said. When Zoro said that hook was furious. "Don't get cocky you three swords freak for I'm well capable of handling myself with my one hand and one hook on the other." Hook shouted as he grab his sword and prepared to fight, However his crew jump behind Zoro to stab him. Zoro block the attack, but this was expected as Hook charged to stab him. Zoro had to move quick with little effort push the pirates then attack with _oni_ _giri_ Hook felt fear when he attack like never before not even Peter Pan was like this ever. Hook was flug back in the air then hit the wall Hook recover slowly as Mr. Smee help him up while Hook's pirates deal with Zoro.

The other Strawhats were doing fine with the help of unlikely enemies John Silver and Crew with Jim as a better fighter. Nami did her thing with _thunderbolt tempo, _but this time the space pirates had a back up plan a new heartless on the field **Cyborg pirate.** They were ineffective by the Lightling attack that Nami had to retreat a bit before they attack. Nami couldn't use her new attack because how destructive it is, but what if she had a another new attack. She did the same like before building that energy after dodging some attacks and blocks then use the new found attack _Blizzard storm tempo _a storm of snow covered the cyborg pirates frozen solid and shattered into pieces.

Robin had little difficulty with the heartless and hook's pirates since all the heartless were easy with just a _clutch._ The only diffculty she had was the cyborg pirates since they were stronger not only that when Robin try to grab one of them it burn her skin a bit on the metal the only opition she had to lure the heartless to somewhere where she can finish them off. Since there still heartless there not to smart so tricking them was easy. Robin went to the cliff edge then wait for them to gather around then did her pose and jumping off the cliff _tres cien fler: quinze manos. _She was on one of the hands while the others behind the group when she did a _push _all the heartless cyborg pirates were shove off the cliff missing Robin as they fall to there doom while she went back to her fight.

Chopper and Usopp were doing better as a team then expected since they have each others back. Usopp would deal with Hook's pirates while Chopper deal with the heartless, but they would also switch every now then however this was not gone unnotice by Pete as he made toward them.

"ha that right behold the great captain Usopp as I destroy all my enemies with one shot." Usopp shouted.

"Oh really then let's see if you can take on the mighty Pete." Usopp and Chopper turn around to find that Pete was standing behind them and back in his Kingdom Hearts clothes again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH IT'S ONE OF THE BAD GUYS." Both shouted.

"Hehehahahaha that's right now since you pipsqueks think you can just be in our way of our plans then I guess we'll just finish you pucks off." Pete said as he snap his fingers as something was about to happen.

Golden Pirate was push back by luffy's _Gomu gomu no bazooka_ the heartless look like it was about to be defeated. However the Golden pirate acted weird when shaking uncontrollably then the heartless split into two. It change color from gold to silver, one had a sword on the left from the right side, while the other had a sword on the right from the left side. And they were half the size of the golden pirate they were known as **Twin** **silver pirates. **Luffy was confused for a moment, but it was a enough for the right pirate to stirke with his right fist. Luffy block it in time, but it was strong and fast at the same time, while the left pirate strike with his left fist sending Luffy flying into the trees. The left Silver pirate signal the right Silver pirate to go while it take care of this matter.

"BAH man you guys are tough yosh you may be strong, but I'm not going down." Luffy said with deterimation as both Luffy and Left Silver pirate go head to head.

The other Silver Pirate came towards Pete ready to do his command. Usopp and Chopper saw the Silver pirate and were scared out of their wits.

"AH...AH...AH." Is what Usopp all could say as well with Chopper when it appeared.

"Hehehahahaha so like it cause it's your next oppnent and let's see you destroy it with one shot now." Pete said, "CHARGE." The heartless was about to strike with the blade when Zoro appeared to block the attack with his blades.

"ZORO." both Yelled.

"WWWWHHHAATTT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE." Shouted Pete.

"heh looks like I found a challenge oi Usopp, Chopper are you alright." Zoro said.

"Yeah if you hadn't showed up we be done for." Usopp signing in relief.

"Good then I'll take care of this while you handle that big guy.

"Eh."

"Hehehe like you punks stand a chance aganist me." Pete said.

"Chopper go help the others Usopp can handle this clown." Zoro ordered as Chopper did as he says while Usopp look in disbelief.

"What but I can't." Usopp couldn't finish his sentance when Zoro said something to him. "USOPP where in a desperate situation we all must take part in this fight I know you can handle this clown after all your Captain Usopp right." Right from there Usopp knew what must be done so he prepared to fight the so called Mighty Pete.

"Hupf come and fight me huh well I'll just pound you to the ground. Pete said.

"Don't worry because you won't have a chance for the Great captain Usopp will take you out in one shot. Repiled Usopp.

New line up

_Luffy _vs **Left ****Silver Pirate**

vs **Right Silver Pirate**

_Usopp _vs **Pete**

_Chopper, Nami, Robin, John Silver with crew, and Jim _vs **Heartless and Hook's pirates**

As soon as Hook was up Mr. Smee tried to convince Hook to retreat or have someone else do the job for him. "Captain we must retreat we can't beat them or at least let someone else do this for you captain." Mr. Smee suggested. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T DO THIS MYSELF." Yelled Hook.

"No I'm just saying you should let the others handle them while you get your treasure captain." Said Mr. Smee pointed out. Hook knew he was right so he thought a bit and wonder if he should do that or have his revenge on the Thre sword man. However Hook remember the fear he had against that Zoro fellow and if the others were like that then he was no match for them so the treasure comes first.

"Your right Mr. Smee I should be after that treasure and let the others do the fighting for me." Hook then race to the portal for his prize. John Silver notice this so he signal his crew to follow him soon Jim followed as well they race to the portal as well leaving the battle to the Strawhats to fight. Nami notice this she wanted the treasure but knew the battle was importane as well however since their are only about 30 some heartless and some Hook's Pirates their was no harm in going after the treasure right.

"Oh Chopper can you help me with something." Nami asked

"Eh." Chopper wondered.

Luffy was having a hard time then before with the New heartless since it was smaller, stronger and faster. Left silver pirate charge at Luffy then used a **Rapid Silver **with it's left fist while Luffy counterattack with his _Gomu gomu no_ _gatling_ both attacks collide making a fierce impact. Both attacks were about to be done when Left Silver pirate was about to bring his blade down, but just missed by a hair when Luffy stretch to grab his left shoulder to miss the attack. Then jump high up to preform a _Gomu gomu no rain _ the heartless barely notice this as it block with it's blade. Luffy then preform a _Gomu gomu no spear _but miss when it jump back and was about to preform a powerful attack known as **Silver gust. **Luffy grab a random heartless cyborg pirate and stretch toward it destroying the heartless in the process while the Silver Pirate's powerful attack missed. Luffy charge again only for the Left Silver pirate to charge as well.

Zoro was the same since both Silver pirates came from the same body. Only differents is since Zoro can cut you he can do real damage if your a real person. Zoro preform a _Ushi bari_ creating some cuts on the body then preform a _Gazami dori _ but had no effect. Since this heartless was big he'll need a new tactic Zoro put his sword from his mouth away then preform a stance _Nigiri. _Zoro then went and did his series of attacks _Toro, Otoro, Hirameki and Samon. _The Right silver pirate was at it's toes on this one this he's a skilled swordsman it had to block alot to keep it self alive with it's blade. But soon had enough off this so it did a **Rapid Silver **with it right fist Zoro had to block the attack quick Zoro did a series to hold his ground until it was to much and it puch him back some. Zoro decided to try something he hadn't tried for a while he put his other sword away and concentrate to preform a powerful attackknown as _ittoryu lai:shishi sonson_. While that was happen the right silver pirate did the same with his **Silver gust. **The two were on a deadlock then a few seconds later both attack were made one went pass Zoro while Zoro pass the heartless. The two stayed for a while until Zoro stleath his sword and the heartless was defeated and half a pink heart stayed floating in the sky.

_Zoro_ vs **Right Silver pirate**

Winner: Zoro

Strenght increase: +7

Defence increase: +4

"Ah go away go away." Usopp shouted as he deals what remains of the heartless group came on Pete's command to attack Usopp. Now Usopp can only do is run and fight at the same time so this is gonna take a while.

Robin only had to deal with hook's pirates now since they are the only enemies left. They were easy to finish them off so no big deal however some got pass to assist when Hook called.

* * *

_About some minutes back when hook entered the Portal_

Hook entered the portal in hopes to get some treasure this it can't be that big right. However what he would see next was the shock of his life.

"Well Mr. Smee time to get me treasure." hook said.

"Yes captain by the time they come here it'll be all your captain." Mr. Smee agreed.

"Now let's see how much is the trea ah!"

"What is it capt ah oh my goodness!" What they saw was more then they bargin for it was a whole core size full of treasure inside of Treasure Planet. For a moment both of them would have a heart attack if the didn't hold there excitment.

"Mr. Smee is my eye decieving me." Asked Hook with his jaw opened.

"No Captain for I'm seeing the same thing as well." Mr. Smee repiled.

"Ah ah aha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AT LAST SOMETHING GOING MY WAY. why look at this amount of treasure not only we'll live a good life we'll live the most happest lives of all time. Hook stated.

"Not if i get the treasure first." Said John Silver. Hook turned around to find John Silver and his Crew were here as well with Jim and B.E.N. who manage to avoid getting hurt through the fight.

"Well that treasure belongs to me now so don't think you can just walk in here and take it." hook exclaimed.

"Your Both wrong that treasure belongs to me." Whne they heard a new voice they all turned to see Nami and Chopper standing behind them. Nami was about to have a heart attack as well from all that treasure, but in this situation was not the best time.

"Well if it is the so called pirates come to surrender." Hook asked.

"No I come to wipe the floor with you and to get my treasure." Nami claimed. While that was happening Jim saw something from a distance. A ship was their filled with some treasure Jim then somehow need a distraction to sneak away to get to the ship for his plan.

"Hmm well then prehaps I should just take your lives then take all the treasure to my self." As one of hook's pirates tried to sneak attack Chopper came up in _heavy point_ then did a _heavy gong_ and sent the pirate away as a fight was about to begin again. This was the distraction Jim need to make fr the ship.

"Morph go get whoever is not fighting to help us in here then come back B.E.N. let's go." Jim ordered.

* * *

_Back to the present_

Zoro join Robin on the fight against hook's pirates since they are now a about 50 left. Robin did a _cien fleur _then a _clutch _while Zoro did a _Tatsu maki _then for some reason all the enemies were gone.

"Hmm something does it feel right their were more enemies then this." robin said observed.

"Ah like their should be more then this." Zoro agreed then Morph appeared trying to tell them to go into the portal. They turned to find that some of the enemies have pass them while they were fighting.

"Looks like there were more enemies they just went pass us."

"Looks like it then let's go."

Luffy was about to finish his battle as well when the heartless decided to retreat in a darkness portal right when Luffy used a _Gomu gomu no bazooka_ and missed.

_Luffy_ vs **Left Silver pirate**

undecided?

"Oi get back here and fight OOOOOIIIII...huff...huff...darn it got away huh? Morph came to Luffy and pointed at the portal were the commotion was going on. "Ah everyone thank you pink blob." Luffy said as he ran to the portal to help his friends.

Meanwhile back to Usopp who finally defeated the heartless to face Pete. "There I face your goons now fight me one on one Pete." Usopp shouted, but Pete had other plans.

"hmpf like I should waste my time with you punks anyway I'll deal with you nitwits next time." Said Pete as he retreated in a portal of darkness. In all honesty Usopp was tried thanks to Pete so he couldn't try to stop him if he could.

_Usopp_ vs **Pete**

Undecided?

Kingdom Hearts ost squirming evil:

Music end.

"Arrrgggh damn He got away again." Morph then appeared to Usopp to tell him go to the others. "Um maybe there fine see they can take care of themselfs." Usopp asured Morph then simply poke Usopp at the butt by transforming into a niddle .

"YYYEEEEEOOOWWWW OKAY OKAY I'LL GO ESSHH." yelled Usopp.

* * *

_Through the portal to the Core _

Nami and Chopper saw hundreds of Hook's pirates here now sorrounding them. This didn't look good for them since they couldn't protect them and the rest even though John Silver's pirates tried to kill them. Then from all direction they were wipe out in each corner by an attack.

"Ha this time no one will save you this time bwhahaha." Hook shouted as he laugh until.

_gomu gomu no _

_santoryu _

_hissatsu_

_cien fleur_

"What the?!

_whip_

_enbina yonezu oni giri_

_big boom boshi_

_clutch_

"Oh no NOT AGAIN." Yelled Hook.

"OOOOIIII HOOK GUY." As hook look at the source of the voice to find the Straw Hat Luffy was here with Zoro, Robin and Usopp to help as he put on a grin ready to fight.

"WHY MUST YOU BE IN MY WAY FROM REACHING THE TREASURE." hook yelled.

Luffy then got serious when facing hook and his Pirates. "Because you hurt my nakama and your one the guys that took old guy's friends so I'm going to kick your ass." Luffy said serioursly as he crack his knuckles.

"What you mean that Merlin fellow so your here to take revenge or are you here because of the treasure?" Asked Hook.

"I don't care about the treasure what matters is that your destroying worlds so we're going to stop you." Luffy said seriously.

"WHAT YOU IMBLICLE treasure is everything a pirate always wanted it's what make us pirates." hook said.

"WRONG it's about going on adventures, exploring new places and willing to risk your life for your dreams with your Nakama." Luffy repiled. Hook was furious beyond words and shock that this boy can be strong and stupid at the same time and still be a pirate when he's a pirate himself.

"Grrrrrraaaaggggh THAT'S IT THEN ALL OF YOU SHALL PERISH HERE."

BOOM

"WHAT WAS THAT." The whole place began to come down exploding here and there. Soon the ground started to crack open as the treasure fall to the lava pit.

"AAAAAHHHH NO NOT THE TREASURE!" hook shouted then look at Luffy as he now wanted revenge for all he been through to get here.

"You will PAY FOR THIS STRAW HATS LUFFY." as he made his escape while the strawhats were about to make their escape when.

"Hey guys over here." B.E.N. shouted, "Guys Jim still here and he's trying to take that ship with him for some reason." They all saw what he's pointing at it was a small ship ready to take flight along with John Silver who was going to the ship.

"Luffy."

"Hmm."

"Chopper and I will go to them you guys go and get to the ship before this place falls apart." Nami said.

"Oh and Luffy." Nami gave Luffy's hat back so not to damage it then.

"Will be back with Jim and John Silver then." Said Nami.

"Ah got it yosh let's go." Luffy shouted as Nami and Chopper made their way towards the ship were a suppose battle might take place.

* * *

Nami and Chopper went to the ship hope to be their in time before something happens. chopper used his rumble ball to get their quicker in jump point when they got on John Silver was standing back from Jim pointing a blade at him.

"I like ya lad and the strawhats I really do, but I can't let you stand between me and my treasure." John Silver said.

"NO DON'T." Both yelled. Jim and John Silver turned around only to be rocked by a blast from a beam from above in the core. All fell off the ship and were on hanging on a piece of metal expect Jim who was hanging for his life on the cliff about to fall.

"JIM HANG ON." Chopper said as he tried to reach for him. While John Silver notice the ship was about to be blast to bits.

"Oh no you don't." With his cyborg arm he grab the ship with strength beyond human. He was about the have his treasure until Morph pointed that Jim was in trouble.

"Jimbo." He along with Chopper tired to reach until for some reason the Left Silver pirate came right on the ship.

"EEEEEEEEE A HEARTLESS Silver you have to let go and save Jim while we distract the heartless." Nami Said.

"But."

"LISTEN if treasure really that important to you fine, but if you lose your friends over your treasure then your nothing but scum so make your choice now and quick." As Nami and Chopper went to stop the heartless from advancing as the best they can while John Silver had to make a tough choice. John Silver tried to think of a way to save both of them, but in the end he really had to make a choice so with one look at the ship his decision was made.

"Huff Nami Chopper get ready to jump."

"Huh." In a quick session John Silver let go and grab Jim in time before he fall to the lava pit. Same with Nami and Chopper as they Jump back to were Jim and John Silver were then saw the ship explode into pieces with gold all over the place. But what they didn't know was the Silver pirate escape as well in the explosion.

* * *

They ran to the portal back to were they started to meet the others.

"Silver you gave up the treasure." Jim said shock.

"It's alright lad I'll get over it then." John repiled. The RLS Legacy came to pick them up as everyone was ready to fly away from the explosion.

"Is everyone on." Captain Amelia asked and everyone gave the signal, "Then take us away Metal man."

"Aye captain." B.E.N. repiled. Just when they were about to escape a large metal piece hit the RLS Legacy causing some damage. B.E.N. calculate the damage and time they have before explosion Dr. Doppler put it in simpler terms that they wouldn't make it.

"Listen there's a way out of here we just need to go through the portal." Jim said.

"You mean were that burning inferno is happening." Dr. Doppler said.

"Not if I can change it to a different location like a different portal." Jim repiled. John Silver used his cyborg eye to see that he was right and if they time it they could make it alive.

"Listen to him he's telling the truth." Said John Silver.

"2:00 minutes and 58 seconds left." B.E.N. said as he will do the count down for the explosion.

"Wait what's that." Usopp pointed. All of sudden the Silver pirate came back only this time guarding the portal like it's in the last breath.

"What why now of all times." Jim wondered.

"2:00 minutes and 42 seconds left."

"Don't worry I'll take care of the black thing." Luffy said.

"WHAT but how will you reach him he's to far and even if you do reach him how you get back." Nami said.

"2:00 minutes and 29 seconds left."

"That's right we lost you guys once we can't lose our captain again." Usopp agreed."

"Yeah I don't want to lose our friends any more." Chopper cried.

"2:00 minutes and 13 seconds left."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna die because I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy said with a grin, "Zoro, Nami let's beat this thing now Jim go and change the portal I'll be on the ship then."

"Right got it." Jim repiled. Everyone prepared to escape and counterattack the heartless. Soon Jim went first and charge at the portal and the Silver pirate as the RLS Legacy followed as well.

"1:00 minute and 51 seconds left."

Jim used all his solor surf skills to avoid the Metal debris to reach the portal. Meanwhile on the ship Luffy, Zoro and Nami were preparing a combine attack.

"You sure it's gonna work we never tried this before?" Nami Wondered.

"Yeah this looks crazy from my point of veiw." Usopp repiled.

"1:00 minute and 22 seconds left."

"Well it's the only thing we can think of." Said Zoro.

"Yosh let's go." Luffy announced as they first preform a _It__toryu thunder gomu power throw._ As Luffy was thrown up in the air while being electrified then started spinning around and prepare to take on the Silver pirate.

"52 seconds left." As B.E.N. yelled for the planets destruction.

_Luffy_ vs **Left Silver pirate**

round 2 

One Piece Pirate Warrior ost track 37:

Now playing.

Luffy was flying through the sky as he went down towards the Silver pirate. Then as Luffy got closer he prepared a devastating attack _Gomu gomu no rainning thunder_ before contact the Silver pirate did a new move **Silver Stone**. Jim was coming closer as well, but still keep going as metal debris were flying.

"31 seconds left."

Luffy continued the assault as he pound the heartless with all his might, but the **Silver Stone** move was giving him a hard time. However Luffy never gave up as he began to yell in determination to take the heartless down. As for Jim he was close to the portal until his makeshift board ran out of power and soon fell down the pit while trying to start it up again before reaching his doom.

"19 seconds left."

"Come on lads come on." John Silver plead.

Jim continued trying to power his board while Luffy keep his attack going as well.

"10 SECONDS LEFT."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." As Luffy yelled to make his final effort and destroying the heartless and completing the half heart which then floated away into the sky. While Jim got the board working and rush towards the portal.

_Luffy_ vs **Left Silver pirate **

Round 2

Winner:Luffy

Strenght increase: +7

Defence increase: +4

One Piece pirate warrior ost track 37:

Music stop.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

On another part of space was dark and blank until.

BOOM

A Portal open with Luffy stretch towards the RLS Legacy then hopping on the ship and Jim surfing doing some tricks as they made there way towards Montressor spaceport.

"YEAH WE DID IT." Usopp cried, "See I told you they were going to do it."

"Puff yeah right." Zoro said.

"Yeah did I tell you they had the greatness in them or what." Said John Silver.

"Oi Luffy next time finish the battle earlier before that happens okay." Zoro asked.

"Shihehehe ah." Suddenly both Luffy and Zoro sense something like before and walk towards the edge of the ship. Zoro pulled out his three swords while the tip of the swords transform like half of a keyblade while Luffy prepare to hit something. Luffy went and did a _Gomu gomu no pistol_ to reveal a dark Keyhole in space. Then Zoro point all three of his transformed swords at the keyhole and blast a beam to destroy the dark keyhole.

"Seriously you guys need to tell us how you two do that." Nami wondered. While this was happening Chopper notice that Jim was going somewhere.

* * *

John Silver was making his escape until.

"you never quit did you." Said Jim.

"Ah Jimbo and Chopper I see I'm just tying this knot here." John Silver said.

"Hmm Chopper what you think of this knot."

"Hmm nope it should be like this right." Chopper said.

"Yeah." Jim agreed.

"Heh taught you two well."John Silver said, "Listen Morph here is a free spirit he can't do well in a cage hmm. It be the same for Chopper and his crewmates for their also a free spirit especially Luffy. It took Jim and Chopper a moment to decided be after a while Jim and Chopper let John Silver go by opening the hatch door.

"Ah thanks lads say why don't we team up have adventures just all of us and no one else." Said John silver.

"Well I would have join accepted from the begining, but then a Cyborg once told me I should follow my own path. And a young Doctor who told me that I should take care of my friends and I should follow my dreams to the end." Jim said.

"And what do you see in your path." Asked John Silver.

"A Futrue." Answered Jim.

"Ah you both have shine so bright and Chopper when you accomplish your dream and your crewmates their will be more greatness as well." They both smiled as all three embrace for a farewell as they know that they'll never see John Silver again.

"Ah got rust in me cyborg eye." John Silver was about to leave until Morph was crying as well. "Hey Morph don't worry we'll see you around." Jim asured. Then John Silver look at Jim and Morph then decided to let Morph stay with Jim.

"Morph I got a job for you I want you to keep an eye on this pup not the hairy one the lad one." John Silver asked, Will you do that for me." Morph then saluted and went to Jim as John Silver went to the longboat.

"Oh and One more thing here's for your new house Jimbo and Chopper some for your ship to continued your journey." John Silver said.

"Stay out of trouble." Jim Asked.

"Trouble what trouble can I be in hahaha." As John Silver sailed away in space never sawed again.

* * *

**Hope this was a good chapter make your reviews and comments. And the message on the Profile I'll delete that as well since it's not important right now.**

**20913 4/10/13 over 'n' out **


	13. Merlin Special and World 2 P1: Let's Go

**first I want to do a Merlin Special since I couldn't do it before. Second after that the next world is ours to travel to and believe me it's hard to decided because of the tie both worlds were good however one must be decided as of now. Also I'm deleting the other story I'm working on because it's to wuch work to do 1 story at a time. Oh and still some of my spelling is wrong so don't take it the wrong way when type for I try not to fix my mistakes to much. And last thing just a reminder I'm taking a one week break when an world arc ends. **

**Note: If you don't want or like the Merlin special just skip it to the next title in this chapter called Word 2: let's go.**

**"Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything expect OC's.**

* * *

**Merlin Special **

**A Magic lesson.**

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHAN." Sanji cried out when he and the others got the news from archimedes that Luffy's group and Zoro's group were going without them on a trip for a while. Sanji's group met at where the ship was hiding from the world until they get the parts to leave.

"So now what do we do now." franky asked, "Do we wait with the ship until they come back."

"I hope I don't die of boredom, but I'm already dead Yohohoho Skull Joke." Said Brook.

"Actually I have something planned for this occasion." Merlin stated as he walk towards the ship and came out with some books of some sorts.

"Huh what's all this?" Franky wondered.

"This why I'm going to teach you some magic not just magic tricks from show but magic for battles." Merlin explain. This snap Sanji out of his crying mood and listen to what Merlin has to say.

"You see when using this magic you can damage heartless more powerful then before. "However if used inappropriately it will do more harm then good for magic is a double edge sword. "One it can be used for good, two it can be used for evil so use it wisely." Merlin explain. half of them got what he was saying while the other half was thinking of something else.

"So your saying we could get stronger buy using magic?" Franky asked.

"Well if you want to put it that way then yes your'll be able to face stronger enemies then before." Merlin stated.

"Oh no no no we're not going to teach bunch a hooligans, a pervert, and a skeleton how to do some magic it's spell disaster expect Miss Robin she would at least study her work." Archimedes argued.

"Ah thanks for noticing." Franky repiled.

"THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT." Yelled Sanji. Sanji then smoke his cigarette as he was about to say something. "Anyhow so if we learn this magic then we'll get stronger right well sorry, but I'm already have that magic and it's called...the magic of love." Everyone just sweat drop on this for his comment.

"hoo I don't think that what Merlin meant." Archimedes said.

"Anyhow if we get started and finish before they get back then we'll be done in no time." Merlin said.

"So were are we gonna practice anyhow." Franky wondered.

"We're doing it here inside a dimension were your ship will not get hurt so are you ready or do you need some time." Merlin asked. The others look at him and back at each other thinking should they do this then again how bad can it be.

"If it will help protect Nami-swan and Robin-chan then I'm in." Sanji said.

"Well I'm feeling Suuuuupeeeeer this week so you can count me in." Franky agreed.

"I will help in anyway I can even to my bones, but I'm already bones Yohohohoho." Brook said.

"Alright then Let's get to work." Said Merlin.

"Oh dear we're doom." Archimedes said to myself.

* * *

**Day 1 Fire practice**

When they Got in it was the same room as when Sora made his First Journey to the worlds.

"Now before you begin I want you to think of that target being burned by a fire Spell." Merlin explain. There were wooden targets instead of furniture.

"Oi why don't we just use are normal attacks with our magic." Asked Franky.

"Because using normal attacks and magic attacks are two different things." Explain Merlin.

"I see so doing two different things is not good." Repiled Brook.

"Now concentrate and fire the spell at the target." Said others were trying to do what he says, but once Merlin gave the signal all hell broke loose.

"Okay and Go."

_Fire_

_Fire_

_Fire_

All of them used their fire spell more then once and every time they miss. Sanji was kicking to fire his spell, Franky did his boxing to fire his spell, Brook used his sword to fire his spell. Soon the fire went out of control and flied all over the place.

"hoo I knew this was a bad idea. Archimedes said.

"Now hold on you three." Merlin ordered but they just keep going trying to hit there target out of frustration.

"Now hold on."

"I SAID HOLD ON." Soon all three fire balls went towards him. Archimedes move quick as Merlin can only brace for impact. "Oh dear."

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." This got all three to pay attention to what happen and they were shock to see Merlin burned to a crisp.

"puahf *_cough cough cough* _well...we're _*cough*_ done for today _*cough cough cough* _until tomorrow a new _*cough* _lesson for then." Merlin cough trying to not be upset with them as he made his way out with the rest of them.

"Maybe we should practice some more while we still can." Brook whispered.

"Don't worry we'll get this over with and soon we'll master it in no time." Sanji repiled.

* * *

**Day 2 Blizzard practice**

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Merlin was turned into a popsickle stick from the freeze spell that day."

"Perhaps we should."

"No Brook we can do this just need to try harder." Sanji said.

* * *

**Day 3 Thunder practice **

"DDDDAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Merlin was fried from being zap.

"Maybe now the good time to."

"No Franky we just need to master one spell and we'll get stronger." Sanji said with a little anger.

* * *

**Day 5 air practice **

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Merlin was this time flown into the air spinning like a tornado.

"Well should we quit or practice now while we are ahead." Franky asked.

"Just keep on trying we'll get it right." Sanji said now with frustration.

* * *

**Day 8 water practice **

"BABABABABABABAH." And again only now was hit by water attacks multiple times."

"Well." Both Franky and Brook asked.

"SHUT UP DON'T SAY A WORD." Yelled Sanji.

* * *

**Huff Day 13 Huff Cure Practice Huff**

"Okay this should work this time." Sanji said to himself.

All three of them only did one green petal on Merlin. "WHAT KIND OF BULL CRAP IS THIS." All three yelled.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS WITH YOU THREE YOU CAN DO OTHER MAGIC CHOAICLY, BUT COULDN'T DO A CURE SPELL BLAST IT ALL." Merlin snap.

"WELL DON'T BLAME IT ON US BECAUSE OF YOUR CRAPPY MAGIC YOU OLD MAN." Sanji yelled.

"OLD MAN WHY I'LL SHOW YOU."

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

"GGGGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

"_*cough* _Damn old man _*cough* _." The room exploded as they brust out of the room to the cargo room.

"Perhaps maybe we should take a break from magic now if you don't mind I'm going somewhere very important." When Merlin said that he used a transporting spell to go somewhere for temporary(Note this is about the part where Merlin saves Luffy and Zoro).

"Fine I might as well get food supplys later." Sanji then left leaving Franky, Brook, and archimedes were their guarding the ship.

"So now what." Asked Franky.

"Now we work on your magic that's what." Archimedes said.

"Huh but we did so terrible at that." Franky complained.

"And you will do it again until you get it right."

"Then we should get started then if we're to get stronger." Brook repiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark ally nearly night time stands with heartless on the ready was Davy Jones. He had a octopus face, a carb arm on the left, a carb leg on the right, and a octopus hand on the right with an old pirate clothes with a seaweed smell( You get a better description as you look it up). His mission was to finish the strawhats before they cause trouble. Now you think he shouldn't stand on land however the spaceport is on a moon so their no land and it's made of metal so the rules have not change.

"Maccus have you found anything in the cargo hold." demanded Davy Jones

"Aye a man, a skeleton, and a pet are their the rest are gone." Maccus said as First mate.

"Hmm send the heartless to attack and then when you are done hold position until the rest come back then kill them all." Davy Jones ordered.

"Aye captain."

* * *

Back at the cargo room the two strawhats tried their best to better on their magic.

"grrraaah why are we trying so far nothing we do makes a differents no matter how mush we practice." Franky shouted.

"hoo maybe it's not your trying it's the reason why you want to get stronger." archimedes pointed out.

"I want to get stronger so I could protect my Nakama and see Laboon again." Said Brook. Suddenly lights go off and the heartless made their move in Davy Jones orders.

"Ow who turn off the lights." Franky asked.

"Hoo it's seem we're not alone." Archimedes repiled as owls can see in the dark well.

"Why that owl man."

"Because we're surround by heartless." Not a moment he said that they got ready to fight with their weapons on them.

"Were are they I don't see them huh WHOA hey wait." Brook tried to see where the heartless was but had no luck the only thing he can do was dodge with his instinct and block.

"Hey owl man where are they." Franky tried _Franky boxing_ even though he was guessing when making those punches.

"Hoo right over their were I'm shouting." Archimedes said.

"Okay." Both said.

_Fresh fire_

_Aubade Coup Droit_

Both attack hit their mark and some heartless were destroyed, but their were still enemies lurking around a corner. Franky used some boxing moves to defend himself while Brook used his swordman skills to cut or block the attackers.

"We can't fight like this I'm getting us out."

_weapons left_

He blast a hole on a wall so they could escape. Once outside they found that most of the power was out on their sector due to the heartless attack. However they can fight better as their were some daylight making it easy to see. When they got a better look these heartless were another new type called **fishmen**(note they not from One piece fishmen they just look like regular fish with legs, arms, a humanoid head and dark blue skin).

"Ah Ah what are they." Brook shouted in fear as their weapons are black harpoons.

"Ow well what ever they are their going to get a beating for messing my Suupeeer week." When Franky was about to fire something happen like a change without him noticing it.

_Weapons left_

But nothing happen as franky look stupid for a moment.

"What just happen WHOA." Franky dodge to the right and left then duck and jump to avoid the spears he even catch one to make a point.

"Well what ever it is do something now." Said Archimedes as he was trying to avoid getting caught.

"What happen was their no ammo left no their has to be something else Hmm could it be." Thought Franky. He did the same thing only this time Franky was charging the blast when the enemies notice they ran towards him then Franky fired.

_Thunder cannon_

A thunder blast was made and destroyed the some of the heartless group. Brook saw this and wondered if he could do the same he felt a hollow sensation like it was nothing but something. As he finish his enemies another group of enemies comes soon Brook saw everything slowdown a bit then he attack.

_Hollow leap_

In one quick motion he went past them then stealth his sword and slash all the enemies in front of him in one go. Both attack finish the enemeis leaving nothing left.

"Hoo it seem you learn your magic but only in one element." Archimedes said.

"Yes it seems both of us have a element we're good at." Brook repiled.

"So I guess that means we're stronger now right." Franky asked.

"Not necessary but with more training on that element we'll discover what the problem was." Archimedes stated.

"Well then Let's get to work then." As the group walk back not knowing that Davy Jones was watching he return to the Flying Dutchmen and flew into the darkness.

* * *

The power went back on and everything was back to normal when Merlin and Sanji returned they heard their story of what happen and that both know how to use magic now.

"WHAT yOU KNOW HOW TO DO MAGIC NOW HOW." Sanji Yelled.

"Easy curly brow we got into a fight and our magic just came to us." Franky said proudly.

"Hmm perhaps that's what we need to do for the others but you still need training to use them properly in battle. Merlin said.

"Then I guess we need more work then so I'll work to the bone But I'm already bones Yohohoho." Brook said.

"All right then I guess I'll find My element and then I'll be strong enough to protect Nami-san and Robin-chan. "Then beat the crap of those dark people with a burning passion." Said Sanji as a burning atmosphere was showing in the background and some then sweat drop from this. Soon They went to work until Luffy and friends came back which won't take long.

* * *

**World 2 P1: Let's Go**

As The RLS Legacy landed the strawhats made their escape but said there goodbyes expect Luffy who hopes to see them again later. They went to the meeting spot and showed them the treasure that Chopper got from John Silver.

"So this is it this is what you guys went for." Said Franky being disappointed with what they got.

"Their was a lot more then that but ALL THAT TREASURE WAS GONE FOR GOOD." Nami cried.

"Don't worry Nami at least we can fix Sunny go and get a bronze statue." Luffy said.

BONK

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT WHAT ABOUT MY TREASURE YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SAVE SOME LUFFY." Nami Yelled.

"Anyhow now we can see what we can do to the ship so we can travel to worlds." Franky said.

"Then we should get supplys for the trip then so to be ready for anything." Sanji Repiled.

"Yosh let's get ready to the next world." Luffy announced.

"Oi." Everyone said.

A couple of days went by Franky found the parts they needed and had been working on the hsip for a while. Nami then study the navigation system to understand the mechanism. As for the others they did there thing while telling their adventure on the RLS Legacy until Sunny Go was ready.

* * *

Finally the day came for departure Sunny Go all the strawhats were ready. They pulled the ship out the cargo room and get ready for flight.

"So we're finally going huh." Merlin said.

"Yep we get to see other worlds have exciting adventures we'll have the great one yet." Luffy said.

"And there be danger around every corner you know lad." Merlin said.

"Yep But that what makes it great." Luffy said with a grin. Nami then gave a few orders to take flight for the trip.

"Franky are we ready." Nami shouted as she gave some orders.

"Ow all system are ready." Franky said. He prepared the cola system and the floating device to float the ship.

"Usopp ready the gravity field."

"Got it." Usopp said as he pulled the trigger to make sure no one was drifting away.

"Zoro, Sanji, Chopper get the sails."

"Oi." Said the three. They got the sails ready with Franky's modification to the ship they were ready to take off.

"We're all set." Nami said.

"Hehe Yosh let's go to the next world." Luffy shouted. As Franky fired a blast with his cola tank in the Sunny Go.

_coup de brust_

they flew into the sky to space and off for there next world.

* * *

In space was worlds bunch of them Luffy and his crew were surprise at how it felt in space with their ship this time. And Thanks to the parts they got they can breathe in space with the ship.

"Whoa So cool even better then the first time." Luffy said.

"Yeah with all of us back together and no treasure stealing pirates it's way better." Nami Agreed.

"I wonder what places we'll get to see." Chopper asked.

"Who knows but since we have to save the worlds their might be stronger oppenents then heartless instead. Zoro repiled.

"OIOI do you really want to jinx us what if it's someone really strong and scary." Usopp worried.

"Don't worry Usopp will just beat the crap out of them as well." Luffy Said.

"Where do you get your confidence from." Usopp sweat drop. Merlin was watching from a distance and can't help but smile. Since the attack he had to survive from the heartless attacks for a month but now he can relax and enjoy the ride.

"Is something bothering you Merlin-san." Robin asked.

"No Robin It's just after all that's happen before this crew whether it's good and bad seem to bring the best out of me." Merlin repiled.

"We tend to do that." Robin said.

"Oi we're coming close to a world." Franky shouted. Everyone look at the world and to them they never seen a world outside in space before it was beautiful.

"Ah My eyes would pop out bye now if I had eyes." Brook said.

"Whoa. Wow. Amazing. Fascinating. So cool. Super.

They were amazed by the world outside they forgot about to landing part for a while. Suddenly the Thousand Sunny went down the atmosphere they soon were gonna land fast. Zoro notice this and soon everyone saw what he meant.

"OI everyone grab on something we're going down. Zoro Shouted.

"OIOIOI Franky can't you stop this Sunny Go from going down." Usopp shouted.

"No I didn't stall a break system. Franky repiled.

"YOU DIDN'T GGGGEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH." Usopp scream as the ship went down on the planet lucky the ship will be protected from being burned just not from the crush.

* * *

Somewhere on another world was a heartless attack lead by Claude Frollo. He was attacking a certain place called Death City in Nervada, US.

"Hm this city is full of witch craft and false god it needs cleansing of the smell in this city." he said.

"Once I'm done with this city they will all be running like cowards they are." Frollo then made his way to the top of the city where he'll meet the shinigami.

* * *

When the ship landed the strawhats found theirselves in the middle in daylight. Lucky Thanks to Franky quick thinking they manage to soften the landing by doing a Gaon Cannon.

"Gah what the heck I thought I was gonna die." Usopp thought.

"I wonder what world this is." Robin said.

"WHOA guys look at this place it's huge." Everyone look at what Luffy was looking at and their in the middle was a city of sorts.

"What's a city doing in the middle of the desert." Sanji asked.

"It also seems to have a battle going on." Robin stated.

"Robin-chan."

"Their some smoke coming from the city and it's seems more are going to the top where that building is." Robin observe.

"Is it a heartless attack?" Brook wondered.

"If it is then we'll better get going so we beat the bad guys." Luffy said serioursly.

"Guess their no stoping you." Nami said. Luffy nod his head said his words.

"Yosh let's go." Everyone ran to the city to see if it was a heartless attack or an attack.

* * *

**Finally ready for a new world arc and you probably guess what world it is for it was obvious.**

**20913 4/22/13 over 'n' out**


	14. Soul Eater P2: The Attack

**Well their you have it Soul Eater win the poll of the tie breaker. Their be more worlds to come since they get to visit the One Piece world we'll get the One Piece characters to visit their worlds instead so enjoy. And as the unexpected good question just wait and see for now. **

**Note: There in Spartoi Uniforms so those Who know the series know what they look like I'm not good at description. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or anything expect OC's.**

* * *

**Soul Eater P2: The Attack**

They went into the city and found total destruction left and right. They were sad that so much destruction was made after beating the heartless or what attack this city they'll find the person and give him a beating.

"This is horrible who could have done this." Chopper said.

"there's no bodies anywhere or blood like they vanish." Robin said observing. Suddenly a small heartless appeared ready to strike.

"So it was the heartless bastards huh." Said Sanji as went and kick it high in the air.

"Well now we know thanks to the idiot cook it was a heartless attack." Zoro stated.

"Huh what the matter are you scared of the heartless.

"Huh I could kick One Thousand heartless by now.

"Then I could kick ten thousand heartless then youand kick your ass.

"Thne I'll kick hundred thousand heartless and still kick your ass 10 times over.

BONK! BONK!

KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS." Nami Yelled. She was frustrated as well from what happen to the city until.

"she's right if we are to catch up to them we must hurry to were they might strike." Merlin said.

"And where do you suppose we start then." archimedes said.

BOOM

"Ahhhh What was that." Both Usopp and Chopper said. They saw a smoke far distance.

"It from over their in the clearing and their a fight going on three people." Robin said.

"Alright then let's go." Luffy said.

"Hold on what if their the bad guys." Usopp pointed out.

"He's got a point if we run to them and they attack us we have to fight." Franky agreed.

"Robin." Luffy asked.

"They were fighting the heartless when I checked so they could be our allies." Robin explain.

"But don't forget since we're in another world we don't know there rules which means they could be our enemies." Zoro stated.

"We won't know until we find out if they're our enemies then we beat them up if not we help them." Luffy said.

"Luffy why must you have those moments." Usopp said gave up.

"it's no use once he's made his mind then nothing is gonna stop him." Said Zoro.

"I'll follow you were ever you go Luffy-san." Brook said.

"Yosh let's beat those heartess up." Luffy shouted.

After a while they came a clearing where a few New heartless were there called **Grim's Death**, **Weapon changer** and **Wielder. **The Grim's Death look like a grim reaper with a scythe, whlie the Weapon Changer has no form because it has to change every 5 minutes, the Wielder had armor on and was 9 feet tall.

They were fight a three people there fight the heartless. A girl with pigtails hair, green eyes, white gloves, and a scythe. There was a Boy with with blue spiky hair, green eyes, a tatoo star on his right shoulder, gray fingerless gloves, and a sword. And another boy with black hair and three white sanzu lines, yellow eyes, and twin guns holding them upside down. They also had matching uniforms for some reason, but was interest in how they fight then where they come from. They were fighting the heartless pretty well from their point of veiw so their was no need to interfere.

"Wow those guys are good." Usopp said being impress.

"Ah they been train well how to fight." Zoro agreed.

"See we don't need to get involve they can handle themselves." Usopp said hoping it will convince them.

"What are you saying Usopp there's a lady in need so I'm going to protect her as her prince charming." Sanji aid

"Oioioi." Both Zoro and Usopp said.

ROAR

A Loud roar was heard and more heartless came and a big one then came. Then came a figure in the sky almost look like a dragon. It had no heartless symbol, was made of stone and had a shape of a gargoyle this one had no name, but was in command of the heartless so let it be called **gargoyle**. So Luffy just jump on buildings and attack by jumping really high. Evryone notice that Luffy was about to attack the gargoyle, but couldn't do anything about it soon Zoro and Sanji join in too.

"LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI." The strawhats shouted.

_Monster Trio_ vs **Gragoyle(Mini-boss)**

_Gomu gomu no rifle _

The Gargoyle dodge very quickly and smack Luffy down to the ground. It however didn't have time to think when Zoro already attack.

_72 pound ho_

The Gargoyle couldn't dodge in time for the attack and one of it's wings was destroyed. Sanji then went in motion and went for the crest as the Gargoyle face them.

_poitrine shoot_

Right at it's chest the gargoyle was flung towards the building. But that wasn't enough for luffy was about to finish the fight.

_Gomu gomu no bazooka _

right at his gut and straight throw the the stone stomach. Luffy pulled back and saw that it crumbled into dust as it vanish. The heartless began the ran towards another direction up to the top building in the city. After the fight the three people went to Luffy and his crew with weapons armed to see if their friend or foe.

Winner: Monster Trio

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji

Strength increase: +2

Defence increase: +2

"Oi stay sharp there something wrong with there weapons." Zoro said.

"Huh what you mean." Nami asked.

"I don't know but for some reason they feel alive." The strawhats wondered what Zoro meant before they could asked they were face to face with the three people.

"Who are you people and what are you doing in death city." Said the boy with guns. The strawhats didn't know what to say since it was the second time they were caught in a middle of something. Nami went and tried to convince them there not the enemies.

"Listen we just came here and saw the city under attack so we came to help." The three people were not convince of there story.

"Yeah right like hell we believe you. "Your probably here just like that other guys was." Said the other boy.

"The other guys?" Nami thought.

"Wait maybe they can help I can see that there not bad people there just something weird about there souls?" The girl said.

"And why should we trust them for all we know they could be the ones behind this." Said the boy with guns.

"I don't but I have this feeling that we can trust them." The boys didn't know what to think then they gave in and went with it for now.

"Fine but if you do anything your dead so first what's your names."

Nami

Monkey D Luffy

Roronoa Zoro

The Brave Captain Usopp

Sanji

Tony Tony Chopper

Nico Robin

Franky

Brook

Merlin

Hoo Archimedes

"Hmm You said your captain does that mean your part of some orginazation?" Said the boy with guns.

"Nope we're pirates." The strawhats expect Robin were a bit shock at Luffy's response of coruse the other three were quite surprise as well since he blurted out so easily.

"Um ok next question since your a pirate crew who is your captain because I don't believe the long-nose is a captain."

"He is." The strawhats pointed at Luffy picking his nose. This time though the other three were a bit more shock at the realization.

"Uh you got to be kidding me." said the girl.

"Then one more question what is your goal since your a captain."

"To Become King of the Pirates." Luffy shouted as he grin. They still were unsure of what to make of them especially at there leader so they decided to trust them for now.

"Ok then I guess we should introduce our selves." Then there weapon began to change into human forms. The scythe turned into a boy who had white hair and red eyes as the scythe. The sword turned into a gril with black ponytail hair and indigo eyes. The guns were girls the tall one had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, the other one had short bright yellow hair and light blue eyes. They too had matching uniforms for some reason as well. The some of the strawhats were shock at what just happen.

"Hey what's up." Said the boy as the scythe

"WOW THAT'S WAS SO COOL." Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"Heh I knew there was something off about them." Zoro said.

"Fascinating there are humans turning into weapons." Robin repiled.

"Ah _thump bump_ Three beautitful lady's _thump bump _with matching uniforms _thump bump_ and most of all _thump_ _bump _MELLORINE." Before could get close to them he was hit in the head toward the ground by Nami.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." Nami yelled. The others(But the strawhats) didn't know what was going on so they ignore it.

"Anyhow before we explain a few things the names Death the Kid." Said kid.

"Our names are Liz and Patti I'm Liz." Liz said.

"Hello I'm patti." Patti said.

"The name's Black star." Black star said.

"You can call me tsubaki." Tsubaki said.

"My name is Maka." Maka said.

"The name's Soul just don't try anything stupid." Soul said.

"We could say the same thing about you guys as well." Franky said, "What was that." Said Soul.

"Enough if we're to stop this heartless invasion then we need to work together then." Zoro said seriourly.

"He's right first we need to get to the DWMA Now." Kid Said.

"DWMA? Luffy question.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy is a place Like us were Weapons and Meisters go help stop evil." Maka explain.

"Help stop evil sounds like the World Goverment." Sanji said now recovered.

"World Goverment what's that?" Soul asked now supicious.

"Never mind let's just go before they get away." So they went to DWMA and find the culprit before anything bad happens.

* * *

_Meanwhile at DWMA_

There were a more heartless up here then were in town. All the students and stuff tried to fight them, but with the heartless have the gargoyles on their side it was impossible and so far the only people able to stop them were Franken Stein and the Death Scythe Spirit.

Stein swing the scythe like a Pro slashing left and right. He then spin his scythe against a group of enemies of heartless the weapon changer had transform into gun or bow and arrows Stein was using a move called _Experimental Ectoplasm_ to protect himself. As for the gargoyle since they can fly it was hard to attack and even on ground it took a 10 seconds to defeat one of them(which is good just not in this situation).

"_Stein we can't keep this up if we go on like this you'll lose yourself to madness._" Spirit Said in his scythe form. Stein didn't want to admit but he was right after finally found the Kishin things turn bad and now they were in a pickle.

And to make things to worse now Frollo was in command and he was the one who summon the gargoyle. Soon their was 50 gargoyle surrounding the DWMA ready to destroy the academy.

"May I have your attention please many of you are wondering why am I attacking this school well It's quite simple. "This school is here by a unholy land place by an evil shinigami that you all have come to serve well It's time I destroy this wreched Place once and For all. "Now I'll spare your if you choose to serve me or meet your destruction with your so called shinigami." Frollo said as he waits a bit for their response. And all of them that remain which is 7/8 of the school walk outsideof the schoolto face Frollo in front of him standing tall with weapons armed against Frollo.

"Fools so be it." In truth though thanks to the countless heartless most of them are tried and can't fight anymore only the best of them have the energy left. Just when the gargoyles were about to attack.

_108 pound ho_

_Death cannon_

Two of them were destroyed all eyes were on the group came including Frollo who knows who did it. Kid fired his Death Cannon with his soul resonance as his guns transform to regular guns again, while Zoro with his three swords fried his attack. Frollo Glared at the Strawhats for interfering his plans.

"YOU STRAWHAT PIRATES how dare you come and defy me when I'm trying to cleanse this place." Frollo said.

"So you are the one doing this." Luffy said

"What Yes I'm the one doing this why?"

"Then I don't care about how clean you are or not FOR YOUR GONNA PAY." Luffy said fiercely. frollo was now angry with this boy and was focusing all gargoyles on them.

"you insignificant fool then see the power of which is greater then you are." Frollo gave the command and they one of them attack him however dodge the attack and jump to the head then punch knocking the stone head off clean. Frollo was shock at how easily he defeated the gargoyle.

"go headed and send all the army you want I'm still gonna kick your ass." Frollo now needs to send more then just a gargoyle to finish him so he sends two more to take him. But Zoro and Sanji came and destroyed the gargoyles with one blow.

"Save some for the rest of us Luffy." Zoro said.

"Oi Marimo you already had one." Sanji Yelled.

Everyone at DWMA was surprise by how strong they were and how easily they defeated them. So with all the energy left they rise up and were now more ready to fight this evil man and defend there school with there lives. Luffy put his hat behind the back of his head and was ready to fight as were the strawhats that walk to the side with Luffy as Maka and Friends did as well.

"So you all are willing to die for them fine then prepare for your final end. "Heartless destroy the school while my forces destroy the strawhats." Frollo commanded. As the heartless charged at all directions. The strawhats and DWMA were ready and the battle began.

_Strawhats and Spartoi_ vs **45 Gargoyles**

_DWMA _vs **heartless**

**Soul Eater opening 1and 2 with endings 1,2,3 and 4.**

**use all the Soul Eater songs for this battle as for the **

**ending song use number 4 alot it's way better for this sence.**

**Music begin.**

Brook went towards the first gargoyle and started swinging his sword in fenceing style. He duck a claw from the gargoyle then used _Gavotte bond en avant _then he turned around and did a quick _swallow bond en Avant_ to destroy the gargoyle. The next gargoyle flew down then straight at him while Brook did a _hanauta sancho _he run past it then stealth his sword _Yakazu Giri._ After that the third one tried to sneak on him, But he block the attack then did two move in one session _aubade coup droit_ and_ prelude: au fer _that then destroy the third one.

"Hmm this looks like it could get worse if it don't end soon." Brook thought as he then headed towards the heartless with the rest of DWMA.

* * *

"Damn that blast really drain me." Franky already defeated his first one, but after that he was drain on his second one from using _thunder cannon_ for all Franky could do was dodge. He tried to fight it, but it was no good Franky still had Cola however he needed to try a new move. Then a thought came since he was training with Merlin he could try a new element. Franky went to Weapons Left only this time was ready first the gargoyle was ready to strike with his claw then in Franky's sight fired _air brust._ The air pressure from Franky's attack hit the gargoyle right at the gut like a inviable force then Franky did same thing only it's called a _triple air brust_ this time defeated the gargoyle two at the crest one at the gut. It created smoke from it's defeat but gave the other gargoyle a chance to attack Franky switch to beans left only to do another move called _Air buster. _Then to finish it off Franky went to his pose to do _Franky boxing. _As soon the gargoyle didn't stand Franky jab under the chin with his left, hit right side of the cheek, hit the left side of the cheek, then the finishing move he remove his right hand skin then did _Strong hammer. _ It remove the gargoyle head off leaving it defeated.

"heh that should do it now for the heartless." Franky said as he headed towards the heartless with DWMA.

* * *

Kid was doing fine since all he had to do was shot them from afar or up close to make a direct hit. The two gargoyles tried to hit Kid however he dodge or jump to avoid direct contact. The two gargoyles were down so Kid had to finish them off now before the Man got away. He then Change his guns to execution mode charge up the cannons then fired a _Death cannon _he destroyed both of them at once.

"There now then were is that Man hiding." Kid wondered as he went to help the others as well.

* * *

Robin had to dodge most the claws since they were a moving target all the time. Two gargoyles were garthered around Robin tryng to strike her however Robin was ready this time for them. She duck landed on one knee and did her new move _dos cien fleur: dix manos _in a quick motion ten big hands grew five on each gargoyle. For stone gargoyles they were strong even Robin had a hard time, But one of them gave and she destroyed it while the other tried to break free. Robin had to think quick or she was in trouble not only that but another gargoyle came flying right at her. However this was good with little power she did _dos fleur_ two hands pop out and blinded the gargoyle it lost control of where it was going. And in a split second Robin dodge teh gargoyle that flew her way and crash right at the other gargoyle destroying both of them.

"That should put an end to these creatures now for those things." Robin thought.

* * *

Chopper had to finish this in 3 minutes and fast as he was about to use a _rumble ball_ right used _jumping point_ to dodge while they were flying Chopper had to change to _guard point_ a few times to avoid getting badly damage. Eventually Chopper used Arm point and did _Kokutei Roseo_ right at the gut of the gargoyle and destroyed it. However Chopper was barely dodge an attack from behind this one though stand there facing Chopper like a bull. At first Chopper was scared, but he wanted to be like the rest of the crew so he transformed into _Horn point _to match his challenge. They both stand for a moment the the gargoyle went Chopper waited to build up energy to create an freezing atomsphere. Then Chopper charged at the gargoyle with his _blizzard charge_ and both attacks collide, but Chopper won the stand and destroyed the gargoyle into frozen pieces.

"Yea I beat the strong Monsters hahaha oh wait there still people need help yet." As Chopper went to fight or heal the wounded.

* * *

Black star was handling three gargoyle at the same time using _shadow star: third form - severed shadow._ By using mulitple images at the same time to slash the gargoyle left and right soon one gargoyle was destroyed by the effect. However the other two learn quick and attack at once, but Black star was quick to use the _shadow star: fourth form -_ _branched darkness_ to duplicate another black star. As the two fight off the gargoyles the real black star used his move by hitting the gargoyle with his fist on the gut, chest, and the head while some times dodging some attacks. Eventually he used a finisher move called _planet destruction cannon _as the gargoyle was destroyed. Meanwhile the other one saw what happen and turn it's attention towards him instead. So Tsubaki transform into _shadow star: second form - leaf of_ _the monnlit night _to finish the third and final gargoyle. All it took was to go jump far and throw then the gargoyle was cut in half right between the eyes.

"heh alright now let's see if their more of those things haed." Black star said.

* * *

Sanji made this look easy with a few kicks and a dozen of kickass move like _basse cote, fendron, longe, selle, poitrine, _and finally _mouton shot._ The next one he did a _froisience hachis _then a _deauxieme hachis_ and finally an _premier hachis_ that destroyed a gargoyle in one combo. Zoro was finishing his gargoyle by using _hyo kin dama _then he turn around and _santoryu ogi: sanzen sekai _to destroy the gargoyle there were two more then Zoro and Sanji went after them. As soon as they got close they jump and destroy them in one blow again.

"Oi shitty swordman don't get in the way." Sanji yelled.

"I could say the same about you dumbass cook." Zoro yelled back.

Black star and Kid came at the same time when they finish there battle with the gargoyles. They sweat drop a bit from seeing there argument. then they saw four gargoyles came them so they went to action. Kid was shooting one while Black star using _soul resonance shadow star: first form - chain of blackness _to reach his target and hit his mark. Two went past them only to meet there demise.

* * *

Luffy from the start had been fighting the heartless why don't ask. The weapon changers and wielders were hard since the weapon changer is not limited to time limits it changes on the wielders commands as well. As for the grims death one touch from the scythe they will rot or kill you in a instant. Luffy though defeated them using there own weapons against each other until weaken then finish them with his moves. Luffy then notice something in the distance that look like a group of gargoyles five of them.

"Huh why are they there...hmm...huh Oi Nami, Usopp, Maka, Soul there in trouble. " Luffy saw them surrounded by the gargoyles and he went to save them in a instant.

Maka, Nami, and Usopp were in a pickle for there were surrounded by gargoyles that didn't give them a break. "Damn we can't reach them and even if we can our attacks are not effective enough." Usopp thought. Maka saw how the other strawhats fight expect Luffy against the gargoyles and they were good. However from her point of view these two were probably the weakest of there group. Suddenly one of the garoyles decided that to strike them down from above, but just when it was close a punch came right at the stone gut. The gargoyle flew so fast it slam on another gargoyle into pieces then crash on the other side of the school ground. The three gargoyles saw what happen and look at Luffy who was ready to beat the crap out of them. The three charged at him as Luffy first suck the air then spin around and release as he flew at them spinning _Gomu_ _gomu no storm. _All three felt the brute force of the attack and were getting pounded over and over again until finally they smash into pieces from the force of the attack.

"Oi you guys okay." Luffy asked.

"Uh yeah thanks you saved us back their." Usopp said.

"What took you so long to get here honestly you could have been here a little bit earlier." Nami said.

"Wow he defeated all three of them in one go even though he's looks dumb he's very strong." Maka thought now her opinion about Luffy change a bit.

"Oi where that wierd cloth guy." Luffy asked.

"Oh You mean that guy yeah he went that way in the school while we were fight the gargoyles and the heartless." Maka said.

"Right thank you rrraaaaggghhhhh."

"He full of energy." Usopp said.

"Yeah well we might as well follow him before he gets into trouble." Nami said.

"Do you guys always have to deal with this all the time." Maka asked.

"You have no idea." both of them said. As they now follow Luffy to the school were they'll face Frollo and whatever he throws at them.

* * *

**To all fans of this story I'm willing to offer a chance for you to select a world for the Strawhats to visit. Why just so we can see their interaction with this world or for fun. I'll also show you a list of world's that I think they'll visit if you don't like it I'll change it if you present a world to visit you like to see. And of course for thoughs who are interest in some worlds that are violent or serious I'll do that as well just not Horror. I don't do horror If I do I need a good reason for that world visit like Saw. For Saw had a crossovers with One Piece and was well done on Fanfiction so put on your thinking caps for world selection or read along and enjoy. Thank You for your supporting and make your reviews and if you want make it your favorites or become a follower.**

**20913 **

**4/30/13 **

**over 'n' out **


	15. Soul Eater P3: The Shinigami

**Hi 20913 here to thank you all for reading this story really. Even when I didn't start good from the beginning becuase of the spelling and other typing problems you still read this story and stuck with it so thank you again. This chapter was done a little early then expected so consider this a new month special deal.**

**I don't own One Piece, Kingdom heart, Soul Eater or anything expect OC's**

* * *

**Soul Eater P3: The Shinigami**

_Strawhats and DWMA_ vs **Heartless**

Luffy run past the crowd and beat up a few heartless while he's at it. As he charged to face Frollo inside the school before he could do any harm.

* * *

_Meanwhile from Frollo side_

Frollo was looking for the shinigami in the halls until a portal open from the walls. Their stood Neoblade with it's robotic eyes staring at Frollo.

**"So I assume everything is going according to plan."** Frollo had no ill feeling towards this thing however when it came to personal vendetta that was when it cross the line.

"Everything is going according to plan their is no need for you to interfere what's so ever." Frollo said.

**"Really well from my point of view those Strawhat pirates did a work on hook and his crew. "Not only that they humiliated him what being a pirates about so I have some concerns." Neoblade** **Repiled. **

"And what might thoughs concerns be might I ask." Frollo wondered. Now he was interested in what this thing was getting at.

**"The concern is if you are up to the task of eliminating the Strawhats once and for all. "Unless your gonna go insane like you did in Notre Dame." **This really tick Frollo off this that incident he was mock among the ranks and now this thing thinks he can't handle it now of all times.

"Listen you spwan of the devil I don't care what you think I'm the once in charge of this battle not you." If you think I'm gonna stand around listen to you rambling your mouth." Before he could say more Neoblade grab him and threw him into the wall then ram him up against the wall with the neoblade(weapon) in hand.

**"Actually you will listen to me since I'm the one who gave you your powers to begin with." Neoblade said.** You think Frollo would be scared at this point right well he just smiled and said.

"Yes But it's ashamed isn't it that you can only give 4 tpyes of powers and only 4 why is that." frollo said smiling. Neoblade was about to finish him however it change it mind for now

**"Hmm maybe I should let the strawhats finish you off after all so we be rid of you and the rest of your kind." **Neoblade created a portal of darkness and left leaving him to his work, but before going it said.

**"And who knows maybe if we tried we could have used one of them as a warrior of darkness." Neoblade said. **As it finally leaves.

But what they didn't know was Archimedes had been listening to the convensation this whole time. As he flew back to where Merlin was looking for the shinigami as Kid instructed.

* * *

_Back to Luffy's group _

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Maka and Soul(in weapon form) were running to where Frollo might be unfortunately there was no luck. All they face was heartless left and right.

"Rrrrrraaagghhhh damn it why are there black things all over the place." Luffy shouted as he kept puching heartless using gatling and whip to destroy the heartless quickly as Luffy run along.

"Well what do you expect their not making it easier for us to catch him." Usopp pointed out.

"Fine then I'll bust our way in rrrrraaaagghhh." Luffy yelled.

"Wait Luffy." But it was to late for Maka to stop him as he busted through the walls over and over as Luffy went by.

"He never listens does he." Soul said with Sweat drop so did Maka.

"Ah Luffy just does what he wants in a whim." Nami Repiled.

"I really pity you guys since he's your captain." Maka said.

"We know we know." Both said. soon they followed Luffy as he continued to make holes in the wall.

* * *

_Entrance to Death's room_

Frollo found what he was looking for and was walking to the entrance until he saw one person inthe way Merlin. Merlin with a wand in hand was ready to fight for once in his life and archimedes on the side lines to watch.

"So the old fool decides to joins his friends to surrender?" Frollo asked.

"No sir I'm afraid it's the other way around you see I'm here to stop you from going any further then this." Merlin repiled as he prepare himself for whatever Frollo was about to do.

"Hmph foolish attempt after what happen do you believe you stand a chance against us you old fool." Although he made a point about what happen before however that was the past and Merlin was more then willing to fight then ever.

"I may have lost alot thanks to that, but if I don't take a stand here and now then all they fight for will all be for nothing." Merlin shouted.

"Hmm I see so those strawhats really bring you the courage to stand up for your self huh fine then I'll just finish you here and now." Frollo said. Then a Hand pop out from behind him then more started to form as a full fledge gargoyle.

"Aloud me to introduce my guardian the **Gargoyle King**." This one however was not made of stone it was a real live gargoyle with dark purple skin, yellow eyes and a New heartless symbol on the chest.

"Just to let you their are 3 different tpyes of guardians Knight, King and Lord." However Knight can't summon an army of guardians, while the King can summon 100 guardians at a time, But the Lord can summon over thousands of guardians at a time." Frollo explain. Merlin was surprise that there was a power that can do that and they were defeated so easily by them because of it.

"But you won't get to tell the other's about it anyhow so die in vain." As the gargoyle King summon two gargoyles that were not used in the battlefield to attack Merlin.

_Merlin_ vs **Frollo and Gargoyle King**

**New Music Destiny Focrce:**

**Now Playing**

_Reflectza_

Marlin used a reflect spell to avoid damage and destroy the gargoyles. Then Frollo summon the other gargoyles to the battle field to fight Merlin about 3 gargoyles were their now assisting the Gargoyle King. The 3 gargoyles charged at him ready to strike.

_Triple Blizzard_

_Fire cannon_

_Air brust_

the ice spell hit right gargoyles, while the fire hit the middle left gargoyle. Then Merlin had the air brust the middle gargoyle right back at the right gargoyle and destroying them. Luckly their little room for the gargoyles to fly in so this was a chance to fight back at them.

"don't think you have won yet there still more to come." As Frollo summon more this time and was ready to dish out a world of pain. Ten gargoyles were summon this time around all line up for an attack. Merlin knew this was gonna be tough but he didn't expected this.

"Do your worst Frollo I maybe old but I still can put up a fight if I want." Merlin Repiled.

"Then let's settle this now." Frollo agreed as he sends the gargoyles to attack him.

_Vanish_

Merlin vanish into thin air as the gargoyles were confused for a while until.

_sleepza_

All the gargoyles fell asleep for some reason then Merlin still invisible used another spell.

_sparkza_

To finish them off unfortunately the Gargoyle King attack him as soon as he was visible. Merlin can only do now was use a small quick reflect spell that was not strong enough to hold. Soon they were in Death room were the shinigami lives and where Merlin will have to fight Frollo's guardian if he was to stop him.

"Well it seem you failed once again Merlin and now I shall destroy the wretched shinigami from this world and into the burning pit of hell." Frollo announced his what may seem to be victory will be his down fall.

"Well your right I did failed however there still time to stop you if I make time that is." Merlin said Smiling.

"What do you mean by that you old fool you lost accept defeat already you lost." Frollo said angrily. For he was losting patience with this fool of a man he was staring right now.

"Yeah I lost but Someone will come and as they say kick your butt in some way." Merlin repiled.

"Will see about that Now die." As the guardian prepares for the face off against Merlin.

* * *

MeanWhile on the outside battlefield

2/3 of the strawhats were fighting as almost all the Spartoi members with DWMA were fighting the remains of the heartless. The strongest of the group were Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Death the Kid, Black Star, kirikou Rung, and Frankein Stein who were wiping out the heartless the most of them all. Soon the heartless were decreasing bit by bit that none were on the school grounds anymore.

"Heh is that all not even a challenge." Zoro complained a bit.

"Don't get cocky if the enemy comes now before your ready then your a dead man." Kid said.

"And most importantly WHY DO YOU HAVE THREE SWORD NOT TWO." Yelled kid.

"what the I always have three swords I use santoryu." Zoro said.

"NO IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL when you use two swords with the same katana it's symmetrical." But when you use three swords instead of four then it's all wrong." kid explained.

"HUH ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING WHY WOULD I NEED FOUR SWORDS WHEN I CAN DO THREE SWORDS IDIOT." Zoro Yelled.

"BECAUSE IF YOU WANT TO BE SYMMETRICAL THEN LEARNTO PUT A SECOND SWORD IN YOUR MOUTH."

"I DON'T NEED TO BE LEARN THAT YOU IDIOT AND BISIDE YOUR HAIR ISN'T EVEN SAME ANYWAY DUMBASS."

Kid was on his knees pounding the ground like a child. Zoro was getting some stares from some people it made Zoro nervous a bit.

"That was mean Zoro." Chopper said.

"You really should apologize bro." Franky agreed.

"You big meany." Patti said.

"you were a little harsh." liz repiled.

"SHUT UP." Zoro yelled.

"By the way have any of you seen Luffy, miss navigator, or long nose are." Robin asked. Now that Robin mention it they also notice that they weren't there neither was Maka or Soul.

"I haven't seen them since the beginning of the fight." Brook said.

"Now that you mention it I don't see maka either." Black star said.

"I think they went inside the school to go after that guy." tsubaki said in human form.

"Oi that means Maka-chan and Nami-swan are in danger. "OOOOOOOO I''M COMING NAMI-SWAN, MAKA-CHAN YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS HERE." Sanji shouted as he run inside to go after them inside the school.

"hmph idiot well better go after them before he causes any more trouble." Zoro said. Then he following Sanji before he run off while the rest come as well.

* * *

_Back to Merlin_

Merlin was having a hard time with the Gargoyle King. But all he can do was buy some time for the others to get here. He used blizzard spells, air spells, fire spells, earth spells, thunder spells, and more. So far nothing was working until he came with an idea it could work but he need time.

_Deep freeze_

Merlin froze the Gargoyle King in place but knew it wouldn't last long so he went and use.

_stopza_

And it froze in place for a bit so Merlin can preform another spell of his own. The spell he used however was a transformation spell for turning into animals but what kind though. He had to choose quick so he chose a form and out of all forms it was a humming bird. He had blue feathers with an white beard and glasses on. frollo was puzzled by this but soon laugh.

hahahahaha is this what the great and powerful wizard can offer for I'm not impress." Frollo mock. The Gargoyle King was then freed from the time prison and face Merlin head on. Merlin flew all over the room avoiding getting hit by the claws after awhile Merlin decided that he had enough and need to finish this now. So he flew to the towards the roof and right on time flew along the wall barely hitting the wall while the Gargoyle King crash into the roof and fall down. Merlin then flew up it's face mocking it so the Gargoyle King end up punching his face. Merlin then went to the stomach and the same thing happen again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FINISH HIM OFF NOW." Frollo was now being furious with this nonsense. Merlin then tried to do something from behind however it was prepared with it's tail ready to strike. The Gargoyle King's tail tried to strike him down however Merlin was quick in this form. Merlin then flew right past between the legs while the tail uh hit it's butt hard. If this was a living thing it would scream like a girl but since it's a monster let's hear a nice quiet sound.

**EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The Gargoyle King flew up into the sky and right down back into the room head first. It also was making a nosie that can be heard through all death city. Back at the room the Gargoyle King was down for the count it seem that Merlin didn't need help after all so it seem. Merlin transform back into a human and was ready to face Frollo once more.

"Well it would seem that you are out of guardians Sir hehe." Merlin said.

"This is not over yet you old fool." When he said that there was some strange kind of energy of some sort behind him then he was flung away by a brust of air pressure. The Gargoyle King was now furious of it's humilitation that the energy around it cause the Gargoyle King to grow muscular a bit, the wings to grow longer, and it to grow taller. Now in this angry form was a true monster Hopefully help would arrive because now Merlin really needs it.

* * *

_With Luffy group about a few minutes back_

Luffy group were completely lost thanks to Luffy ramming through the walls.

"Nice going Luffy now we're really lost." Soul complained in weapon form.

"Geeze if only we follow the path we been following then we wouldn't been lost." Nami said.

"Hoo then it's good I found you before you went farther then this or you really be in trouble." Said Archimedes for he had found them at last after searching for them for awhile.

"Oh arced-owl I'm glad to see you." Luffy said. Luffy was glad to see Archimedes or in Luffy's case about anyone even when he gets lost.

"No time for reunions Merlin in trouble and their's no time to waste. Archimedes said.

"Hmm what happen why's in trouble." Maka wondered a bit curious.

"If you want to know then that guy is their at the entrance to that strange room."

"Strange room does it have a sky on the roof and a few graves." Maka asked.

"Now how did you know that."

"That's Shinigami death room we need to head their now."

"Hoo then I'll lead you out of the wretched then you lead to that room."

"Right you don't mind if I lead now do you Luffy." Maka asked.

"Ah you lead this time Maka for I want to get there quick before that cloth bastard does something bad again sa let's go." Luffy said." They Followed Archimedes out of the wretched then followed Maka to the Death room were they'll incounter Frollo once more.

* * *

_Back to Merlin back to the present_

Merlin was laying down against the wall defeated as for the guardian was standing up tall towering Merlin.

Winner:Frollo and the guardian

"Now do you see it was useless to resist for no one can stand up to our power anymore not even the Keyblade wielder." Frollo Mock. Merlin didn't have the strenght he used to have if he did he would have given him a beating of his magic that's for sure.

"Now then where is this Shinigami or did he run off somewhere I wonder." But no matter how he look there was no one in this room.

"No matter I still get to finish you off then I'll find that Shinigami and finish him off too." Merlin had to do something quick or he's done for that is until.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH." Frollo look at the entrance when he heard a shout wondering who on earth could be here.

"what was that?" Frollo asked.

"That my friend is good people have come to help stop you." Merlin said. Frollo look at Merlin and at the entrance again to find Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Maka and soul have arrive.

"Ah old guy why you against the wall huh ah I've found you cloth guy." Luffy said.

"Straw hat and the name is not colth guy it's Claude Frollo remember it for I've have come." Frollo couldn't because Luffy just shouted back at him.

"I don't care I just want to kick your ass clay foho." Frollo couldn't help but grew a tick mark on his head for miss spelling his name the others were laughing a bit at what Luffy called him.

"Yes well you won't be laughing for long." Frollo Repiled. The Gargoyle King then summon five gargoyles to aid him and went to attack Luffy's group.

Luffy went ahead first to use _Gomu gomu no gatling_ on one Gargoyle beating it to a plup until it was destroyed. The other two went towards Maka and Soul so they use _soul resonance_ _Kishin hunter _and slice two gargoyles up while spinning. Usopp and Nami had to use team work to defeat the other two gargoyles. Nami used her new move _Mist_ _Tempo _that blinded both gargoyles, then Usopp fired two Big boom boshi at the two gargoyles from the same direction. After that both of them charged at where they were fired then ramed into each other soon there was a gas smell and a thunder cloud above them. And like that both attacks were fired _thunderbolt tempo _and_ kaen boshi_ at the same time destroying the gargoyles once and for all.

Frollo was upset of this turn of events he would never expect. However Luffy was on him quick as soon as he destroyed the gargoyle so the Gargoyle King went in front of Frollo to defend him. Luffy then did _Gomu gomu no pistol _at the Gargoyle King for a momont it was push back a bit by that punch Frollo knew it was weak from it's previous battle so it was not wise to fight here now.

"It seem you were lucky after all Straw hat for my guardian is weak and needs to heal before we fight again. "For if were in it's full strengh then you would have meet it's end by my hand." Frollo said.

"WAIT GET BACK HERE." Luffy yelled.

"Farewell Straw hat we shall meet at the Smiling moon then." Frollo was then suck in a mist of darkness and escape before Luffy could catch him.

"Damn that black thingy is a pain why they always run away from a fight." Luffy said.

"Oi Merlin are you okay say something did he hurt you." Nami said worried.

"I'm fine Nami I just not What I'm used to be." Merlin admitted.

"Oi you shouldn't move just wait until chopper comes here then he'll fix you up." Usopp repiled.

"Thanks Usopp." They both lifted him up a bit hoping Chopper would be near by Luffy saw how bad Merlin was and if he see Frollo again he'll pay him full force for hurting his Nakama. Then a few heartless appeared and went past Luffy and Maka towards Merlin, Nami and Usopp. Luffy nor Maka couldn't do anything quick enough until. a Giant shadow appear over the heartless and smash them all. Most of them wondered who did that but only Maka and Soul knew that person. Luffy and his friends saw what look like a guy in black cloth with edges and a cartoonish mask.

"Hmm looks like I made it just in time to stop them things." This guy didn't have a mouth when he spoke, but for some reason he talk fine. "And you four must be the Pirates that I heard of although one of you looks more like a wizard then a pirate." The others expect Maka and soul didn't know what to make of him until Luffy spoke up.

"Oi are you one of those black thingys." Luffy asked.

"No my name is Shinigami." Shinigami said.

"So your the one foho was after."

"Foho?"

"He means claude Frollo the guy who wretch the place up." Nami explained.

"Oh so he was the guy that did this well we'll just have to catch him when he comes back don't we." Said Shinigami.

"NNNNAAAAAMMMMIIIII-SSSSWWWWAANNNN, MMMMMAAAAAKKKAAAA-CCCCCHHHHAAAANNNN." Yelled Sanji.

"OI WHO ARE YOU SHITTY BASTARD YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO NAMI-SWAN, MAKA-CHAN OR I'LL FRY YOUR ASS AND BURN YOU INTO..."

_MAKA CHOP_

Sanji fell down with his butt sticking up and a lump on his head. The others came as soon as the incident was over with now with all the strawhats, Spartoi gathered and chopper checking the wounded they get to meet the shinigami.

"Now that everyone is here I like to thank all your efforts for protecting the school and stoping that man from invading this world for the first time." Shinigami said.

"What do you mean by the First time?" Robin asked.

"I mean that the heartless have finally arrive to this world for the first time since the Keyblade war. "Those black creature are only capable of arriving to this world if the keyhole of darkness is disturb." Shinigami explain.

"Keyholes of darkness that those keyholes that Luffy and Zoro keep Sealing for some reason. Nami said.

"And good reason to seal those keyholes for if one keyhole of darkness was open then a part of light of the universe would be destroyed forever." Everyone was shock at this revenlation that there be no more light.

"Shinigami-sama why are you telling us when we are close to the kishin." Maka asked.

"Because it will help not only you people, but the pirates as well for there from the outside world am I right." They didn't want to answer his question, but they didn't have a choice either.

"Ah we're from the outside world we came because we're helping to find old man's friends and kick the bad guys butt." Luffy said.

"I see then I know this is all sudden but could you help us stop the Kishin as well." Shinigami asked.

"Huh." everyone thought expect Luffy.

"It's just that with these heartless around I can't help but feel they will still be here until they consume the world. "So I thought why not let the pirates join the fight to stop these heartless and the kishin from destroying the world. "So will you help us before another keyblade war goes on again I saw the destruction it cause and I don't want to see it again twice." Shinigami asked. There was a pause for a second until Luffy said.

"Sure we'll help." Luffy repiled.

"Luffy!" Said the strawhat expect Robin.

"What the black guy asked for help so we'll help and we just made friends with some people here. "if we leave this world it will be destroyed and the mystery hole will be here. "And I still have to pay that foho for what he did I know he's still here so I'm going after him." Luffy explain.

"But Luffy." Usopp beg.

"Forget it once he makes a dicision he will stick to it." Zoro said.

"That right after all he's our captain." Robin agreed.

"Oi Marimo don't think you can just leave me behind without me kicking your ass." Sanji said.

"Ow then your need me if you are to feel super." Franky said

"I shall lend a hand even if it kills me all though I'm already dead Yohohoho." Brook said.

"I want to help fight too." Chopper said.

"I should help too if I want to find my friends and become stronger for the upcoming battle." Merlin agreed.

"Hoo if you think you can just go without me then your be lost quicker then quick sand. Archimedes said.

"My I guess I should join in as well since there no turning back." Nami said.

"Then you can't go without me either for I the Great Captain Usopp shall assist. "Usopp said.

Some of them were surprise by their anwser while other were curious about it. But what got their attention was when everyone started to join in when Luffy made that anwser like following a leader. Shinigami was more then pleased to know they were willing to help out with the war and were ready to fight even if he didn't show it.

"Thank you for all your doing now we should start preparation for flight to the moon then." Shinigami said.

"To the moon why the moon." Nami asked.

"Because that is where the Kishin is where our battle will begin and no doubt the heartless will be their too." It made sense since it'll be somewhere they can't find him.

"Now before going into details we should rest up a bit I'm sure you all work hard. "And you should get to know each other better while your at it and rest up a bit. "And for our guest they'll be rooms for you as well for we'll start our attack tomorrow." They all agreed and went to their rooms for rest before they get ready to attack the kishin.

"Hmm I hope I made the right choice for their is a greater danger then what is now here." Shinigami said to himself.

* * *

**And done hope you like it I did extra work on this because it's really exciting right now. So make your reviews, fav, or fol. **

**20913 5/3/13 over 'n' out**


	16. Soul Eater P4: Land on the Moon

**First I like to say a few things:**

**I have accepted two challenges from gamelover41592;**

**First challenge: Make a story where Vivi wanted to know about the strawhats story by reading or viewing with the Alabasta family or anyone else then. With their Starw hats past for each members and through using manga but no fillers like anime. And I've understand the rules given to me for this challenge. I also have the rules with me in case I forget them so no worries there. **

**Second challenge: Will involves Detective Conan but that would be for sometime later. **

**So that's it for now I just want to know when to start. For the second challenge we can't start yet but the first should we do it now or later. Because if we do it later this story we'll take a while That all I have to say if there's any question or anything I miss in this chapter for Gamelover41592 PMe. I'll answer your question any way I can. **

**Warning: For those who are interest in action instead this is not the chapter for it. This chapter is meant to start it up to the main battle against the Kishin and possible Frollo as well. And also I'm trying some new stuff other then action scenes so give me your honest answer. **

**disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or anything expect OC's**

* * *

**Soul Eater P4: Land on the Moon**

After a hard day the Strawhats had got to know the Spartoi members ,the other DWMA students and stuff alot better now that they can trust each other a bit. Maka, Black star, and kid got to introduce the other members of spartoi and how there form with other mission they been on before spartoi was made.

Usopp wanted to know how some of their gadgets work. So Usopp went Ox since he was smart Usopp thought he could help since he heard that things about Stein. At first Ox didn't want to help however after seeing Usopp wanting become stronger for his friends he went and help him make new invention for combat with harvar help.

Chopper was helping with the wounded and was really well with Kim and Jac helping thw wounded as well. Chopper saw they were good at healing by using magic he wanted her to teach him the healing magic too. Kim didn't mind teaching her magic but didn't know if Chopper could do it but She galdly accepted the offer not just because of his determination but also he's cute.

Nami was charting the whole area and the area of their last adventure so she wanted some alone time to do her charts. Liz and Patti saw how good she is when they look at the map Patti tried to imitate her by drawing a map too. Liz didn't want to be left out so she tried to draw a map too.

Robin went to the library to learn more about their history. Maka and Robin got along well since Maka love books her self they shared some things about want they learn over there years and other stuff. Robin then they talk about some of their adventure and her crewmates same can be said with Maka as she talk about her adventures and her friends.

Franky was looking at the ship their building and was impress at their ship they built. Soon he join them in construction for preparing their battle at the moon and gave a few tips while he's at it. Kid ask if he was a shipwright Franky answer yes and that he build his their ship with pride. Kid said he ask a few people to bring their ship in and he saw the ship then Kid complain that it wasn't perfectly the same shape on soem design. Soon Franky and kid were in a heat of an arguement and it went for hours.

Sanji went to the Kicthen checking the food if everything was all right. Black star was hungry and tsubaki was along for the ride as Black star wanted some food so he chow down all the food that was made until he tasted something really good. Tsubaki tried some too and it was delicious they ask who cook this and found out it was Sanji. Black star wanted more of his cooking and Sanji can only comply his only thought were there was another Luffy here.

Brook went to play some music and everyone that heard it enjoy the sound he was playing. Soul,Kirikou, pot of fire and lighting heard this and came to see Brook playing his violin. Soul approach Brook and asked if he could play jazz and Brook repiled he can play any music if he wanted too. So soul show him some songs in a room with a piano and drum then soon after a while all three were jazz it out.

Zoro was training with their heaviest weights they got to become stronger. Stein saw this and was curious as to why he was training with his wounds. Stein walk in the training room as Zoro still was training with the weights. Stein talk with Zoro a bit wondering about why he does he train with his wounds and what he gain out of it. Zoro answered that he wanted to become the worlds strongest swordmen. Stein saw their was deeper meaning to this and why he was doing this in the first place but he never question it. So instead he offered he could help him become stronger then just using weights and show him how to wield a living weapon if he wanted to know. Zoro was curious about how they wield their weapons he smiled and accepted the offer and they both went somewhere where they can be training alone.

Merlin was with the Shinigami as they talk about soem of their old times. Merlin talk about when he was teach a boy name arthur but most people called him wart soon became his tutor and had adventures. Shinigami talk about his times when he could leave Death city and help people around the world. The two had a great time while drinking tea and this had been going on for a while at night.

* * *

_With Luffy_

Luffy on the other hand had plans to explore the city swinging by from rooftop to rooftop. He eventually stop to look at the cresent moon smiling down from the dark sky. Luffy remember what that Frollo guy said and wonder if he'll face him again. Then he realize something he didn't know how to get back even though it's at the top it's still a long trip back when you don't know your way back.

"Ah man I'm lost ah well I'll find my way back then right now I need some meat." Luffy said to himself. Not long before he went around a crouner Luffy trip on something as he fell.

"Ouch huh who are you?" As he got up he saw a man with a cane standing in front of him in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry gentleman for tripping you like that you see I'm lost and I'm new to this town so could you give me some direction if you may." He said

"Hmm I don't know where I'm at either Mr."

"Please call me Dr. fracilier at your serves." Dr. Fracilier said as he gave his card to Luffy as he look at it for a moment.

"Huh say are you a pirate." Luffy asked. Dr. Fracilier look at him puzzled for a bit.

"Um why would you ask that." Dr. Fracilier asked back.

"Because their's a skull but no cross bones why that." Luffy wondered. dr. Fracilier didn't konw what to make of this if he should laugh or be angry instead he answered this with a smile.

"Why if you must know that my friend is my voodoo mark for I'm a voodoo master." He answered.

"Really that's so cool can you do tricks or something." Luffy asked now excitied. He smiled at the fact the boy was easily amused.

"Sure I can but my real specialty is know one past, present and future." Dr. Fracilier said. Luffy then just look at him bluntly.

"So what do you say want to know your..."

"Nope I don't want to know my Past or future all I want is to enjoy what I'm doing." Luffy repiled.

"But it could tell you of your dreams like if you had made your dream come true." Dr. Fracilier tried to lure Luffy in but Luffy simple said.

"Nope I rather accomplish my dreams on my own without knowing if I know then it be a boring adventure." Luffy said.

"Well I better get going and find my way back before daytime so to get ready for an exciting adventure to the moon later." Luffy left a speechless Dr. Fracilier all alone in the street as he left. So Dr. Fracilier thought to himself if he can't trick him then he'll go to plan B.

"Well Monkey D. Luffy if my deals won't work then maybe I should just get rid of you after all." He snap his fingers and a shadow followed Luffy where ever he went.

* * *

Luffy was lost for the most part even though he knew it's on the top the city it was big and it was hard to see at night. He stop somewhere on a block way where he hope to find meat around.

"Ah no meat and I'm lost still ah well I still got time." Luffy said to himself.

"There you are we were wondering where you been."Archimedes said.

"Huh oh arch-owl I glad to see you can you help me find my way back." Luffy asked.

"Hmm well I went for a nightstroll then got lost and couldn't find meat so I look to find my way back and still couldn't find meat."

"Hoo do you really need to find meat at this hour." Archimedes said was sweat drops. Then someone came out of the shadows in a black suit, olive green shirt with red hair was spirit walking down the street minding his own business until.

"Hmm oh are you that Straw Hat kid well is this a surprise seeing you here." Spirit said.

"Huh oh your that weapon thingy that screwed head guy was holding." Luffy remembered. Spirit fell back on this comment from him not remembering his name.

"Yes and the name is Spirit a Death Scythe to add so what brings you here." He asked.

"We're lost." Luffy smiled.

"YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO'S LOST." Archimedes yelled.

"I see why don't you two follow me to a place were we can hang out for a while." Spirit said.

"Sure will come." Luffy repiled.

"I don't know Luffy." Archimedes said.

"Don't worry if we run into trouble we just kick there butts plus if there's meat then we should go right." Luffy said.

"Hoo I was a feared you say something ridiculous." Archimedes repiled. So they folloed Spirit somewhere to where ever he takes them while a shadow follows.

* * *

_At a place where Spirit brought Luffy and Archimedes_

Whatever this place was it fit well with spirit however Luffy found some food with it so he couldn't complain. Spirit was hanging out with three woman name Risa, Arisa and Blair since he's drunk right now. Archimedes was trying not to be distracted by this since Spirit was being this way and Luffy paying no mind to this.

"Luffy after your done we should get going I don't like this at all." Archimedes whispered.

("Hmm it's fine I'm still hungry so I'll be eating yet anyhow.") He said with a mouthful that Archimedes didn't understand.

"Please swallow first then talk." Archimedes asked. Luffy did what he was told he was about to talk until.

"Oh Straw Hat boy." Said one of the women as one walk to him in curiosity.

"Are you one of the pirates that came here from another world." Blair asked curious.

"Ah we're from another world." luffy repiled bluntly.

"Then you wouldn't mind if your crew would come along next time would you." She asked. Before he could answer the shadow decided to take action Luffy saw this by instint then grab Blair and archimedes out of the way before it did anything. Unfortunately it went to Spirit and grab him holding Spirit as he's drunk everyone didn't know what to make of this until.

_ bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum _

"Huh what with this sound." Luffy wondered. This sound kept repeating over and over in the room.

"It sounds like a ritual." Blair said.

"hoo who ever doing this is using black magic indeed." Archimedes said. Then masks appear in the room of all different shape and sizes. And Then a Bid Mask appear at the end of the room behind them.

"Whoa that's a big mask." Luffy said. As it open it's mouth and a shadow claw grab Spirit draging him into the mouth.

"No they plan to steal his body and soul." Blair said.

"Not if I stop them." Luffy said. then His fist glowed for a moment.

_Gomu gomu no Pistol _

The ritual stop and the shadow claw let go as luffy's punch hit right at the face nearly breaking the mask. It then vanish and the shadow like person let go of spirit as it escape.

"What was that." Risa asked.

"It look like one of those black thingy." Luffy said.

"anyhow maybe I should take you three back before more trouble starts." Blair said.

"Ah I need to be ready for the moon then so we can have an adventure and kick the kisin and Foho butt well later." Luffy said. All four of them went back for the night as it was soon midnight as meanwhile Dr. Fracilier was not please with the results as he had to find a replacement for the ritual that night. When they got back Nami was mad at Luffy for his disappearing on them for a bit and everyone on the straw hats were worried after that they turn in for the night to be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

_At Dawn_

As morning came Sanji with the rest of the Cooks were prepareing the food for breakfest. They talk more as they got to know about each other better at this point. When everyone was done the Straw hats, death scythes and spartoi members went to the death room for a meeting with the shinigami.

"Now that everyone is here I like to say thank you for your hard work and for everything you have done here. " Now for thanks to our spys we know our new enemies have arrive at the moon. "However with the help of the Straw hats we will be able to stop their forces from destroying our ranks." Shinigami said.

"Father-Sama what will happen when the madness takes effect on them." Kid asked. The Straw Hats were all to familiar with this since there new friends told stories about the madness had alot to do about this world.

"Hmm then some of them will have to stay while others have to go for now." He said.

"so then it's a matter of who's going and who's staying right." Stein said.

"Yosh Me, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Merlin, and Chopper get to go while Sanji, Robin, Brook, Archimedes, and Franky get to stay now let's go." Luffy shouted.

"OIOIOI SINCE WHEN DID YOU DECIDED WHO GOES WITH WHO." Usopp yelled.

"THAT'S RIGHT WHY SHOULD I GO SHOULDN'T YOU TAKE SOME OF THE STRONG GUYS WITH YOU OR SOMETHING." Nami yelled as wellwhile both of them shake Luffy around.

"What but then you miss the adventure and the others can help with what they need here." Luffy said smiling.

"Luffy may have a point if the Heartless attack here again who's going to defend this place so it's better we leave some strong people here then." Zoro said.

"I have to agree if the heartless do attack then it's best we have a handful of troops here then." Kid Said.

"Then it's decided We leave in 1 hour from now as we plan before only this time the Straw hats will come along." Sinigami said.

"Now your dismiss while some of us have to discuss some things." Shinigami said. As the rest went to perpare for the upcoming battle to begin.

* * *

_1 hour later_

The ship have taken off as plan all perpared ready for battle as it flies to the moon.

* * *

**This seriously was just me adding a few new stuff then action scenes so be honest was your Review, comments and all. Also be sure if you want add fav, or follower to your list.**

**20913 5/10/13 over 'n' out**


	17. Soul Eater P5: Perpare for battle

**Today I want to issue the last chapter announcement for it's about going to a new story. So for thoughs who want to say something nows the time to say so in your reviews and it'll be decided by then because I'm interest in the first challenge after all. And I don't want to put the One Piece the Untold Adventure on hold if you don't want to yet so make a statement soon so we can know or we'll start right from this chapter a new story. Also for thoughs who don't like flashbacks you can skim it it'll be explain later on anyhow so no need to read it if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or anything expect OC's.**

* * *

**Soul Eater P5: Prepare for battle**

On there way there they had to be ready for anything meanwhile Nami and Usopp were sulking in a corner about how they end up here with them.

"Why do we always end up like this why couldn't be one of the others instead." Usopp said.

"Yeah why does it have to be us all the time why." Nami agreed.

"Luffy i hope your happy cause if huh where Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"He went with Maka to go look for Crona." Kid said.

"Eh EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH." both of them said.

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT MORON AFTER ALL THIS TIME GETTING READY TO GO TO THE MOON." Nami yelled.

"Well we didn't want it to happen but." Kid explain.

* * *

_Flashback right when Luffy came back from the shadow indcent_

_In the room were spartoi members were everyone was tense since there were order to find Crona in the death's list. they didn't know how to handle the situation until Kid tried to explain it in a better way. But what they didn't know was Luffy was listening on the conversation about their situation and he decided to join in._

_"Hi guys ready for tomorrow." Everyone look who was their and saw Luffy came in unexpectly._

_"So you coming along it's gonna be so exciting to travel on the moon I wonder what it taste like." Luffy said._

_"Taste Like?" Ox and Harvar said._

_"Yea you know how they say the moon taste like cheese well what if it taste like meat or fish or meat or rice or meat or." Luffy said._

_"IS FOOD ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT AT THIS TIME." both said. Luffy just laugh it with a smile._

_"Say Maka why don't you asked Cro... crn... cona... hmmm. _

_"Crona." Maka said a bit surprise._

_Yea why don't you asked her to join us for the trip to the moon it be fun." Now everyone was tense since Luffy had no Idea what he was saying in front of her soon she grab him and look in the face with a glare. Luffy just look at her plainly as she just said._

_"Because she not here with us she's far away AND NEVER COMING BACK." Maka toss him on the ground as he look at the direction she left with Soul. Everyone look at him angry for that insult as they left him to his thoughts._

* * *

_Between the hour_

_maka and soul was about to leave when luffy again was right behind her with the spartoi members there as well._

_"What do you want." Maka asked still angry._

_"Oi why you angry last night I just wanted to asked if Cona can come to the trip to the moon." Luffy said annoyed. they really didn't expect this kind of response and this only made Maka more angry._

_"YOUR STILL AT THAT DID YOU NOT HEAR SHE NOT COMING BACK." Maka said._

_"Ah you said that then let's go get her back." Luffy repiled._

_"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE FOR SHE'S ON THE DEATH LIST." _

_"Hmm Death's list?" Luffy wondered._

_"it's a list of people who do crimes against the order and have the possiblity of becoming a kishin." Kid explain._

_"Oh so it's a mystery list." Luffy said._

_"how can you be so simple minded HOW CAN YOU THINK LIKE THIS AND STILL BE CAPTAIN." Maka now furious with Luffy._

_"let me ask you something DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT HAPPEN TO HER PAST." Maka said._

_"Nope." Luffy said._

_"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT SHE BEEN THROUGH."_

_"Nope."_

_"DID YOU NOT EVEN HEAR WHAT SHE BEEN THROUGH AT ALL."_

_"nope." This however made her angry even more._

_"THEN WHY...WHY ARE STILL HERE... WHY ARE YOU..." _

_"BECAUSE SHE STILL YOUR NAKAMA." Yelled Luffy as it shock Maka for a while._

_"I don't care about her past, or what she been through or if it on your mysterious list because as long as she's your nakama then That's all I need to know. "So why are you doubting your friends is it because she betrayed you or is it because you had a fight about something. "Because if it was me I go after her even to the depths of hell." Luffy shouted. Maka was a bit surprise by his answer but understood what he meant. Maka didn't know what to say but maybe apologize for her behaver. Luffy smiled as he now wanted to join in and find her._

_"Sa wanna go look for Cona so we can ask her to go to the moon." Luffy said as he grin. maka couldn't help but smile at the comment and said._

_"Yea sure but her name is Crona not Cona you got to say the name right Luffy if your coming along." maka said._

_"I see ok."_

_"But what about the others will they be fine about this?" Kid wondered._

_"Don't worry Zoro and Merlin are with them so they'll be fine." Although it was not convening the others just let it go and agreed to it and let Luffy go along before there caught. So Maka and Soul went out before the others left with Luffy as they head were they found Crona was going._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"So in a way it end up like this." kid said.

"Ah damn it Luffy why must you always end up like this. "why couldn't he just go to the moon instead of helping Maka find her friend like the rest of us." Usopp complained.

"Shut up Luffy always have a reason whatever his reason is he better get back here quick or I'll beat him to death." Nami said. As they continued to there distination to the moon on the Air ship.

Meanwhile Little did they know that they were being watch by six people on the moon. One was a woman that has a cloak with black markings name Kaguya. The other has no face but a crescent moon like head with the same cloak name Monnlight. While the this one had a face like the rest of the clowns with a angle-lenght cloak of his own and a top hat his name was White rabbit. This one was human once a Death Scythe but betrayed DWMA for the Kishin. he has a priestly attire and zucchetto with a pendent and earphones all in Kishin symbols even on the sleeves his name was Justin Law. Although justin Law was also burning on the head and shoulder from the madness he gave in. The other two were Frollo and Pete(**who was sent by Neoblade to keep an eye on Frollo**) who would assist on this battle when needed and for their own personal reasons.

"It seem they have arrive now we can attack the school without interference." Frollo said, "Pete I want you to attack the school now while you still have the chance don't fail me or else.

"Don't you worry you can count on me the Mighty Pete to do the job." Pete said. Pete open a dark portal and went through it as he prepare his own invasion. As for the others Moonlight started his attack by openning his cloak which appeared to have no body and expect stars and crescent moons in their for the empty space. Soon the moons shoot out and went to the air ship for an air assult as it came close they shot laser like beams from the center of the creescent moons.

BOOM

"What was that." Usopp shouted.

"Heh Looks like the enemy is here." Zoro said.

At the brigde everyone saw they were surrounded by an attack they couldn't stop it but dodge the attacks.

"It seems we need to protect the ship somehow." Stein said.

"Don't worry I have this." Merlin said.

_Higitus Figitus Migitus Mum__ protect us all from dark and reflect it back with light._

Soon the whole Air ship was protect by a shield of light and when they hit it reflected right back with a light beam. The air ship then dodge whatever beams they can and if they get hit it reflects right back.

On the moon Moonlight tried to penetrate the shield but no luck what's so ever even White Rabbit couldn't phase through it.

"Damn it no matter what we do we can't attack or go inside it." Moonlight said.

"that shield must be done by a powerful magic if it can protect them from us." White Rabbit said.

"Then may I suggest something that will crush them." Frollo said. The other four look at him and at each other for a moment then Justin asked.

"What do you have in mind." Justin asked.

* * *

On the Air ship they were still under attack by Moonlight moons however as soon as they were close to landing.

"Huh why they stop firing." Nami asked.

"Maybe they know the brave Captain Usopp was on broad." Usopp said.

"No there just waiting for us down there." Zoro repiled.

"Huh how do you know Zoro." Chopper asked.

"I can feel it."As he unstleath his tip of his sword a bit as a repiled.

_"Attention all presonal report for air dive Straw hats will make the first move in case of an heartless invasion."_

"EEEEEEHHHH WAIT I got the I-would-die-if-I-go-to-the-moon-disease." Usopp said.

"Oi Chopper." Zoro said.

"Nope no cure for that." Chopper repiled.

"Come on Usopp." Nami said grabing him by the arm.

"WAIT WHY ME." Usopp shouted.

Merlin drop the shield and let everyone go down to invade the moon.

* * *

When they landed there was nothing on the scene expect the moon had a face like appearence from the earth. And up close it look weird seeing it's teeth and big pointy nose. When given the signal the other Death Scythe, Kid, and DWMA troops came on ground but nothing was here.

"Why is their nothing here." Nami thought. Everyone thought the same until.

"_Sniff sniff_ I smell something." Chopper said.

"Ah it's here." Zoro agreed.

"But the question is where is it." Merlin asked also sensing it.

Just then a figure from far distance appear to them it was Frollo as he stands by himself waiting for them.

"Well if it isn't the famous DWMA and the Straw hats who have come to meet their end." Frollo said. "Where's is the Straw Hat Boy is he not here I so wanted to fight him now that I'm at full strengh."

"That's none of your business your fight with us." As Zoro he unstleath his three swords and gets ready to fight.

"Hmm what sword style is that may I asked?" Frollo now curious.

"Santoryu." Zoro repiled.

"I see then perhaps you used that to fight my new army." Frollo snap his fingers and what came next was unexpected an army of giant heartless only they had a mixer of a draksider and Neoshadow they were called **Neodark**. They had a skinny appearence with a scarf like around it's neck only no heart shape hole on the crest. Soon they were surrounded by them by hundreds or more. But what appear to stun them was the three heartless. One was all black with a long sword called **darkest knight**. The second had a bow-and-arrow with him called **marksman**. The third one was had a big book and a wand called **Master Wizard**. These three is what stand out the most of them because of a strong arua some could sense with Frollo's **Gargoyle King**.

"Now you see it's hopeless to fight me in this state for you all will face your end." Frollo shouted.

"EEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Both Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"No way their so many of them." Nami said now scared.

"Now I'll give you one last chance surrunder or die." Frollo demanded as he wait for there decision.

"THIER SO MANY GIANT HEARTLESS WHAT DO WE DO." Usopp yelled.

"We fight." Zoro repiled.

"WHAT." All three straw hats said.

"He right we came here to fight the Kishin plus now the heartless are here doesn't make a differents." Kid agreed.

"So all we need to do is finish these guys off then fight the Kishin and were done." Stein repiled.

"OIOI you make it sound so simple it's not funny." Spirit said.

"Heh anyhow you should let us handle those three and that guy then." Zoro said.

"Hmm why's that." Kid wondered.

"Because if we let them go they'll be a problem and if we fight them then the rest of you can fight the other heartless without a problem." Zoro explain

"Actually that's not a bad idea. "If the straw hats fight those four then the others wouldn't have a problem with the others since they look weak." Stein concluded.

"hmm alright but be careful you don't know what the enemy is up to so stay sharp." Kid said, "Everyone fight all the heartless expect the one's the strawhats are fighting we need to win this fight." Everyone yelled at this reponse and was ready to lay down the line for this fight.

"So they have not given up huh after all of this then I will show them the true meaning of fear HEARTLESS ATTACK." Frollo commanded. as the first three was about to strike until.

_108 pound ho_

all three were hit by one strike each soon they were facing the straw hats in a showdown for the moon

_Zoro_ vs **Darkest Knight**

_Usopp and Chopper_ vs **Marksman**

_Nami and Merlin_ vs **Master Wizard**

Frollo was now face the forces as he wanted it now leaving the question where are the Kishin forces?

* * *

Meanwhile on the school ground Pete was ready to make his invasion.

"Bwahahahaha now with them at the moon and soon be destroyed this world will be ours." Pete snap his fingers as he summons four giant heartless with an army of **Neodark**. First one was an had a features of an actrobat and dancer at the same time was called **dancerobat**. The second one was a cloak figure with a no face called **Mask Clown**. The third one was a black hooded figure with an axe called **Executioner**. The last one had a judge uniform with an giant hammer on it's side called **Judgement**. But before Pete could give the command to attack four figures appeared with an army of students right behind them. Sanji puff his cigareete and just stared at the heartless army. "Huh what it's those Straw hat punks what are they up to hmm." Pete wait for there first move so he can make a command.

"Hmph so we have to beat the crap out of these giant bastards huh not to hard." Sanji commented.

"Oi they may look tough but they look weak expect four those four." Franky Repiled.

"Yea they must be strong heartless to look different from the rest of the army. "If we don't fight these guys they could be trouble so who going to take who." Sanji asked.

"Huh what you mean curly bro." Franky asked.

"I mean if we're gonna fight them then we need to fight one by one each is what I mean." Sanji repiled.

"Hmm I get it then I'll take the guy with the Hammer." Franky said.

"Then I'll the cloak figure because it might be interesting." Robin repiled.

"Then I'll have to fight the hooded one with the axe if I may." Brook said.

"Then I guess that leaves me the weird one eh fine I guess I'll fight that one then." Sanji said. Then all four of them went toward the four heartless as Pete was still waiting for their first move. "Uuuuu I can't wait any longer time to finish them off char..."

POW

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT." Pete said. As Sanji made a quick kick at the dancerobat while Franky punch from afar at the Judgement.

_Sanji_ vs **Dancerobat**

_Robin_ vs **Mask Clown**

_Franky_ vs **Judgement**

_Brook_ vs **executioner**

"Hmph you think this will stop me well I'll show you CHARGE." Pete commanded the rest of the forces to go and attack the school as the battle on the moon and the school begins.

* * *

Meanwhil at a another location Luffy, Maka and Soul found where Crona was hiding.

"Is this the place." Luffy asked.

"Yea this is the place." Maka said.

"Then let's go." As they walk to the one place she can be the church?

* * *

**Sorry Luffy was not on the moon but it's turn out fine the way it's suppose to be anyhow. And beside with Luffy's personality he should at least be unperdictable from time to time or more often. And for a side note I'm putting this on hold for the other story the title is undecided but should be interesting.**

**5/15/13 **

**20913**

**Until next time**

**over 'n' out **


	18. Soul Eater P6: The giants raid

**I know I have been short on the chapters but this one will be long for the battle and the other Soul Eater charaters will have a part as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or anything expect OC's.**

* * *

**Soul Eater P6: the giants raid**

The battle was fierce on the moon and on the ground. Both sides tried to fight the main forces off as they fought for the world. But the main battles lay on the leaders enemy side for if their beaten they can get to the Kishin and defend the DWMA. As for the spartoi members most of them stayed behind to keep watch of DWMA while Maka, Soul, and Luffy went for their mission.

* * *

_On the ground at DWMA_

Battle one 

_Brook_ vs **Executioner**

**Kingdom hearts 2 Dance to the death Music:**

**Now playing for the Straw hats battles.**

Brook was having some diffiulty with his opponent bacuse of the size. Although the heartless was no slouch either when it came to movement. Brook tried to leap up and _Swallow bond en avant _as he aim for the head. But the heartless block it with his ax as the heartless fling him over then charged at him eventually Brook landed on but the ax was about to land. Brook jump back in time to dodge the attack barely miss him. "Whoa that was close I have to end his quick before I'm dead but I'm already dead AH WHOA HEY WATCH IT AH." Brook didn't have time to finish what he said because the heartless was now swinging his ax low to cut him.

"THAT WAS RUDE TO CUT IN THEIR JOKES." Brook then went and used a new move _Times of life _soon all time stop as the heartless was about to swing his ax at him. Then in one quick swoop a slash came across the right hip to left shoulder Brook was across right behind it in a second _Silence Freeze. _Then the ice started to form on the slash spot until it completely formed.

"pffu that was close but this new power we have is handy at times when used right." Brook said.

CRACK

"Huh ah it's still alive." The Executioner started to move bit then break free fromthe ice in seconds. Now it's mad as darkness was pouring around it as the heartless vanish. "Ah where...where did it go." Next thing you know the heartless appeared behind him and swang his ax down and with a move called **executions law**. Brook dodge The attack however it created a crack on the ground like an earthquakewould. Brook saw the destruction and couldn't help but open his mouth wide to the ground.

"EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH WHAT POWER IT'S LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE WAS HERE." Brook didn't have time to stare as he dodge another attack fromthe heartless who some reason didn't come that quickly now. Brook notice this and took the advantage he needed. Unfortunately the heartless vanish and reappeared with an attack ready for him as he hold the ax with both arms had one knee bent forward and the other straight back while the ax was high in the air. "So it wants to attack straight foward very well I shall do the same." As Brook said this he still charged at it knowing the cost of this as the heartless swung his ax and created a blast on the ground made of dark energycalled **Ground cutter. ** Brook dodge the attack even though it was a fast attack but didn't realize the attack turn around and followed him as it came Brook continue foward then made invisible slasheswhile the heartless miss him by an inch. When he was behind the heartless he slowly stleath his sword as the Executioner attack slam into him and was on his one knee again.

_Hanauta Sancho: Yakazu Giri_

The heartless was brust up with arms wide open and the ax fell down to the ground and started to disappear. Soon the heartless was starting to disappearing as it had one hand on knee and the other on the ground as it vanish to thin air.

"Yay that was close I could have die there but I'm already dead Yohohohoho SKULL JOKE. " But what destructive power it was no ordinary heartless from Merlin's stories wonder why their this strong then before." Brook said to himself.

Winner: Brook

Strength increase: +7

Defence increase: +5

Endurance increase: +9

* * *

As other battle continues the Neodarks were giving the DWMA a hard time with their strength and power. Some of the DWMA tried to handle two or more at once but they were strong even if there weak. However they manage to reduce the numbers of Neodarks by team work so they were still easy.

Ox was using lighting speed movements to avoid and attack the neodarks. Then sometimes used _Lighting king Quake_ to put them on ground and then use _Lighting king_ to finish them.

Kim was having a hard time with the Neodarks. She was force to use other quick fire attacks and use her strongest attack _Wollantern _to defend herself.

Kirikou was taking out most of them out of the three. For a while things were going smoothy but a group of neodark surround him ready to strike when Kirikou decided to use _Soul Resonance Aphex Twin_ to blast and beat them up.

All three of them gathered at one spot as they were back to back to provide cover for one other.

"These guys don't know when to quit like a raid of giants or something." Ox said.

"It must be that big fat guy the Straw hats talk about he must be the one responsible for leading these heartless." Kirikou repiled.

"If that's the case then we need to finish this now before more people get hurt." Kim said. The boys noded and all three went to where Pete was to end the conflict once and for all.

* * *

Battle 2

_Franky_ vs _**Judgement**_

Franky was dodging the attacks then used _weapons left _to attack the heartless as it swings his hammer and miss. Franky went for _beans_ _left_ at the heartless but it jump when landed it spin 180 degrees with it's hammer and hit him on the side as Franky turn to counter the attack. Franky was flung back and crash while sliding after he was doen sliding Franky got up to see Judgement came from high up right about to slam it's hammer on him. Franky rolled away in time and use _Strong right_ as he got up it hit Judgement head however it was uneffected by the attack. "what is with this heartless it's like I hit something hard as steel." As Franky ponder this Judgement got up this time however it summon a second hammer as it did it started to marched towards Franky while banging it hammers like their invisible nails was their. Franky was running away as it was doing this from it's attack called **judgement hammer march.** "Damn it this thing is tough may be if I hit it's weak point then I get somewhere." As Franky thought of this he would need a good hit on it if he where to end this. When it stop Judgement was tried like it was low on energy then Franky now have his chance. He pump his arm up and went to aim at it's head then fires a regular _Coup de vent_ when it fire the heartless fell back and stay down.

"You sure know how to take a beating man and just in time I was running out of cola only bottle and a half left." Franky said.

"Huh." But the heartless got up and was ready to fight again now more angry then ever. And this time the hammer grew two times the size of it's body and judgement then jump high in the air ready to slam down on Franky. "You got to be kidding me." Franky was out of options but had no choice but to fire his new moves. He went to weapon left then charged some enegry then waited for the right time for the heartless to come. "Come on heartless I know you want to squash me like a bug so come on." As it came closer franky was soon ready it came closer as it fell faster and faster until franky fired _Thunder cannon _the blast sky rocket up and obliterated the heartless into nothing.

"hmmmm SSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR." As Franky did his victory pose as the battle was won.

Winner: Franky

Strength increase: +7

Defence increase: +5

Endurance increase: +9

* * *

Ox, Kim, and Kirikou with their partners work their way through a raid of Neodarks unbtil they reach Pete completely unprepared for them.

"Huh who are you pipsqueaks." Pete demanded.

"Where with DWMA and part a group called Spartoi who have reach a two-star rank." Kim repiled.

"Well I don't care if your a have a five-star rank because nobodies gonna mess with the mighty Pete." He siad.

"Really because all i see mighty is your gut." Ox repiled.

"Grrrrr I'll show you."

_Ox, Kim, and Kirikou_ vs **Pete**

**Kingdom Hearts 2 rowdy rumble music:**

**Now playing for Pete's battle.**

Pete rolled a large ball at them like a bowling ball only this was quicker then his previous strength. Lucky Kirikou caught it with his partners pot of fire and thunder however Pete was throwing marbles at them already. Ox was spinning his spear to deflect the marbles even though they look harmless he didn't take a chance that is until.

BOOM

"What." Ox thought as he was blow away by one marble and soon landed on a bunch on marbles and was blown away. then the Marble landed on the bowling ball as Kirikou dodge but wasn't far enough as he to was blown away then by the explosion. Lucky the two survive the explosion and were getting healed by kim as she worked her magic.

"Bawahahahahaha how do you like that huh my marbles explode on contact thanks to Neoblade I more powerful then before." Pete declared. " But I'll admit I'm not that powerful as the others but I'm strong enough to take care of you three HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." The other couldn't believe this guy admitted that he was weak and they were getting beaten but by someone of this level. However they got back up more ready for what ever tricks he had in stored for them.

"So you still think you can beat me well prepare for a world of hurt by my new trick." Pete pulled something out of his pockets and then thrown up high in the air as darkness was surrounding them then a spark happen and soon the objects face them as Pete new attack came.

**rocket flare**

"I'll handle this." Kim went in front of them then fire some fire attack at them that's when Ox and Kirikou made a move on Pete. "Now our chance kirikou I'll distract him you attack him from behind." Ox said.

"On it." Kirikou then _soul resonance_ with pot of thunder for _Double T_ while Ox distract Pete on the front but.

"Stop it's invincible." Pete summon a shield to protect himself from Ox's attack and Kirikou attack from behind but no dice then tried another _soul resonance Triple F_ and attack but still no dice. Then Pete shield went down and process to attack close range.

**boxing **

Pete rapidly was punching fast until he went so fast you couldn't see the fists.

**punching bag **

Ox took the full force of the attack and was flung back by the power of darkness. Kirikou tried to attack from behind but Pete jump back and summon three Neodarks to aid him in this fight for this fight was gonna take longer then they thought.

* * *

Battle 3

_Robin_ vs **Mask Clown**

"It seems this one has a power of it's own." Robin had seen different powers but not like this when the heartless put a happy mask on it throwed swords at her. When it was sad it throwed water ballons full of poison. So far only two faces were seen so far when Robin been trying to restraint the heartless and then clutch it but when it came close it just went to sad mask with poison. As the battle continues it was getting harder and harder to restraint the heartless each time. Eventually She would have to try something different. Mask clown was staring to dance around like a clown would while attacking at the same time Robin wondered why it was actting this way then realize it wasn't taking this battle serioursly. "So it seems it was not taking this serioursly after all then maybe I shouldn't take it serioursly as well." So with this in mind Robin put down her pose and just dodge every attack gracefully by taking little steps here and there. Since the Mask Clown wasn't aimming right it was just throwing random attacks at her eventually it went to a confuse mask and started to stare as to why she was just dodging it's attacks. Now was her chance as she went to her pose and did _cien fleur: big tree_ a shadow appear on top of them as the heartless slowly turns around to see a big hand behind him. _Slam_ it slam on the heartless but Robin wasn't done _grab_ she grab the heartless then did _Grand slam_Robin did while holding the heartless slam it three times and with a final might made a _shock_ attack as a final slam.

"Well that ended nasty huh. "No way that's impossible." But it wasn't over yet as the heartless got up all covered in darkness bruises it soon had an angry mask but an demonic one at that. Soon it remove it's cloak and showed some musle were building up claws were made replacing the hands as it was done transforming robin was prepared for it. _Tres cien fleur: quinze manos _this had finally restraint the heartless but it was fighting back with all it's might for this was now a battle of will power. Robin been fighting with all her might trying to bring it to an end both fighters were not ready to give up yet then with one adjustment she move one hand up under the chin and finally heard a snapping sound. Robin was then ready to put an end to this and did _clutch_ with a few snapping sounds it was finish and the battle was won.

"Now that is done you won't be able to destroy more of this world or it's histroy any more." Robin said as she walk off from the heartless last moments.

Winner: Robin

Strength increase: +7

Defence increase: +5

Endurance increase: +9

* * *

Black star was annihilating the heartless giants but even so there were still to many of them. But black star didn't mind at all in fact he was enjoying himself as he destroyed one heartless at a time.

"Man this is a work out if this keep up i'll get stronger in no time." Black star commented.

"Then it be best if you help your friends where their fighting Pete." Archimedes said. Who was avoiding the fight the whole time but saw what's going on from above.

"Who?" Black star questioned.

"The fat cat that is fighting your three friends right now." Archimedes point out. When Black star saw what Archimedes is pointing at he saw a 2 dozens of Neodarks surround Ox, Kim, and Kirikou while Pete was laughing at there predicament as Pete keep bringing more towards them. Black star was angry for what was happening as his friends were in danger so he ran towards the battle as he destroyed any Neodark that get in the way.

_As for the battle_

"Ehahahahahaha what a matter I thought you were gonna stop this fight well it ain't gonna happen hahahaha." Pete said.

The others were struggling since their were gang up by all direction by the heartless. They tried to use some combination attacks but they didn't have a chance when one Neodark attack randomly out of no where.

"Damn it there's no end to this and that guy just a coward because he knows he can't win." Ox said.

"Relax we can do this we just need to think without rushing through this that all." Kirikou repiled. As he destroyed one Neodark away.

"Easier said then done there's to many of them and only three of us here fight that guy who is using them to hide behind." Kim compiled.

They all knew this was hard when facing more then one giant but an army of giants is too much even for some people. So all they can do is fight and defend however one neodark was away from the group created something in both hands. Two black orbs were creating on each hand as it grew as big as it's palm when it's done the heartless was about to toss one orb on the left hand towards them to finish them when.

_SLASH_

The Neodark arms fell down as it drop it's orbs and exploded wiping out the front half of the Neodarks in it's path. Pete look and saw this and was surprise by this then saw a figure in the smoke when it claered it was Black star who did it. Pete was more so mad with what happen with the situation. The others saw black star was here and so did the Neodarks so half a dozen laft went after him but that was a big mistake. In a few moments the rest of the heartless were wipe out in less then a seconds as the other half didn't stand a chance either with three against half a dozen left that was piece of cake. So with all that done all four and their partners went to face Pete again.

"Gulp you stay back nobody mess with me and gets away with it." Pete said.

"I should be saying that about you since you tried to hurt my friends and hide behind your army like a coward you are while the rest fight you their live that make me sick." Black star repiled.

"Hmph well I can do whatever I want after all once this world and the rest of the worlds are ours for the taking no one will stand in our way." Pete said.

"Not gonna happen." Black star said. As he charge at him while Pete summon his shield.

_New battle set_

_Black star, Ox, Kim, and Kirikou _vs **Pete**

"Stop it's invincible." But Black star didn't stop as he continued foward to attack the shield and jump to strike.

"WHAT What are you?" Black star hit the shield as it rolled toward Kirikou and he punch with pot of thunder as hard as he can with one strike. And he broke the shield as Pete flew back on his back and was surprise by this while they stare at him.

"it doesn't matter what tricks you pull I'm still gonna beat you to death." Black star comment. As the battle continues with Pete.

* * *

Battle 4

Sanji vs Dancerobat

_Cotelelle and epaule shoot_

"Damn that shitty heartless it just keeps moving all over the place whenever I kick it." As he said the heartless keep moving all over the place like it's dancing everytime and showing some kick moves. Sanji keep getting kick all over the place like a rag doll as he tries to kick it. But Sanji had made some hits of his own however it was not effective enough to make damage. He had to relay on quick kicks as he attack the heartless one kick at a time. Eventually Sanji's attacks weren't enough so he had to change tactics but didn't want to use his other trick just yet. "Damn if I can just do like the others make new attacks with the magic it be easy but I don't know how?" Before he could answer his thoughts a kick made by Dancerobat attack him sending him flying. The heartless thought it won but when the smoke cleared Sanji was standing all bleeding from the attack but was okay the heartless if it feel anthing was mad and charged at him. But in slow motion Sanji was thinking to himself like when your about to die or something.

_"So this is what it feels like when your dying huh like your powerless or something. "I hope Nami-swan and Robin-chan are okay because I think I won't make it. " What am I saying of course I'll make it I just need to get stronger but how I'm a chef. "And a chef prepares food right no I'm not just a chef I came from a fighting restaurant the baratie so I should be able to fight like one. "Diable Jamble was made for spicy food, then for a fast food restaurant I need." Sanji thought. _

Just as the heartless got close Sanji started to spinning fast then lightning bolt struck him and around him as he spins.

ZAP. BOOM.

Dancerobat was sent flying back in a fast motion with electricity through the body. When it got up the heartless saw Sanji right leg turn yellow with lightning charge around his leg.

_Lafoudre Jamble_

"You better be ready heartless for now I'm in need of fast food cook and you are my ingredients." Sanji jump in Lightning speed and kick the heartless right at the gut. Dancerobat tried to hold back but the kick was to powerful even for the heartless then Dancerobat tried to counterattack. While Sanji was in the air however in an imposssible movement Sanji vanish with sparks of lighting trail all way around behind the heartless. Sanji was then ready to do a devastating attack _Lafoudre Jamble _ when the heartless turned around it was greeted by a kick on the chin _Lightning shot. _With all his might Sanji kick the heartless high inthe air with lightning and thunder strikes all around destroying the heartless leaving Sanji the winner.

"Diable is for spicys, Lafoudre is for fast food, I guess you can't handle a fast food restaurant." Sanji said as he walk off victories.

Winner: Sanji

Strength increase: +7

Defence increase: +5

Endurance increase: +9

* * *

Pete was now afraid facing all four of them but not only that the Straw hats decided to join the fight as well. Plus the Neodarks were the only things left on the field with little choice he had to retreat.

"This ain't over yet your and get what's coming to you yet pirates I'm gonna get you yet." Pete said as a puff of purple smoke covered him as he escape for his retreat with the remaining heartless.

"Huh the bastard escape running like a coward he is." Sanji said.

"When I see him again I'm gonna pond his face in." Franky said.

"Speaking of ROBIN-CHAN I HOPE THOSE HEARTLESS DIDN'T HURT YOU FOR i'LL SEND THEM TO ANOTHER PLANET FOR YOU. Sanji said in love sick mode.

"No I'm fine." Robin repiled.

"Anyhow we thanks for taking care of those four guys for us but it be nice if we get to fight them." Balck star said.

"Don't worry bro so far there's alot of them out there so when you have your chane you can fight them then." Franky repiled. Then one of the DWMA stuff member came and report a message to the spartoi members.

"It seems that there is some new from Maka, Soul, and Luffy." Kim said.

"Really what they said." Sanji wondered.

"Well."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Maka told Luffy to wait outside the church until there done talking with Crona. Before long Luffy was bored and it was only 10 seconds since maka went in._

_"Come on how long is this gonna take hmm maybe I should go in." But just when he was about to open the door._

_BOOM_

_The church door blasted outward into Luffy and right on top of him as Crona makes his escape to the moon._

_"Luffy...Luffy." Maka shouted._

_"Ow that hurt man what was that all about." Luffy asked._

_"Crona went to the moon so we're going after her." Soul explain._

_"WHAT SHE WENT TO THE MOON ALREADY AAAHHHH and just when we were going to ask her." Luffy said._

_"Yea but now we're going as well but as soon as we find a way to get word out to DWMA then we're going." Maka said._

_"Ah alright yosh let's go." Luffy shouted._

_Flashbackended_

* * *

"So your saying that Luffy, Maka, and Soul went ahead of us already well that just great." Franky said.

"But if there their already then we need to get there ourselfs as well." Brook repiled.

"Then with all that said and done you Straw hats should be their for the battle then. "Because your friends are fighting still as we speakplus the air ship will be back here again so I'll be your last chance to join the fight." Ox said.

"Alright then we need to get ready then so we're prepared for the upcoming battle ahead then." Sanji repiled.

the rest of the group went inside for what was to be a great battle for this world. and as the Straw hats will take part for the epic war.

* * *

_On the moon back to when Pete started the assult on the ground_

Battle 5

_Nami and Merlin_ vs **Master wizard**

As soon as the battle started merlin took the lead as both wizards had mastery of magic in hand. Nami was surprise at how powerful Marlin could be when he was serious if he wanted to be so she for now Nami want for her time to strike when needed. Merlin was using a _reflectza_ spell to hold back when the **lightning strom** spell struck that above them. "Now my chance." Nami thought. When saw her opportunity by creating _mist tempo _to sneak behind the heartless in order to make a thunder storm above the master wizard while it's being distracted. Merlin then fired a _freeza_ spell at the master wizard while block it by a wave of it's wand with a **shield** **wall** spell but Nami then got her chance and strike it with _Thunderbolt tempo_. "Heh let's see if it can handle both of us at the same time." Nami said as lightning struck the heartless however it was somehow block by an invisible magic shield surrounding the master wizard. Merlin and Nami were surprise by the sudden events of what they saw but didn't give up for if it needed a shield to protect itself then it must be physically weak.

"So it's protected itself from all attacks by creating mulitple shields well that is most impressive." Merlin said.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO ADMIRE THE ENEMY." Nami yelled and smack merlin behind the head.

So as the battle continued master wizard had enough of this and used the most powerfullest spell ever the **meteor bomb**. Merlin and Nami saw a giant meteor the size of the moon in a far off distance ready to wipe them out and everything on the moon. "_This is crazy how a meteor of this size be this big is it trying to destroy all of us even if it's own kind." _Before Nami could think anymore Merlin went in front of her like he was ready to cast something.

"Nami I need you to handle cover for me while I cast a powerful counter spell." merlin said.

"What but I..." Nami try to say but Merlin interrupted.

"Don't worry I have faith in your ability to protect me and even when your alone there always someone there to help." He repiled. Nami saw He had faith in her abilities so with a little courage and daring Nami was ready to fight while Merlin did what needed to be done. But then dozen of Neodarks came to attack nami and Merlin she ran to Merlin side as quick as possible to fight off the neodarks.

* * *

Death the Kid, the Death Scythes, and DWMA were fight off the neodarks but something was off. Everytime they cut one up or have destroyed one they regenerate again and again.

"What's going on."

"It's like there coming back to life everytime we kill them."

_"Something is wrong the heartless aren't capable of this power are they not from what we hear from Merlin stroies." Kid thought, "Unless they developed a new power then what could it be."_

Then kid saw from the corner of his eye Nami trying to fight off the neodarks while merlin was gathering some magic power for his spell.

"Better see what going on over there and fast." So kid ran as quick as possible to help Nami with whatever there doing when he got there Kid shot down the first one behind the group. Then jump ranning up on the back of the second neodark and shooting at the same time. After that jump from the right shoulder and fired a barrage of shots and made some flips as Kid gracefully landed right in front of Nami while Seven were took down at the samw time. As for Nami she just took down her third one down herself as well while he was being a showoff. Then two were left but the ten that were defeated regenerated back again so Kid did _Soul resonance _then charged his weapons and fired a _Death cannon_ it was a temporary victory but it had to due.

"Alright what happening and why Merlin just stnding there." Kid asked.

"If you must know just look at the sky." Nami said pointing at the sky and Kid saw what Nami was pointing at.

"What the why is there a Meteor coming towards us." Kid asked.

"And that because of that thing over there." Nami pointed at the heartless who was creating the spell.

"I see so Merlin is trying to counter the spell of his own spell. "Well then we'll help as then if that thing hits us we're dead so we need Merlin's magic for this so do mind." Kid said.

"Nah I don't mind I mind fighting every now and then but I like it better when someone else stronger then me helps as well." Nami repiled.

"I see in that case It's a good thing I came in time then because I'm kind of interest in how strong the heartless can be." Kid repiled back as the Neodarks regenerate once more as they defend Mrelin from the upcoming attackers.

**Mission Mode: Defend Mrelin while he gathers the magic necessary for a counter spell.**

* * *

Battle 6

_Chopper and Usopp_ vs **Marksman**

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Both Usopp and Chopper screamed for there lives.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO ME." Usopp yelled with crocodile tears.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE." Chopper yelled with crocodile tears as well.

This battle out of all others was not so good because if you get what marksman means then you know it has the abilities of all gunners even snipers. although it misses because of Usopp's and Chopper's ranning skills the heartless was having a hard time hitting them. Marksman then had enough and came up close then used it's abilities to switch to MP5N gun.

"WHAT how can it switch weapons into thin air." Usopp thought. But didn't have time to think as they soon were running once more to avoid holes in there bodies.

"Alright that's it I had enough time to take this guy down." Usopp said. The heartless and Usopp stared at each other for a seconds.

"No way."

"USOPP WE NEED TO FIGHT IT THE OTHERS ARE COUNTING ON US." Chopper said.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT THIS THING WHEN IT HAS ALL THAT WEAPONS OUT OF NOWHERE." Usopp yelled.

If the was alive it would have sweat drops by now from this scene of argument so for some reason it waited.

"So then what do we do." Chopper asked.

"Listen I have a plan but it's gonna take alot on your part." Usopp said.

"Huh."

Now the heartless knew they were up to something and it wasn't good. Before marksman could fire Chopper took a _rumble ball_ then went to _horn point_ and charge at marksman. As Chopper charge The heartless fired at him but he didn't stop and ram into it and marksman fell. Usopp took this opportunity to make peparartion for his final attack. Marksman got up by shoving Chopper off but Usopp was ready by this time.

"Hey you Heartless I'll be able to defeat you this time for this whole battlefield is my battleground." Usopp shouted.

Marksman was confuse but ignore what he said and ready to fire and so was Usopp.

"Alright here's my new attack." The heartless fired first then Usopp

_lightning boshi_

Chopper saw the time to move as he went to _jump point _and dodge the upcoming attack. The ball hit and made sparks when it did static electricity went running through the heartless body as it was paralyzed for the moment.

"Now taste this."

_lightning makibichi _

When marksman moved it step on something and was shock everytime it made one step one after another.

"This will go with a boom."

_Big boom boshi_

What the heartless didn't know was the whole field was full of gas and once Usopp fired they took covered.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOW Usopp is taking control of the battle like before." Chopper said.

"huff...huff...huff...huff...HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT HUH." Usopp yelled. But the heartless survived somehow as it came out of the smoke Usopp and Chopper were shock at this. Then marksman used a bow and arrow to finish Usopp then fired at him with out a second thought. In a quick motion Chopper destroyed the arrow with _arm point_ to save Usopp. But only 15 seconds left Chopper used what enegry left and fired a new attack.

_Blizzard cross X_

An X attack was fired from a distance like a cannon and destroyed the heartless once and for all.

"Thank you Chopper you save me if only I could finish it off like you guy I..." Usopp said.

"No Usopp that was awesome what you did and if you hadn't done that like you did then we wouldn't have made it here." Chopper said.

"Chopper but still how can this heartless be so powerful it's like it was in a new whole other level form the others form Merlin's stories." Usopp said. As he thought about the events of what happen.

Winners: Chopper and Usopp

Strength increase: +7

Defence increase: +5

Endurance increase: +9

* * *

**Mission Mode: continues **

Nami and Kid tried to hold them off but there were to many of them as they keep on coming. No matter how many they destroyed they still keep on regenerating even with Kid's death cannon but the question is why?

"kid we need a better plan this is getting us no were." Nami said.

"Your right if this keeps up then we'll be over run before Merlin can finish what we need is more fire power." As soon as Kid said this he went to his madness release state and connected one line of Sanzu to fight off more of the Neodarks. Nami was surprise with this power up but had to focus on the battle field at hand. Kid fired all the shots at the heartless as they keep coming and kick them when they regenerate before they stand.

As for master wizard it was still aiming towards them but for some reason it look like it was getting tried and more tried. As for Merlin though he was still in his building up enegry state. Kid saw this so all they needed to do was give more time for him to do what he need to do. When Merlin was done the heartless was tried and weak like in a sleep mode Nami and Kid went to Merlin side as soon as they finish there battle with the Neodarks.

"So did you do what needed to be done." Kid asked.

"Why yes in fact I put the heartless to sleep." Merlin stated.

...

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH." Both said.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE TO TRYING TO PUT THE HEARTLESS TO SLEEP WHILE THE METEOR IS IN COLLISION COURSE WITH US WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT." Nami yelled.

"Well if I stop the meteor then the heartless would have created another one in seconds. "Since I'm old and not as young as I used to be to stop it and the meteor at the same time." Merlin said.

"Oh okay Kid finish the heartless for me." Nami demanded.

"YOU HELP TOO." Kid shouted.

"Alright time to finish this." Melrin said.

_Higitus Figitus Migitus Mum fire as blaze then blaze with boom_

A big fire ball fired at the meteor teh same size destroying it and saving the moon and everyone on it. And at the same time kid and Nami fired there attacks at the same time.

_burning heat tempo_

_death cannon_

Both attack collide and destroyed the heartless finishing it once and for all.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Nami said.

"Ah but next time do it with out me." kid said with a sweat drop.

Winners Merlin and Nami with Kid

Strength increase: +7

Defence increase: +5

Endurance increase: +9

* * *

Battle 7

_Zoro _vs **Darkest Knight**

Zoro was having the battle of a life time even though it was a heartles it was fun to him. Zoro battle was fierce was a statement at least Zoro first swung his baldes to block the attack from above then push the dark blade up with all his might and charge. Zoro jump to swing his blades at the heartless, but darkest knight drop the blade to hold the tip of the sword while the hilt drop nearly to the ground so to block Zoro's attack. With little effect darkest knight push Zoro away to put the sword behind itself then swing it like a bat at Zoro. Zoro block the attack but was flying however not without a fight with one sword he fire a _36 pound ho _then stop to fall back down on moon crashing. Darkest knight charge at him while in the smoke Zoro fired a _108 pound ho _the heartless didn't see it coming as the attack collided. Then Zoro charge at the heartless preforming another attack _ichi gorilla, ni gorilla _Zoro grew two big arms just in time to strike darkest knight. drakest knight had it's sword on it's side while Zoro jump to match it's attack for it's attack.

_nigori-zake_

Both attacks collide but with Zoro one fierce roar he puch the heartless away and was victories. however the heartless got back up and ready to swing blades again.

"_This is getting exciting but I must end this quick seem like the other battles are getting ugly as well. "Well I guess it's time for my new move I been working on or one of them at least." Zoro thought._

When the darkest knight was about to charge Zoro had two of his swords stealth while holding one sword in one hand. He was holding it like he would a pound ho but instead did a new attack. First he closed his eyes and waited for the heartless to come then when it came he made his attack.

_Ittoryu: ultimate pound ho_

A big swirling wave came at darkest knight and destroyed the heartless leaving only Frollo as the final boss left to defeat before the kishin forces.

"Well we did are part now they do there's." Zoro said. As DWMA did what need to be done to fight the force with the Straw hats help later on.

winner: Zoro

Strength increase: +7

Defence increase +5

Endurance increase +9

* * *

Stein was fighting Frollo before but what stop the fight from continuing was what Stein learn was disturbing or insane.

* * *

_Flashback_

_While the straw hats fight teh heartless bosses Stein was fighting Frollo as we speak. But From his point of view Frollo was not taking this seriously the question is why?_

_"Well Frollo I must ask why are you not taking this seriously. "Is it because you think you can win this fight or perhaps that you think your new heartless can fight back like this will give you an advantage over the battlefield." Stein asked While he is fighting his Gargoyle King._

_"Ah you are very prospective and yes I'm very confident of my army will triumph over your people. "because there's a sercet I have that you won't be able to guess." Frollo said._

_"And what sercet is that." Stein aksed. Frollo then stop his Gargoyle King from attacking to show him something._

_"Ever wonder why the heartless come back to life when they are unable to in the first place." Frollo asked. With the snap of his fingers his Gargoyle King pulled a neodark close and pulled something out of the crest. What it was it's a clown inside a heartless smiling like it enjoyed it's trick._

_"So you see with the clowns madness and the heartless darkness you can't win this battle at all." Frollo said triumph. Stein was shock for some time but got over it for the situation and now had to make a call and then retreat for now._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

Stein went to Kid and the Straw hats as they gathered together to fight off the neodarks. when Stein told the situation Kid was the least a bit surprise while the Straw hats were shock as to how they handle the situation.

"Kid shinigami said to retreat for now while some of us hold them off." Stein said.

"What I'm not leaving now with all this happening here." Kid said.

"Kid listen to Stein if you go your be able to bring more help and your be able to come and help us again." Nami repiled.

"But what about someof you guys your not as strong as the guys that were left behind down below. "Expect Zoro and Merlin what you guys what you gonna do then." kid said worried. Usopp walk to him and said.

"Listen if your needed down there then go but if your staying while you could be doing something then. "At least have faith in us and your nakama because that is what trusting your friends is about right. "Because I know when your down there you can aleast bring Luffy and the others up here then for help so I have faith your be able to do that and our strength. "Now go while we hold these guys off hurry now." Usopp said. Kid was amazed by how these guys act and there reslove so he went to the air ship for an temporary retreat to DWMA and back to fight again.

"Heh nice speech you sure have your moments do you." Stein said.

"Yeah but in those time I wish I was on the ship back." Usopp whined now.

"Quit whining now the time to fight and hold them off until they come back." Zoro said as they prepared for round 2.

* * *

**Phew alot done for this chapter and I'll be the next two week for an update. Because of the other story will be next week update called Visions of the Straw hats:past and future.**

**Also for possible people who might jointhe Straw hats in the future i'm thinking about 20 or less people. Who can join the crew so that is not to much but that might change as we go along as well.**

**And be sure to make your reviews, fav, and followers if you want.**

**20913**

**5/28/13**

**over 'n' out**

**Update in the next 2 weeks from now on.**


	19. Soul Eater P7: Round 2

**Annoucement:**

**I hope you like the last chapter because that was only the round 1 of the battle. I only thought of a couple but if you want more then 20 as well then that's fine too. Just don't pick to many people from each world that's all now on with the story.(This is to all readers who are interest in this idea plus they'll go back to there world's after there adventure.)**

**P.S. This chapter was tricky because of the some elements in here, but I think I got the hang of it. Plus don't take some of the miss spelled words wrong I tried to make it right I'm still not good at the spelling at times if you notice so enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or anything except OC's**

* * *

**Soul Eater P7: Round 2**

After the Air ship drop down Kid got off and explain the situation of what's happening on the moon. While DWMA stuff explain there situation on what happen on the ground. After that Kid went to see Shinigami for a meeting for a while so Spartoi and Straw hats talk for a while before there ready.

"So now what do we wait until there done or do we go already." Franky asked.

"Well from what I heard they have some important discussions to make before they can departure again." Robin said.

"Ah Kid has to talk to Shinigami-sama before we can departure." Tsubaki said.

"So your saying is that we still had to wait a bit before we go damn and Luffy probably already at the moon by now." Sanji complain.

"Then why don't I play a song for a time being until they are ready to leave." Brook said, "But before I play a song may I ask you something Tsubaki-chan.

"Ah sure." Unsure of what Brook was gonna ask.

"Tusbaki-chan may I see your panties." Tusbaki had a flash of red on her face then.

POW! BOINK! BONK!

Brook was covered in bruises on his head on the ground face first. While Tsubaki recover herself and walk away from the scene.

"You really had that coming idiot." Sanji said while puffing up smoke from his cigarette. As it went by they waited for the results from Kid as he was doing something.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the moon_

Zoro's group, Death Scythes and Stein with Spirit were holding off the fused Heartless/clown raid although it seem endless they had to hold there ground.

"Ah man this isn't good if this keep up they'll over run us." Usopp said as he sling shot with his most strongest attacks he can mustered.

"Then we need to hold them off until they come back otherwise there won't be a place to land for them." Zoro reason.

"Darn it Zoro why must you always say something like Luffy when he's not around...huh...AHHHHHHHH." A Neodark almost stomp on him when Stein saved him by destroying the heartless.

"Stay focus or your dead." Stein replied.

"Gulp...Yeah thanks." Usopp thank him. They then continued the battle as they hold there positions until then.

* * *

_Back on ground_

BOOM

"What was that." Harvar shouted.

"It came from the inside let's hurry." Kirikou said.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go already." Sanji demanded.

They run to where the commotion is and found out it's in the Death's room.

"Shinigami-sama are you alright!" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes thank you." Shinigami said.

"What happen?" Black star asked.

"Someone sneak into this room and went to the witches realm." Shinigami replied.

"Witches realm what's that?" Brook asked.

"It's a realm where the witches reside somewhere on Earth but can't be detected by soul perception." Kid explained.

"That's all huh." Sanji replied.

"But what did the intruder want when it attack? Robin asked.

"hmm I don't know but the witches portal was open when it happen so I guess they would try to attack the witches from the inside." Shinigami said.

"Oi why should it bother us if it attack the witches realm." Sanji said angrily.

"Because if they attack them then they will think we attack them instead of the intruder." Robin explain.

"Well I guess that would make sense then." Sanji said.

"Ow then we better get going if we're going to get them." Franky replied.

"Then why we let Straw hats go since there experts on the heartless attack." Shinigami said, "And then the rest go as back up in case there be trouble.

"Also try not to destroy to much in their we already negotiate with the witches so we don't want to ruin are relationship with them." Shinigami said.

"Yeah alright sounds good get ready you bastards cause the hunter is coming." Sanji agreed.

* * *

_In the witches realm_

Kim was trying to stop the attack but these creatures were tricky since they were made of all shape and sizes shadows plus without her partner it was hard. And to make matters worse the witches begin to hate the DWMA even more now then ever because of the attack.

"See I told you we can't trust DWMA."

"Yeah why should we trust them."

"Wait this isn't their fault their has to be an explanation for this." Kim plead.

"No we won't except anymore excuses from you or your Shinigami friend." A witch said.

"Wait grandmother witch-sama this is not what it..." Kim asked.

"Silence we will not hear any more lies For this is a sign of their true colors now destroy them and these people." The same witch said. But before the witches can come closer a shadow appears and was about to attack Kim and her group.

"_What do I do if this keeps up then all we work for someone help." Kim thought._

BAM

The shadow was sent flying into the wall by a kick. Then for the other shadows a sword slashes, snapping sounds, a blast sound and punching sounds were heard as the shadows were beating with Kid's and Sanji's group have arrived.

"What is this? "More reinforcement for destroying us." a witch said.

"No! "It's reinforcement to save the witch society." Kid said.

Most of them were confuse, but still were on guard in case they back stab them. So DWMA, witches and the Straw hats fought the shadows as they work together to stop this attack, but it wasn't easy and what was more confusing to the witches was the Straw hats fighting style and their appearances. For one was using his legs, the other was using a strange power by using hands that come out of thin air, another was a weird one in a speedo while fighting like he's a robot or something, and the last one was nothing but bones and fights with a sword cane. Eventually the shadows were defeated and disappeared all but one a shadow with a cane was standing in the middle of the whole crowd.

"Damn bastard so it was you who attack the gorgeous ladies here huh." Sanji replied. "But the shadow didn't respond instead just smiled as a replied.

"BASTARD." Sanji went to kick the shadow but it escape into the ground without a trace.

"Man what's with bad guys and escaping all the time." Franky wondered.

In the shadows was a man standing Dr. Facilier with a smile on his face as he saw the events unfold.

"Now let's see how this plays out a bit. "Hehaha even though I had other plans this will do as well for now I have many plans BIG PLANS HEHAHAHAHAHAHA." He laughed while going through the portal of darkness.

As they gathered kid was in front while the other followed his lead. Expect Sanji who had heart-shape eyes for looking all around at the witches mostly the gorgeous one to him.

"We are deeply sorry about the trouble we cause you please if there..." Kid didn't finish his sentence when one witch said.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it for the damage your raid did."

"No we didn't attack you we were trying to..." Kid said being interrupted again.

"Enough we heard enough of this from you and further more who are those four people with you and what's with there powers?"

"Allow me to explain." Robin said, "I'm Nico Robin an archaeologist and as for the power." Soon arms appear on her arm and on other witches they were at least freak a bit.

"This is Sanji who is our chef, and a strong fighter using his legs as his fighting style. "There is Franky who's our shipwright, and a cyborg." Robin explain.

"Ow it's SUUUPPEEEEER to meet you." Franky said in his pose.

"Then here is Brook our musician, and a follow swordsmen." Robin said.

"Ah what fine ladies yohohoho. "Mademosielle may I see your panties." The witches had tick marks some of them.

"PERVENT! BONK! BOW! BINK! KONK! BOOM!"

"Ah such fierce women here as well Yohohohohoho."

"Ah there so beautiful when there angry like that." Sanji said. They were looking at those two like weirdoes.

"But that doesn't explain who you are exactly." One witch said.

"We're pirates." Robin said simply. Now this got them never had they heard of pirates this weird or act like this.

"Your pirates but that means your have a crew right how many." They asked.

"9 was our total, but we just had two more join us recently now it's 11." Robin replied. This now left them dumb-struck, but after seeing their strength it was more weird then usually.

"HAHAHAHA so now your really on pirates now how low can DWMA go." One said.

"Even if you say I can a sure you that they are not like other pirates that is for sure. "Even their captain isn't the brightest of them pirates to pose a threat." Kid explain.

"Their captain who is their captain." They asked.

"Monkey D Luffy." Kid replied. Again this was a "What the" moment, and now they begin to laugh.

"Bwahahahaha Monkey D Luffy that's his name." It was an embarrassing moment for kid and the others however the Straw hats just stand their unaffected like it was nothing.

"You seriously believe these pirates would help you in this war against Kishin HA that a laugh. "But now you got our interest will help even more and see how this plays out." Said the one witch.

"you pirates what's your crew's name?"

"The Straw hat pirates." Robin said.

"Well Straw hats if you think you can change anything in this war then we will see how useful you really are in this war. "And be ready cause will be watching your every move." After that said and done they Kid's and Sanji's group left to prepare to be back on the moon once more.

* * *

_Back at the DWMA_

Everyone was back and ready to take off. once all was ready they went to the air ship and sent sail back to the battlefield.

* * *

_With Maka, Soul, and Luffy_

They been taking so long that it Maka and Soul would've been there if Luffy wasn't along the ride. But now it was taking to long.

"Hmm are we there yet?" Luffy asked.

"No." Maka said.

"Are we there yet now?" Luffy asked again.

"No." Soul Said.

"How about now?" Luffy asked again.

"Luffy please stop asking questions until we get there." Maka pleaded.

"Hmmmm." One picking his nose looking at it then flick it away later.

"Now." Luffy asked aaaaagain.

"SHUT UP ALREADY." Both said with tick marks.

"But I'm bored how long is this gonna take." Luffy complained.

"Well if you would've have taken the ride like the rest of your crew then we all would have been there." Soul said.

"Ah but it wouldn't be fun." Luffy said.

"Ugh why do I bother with you I mean one moment your a child and the next your acting serious so make up your mind already." Soul complained. Then he notice Maka was nervous.

"Oi what's wrong." Soul asked.

"The madness it's overwhelming we're almost there." Maka said.

"Yeeeaaahhh Alright let's go." Luffy shouted.

* * *

_On the moon _

Moonlight notice them and was ready to take action.

"Huh what are those." Luffy asked. Maka and Soul look at what he was pointing at and saw the moon crescent shape figures toward them as they fired at them.

"LOOK OUT." Soul shouted.

Maka tried to dodge but with Luffy hanging on it was hard to dodge.

"We need to get rid of them and fast." Maka said.

"Damn if I can get close I could beat them up." Luffy commented.

"Then let's get you closer." Maka replied. She then spin around while Luffy was holding on for his life with one hand then let go at the right time.

"Go for it." Maka shouted. Luffy charged at the moon like figures then his hands started to glow as he prepared a attack.

_Gomu gomu no gatling _

The beams and Luffy's attack collided but Luffy's attack was stronger as he plowed down destroying them and crashing down onto the moon.

"Impossible he went through them like it was nothing." Moonlight said. Luffy got up ready to fight to battle.

"Phew that was fun oh Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Merlin how are you guys doi..."

BOINK! BOW! BONK! DING! etc!

"WE WERE ALMOST KILLED AND YOU HAD TO RUN OFF DOING SOMETHING IN A MIDDLE OF A WAR YOU IDIOT." Nami yelled.

"YEAH I'M SURPRISE THAT WE'RE ALIVE THE SURVIVE THE HEARTLESS BOSS AND GIANTS." Usopp yelled with shark teeth.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again promise." Luffy said with couple of bruises.

Some were watching this and a few had big sweat drop behind there heads.

"Oi are you sure he's your captain." Stein asked.

"Ah he may not look like it but when he's serious then your see why he's our captain." Zoro assured.

Then Maka came and slice then Neodarks before they attack Stein and Zoro.

"You two should pay attention to your surrounding on the battlefield." Maka replied.

"Ah thank you Maka." Stein said thank her.

"STRAW HAT." Then came a person known as Frollo who was waiting for him to arrive. "You took your time did you."

Now Luffy was serious as he now ready to kick his ass.

"Ah sorry about that." Putting his hat behind his head. Both were staring at each other waiting for the one or the other to strike.

"What's the matter are you scared." Frollo said smiling.

"Nah I wouldn't be scared of someone who hide behind a monster like a coward." Luffy bluntly replied. This now tick Frollo off and he was not gonna put up with it.

"I'll show you who's a coward Gargoyle King ATTACK." Frollo command.

When the Gargoyle King arrive to attack Luffy, he charge at the gargoyle King with a _gomu gomu no pistol. _Both fist collide but knock the Gargoyle King fist away then charged with his left fist and right to the gut then sent flying back away into three Neodarks.

"Ah...Ah...impossible." Frollo said.

"Oi if you want to fight then fight your own battles instead of playing tricks on others." Luffy said. Frollo had his fist balled and was enraged for nobody not even in his world insulted him like this no for this battle was now personal.

"STRRAAAWWW HAAATTT." Frollo yelled with fury. Then the Gargoyle king got up and attack once more.

_Luffy_ vs **Frollo and Gargoyle King **

**One Piece Kaizoku Musou the challengers:**

**Now playing.**

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The three clowns and Justin were watching the events unfold on some unknown location and it wasn't good from there point of view.

"What is he doing fighting that one guy like that." White rabbit said.

"And what's with that guy's strength for a moment I thought I saw something inside his soul and something else." Moonlight said.

"Well whatever it is this doesn't change the outcome. "For Frollo plans was working until he had to fight the new arrival. Justin said, "Anyhow as long as it keep the force low then all we need to do is kill them all and it appears we have company."

"Then I'll take care of them." Moonlight said as he fired his crescent moon figures at them with beams.

* * *

_On the air ship _

"So you think they will come." Franky asked.

"OF CORUSE THEY'LL COME ARE YOU SAYING THERE LYING." Sanji said.

"But after all that happen you think they'll take it seriously mostly with us involve." Robin commented. The others heard the events that took place and it didn't go so well the second time they visit the witches realm.

"No I will believe in them even after all that's happen I will keep on believing that we can still change the future." kid said.

"But if we hadn't been in the realm then..." Brook was interrupted.

"No you did the right thing to come along it just ended up like this that's all." Kid said.

"Kid's right if you hadn't come along then we wouldn't have made it to the moon with your help against the heartless." Black star agreed. And just when the Straw hats were up in spirits an beep sound was heard.

"There about to fire at us." Same moon like shapes came and fired beams at them as they continued to go straight forward.

"Keep going straight they will come." Kid shouted. then a bright light as big as the ship was aiming straight at them.

"Oi kid we should dodge that before it hits us." Franky said.

"No this is a test if we believe in them and now we must pass that test." Kid said.

"OIOIOI have you lost it that is going to hit us if we don't dodge it soon." Franky said.

"No they will come I know they will." kid replied. But the blast went through them as Kid said his speech leaving half the ship left intact.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH THAT WAS SCARY I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK but I don't have a heart Yohohoho." Brook said.

"Grrrr now what we got no ship left." Franky said.

"They didn't come NO I WILL BELIEVE huh." Kid said.

"Nyamu."

"Mabaa-dono." Kid said surprise.

"Who is this guy?" Franky asked. Then a portal was open behind the ship as the witches went through.

"Sorry were late the gate was jammed thanks to the madness." Kim explained.

"Whoa so we made it in a instant huh." A guy named Free appeared on the air ship.

"Huh how you get here." Brook shouted while asking.

"OI EVERYONE WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH." Sanji yelled. Just as they were about to hit a square like box covered them as it protected them.

"Whoa so this is Mabaa-dono magic huh it's completely in a different level." Free said.

"Phew man this is some power." Sanji agreed. A few Neodarks charged at the group for an counterattack.

"Bastard good thing I brung these nun-chuck with me." Franky had two big columns with him with a chain attach as a big size nun-chuck. As the barrier went down Franky charged and knock down a heartless with them. Then another as he continued the process.

Brook charge as well and swung his sword cutting there legs before they could attack. Robin made her pose and made some big hand to break the heartless back three at a time. While Sanji kicks them legs, arms and heads as they pass by here and there.

Kirikou, Ox, Kim, Kid, Black star with there partners tusbaki, Liz, Patty, Jacqueline, harvar, Pot of fire, and thunder were ready for action. Mabaa-dono then started the magic spell as planed and they proceed as plan.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Luffy _

Luffy was fighting hard against the Gargoyle King for it was fierce. Luffy dodge a fist and _Gomu gomu no pistol_ at him while the Gargoyle king throw a fist at the ground and nearly hit Luffy, but he dodge in time. Luffy then spin his arm around to 360 degrees while it stretch and back handed the Gargoyle King although it was a temporary stung it was enough time for Luffy to charge and attack with _gomu gomu no bazooka. _Then Luffy tried something he hasn't tried in a while he twisted his arms around then grab the head and then does a _gomu gomu no mallet_. Luffy spins the Gargoyle king around and slam it onto the ground.

Frollo was angry that things are going bad but not only that but he was getting beaten by a pirate no less. "this is inexcusable how could this be possible they are just pirates no less. "but more importantly what world did he come from for having such power?" Frollo asked himself, "I won't let it end like this for I still have one trump card left." Frollo smiled at his scheme for it seem he still has one plan up his selves.

* * *

_With the other group_

After the long wait the spell was ready and now they can attack the Neodarks. And just as one was defeated it didn't rise again instead it disappeared vanish into darkness so now they can fight again with less problems. Now that was done DWMA can make there move on there force and move forward to the lair of the Kishin.

"Huh ah it didn't revive?" Usopp asked himself.

"Who cares as long as it stays dead then that makes it easy for us come on." Nami said.

"Hmm must be the reinforcement Kid brought with him." Usopp thought to himself. As they continued to destroy the fused heartless/clown to fight the Kishin later on.

* * *

_With the four main leaders of Kishin forces_

"This is looking good is it." White rabbit said.

"Yeah it sure is." Kaguya agreed, "And some of the pirate look strong especially those three." Pointing at the Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji as they beat the crap out of there enemies.

"Agreed perhaps we should take care of them before they do real damage." Moonlight agreed.

"So then which one should we take Straw hat is already taken." Justin said.

"We three will handle the Swordsman while you handle the blonde one." White rabbit said.

"Hmm fine I guess we can see if there worth the time then I'll go after Stein." Justin said as they walk down to deal with Sanji. while the three clowns fused together as one to combat the Zoro.

* * *

_Back on the battlefield_

Things were going well until a bunch of guillotines appear all over the field and cut everyone up. Sanji saw he was next but dodge quickly as they appear he even kick one away hard it smash into the others.

"Your more skilled then I thought." Justin said in his fused clown form.

"So your the one who's cutting up these people you bastard." Sanji said.

"Yeah I am and your next." Justin used his powers to attack once more and Sanji charge at him.

_Sanji_ vs **Justin**

Zoro was cutting his enemies down until some tentacles came and attack Zoro, but he cut them however they grew back. What appear next was a fusion of three clowns Kaguya as the body with the top hat, the tentacles from the White Rabbit, and Monnlight head as the weapon. Zoro was a little embarrassed more or less but he knew he had to stay focus or his sword would get dull or so he says.(_Note: I'm only typing what was in the Soul Eater manga so if you look at the battle of the moon chapters or wiki you understand what I mean.)_

"Well hello boy were you thinking something about my body." Kaguya said.

"SHUT UP WHY WOULD YOU ASKED SUCH A DUMB QUESTION THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A FIGHT." Zoro yelled.

_"Damn it I must stay focus or my sword would get dull." Zoro thought as he closed his eyes._

"Oh are you thinking something dirty again." Kaguya asked.

"AHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Zoro Yelled only this time he charged and attack her.

_Zoro_ vs **Fused Kaguya**

* * *

Luffy was about to hit the Gargoyle king but then was distracted by the neodarks as they came out of nowhere. But Luffy had no problem with the Neodarks even if the are big. Frollo's Guardian Gargoyle King had to recover after the after the beating but Frollo knew it was a matter of time before the pirate boy would repeat the same process over again.

"This has gone far enough I think it's time we did our trump card like we did with the wizard." Frollo said.

"_Now come all heartless give us your power and make my guardian strong."_

When he said those word all the heartless and some of the fused heartless/clowns came gathering into the Gargoyle King. Everyone began to notice this and soon all the soul protection were sent back to the witches after all the effort they made before they could finish up. Now the Gargoyle King had gathered the energy from all the heartless and has more power in him then before.

"What the?" Luffy shouted.

"Now you will fear the power of darkness like the coward you are as my Guardian is at it full might." Frollo shouted. Now the Gargoyle King was two time bigger then before and it seem enraged for some reason. But as the fight continues the DWMA weren't just gonna sit back and watch for this was now a 3 vs DWMA battle.

* * *

**Like I said it was tricky but it might have turn out fine. Please make your Reviews, Favorites, and followers so I could make it better or have more idea's on your opinions. Also Soul Eater arc is about to close soon so if you want someone in this world to join the Straw hat pirate for the adventure now would be the time to decided. Plus since the manga is going on I might wait a bit until I see how the fight with the Kishin ends so don't expect an update soon.**

**News**

**Visions of the Straw hats: past and future is already in the process of maybe half way done. It's just that when it's a talking pages that gets longer because I'm going by manga I don't want to copy by every letter. So please wait a little bit longer and spread the word about the news as well to anyone who's reading the story. Should be done by next week or next three weeks no promises.**

**20913**

**6/10/13**

**over 'n' out**


	20. Soul Eater P8: The Madness begins

**Well time for the next chapter and don't forget if you want someone to join and a review or asked for a vote. For it's soon the end of the arc so let me know on your thoughts on this. And we just got two votes for who should join so if no one else says anything then we're good. Also one thing have they ever determine Crona's gender? Because it's always a debate about if Crona a he/she deal. Because if Crona were to join from our lasts reviews then it be nice to know. I do read the manga and watch the anime but they sometime switch it around so I'm still confused a bit? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom hearts, Soul Eater, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Soul Eater P8: The madness begins**

Luffy was stare at the sudden change and for some reason sense it power. But Luffy snap out of it and got ready to fight again.

"So your still willing to fight after all the power that you are seeing." Frollo said.

"Ah that doesn't scare me at all." Luffy replied.

"Really?" Frollo asked. Suddenly the Gargoyle King vanish and appear in front of luffy and quickly hit him before Luffy could react."

"AH!"

CRASH

"Hmhmhmhmhmm now you have something to fear Straw hat." Frollo said. as Luffy got up the battle continued as Luffy stretch his arm back.

**Kingdom Hearts 1 Squirming Evil music:**

**now playing.**

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Spartoi was about to go and help the other three when the witches for some reason got in their way?

"Hey what are you doing our friends need our help." Black star said.

"Sorry but are they the pirates you talk about?" The witches asked.

"Yes." Kid answered.

"Then we want to see if their really that much help as you claim they are." they said while agreeing with each other.

"What?" They shouted.

"While they have shown they are strong as you say they are that does not mean they are worth anything." one witch said.

"Why you." Maka said in a angry voice.

"Enough if you want prove to you then will show you they're more then just average pirates." Kid replied.

"Then let them fight there own battles."

"Huh?" Kid wondered.

"If you want to prove they are more then average pirates then let them fight there own battles." the witch said. Kid thought about it for a while and decided.

"Alright." kid agreed.

"But." Maka protested.

"Don't worry they won't lose." Nami said, "if there one thing I know is once Luffy starts something he won't stop until he finish it." They saw the confidence in her and the other Straw hats that they put more faith in there captain even if he doesn't act serious at times.

"Hmm looks like we got company." Stein said. There was Neodarks appearing again only this time they were just ordinary heartless.

"Heh I guess we still get some action after all." Black star said as he and the rest of the DWMA with the Straw hats go after the heartless with the exception of Usopp and Chopper who are now scared to fight once more, but had a little courage to fight.

"Was it alright to let them fight?" One witch said.

"It'll be alright as long as they don't interfere with the Straw hats fight then this should be interesting." They decided to see the events as they unfold and was interested in the fight to come or was that the case?

* * *

Sanji was dodging and kicking the guillotines over and over again it wasn't funny. Sanji had to move fast if he were to defeat his enemy soon Sanji charged again this time dodge them then headed straight towards Justin.

"Going for the straight forward attack huh." Justin said.

Justin then pulled his arms out of the ground and started to swing his arms like an axe. Sanji jump flip spin and landed a kick on one of the arms which Justin block with all his might.

"Grrrrrrr your quite the strong kicker." Justin commented.

"And your a stubborn bastard are you." Sanji replied. Both fighter didn't want to give in, but with things going it didn't look like both of them would win anytime soon. so they continued to fight once more.

* * *

Zoro was trying not to be embarrassed however with the way she look it was hard not too. As the fight went on Zoro keep slicing the tentacles while they grew back every time. Zoro then got close, but kaguya used the moon head and fired a beam at Zoro. But Zoro jump cutting the tentacles that were in the way to dodge the beam and fired a _108_ _pound ho. _It did some damage leaving burn and cut marks all over her body.

"Oh my you can see my body insides." Kaguya said.

_Oni giri_

Then three slashes cut through the body and she turned to dust in a matter of seconds.

"You but a good fight for a shame woman." Zoro commented.

Winner: Zoro

Strength increase: +4

Defense increase: +2

Endurance increase: +3

* * *

Sanji was tried of this so he decided to try his new technique.

"It seems we are at a stand still you can't reach me and I can't hit you so we're equally match." Justin said.

"Yea you keep thinking that while I'll kick that smug face of your out to the ground under." Sanji replied.

"Why you!" Before Justin could say anything Sanji spin around until.

_Lafoudre Jamble_

Justin saw a yellow glowing light from his leg and some sparks if you look up close.

"Huh is that suppose to scare me because all I see is a..." Right when he was gonna finish his speech Sanji made a quick kick on his face sending him flying back. Sanji rush towards him as Justin got back up.

"What was that power and quickness? "Whatever it is I will not let this man make a fool out of me or Kishin power."Justin thought.

_Highest-rate _

_"_I will not fail." Justin shouted and thrown his guillotines at him but miss everytime.

_mincemeat_

In lightning speed the attack was quick, fast, and hard sometimes as it keep going until.

BAM

Flung right into the wall leaving him stuck there then soon was burning from the madness power that was overflowing.

"Well you put up a good fight but what I fight for is the power of love." Sanji commented.

Winner: Sanji

Strength increase: +4

Defense increase: +2

Endurance increase: +3

* * *

Luffy was getting thrown around the Gargoyle King Luffy tried to hit it however he'd miss or was to slow for Luffy wasn't fast enough. Frollo was pleased that the tables have turned for once and now the battle was in his favor.

"Mahahaha now you see it's useless to try and stop me from follow the true lord. "Soon everyone including your friends and this world will fall into darkness and bring forth the glory of the new world. "There be a world without evil, magic, weapon-humans, and the Shinigami shall vanish forever." Frollo said. Luffy was up from his last attack standing with his hair shaded his eyes.

"Now die with your last breath as the mighty one strikes the wickedness to the burning pit." Just as the Gargoyle King was about to strike him down. Luffy block the attack with one hand while standing unfazed. Frollo was the least shock by the what happen.

"Oi are you an idiot." Luffy asked.

"Hmm."

"All I see is everyone is working hard here to stop the madness from bring chaos to the world is that evil." Luffy asked. As he tows the Gargoyle King arm away for now.

"Tsk is that all from what I see it's just what the world needs to burn to ashes and wither away would be an improvement." Frollo response.

"THEN ALL I SEE WHO'S EVIL IS YOU." Luffy yelled.

"What?!"

"All these people and my friends are trying to stop the madness from destroying the world. "After hearing those stories I wanted to go to the moon but I also wanted to help Maka save Crona From being the mystery list. "And just because we do something wrong doesn't mean we aren't always evil for we just decided to do them. "If your gonna say there always evil because of one wrong thing then you are stupid and evil." This made Frollo so furious that he felt so mush rage within himself he was about to explode.

"You **BRAT**." The Gargoyle King could feel his rage and was now doing his will by building up power of rage.

"Hmm no good I can defeat him, but it take long so I'll need to go up a level." Luffy said to himself. So Luffy started to pumping his legs and soon his skin was a pinkish color with steam.

_GEAR SECOND_

Luffy was now ready for an counterattack. Frollo saw this at first he was confuse, but began to laugh.

"Bahahahahaha what is this suppose to be some kind of trick if it is then I'm not impress." Frollo said mocking.

_Gomu gomu no_

Luffy had his palm facing at Frollo as Luffy had his fist back.

"What the matter can't aim then die." Frollo said. Just when the Gargoyle was about to reach disappear.

_jet pistol_

Luffy made his attack before the Gargoyle King could get close to him. Frollo on the other hand was shock and surprise by the attack that it was so quick.

"Ah?! Frollo turn away to his guardian for one second and quickly turn back to find Luffy gone only to hear a BAM sound behind him. Frollo saw Luffy knock the Gargoyle King away as he pounded Frollo's guardian away. Then saw Luffy disappear and hit the Gargoyle King again in a quick session. this time however the Gargoyle King got up and disappear in time to sneak behind Luffy only for him to dodge and was above the guardian.

_jet whip_

The Gargoyle King dodge then went to Luffy to claw him only for Luffy to dodge and use.

_jet bullet_

It was too much for the guardian to handle and Frollo knew it if he didn't do something quick then it's game over for him. (But that what you want to hear right?)

* * *

_For Straw hats, DWMA, and witches_

As for everyone else the witches were still watching the events unfold while the others witches were talking about if the pirates were any good at all. However after his speech they seem to have some change of heart. Soon the witches were talking among themselves about the whole ordeal.

"Well they're doing fine."

"There actually strong for a bunch of pirates."

"And the Blonde guy wasn't so bad he a bit weird but nice."

"What about the swordsman he's strong with his Santoryu and cutting the enemies like butter."

"How about the Straw hat boy he looks dumb but he'd be he's reliable when needed." the witches keep talking for a while until Kid spoke up.

"So are you convince they can help us." Kid asked.

"Yeah we're convince, but your Straw hat friend might need a hand." one witch said.

"What do you mean?" Ox asked.

"They mean when that Frollo guy absorb the fused heartless/clown he also absorb the madness in them meaning it'll regenerate or explode." Kim said.

"WHAT!" Spartoi members shouted.

"Don't worry we had this under control since the beginning. "With Mabaa-dono magic and the witches magic combined while some defend them from the heartless we'll be able to hold it down for a while." The other witch said. They then make preparations for what may be the final blow.

* * *

_With Luffy_

The Gargoyle King was down and was about to fall, but still stand it's ground Frollo was now ready to end this here and now.

"This has gone long enough now it is time to end this." Frollo said, Guardian destroy them all with your last blow."

**RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

As it roared nothing happen but silence.

"What...What wrong why don't you."

"Oh you mean explode." Frollo was looking at the witches, the other DWMA and Straw hats.

"We knew you were planning to use the Kishin madness to spread all over the world then you would destroy the Shinigami." Stein said.

"And we already knew the only way to destroy the beast was contain the madness it self before it could regenerate or explode." The one witch said.

"He all your Straw hat finish this up so we can fight the Kishin already." Black star said.

"Got it." Luffy replied.

_Gomu gomu no_

"Stay back." Frollo said. Luffy charge at the guardian with both his arms behind him.

_jet_

"Ah...Ah."

_bazooka _

_"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH." A burst of energy was blow from the Gargoyle King and was destroyed. But then Frollo was not in good shape for as soon as the guardian was destroyed he was disappearing into darkness.

**Music end.**

"You think...this is over *_cough* _think again soon there be more of them... and there come after you sooner or later." Frollo said with his dying breath. As he began to disappear and so did the heartless.

Winner: Luffy

Strength increase: +12

Defense increase: +6

Endurance increase: +9

Item: 1 Card?

"We did our part now you will do yours DWMA and Straw hats."

"What your leaving." Sanji said displeased.

"Yes we're leaving it to your hands now so finish off the Kishin and win." The one witch said.

"Don't worry we'll kick his ass before he gets near the world." Luffy said. So the witches went back to there realm except free and a name eruka frog stayed as the others DWMA prepared for the final fight.

"Well this is it the final battle of the war." Black star said.

"Yeah *_gulp*_ but don't worry the brave captain Usopp will face this danger and defeat him in one shot." Usopp shouted.

"Then why are your legs shaking." Zoro asked. Usopp legs were shaking from being scared even though he didn't want to admitted.

"AH damn it alright I'm scared ok, but I'm still gonna fight with all I got." Usopp said. Zoro just smirk as a replied.

"Hmm Oi Maka are you alright." Luffy asked.

"I can feel it." Maka replied.

"Huh feel what." Nami wondered."

BOOM

Everyone then felt the Kishin presence as if the madness was trying to take them over without a fight.

"What was that!"Usopp shouted.

"Eeek that was scary." Chopper said.

"It felt like something was here, but there's nobody here." Robin replied.

"Grrr I hate this when we can't do anything when the enemy is here." Franky said.

"It's kind of creepy when we're all by our selves." Nami said being scared.

"Ah and worse it's happening on the moon of all places." Brook replied. Maka and Kid were beginning to feel the presence of the Kishin as it get closer and closer, but nowhere on site then when it hit it mark _THE MADNESS BEGINS._

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

GGGUUUUHHHHH

AAAHHH AHHHH

Screams, shouts and all kinds of noise were heard as they felt the Kishin madness even the strong willed felt the presence of the madness. Maka knew they had to do something soon or they will be in the influence of the madness.

"come on Soul."

"Ah I got it."

_Soul contemplation melody_

"Ah I thought I was gonna die." Usopp said.

"That was intense make me want to fight the Kishin now more then ever." Zoro stated as he was unstealth his sword.

* * *

_inside the moon _

Everything was chaos a guy name Noah tried to obtain Kishin by using a book of eibon which spit out bug like creatures. It was a one-side battle until Crona join the fight and he just absorb the Kishin and Noah. And just when things got clam a new arrival appeared.

"Huh who are you." Crona asked.

"As this figure did not respond to him as the mysterious figure came close enough to touch Crona.

STAB

"AH WHAT ARE YOU?" Crona desperately asked, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

* * *

_outside of the moon_

"Oi Maka do you know what's going on." Black star asked.

"I don't understand it." Maka said.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"Oi everyone the mouth." Sanji said pointing at the moons mouth. What came out was a figure it was Crona.

"CRONA!" Maka shouted.

BIGIAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHH

"What incredible sound wave." Stein said.

"It's crushing the weak minded." Kid replied.

"UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Luffy yelled.

"Luffy what are you?" Kid shouted.

"I'm gonna kick his butt AAAAAAHHHHHHH." Luffy replied.

"Luffy wait that's Crona."Maka said.

"So what if I don't do something he's gonna destroy everyone here." Luffy said.

"But." Maka protest.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to beat some sense into him." Luffy said.

...

"It's no use once he's made up his mind he'll do it." Zoro reason.

"Yosh let's go." Luffy said.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji charged at him with some difficultly because of the madness wavelength, but somehow were getting closer for the battle to begin.

_Luffy, Zoro, Sanji_ vs **Crona**

**Kingdom hearts 2 the encounter music:**

**Now playing. **

_gomu gomu no pistol_

Luffy's attack made a direct hit and stop the screeching attack. Crona wondered who were those three and how that Straw hat arm stretches. Before he could think about it.

_santoryu oin giri_

Zoro made a strike on him but Crona block it with his three swords with his third arm. Zoro strength was weakening him then.

_Collier shoot_

Sanji came to kick him, but thorns were surrounding Crona to protect him.

_gomu gomu no rifle_

Luffy then attack him as thorns came at Luffy still charged at Crona. Luffy punch through the thorns and made his first hit at Crona as he slide across the moons teeth. Crona tried to figure out who are those people and how are they able to handle his screech attack like it was nothing.

_Tora gari_

_poitrine shoot_

Zoro cut the thorns to clear the path and Sanji proceed to attack him. Crona had to close his eyes for a second only to open them to a kick to the chest.

_36 pound ho_

Crona tried to get back on his feet only to see Luffy charge another attack.

_gomu gomu no bazooka_

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Crona yelled. as his soul wavelength alone stop the attack.

"I don't know who you people are or where you come from, but I won't stand for this for I will DESTROY THE WORLD." With that said Crona made another screech attack only this time a much stronger one.

BIGIAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA

The screech blast Luffy, Zoro and Sanji away before they could stand against it. The others felt the full force of the attack as the weak minded soon were almost overcome by the madness.

"Ah it's more powerful then before." Stein said.

"Free can you get everyone out of here." Eruka asked.

"What with my space magic?" Free asked.

"Wait he can do that?" Usopp wondered.

"Yes because of Mabaa-dono's eye he has the same magic as hers."

"Then can you send everyone off this moon then." Nami asked.

"Yeah but it'll be unpredictable how it'll work." Free replied.

"It'll have to do take everyone except me and the Death Scythes to the earth." Kid said, "This battle will be order vs chaos so it'll be safe for everyone down there."

Free did as Kid said as soon as he did though something went horrible wrong?

"Huh where everyone go?" Luffy asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile on earth_

"YOU WHAT YOU STUPID WOLF." Kid shouted.

"I told you it was unpredictable." Free said.

"Damn I hope I'm not to late." Kid got on his skateboard and flew up towards the battle.

* * *

_Back on the moon with Luffy's and Maka's group_

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Maka, Soul, Black star, Tusbaki, and spirit were the only one left to fight Crona. However now Crona knows what he's dealing with he'd knew what to do with the other three.

"Maka you came." Crona said.

...

"You alright Maka normally if it was the Kishin I kick his ass, but since it's Crona." Black star said.

"I know, But like Luffy said if we don't do something then the world will be in trouble." Maka replied.

"Ah then you understand we're not gonna hold back on him right even if he's your friend we still have to help your world as well." Zoro said.

"hm got it." Maka replied.

"Maka if you need anything just ask and Papa will help." Spirit said with some concern.

"Don't worry if he does anything I Sanji her Prince will protect Maka and Tusbaki from danger." Sanji said proundly.

"Somehow that doesn't convince me." Maka thought to herself while making a sweat drop.

"Luffy, black star will you lend me a hand." Maka asked.

"Sure we were gonna help even if you didn't asked." Luffy respond.

"Yeah Maka so don't worry will follow you all the way." Black star agreed. Maka saw that they were with her and there was no turning back. So with a few steps forward Maka face Crona.

"CRONA MEDUSA MADE YOU THIS WAY BY BEATING YOU UP SO I'm GOING TO DO THE SAME THING TO BRING YOU BACK." Crona just stared blankly at them, but before they began Crona asked.

"Hey who are you three that were fighting me?"Crona asked.

"Monkey D Luffy."

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Sanji."

"Monkey D Luffy huh your from a pirate group."

"Huh ah yeah we're the Straw hat pirates why?" Sanji wondered. Crona then form a dark smile.

"Then this time I'll cover your names in blood." Crona replied.

_New line up_

_Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Maka , Black star, Tusbaki, and Soul_ vs **Crona**

**kingdom hearts 2 Desire for all that is lost:**

**Now playing.**

Luffy and Maka charged at the same time Luffy went for a _gomu gomu no rifle_ as a distraction while Maka go to the left and swing her scythe at him. Crona saw this and was about to chop Luffy's arm off. But Zoro thrown a _108__ pound ho _Crona could only block some attacks so he quickly pick Zoro's attack to avoid damage. Since Crona feels confident that his black blood will protect him from Luffy's attack this time like before however.

BAM

Crona felt more pain then he should have and this was enough for not only Maka, but Black star and Sanji to attack. Two cuts and a few kicks were made in the process Crona used his thorns again only for Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy were about to use and combo attack Crona never saw it coming.

_Gomu gomu no tatsu epaule maki whip shoot_

Crona tried to fight back, but with the five of them here then it was impossible especially with those three. But even if it hurt Crona found that these three were not taking this seriously and were doing what Maka wanted to help him. Sudden time slow down for Crona as he thought to himself.

"_So those three are part of the pirate crew that man warned me about when he stab me in the chest with a weird weapon." _Crona thought, "_Then I should use this power to help me become stronger before they stop me from my goal."_

Soon darkness swallowed Crona into a sphere. Everyone was shock at what just happen and didn't know what happen to Crona.

"CRONA." Maka yelled.

"Oi what just happen to him?" Sanji asked.

"Be careful we don't know what could happen to him." Zoro said.

As the dark sphere was still above them it began to crack and then.

"Cr...o...na!"

"What... the!"

"Ah!"

What appeared before them was not one, but two Crona's?

"Crona what did you?" Maka asked.

"What I did was gain new power." Left Crona said.

"But it's more then that it's the power of madness and darkness it self." Right Crona said.

"I'm now He/Crona of madness on the left." He/Crona said.

"And I'm She/Crona of darkness on the right." She/Crona said.

"Now with our new powers we will destroy you all." Both Crona's said.

Both madness thorns and darkness threads were leash at them. Luffy went for a _gomu gomu no pistol_ at he/Crona,but darkness threads from She/Crona block the attack. Maka tried to attack She/Crona, but madness thorns were wrap around Maka and thrown across. Zoro, Black star, and Sanji tried to counterattack by striking at the same time while their distracted, but He and she/Crona saw it coming and together pulled a tooth off the moon to slam it on top of them. Zoro, Black star, and Sanji then kick and cut the tooth like rock into pieces away.

"Together." both He and She/Crona said. They put both sword together with there extra arms to form an X and fired a attack at Zoro, Black star, and Sanji while they were distracted.

**Madness and Darkness combine Ultimate Screech X**

Luffy saw this and ran over their in time to block the big attack.

_gomu gomu no balloon_

"LUFFY!" Everyone yelled.

The attack collide with Luffy's body and save them however the damage was done and Luffy was injured. Although Luffy was still standing and survive he still couldn't have taken that attack without some damage.

"Well I'm surprise you survive that Straw Hat Luffy." He/Crona said.

"But can you survive this attack." She/Crona replied.

BIGIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAH

The screech made all of them go on their knees from the sound wave that was when they had a chance to attack.

**Madness and Darkness Screech Wave**

A sonic wave in 360 degrees made of madness and darkness spread around and force them on the ground. Even got Maka and Black star to let go of their partners for a second.

"Hehehehahahahahaha see that even your new friends are no match for me and now you no longer can wield your partners." Both Crona's said.

"What do they mean AH soul?" Maka tried to pick up her scythe, but had some difficultly. She tried again but still couldn't touch her scythe.

"You see with this I can destroy their bons because they don't line up just like the moon's tooth." He/Crona said.

"But the truth is you force them to line them up were the gears don't go together." She/Crona replied. Then both weapons were taken before anyone could do anything.

"And now you'll see a world were nothing lines up and everything is broken." both Crona's said.

"Oi Crona's why you so hung up about breaking line up this and line up that? Luffy asked.

"Eh because that's the way of the world and bonds are so painful that you need to be alone to become stronger..." He/Crona said.

"Is that all." Zoro asked.

"Huh."

"It's not much of an reason to swallow or become a Kishin then it's just being a coward?" Zoro stated.

...

"For once Marimo has a point it's not a reason to do this at all." Sanji agreed.

"But."

"Hey guys what are you trying to..." Black star put a hand out to stop Maka from saying anything and see how things play out.

"What about what Maka wanted? "Did she wanted you to become something like this or was this person that Maka mention had you screwed that you end up like this?" Luffy asked, "Because your nothing without your friends just like I need my friends to get where I am today. So if you have no friends then your nothing, but trash."

...

"If that's the case then your really not our friend." Luffy continued.

"Wait that going a little far don't you think." Black star argued.

"No it's fine black star." Maka assured.

"Because right now Crona's acting like a stupid, moron, imbecile, and an idiot for doing these things."

"SO WHY SHOULD PITY SOMEONE WHO'S ALREADY MESS UP IN THE HEAD." Maka Yelled.

Both Crona's didn't know what to think for a moment then He/Crona use the thorns of madness to attack Luffy and Maka however. She/Crona block the attack with the threads of darkness.

"What are you doing?" He/Crona asked,

...

"Why did you stop me from attacking them?" He asked again.

"Because they are right." She/Crona said.

"What!"

"We been wrong by doing this and because we followed her orders all this time and now we killed her." She/Crona started to cry about it as she was talking. The Straw hats didn't know who she was talking about, but knew it was something about there past. He/Crona was now outrageous for not only did there talk stop his half self, but even defend them.

"YOU...YOU DID THIS TO HER NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY." He said.

"WAIT STOP WE DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY." She pleaded.

"DON'T GET IN THE WAY." He/Crona used his thorns at them, but.

CLASH

Spirit block the thorns with part of his scythe just in time.

"Huh looks like I didn't miss anything." Spirit said.

"Papa." Maka replied.

"For some reason I think I understand the situation and yet I don't understand why there's two Crona's." spirit said.

"It's useless no matter what you do. "You can't sync with your weapon." He/Crona said.

"He's right no matter what we do we can't sync with our weapons." maka regretfully agreed.

"That won't pose a problem because Maka is Papa's daughter." Spirit transform into a scythe and for some reason or another their wavelength were connected.

"Huh it's not hot."

"So what it won't help you one bit." He/Crona then throw his thorns at her to expect the same results, but. Instead the scythe was still connected to Maka.

"Damn bast..." Sanji was stop by Zoro because Luffy stared their direction telling them to leave this fight to Maka. Sanji understood it and let it go for a moment until the fight was over or if Maka was in trouble. It wasn't to long for the fight to last as He/Crona was losing ground and was losing the battle as the fight continue. Soon though Maka made her final move _Demon hunter_ on He/Crona.

"Why...why why why...How can you synchronize with your weapon." He asked.

"Because it's something you can't break bonds with parent and child." Spirit said. He/Crona look like he was about to break.

"But I...we...killed her." He/Crona replied.

"What?"

He killed Medusa." Maka said. He/Crona just then snap and lash out at them with his thorns but.

STAB

The thorns pierce through She/Crona, but not on the other side instead it went through the back of He/Crona as if he pierce himself. This shock the group a bit as they didn't know what was going on?

"Wh...at...the?" He/Crona soon felt strange as if the power was taken away from him.

"It seems... we're connected...more then...you know." She/Crona said breathing heavily.

"When you stab me...you stab yourself...and now you can't connect...to the madness like you should... like you force them to...line up like...gears." She/Crona Explained.

Soon He/Crona began to realize of what he done and now was in a state of panic.

_Thump bump_

"Huh." He/Crona felt pain in his chest like he was about to explode.

"You can't be my substituted."

"When you give birth to law...then you break the law...madness is born."

Suddenly their were bandages wrap around He/Crona as he laugh crazy until it was a sphere.

"Ah...ah."

"What the."

"Oi what's going on." Sanji demanded.

"It's the Kishin." Maka replied in shock

"Hmm you the one we're suppose to kick his ass." Luffy said.

"Ah yes that one because he's about to awaken." Spirit replied. Then an eye pop out looking at them with the ultimate madness.

* * *

**Well I got some good news and bad news:**

**Good news I'll be back to once a week chapters, With the exceptions of long chapters.**

**Bad news My last story didn't go so it been cancelled, well I can still do one story at a time so if their be another story I should start something small.**

**Hope you like the exciting chapter for this week for we're finally coming to the end of the World arc. Also before I go to the next arc I like to see the results of how the Kishin battle will end first then take it from their and end this World arc. Other then that thanks for reading this chapter make sure you make your reviews, favorites, or followers if you want too. So until later by next week or sooner because their be a lot of catching up. **

**20913**

**6/24/13**

**over 'n' out **


	21. Soul Eater P9: Ultimate Trio Duo

**I know the last chapter was a let down, but this one shouldn't so hope it reaches your expectations for this exciting chapter. Well looks like we're in the final stretch of the final battle with the Kishin. This chapter I put all I got into it, even if it took about a mouth to work at it. And as for the title well it sounded cool at the time. Plus when you think about it there always a trio of something or another to some stories. So in a way it made sense with monster trio and the trio for DWMA if you don't include their partners. Anyhow enjoy the chapter and hope you get a long arc or short arc on the next world in 2 or 3 chapters.(Note: Anime/Manga Worlds will be longer as the Original World) One more thing I know I said I won't copy things to the last letter, but I did add a few extras for this one so hope you like it and enjoy the chapter because I wanted to be a good boss battle. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Soul Eater, Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Soul Eater P9: Ultimate Trio Duo**

He/Crona was overtaken by the Kishin by his soul wavelength. Maka couldn't hold her anger and strike the Kishin's sphere of bandages, but no effect.

"Maka stop." Spirit said.

"Why." Maka asked in frustration.

"Because you can't hurt him." Spirit replied.

Maka was flung back by a bandage Luffy stretch his arms and caught her before Maka could hit the hard floor. Luffy's and Maka's group were waiting for any movement while She/Crona was now behind them as for protection. Soon the scarves unwrap themselves as the man known as Kishin has appeared.

"Asura." Black star shouted.

"Asura?" Luffy wondered while tilted his head.

"Asura is his name before he was called Kishin which make him a demi-god." Maka explain.

"I've come to eliminate the Shinigami messengers." Asura said as his scarves wrap around his head.

"Some other guy emerges and a really scary one." Soul said.

"Heh that just make it more exciting." Zoro replied.

"Hmph don't think I'll let you have all the fun Marimo." Sanji said.

"Shihehehehe this is getting exciting." Luffy said.

"How can you guys be so calm at a time like this." Soul asked with sweat drops.

"We're finally here." Kid said.

"This is the third time we're up here and it's not that fascinating anymore." Liz said.

"Wait this is the Kishin wavelength." Kid land right next to the group. "Made it."

"Shinigami son is here." Asura said.

"Maka you need a different soul resonance because ours won't hurt him anymore." Spirit explain more.

"Papa." Maka said.

"Sometimes even Order has limits even madness can lift." Then some air pressure was form pushing the group back a bit from the madness soul wavelength.

"How many times do I have to tell you stop reconnect with our wavelength don't you have anything stronger soul resonance Maka." Spirit shouted. Maka then thought about it for a moment and realize what she need to defeat the Kishin.

"Soul."

"Ah let's show him." Soul replied.

"Yosh let's go." Luffy said. Maka's group had their partners transform into weapons, while Luffy's group were stretching, put a bandana on, or lighting their cigarette before battle.

"Papa can you protect She/Crona for a while." Maka asked.

"She/Crona?" Spirit question.

"It's complicated." Black star replied.

"Please save him...He's a part of me and if we're not whole again then..." She/Crona was stop when Luffy came to her.

"Don't worry will get him back and I'll also kick this guys butt when I'm done." Luffy assured.

"Why...why would you do this after all I've done and what you said earlier I thought." She/Crona wondered.

"Because your Maka's and my Nakama." Luffy replied.

"Nakama."

"Ah it mean friend, comrade or in our case crewmates." Zoro said. She/Crona was surprise that they care that much for her and him. This made She/Croan wonder if they become whole again would they find friendship in this she hoped.

Before the battle begins Asura saw something out of the ordinary. He was staring at the three men, one with three swords, two with no weapons. Soon he realize they didn't belong here when Asura did his soul perception.

"Who are you?" Asura question.

"Huh."

"I mean the two with no weapons and the one with three swords." Asura said.

Monkey D Luffy

Roronoa Zoro

Sanji

"I see what's a Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji?" He asked.

"Pirates." Luffy responded.

"I see then what exactly is pirates doing on the moon." Asura question further.

_gomu gomu no_

"Hmm what are you...?"

_pistol_

BAM

Asura was punch right on the center face so hard it only made him skid about 3 feet away. Asura now knows they really don't belong here however the Straw hat did made him push back a bit so there was some credit to that. Asura now wonders who are these people, but never really got why there here.

"W what the...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." Asura yelled out of nowhere.

"I'm a rubber man who ate the devil fruit called gomu gomu no mi." Luffy stretch his right cheek to show proof.

"Ah I...I see so can you stretch any part of your body." Asura asked now curious.

"Yep any part." Luffy answered.

"Um Luffy I think you shouldn't answer that question." Maka said.

"Why not." Luffy asked.

"Mind if I try stretching your skin." Asura asked weirdly.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT OF CORUSE NOT." Zoro yelled.

"Is he really the guy we're suppose to beat the crap out of him." Sanji question with bead of sweat drops.

"Then tell me why a group of pirates are here?" Asura asked.

"To kick your ass." Luffy answered.

"So your with the shinigami huh in that case."

**Vajura**

A weapon like piece was sticking out of his mouth building up energy for an attack.

_Luffy's and Maka's group_ vs **Kishin Asura **

**Soul Eater ending 4 Strength:**

**Now playing.**

Then fired a red blast of energy at them, but Maka's group was able to deflect the blast. Then Luffy's group came to attack the Kishin, but unlike before the Kishin was ready his arm-like scarves went towards them. Luffy jump to the side then back and forth then run some more to avoid getting hit. Zoro was cutting the arm-like scarves, but they weren't cut not even a scratch instead they were deflected to avoid getting hit. Sanji was doing acrobats to avoid getting hit and sometimes kick the arm-like scarves to get further in towards the Kishin. When they got there they went for a combine attack.

_santoryu gomu gomu no mouton oni giri rifle shot_

The combine strength of the Monster trio only made the Kishin push back about 9 feet. The Kishin decided to make a counterattack he'd swing his arms around at Sanji since he was the only person there. Sanji tried to kick his arm however in one swing Sanji was sent flying back almost fell over the cliff.

Zoro charge in attempt to cut him, But the Kishin was able to dodge every swing of his swords even with his swordsmanship he'd dodge everyone of them. Asura then threw his arm at him and Zoro block the attack in time, but it took three swords just to hold the Kishin's strength back. Asura swung his other arm at Zoro, but was stop when Luffy used _gomu gomu no bullet_ to stop his attack on Zoro, but it had little effect on him. Asura then wrap the two up and slam them together at each other before throwing them away.

Maka then had the scythe above her head to strike from the distraction. But the Kishin used the scarves and wrap around Maka then throw her towards Black star who was going to attack, but was pounce at by Maka from being thrown. Kid tried to do his own attack with little success as Asura keep dodging every time Kid tried to kick or fire. The Kishin then got bored and swung his arm backhanded Kid as he fly back skidding.

"Heh looks like we meet a strong one." Zoro said.

"Ah he strong we'll have to take him seriously." Luffy replied.

"Oh you guys remind me of someone scary. "Perhaps your not as worthless as I thought you and the pirates are after all." Asura said. Luffy began to pump the blood in his legs then press his fist on the ground as steam was flowing out of his skin.

_GEAR SECOND_

The Kishin was confuse at this wondering why his skin turn pinkish color and steam was coming out through his skin.

"His skin turn pinkish and he's blowing steam again." Kid thought.

"Heh I think I need to fight him sometime when this is all over." Black star said to himself.

"What exactly is that suppose to do blow steam and turn light pinkish color for some kind of trick." Kishin asked.

_gomu gomu no_

Luffy was in his gear second pose as he waited to strike.

"If you think aiming would do you any good then go ahead and try." Asura said.

_jet pistol _

Asura felt the full force of the attack and it was worse then he expected. Asura him the Kishin was coughing up blood from one attack. Not only that he was force back 10X more before he can stop skidding altogether. The others thought the same thing especially when Maka and Kid can see Luffy's soul change when he did that, but the question is why?

"Tsk if your going to get serious then I should too. When Stein taught me though moves I wanted to try it out." Zoro said. Zoro went to a different stance like meditation while standing then before as he tried out his new technique.

_santoryu ogi_

They saw Zoro Soul then others souls as well. Zoro was doing a chain resonance, but the others weren't doing anything for some reason. When it was done Zoro soul was change into something more then a human soul should look like now. It was on all fours and had three straight horns in the front and had a appearance like a bull, but with claws instead of hooves with sharp teeth as a T-REX. If you look into Zoro soul you swear you saw a beast with red eyes inside his body.

_soul beast_

Asura was now scared not only that, but everyone could see his soul in it's monster form. Luffy was saying it was cool while Maka group look scared a bit for it look like a potential of becoming a Kishin himself if he wanted too.

"Huh why is it you two get to showoff while I'm stuck doing nothing Baka Marimo." Sanji complain.

"Better get it over with then." Sanji spin his legs as lightning was striking down on them when he stop Sanji leg was glowing yellow with sparks.

_lafoudre jamble_

His Soul change as well again when Maka and Kid saw the change in him. Now with all three monster trio all power up the battle will come mince. Asura could see there Soul have change and not for the better on his part. If that one pirate was strong from that one attack then it's to assume the other two have become stronger as well.

"How...how can one pirate be this strong it's impossible." Asura said to himself

"Man are you stupid don't you know we're pirates." Luffy said smiling. Asura didn't get his answer clear enough so he was done talking.

"Well then if you won't tell me I destroy you then." The Kishin replied.

First he jump into the sky to use Vajra again. Asura fired the blast again this time however they were ready. Luffy disappeared and reappeared right behind and punch him on the back making Asura fall down towards the group. Zoro jump really high as the Kishin was falling the attack for a bit, but stop falling only to be attack again. Zoro cut him across with two blades which turned into six cuts from the _soul beast_ effect. Sanji then with his new speed kick him by a new attack _Extra hachis__ lightning shot. _The effect electrocuted Asura as he was stun for Kid to strike. Kid already had his second line of sanzu active as he attack ruthlessly with his kicks and fired power in hand to hand combat with his new power up. Then finally he fired his guns at the head as he was shot up into the sky. Then Black Star attack with his Zeroth form-masamune and Madness release on his left eye with a blue star. The Kishin use the scarves to defend himself from the upcoming attack when Black Star use Zeroth form-masamune initiation technique infinity on Asura. For the most part the scarves help defend him, however the Kishin had a few cuts on him not to deep, but enough to send him flying backwards. Maka came to an attack with an _demon hunter_ just when it look like it was over. Asura dodge it by flipping over in midair to behind Maka only for Maka to spin 360 degree to cut his stomach not to deep, but enough to bleed a little. Asura was in a tight ropes here however even for him he still can handle the attacks like they were nothing so the Kishin made his counterattack.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the ground_

The others from the ground were watching intensely waiting for the outcome. The Straw Hat Pirates couldn't tell what was going on up there, but the some others guys seem to know a bit from there soul perception.

"Oh man just sitting here is making me nerves without knowing what's happening on the moon." Usopp said.

"Yeah I know what you mean bro just standing around not doing something about the Kishin is nerve racking." Franky replied.

"Do you think there okay up there. "I mean when we heard the Kishin is a actually god like being you think they'll..." Chopper was worried until put a hand on his shoulders Nami.

"Don't you worry our guys aren't going down that easy they'll fight until they win." Nami assured although she look worried as well until Merlin said something to support it.

"That's right Chopper you have to believe in them as they will believe in your fight your battles." Merlin said. Chopper was felling a bit better after the encouragement now the only thing they can do is wait until they come back safe and sound. While the others were planning a counterattack incase they needed help on the moon.

* * *

_On the moon_

The Kishin decided he had enough and went for the offensive by attack with punches, kicks and some scarves punches each one was very powerful for one punch or kick would kill a normal human. The Monster trio and spartoi main trio tried to dodge them and block the attacks in the process Luffy would disappear and reappear to dodge the attacks then punch and kick very quickly since he's in gear mode. Then Zoro in Soul Beast mode would attack in a new/old move in his form _embima yonezu beast oni giri _10 times the slashes then before where made on the area even if you see them or not there were cut marks, but some distortion were made in the air, but the Kishin survive somehow. Sanji in _lafoudre jamble _mode used lightning speed to make quick kicks in every shot he made in lightning strikes. Kid with his lines of sanzu mode help developed skills of a shinigami level in some way still using kicks and shots to his enemies. Black Star having monstrous strength, strongest weapon form, and madness power combine it really makes a powerful warrior in him dodging the attacks then striking or taking the attack head on. Maka was doing well keeping up with everyone for her strength using everything she learn to outwit or skills Maka has in her to defeat the Kishin with everyone. Asura on the other hand was now furious now summons 100 scarves to attack his enemies, all of them got hit at once even when they dodge, block, or attack the scarves, but it was useless. All of them were sent to the ground on the moon, the assault keep on coming no matter how many times they been hit. Everyone got back up in time before the Kishin came and attack them head on and opening his mouth and fire a energy blast at them close range. Maka and Kid were first to strike, but Asura caught Maka's scythe then block the shots with his scarves. Black Star and Zoro came to attack at the same time Black Star used _shadow star: third form - severed_ _shadow_ as a distraction while Zoro did his attack at close range _santoryu 108 soul pound ho _three tiger claws were made in hopes the Kishin would let go of Maka. And ironically it work only for the real Black Star to get hit by Maka being thrown at him then the attacks Zoro made were deflected by a swing of Asura arms then attack Zoro using the scarves as a drill and push him while he'd block the attack. Luffy and Sanji did a combine attack with Sanji using his leg for a _gomu gomu no power shot_ then Luffy would use all the lightning power coursing through his vain for a _gomu gomu no lightning jet pistol_ at the Kishin for an direct hit right in the gut in turn saving Zoro from being drilled a hole in his chest. Asura was sent far away back skidding uncontrollably and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Maka, Black Star, Kid pursued him as Asura was busy getting back on his feet.

"Enough."

An soul wavelength was made to hold everyone down Luffy's gear second mode, Zoro's soul beast mode and Sanji's lefoudre jamble mode as well was down as well.

"What a stupid younger brother trying to become a true shinigami." Asura said. Some were shock at this revelation of what he just said especially Kid while like Black Star and Luffy were confuse at this conversation.

"What...did...you...just... say?" Kid asked very worried and sweating, "I'm your...younger brother!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEH YOU HAVE A BROTHER , BUT THAT MEANS YOUR THE KISHIN TOO." Luffy shouted but was hit the back of the head by both Zoro and Sanji.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT MEANS IDIOT." Both Zoro and Sanji yelled.

"We were born both from the same shinigami a fragment to be precise." Asura said as he was floating in mid-air.

"Are they a bit similar?" Patty wondered.

"Really." Lil said confused.

"Hmm maybe there brothers like Ace and me." Luffy said.

"Huh what you talking about Luffy." Sanji asked.

"No WAY. "HE'S JUST SAYING NONSENSE." Kid yelled while shooting random shots at him. Then activate his Shinigami jets to get to eye level.

"YOU DISGUST ME. "You can't possibly be father's child." Kid argued.

"Because Shinigami is commit to Law, order and strict rules that I choose to infuse fear in others. "This violent deeds that you loathe that you call it madness when it appears in the world." Asura said.

"Father's copy. "Such a thing can't be true." Kid said refused to believe.

The others got back up and were ready to fight again.

"Black Star, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji Let's go too.

"Ah right behind you." Luffy shouted.

_GEAR SECOND_

_SANTORYU OGI: SOUL BEAST_

_LAFOUDRE JAMBLE_

"How would you know I came from father's fears. "He discarded all his fears into his next child, But I haven't a once of fear in me." Kid said proudly.

"I know your inexperience is showing through." Asura said.

"you were purposely created inexperience so you would learn to fear. "I'm sure you must had fun with your father." Asura said in a mocking tone.

"This is bullshit, This face must have been chosen purposely by father too..." Asura was getting on Kids nerves.

**"YOUR TEACHERS MUST BE ANXIOUS OF NOT BEING ABLE TO HELP YOU..." **The Kishin said.

"Kid id nothing like you say he is!" Maka, Black Star and Zoro charge at the front while Luffy went to the left and Sanji to the right to attack both sides.

_jet pistol_

_lightning shot_

The Kishin block both attacks from both sides with his scarves while Zoro already somehow jump in mid-air above Asura to attack.

_tora soul beast gari _

Giant tiger claws were coming towards the Kishin as he prepared for the blow. Asura had a hard time blocking the attack which is a surprise to him as he is a powerful great old one to begin with. The Kishin was force back away from Zoro before he could make another move.

"humans, You are so foolish to follow the shinigami that you become like puppets in strings." Asura said.

"Here's is what I think of this." Black Star replied.

He went to his side and did a flip kick, The Kishin was sent toward the ground while Luffy and Sanji went to deliver a devastating blow ahead.

_jet bazooka_

_lightning troisieme hachis_

Both attacks made cracks on the moon that it was a big blow on him if he were normal super human.

"A Fine humans you four are." Asura compliment in a mocking tone.

"I'm human, but doesn't mean I'm weaker then a god. "Things aren't always what you think them to be." Black star said menacing.

Black star aura was becoming intense that even Zoro felt shaken, but wanted to challenge him to a fight sometime. Black Star slam the Kishin down hard Zoro followed behind Black Star in pursuit to attack the Asura while he's down.

"The Power you carry is the blind trust in shinigami." Asura said, "That's why humans are foolish."

"Even though Kid is shinigami son he's still our friend, you're really getting on my nerves." Black Star Shouted.

"Your the incarnation of madness so how could you know another person's fears? "What's your basis?"

"I'm what people called a god. "I know all of humans." Asura replied.

"If I want power I just swear not to fail. "You're really getting on my nerves."

"your shinigami and I are the same. "We decide weather to kill or let you people live." Asura argued.

"WRONG you can't have any proof of that so you can't be right." Before more were said Black Star was wrap around by the scarves. And the Kishin used a prayer stance with the power of madness to strike him, however Zoro came in time to cut his arms, but not to the point of completely cut off. black Star was freed from that attack by Zoro quick recuse. Then Luffy and Sanji came at the Kishin as he fired a energy blast at them, but they dodge in time and so did Black Star and Zoro before they were hit.

"Thanks looks like I'm losing my touch." Black Star admitted.

"Heh you can thank me later when you and I fight sometime after this war is over." Zoro said.

"Yeah you bet."

"Are you okay." Kid asked.

"Hey are you gonna make me do all the work if it wasn't for Zoro I be done for." Black Star admitted.

"Sorry I could barly keep up with your speed." Maka said. Kid was thinking about something until Black Star interrupted his thoughts.

"Kid we've come this far now isn't the time for your boring thoughts again it'll take all six of us to beat the Kishin." Black Star said.

"He's right now not the time for hesitation now the time for action for there's no turning back." Zoro agreed.

"I know." Kid replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile with She/Crona and Spirit_

"Death scythe, Crona?" Sid said very surprise.

"Sid this is She/Crona, but I'll explain later." Spirit said, "The battle however is out of this world I wonder if Maka can keep up will be okay?"

Luffy and Sanji were still fighting the kishin making quick attacks, but the Kishin swat them away into the Maka's Group and Zoro were Black Star caught Luffy and Zoro caught Sanji. Normally Zoro and Sanji would argue, but now's not the time for that as they had an enemy to defeat.

**"Very well my blood is starting to boil now you will feel what it like to be crush by** **fear."** Asura said.

"He isn't even scratched from Black Star, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's hits." Maka said in fear.

"Not only is he the Kishin, But he has the black blood Medusa injected in him." Kid said. Soul was thinking of an back up plan while Luffy was also thinking of an back up plan as well.

"If normal methods won't work then let me show you. "Another strategy to fight." Zoro saw where this was going and needed to act fast.

"BLACK STAR THROW HIM UP NOW." Zoro yelled.

"Huh Ok." black Star did as he was told then Luffy did something nobody expect Zoro and Sanji would do.

_GEAR THIRD_

Luffy inhaled some air and bit his right thumb as he put air into the thumb. Suddenly the hand grew as big as a giant hand.

_HONE FUSEN_

"What...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT." everyone yelled with the eyes pop wide open expect Asura, Sanji, and Zoro.

"There is power flowing through my bones and it's as strong as a giants." Luffy yelled. While he put all the air in his bones into his left arm.

"Ridiculous." Asura said.

_gomu gomu no_

"EVERYONE MOVE NOW." They didn't argue with him because they didn't know what's going to happen next.

"Why should I move when I can block it with my one hand." Asura said in a mocking tone.

_GIGANTO PISTOL_

Just when it was about to collide Asura realize he made a big mistake.

BOW

The Kishin felt the force of the blow was strong very strong that he underestimated his power.

"_What power is he really as powerful as a giant." _

Asura was sent towards the moon and the impact created a blast of smoke. Everyone had to cover there eyes until it was over when they see again they saw a huge creator were the Kishin was in. The Kishin got up and was really either pissed or smiling at the moment.

"HeHEHE**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA." **The Kishin laugh insanely at the blow because not only was he force back, but he felt pain like a human.

**WELL IS THIS A SURPRISE I NEVER KNOW SOME HUMAN COULD BE THIS SCARY, YES VERY SCARY." **Asura said smiled crazily. Luffy was coming again with another attack this time all the air into the right leg.

_gomu gomu no_

**"YES THAT'S IT SHOW ME WHAT YOU REALLY CAN DO."** Asura dared.

_GIGANTO BATTLE AXE_

Asura put all his madness power into his scarves to block the attack, But again was damage for the first while to a pulp.

_GIGANTO WHIP_

Luffy went on with the assault as he continued with big blows again and again. While the Kishin was thrown around like a rag doll as he was smiling or laughing.

_GIGANTO ROCKET_

Luffy transfer theair into his main body to rocket toward the kishin and to finish it with a final move.

_gomu gomu no _

_GIGANTO RIFLE_

Away from Luffy single fight the others were surprise at how powerful Luffy has become.

"Whoa what happen to him it's like some part of his body became a giant." Black Star said surprise.

"That what our captain overdoing it as usually." Zoro said in a calm tone.

Luffy couldn't hold the air in anymore and release it out from his mouth. Zoro and Sanji knew it was bad if Luffy was at his limit when he used that gear third so they prepared for the worse incase things go bad. Luckily Luffy landed on Maka hands when she saw something flew towards her and caught it.

"Whoa that was close I thought I was a goner." Luffy said in a squeaky voice. The others were looking at him wide eye again at how small Luffy is on Maka palm hand.

"WHAT THE HOW THE HELL YOU GET SO SMALL." Kid and Black Star yelled.

"That's the pain about that power when he used it he gets so small that it's hard to take him seriously not that we do anytime soon."Sanji said.

"I see so that's your trick." Everyone look at where the voice was and the Kishin was standing right in front of them only this time bleeding from his head and also his left arm.

"You bit your thumb and put air in your bones to create a giant like hand only a rubber man can do that. "But the price is you shrink to a size of an doll for probably as long as you were in your gear third right." Asura explain. They were shock at how he figure it out so quickly and how he was standing even in his state.

"Probably a last resort oh well it's natural for humans to do that because they fear of how powerful your enemies become." Before anyone could do anything Luffy was grab and everyone was swatted away by the Kishin. Asura look at Luffy in his tiny form and smiled as he was gonna enjoy tormenting he was gonna do.

"Now then perhaps I should start by seeing how far can you stretch in your tiny form." Asura said smiled menacing manner. Luffy tried to get out of this situation, but find it hard when the Kishin was holding a good grip.

"Let him go."

Maka came to save Luffy before the Kishin could do anything to him.

"What is scum like you doing on the battlefield. "There is a limit to how rude one can be." Asura said.

"This battle is for humans too." But in a single blow Maka was blown back into the wall.

"MAKA."

"ARE YOU OKAY." Soul asked worried.

"You BASTARD." Sanji was now heating up or in this case making a storm his _lafoudre jamble _became more sparky then before and made quick, fast, and powerful kicks then before. Asura used a scarves to hold Luffy to counterattack Sanji.

"Damn it I can't move come on body get back to normal." Luffy said.

"You little." Kid zoom in fast while Zoro beast form grew more fierce.

**"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH."**

With a mighty roar Zoro came in with more powerful blows. Black Star came in as well with all four at the Kishin throat, However one by one they were knock out by the sky Kid by the power of madness, Black Star by the Scarves, Sanji by hand to hand combat, Zoro by all three since he was stubborn to go down.

"It really is necessary for Kid to awaken huh..." Sid thought out loud.

"The Kishin soul wavelength is crushing Kid's soul due to stress this is not a battle for humans. "Although I can't say for the other three they are human at all." Said the other guy.

"Can you move Maka..." Soul asked.

"Obviously this is no place to fall asleep. "I'll not let myself succumb to fear and we need to help Luffy as well so he can help fight too." Maka said.

"I don't understand how come Luffy doesn't change back." Sanji question.

"Yeah now you mention it I knowest that too why hasn't Luffy change back already." zoro replied.

"Huh you mean there's a time limit to how long he stays that small?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah he usually changes back after being some point." Zoro said.

"Hmm could it be that when the kishin grab him he used his madness to stop him from turning back to normal." Kid explain.

"Then Luffy is trap in his grasp until we recuse him." Sanji concluded.

"Damn it why is our captain always stuck in these situations." Zoro complain.

"Hahahahaha looks like you can't even save your friend yes your right my madness for some reason is keeping him in his tiny form. "Well no matter I still will have fun with him when I'm done with the lot of you." Asura said smiling.

"Man he's to hard to deal with." Black Star said.

Kid was thinking if he awaken as a true shinigami he'd become a Kishin like him too.

"So you understand if you awaken you'd become like me. "With you as a true shinigami and I as the Kishin we'd posses the power to drown the world to madness." Asura said.

"Damn if only I could get free." Luffy said struggling.

"Your wrong Kid isn't like you. "He doesn't think humans are scum, nor does the withes, nor anyone!" Maka shouted, "Unlike Kid who is filled with kindness the only thing you have is fear!" Soul was ready to do a _resonance link_ for a counterattack maka assured Kid that they understood that Kid was different from the Kishin and went to attack Asura with a _demon hunter. _While Black Star ,Zoro, and Sanji pursued right behind her.

"You scum have interfered to many times. "It's time for scum like you to be destroyed." Asura said.

"UuuuuuuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH."

"What?" Asura question who made the noise.

"Not if I have something to say about it."

_gomu gomu no pistol_

The Kishin was struck by Luffy and maka's scythe at the same time. Maka grab hold of Luffy in time before he would fall. "Luffy your back to normal, but how?" Maka asked.

"I don't know I just went to normal and heard some music like a piano or something." Luffy said.

"A Piano wait could it be."

"Ah our soul resonance must have made him turn back to normal thanks to it's special resonance link." Soul commented.

"Hmm Luffy can you get to gear second quickly." Maka asked.

"Ah and I got an Idea how." Luffy got on Soul scythe form on the pole then went to gear second as quickly as possible. Soon Kid join the fight and started to take the fight seriously then Luffy and Maka join so the real battle will begin. The battle was to say the least was fierce there were punches, sword cuts, scythe cuts, gun shots, and kicks all over the place from the ones who fight for the shinigami at least they were giving it there all to there last breath. When the Kishin was sent to the wall it was the time for Kid to make a decision of becoming a true shinigami or not.

* * *

**Well I'm done finally I also realize when in my typing some words in there doesn't save in there so If there was some empty plot lines I'm sorry I just realize it. So I'll be a better story writer for now on I still will make some mistakes, but I'll just give it my best shot. Anyhow hope you like it and enjoy the chapter because I did anyhow. Make your reviews, Favorites, or followers if you want until next chapter. **

**Also this chapter had important stuff in the manga version so I did some things to keep it true to the story, only for important parts so no worries. Plus before we finish this arc I like to see how the Soul Eater manga ends so wait for a while please it shouldn't take to long anyhow so thank you for your understanding and patience. And when all said and done I hope it was okay because this chapter needed to be made up for the last chapter that is all.**

**20913**

**7/12/13**

**over 'n' out **


	22. Soul Eater Final P: The Fear ends

**If your wondering how Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were in mid air most of the time I'll explain.**

**Luffy's gear second allowed him to move from one place to another because of the speed and it was seen in manga/anime he didn't need to touch the ground to move I think. You have to look it up in wiki or manga.**

**Zoro Soul beast's power gave him the power to float in mid air because his soul beast acts as a body it move like a soul. And when more power or will is transfer into it he can do more things then what he's doing now.**

**Sanji lefoudre jamble is obvious because he has the lightning ability now he move a lightning speed he'd started to learn how to control it's power to be able to move in air. Only when he moves like a few inches he can float for a while and as long as he's in lefoudre jamble he can move in air.(Same comply to Luffy as long as he moves a bit Luffy can still be in air.)**

**Also hope you like this chapter I had to change the ending the way the manga ended on 112 or the next one coming up doesn't sound good. So I'm changing the ending for the story hope you like it because I did now on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom hearts, Soul Eater or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Soul Eater Final P: The Fear ends**

There was a moment of rest when they slam the Kishin into the wall as he was not moving for the moment.

"Sorry." Kid said.

"Kid you and shinigami-sama aren't the same as the Kishin. "He's a kishin not a Shinigami just because he's a god that deals with death doesn't mean he's a Shinigami." Maka assured.

"Until the end you've believed in the witches, so everyone will do the same for you." Liz said.

"That right if you want to become a Shinigami then do it. "There is no time to think about it if you want to protect your friends then believe in yourself." Zoro replied.

"It can't be helped I'll trust you too." Black star agreed.

"Thank you everyone Maka your resolve is what helped me keep fighting." Kid said, "Luffy."

"Hmm."

"If I'm to become a Kishin would you still be my Nakama." Kid asked.

"Don't worry no matter if your human, shinigami or Kishin your always be our Nakama." Luffy said. Kid was a bit surprise by that, but made a small smile from the comment know it be true because he has great friends new ones at that. Even if they're a bit weird they seem to hold true friendship whether it's good or bad times.

"Thank you Luffy you may not be smart, but you are a good friend." Kid replied.

"Now should I try it To see if I'll turn out like you?" Kid asked.

"I'LL BECOME A SHINIGAMI." Suddenly a new power was overflowing the moon as Kid was turning into a true Shinigami.

"Hii quiver in fear this is the birth of a new tyrant. "I'm sure that like your father, as a "true shinigami" You'll love to manipulate human." Asura said.

"SHUT UP KID IS NOT SCUM LIKE YOU HE'S OUR FRIEND AND HE'LL BECOME A TRUE SHINIGAMI BAG HEAD." Luffy yelled. Asura back away and notice his hand started to shiver from his yelling. Asura was wondering why was he shivering from a simple yell.

"That right...I'm Not...The same as you...PLEASE WATCH ME FATHER AS I MAKE YOU PROUD! As Kid roared Maka saw the change Kid was going through in his soul wavelength.

"Awesome What's with this wavelength!? Maka asked herself.

"I'm my father's son...a Shinigami. "I'm not a Kishin." Kid shouted, "I'll become a Shinigami I have my father believing in me."

"The third line is connecting!?" LIZ and Patty said surprise.

I'm sure you've wanted to become a true God. "Because you think light of human!" Asura said mocking Kid. Once Kid's lines of sanzu connected his soul wavelength was the size of the moon. He had a cloak over his body, skull like eyes, and three rings over his head.

"So this is the power of the shinigami b...but what ability is it do you know Liz..." Kid asked.

"Is...is it...madness." Liz said in shock.

"Madness such a thing would mean that shinigami-sama is the same as the Kishin."

"Hmm maybe it's a mystery madness." Luffy replied.

"That's not it idiot." Zoro then hit Luffy's head for his stupidity.

"I know... inside me is a huge controlled of madness has taken form. "It seems that similar to an instrument that blocks human feelings!?" Kid explain.

"That's it it's mad to block out madness the Kishin possesses and it would cover the world otherwise. "Did Shinigami-sama really hold the same power." Soul asked.

"So that would mean the madness is really the Shinigami's true power huh guess that would make him almost the same as the Kishin." Sanji said.

"Kid will you not be using it?" Black star asked.

"I won't be needing to use this power like my father I believe in the humans. "I believe humans will not fall to madness and will not cover this world." Kid said, Seems like you were wrong Kishin.

"This should not be possible." Asura said, "Just because you control madness doesn't make you the same as me."

POW

"What."

"Just shut up I don't care if your a shinigami, a Kishin, or human because we're here to kick your ass." Luffy said.

"Oh really so tell me what's your goal because I know you have other things to do than this so tell me what is your goal." Asura smiled in a mocking tone.

"To become King of the Pirates!" Luffy said in a second. Asura was silence for a while then burst into maniacal laughing then into rage.

"YOU KING OF THE PIRATES WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THAT. "THEN YOU INSULT ME ABOUT BEING A KISHIN YOUR IS THE WORSE. "YOUR FACING A GOD...A GOD OF MADNESS SO TELL ME WHAT'S IT MEANS TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES." Asura asked in rage.

"You...YOU...**YOU WORTHESS PIECE OF SCUM** **BAG."** Asura yelled. Asura charged at them soon they started the fight over again.

Luffy had to dodge the attack very quickly since he made the Kishin very angry. Once separated Luffy was fighting the Kishin alone Luffy keep disappearing and reappearing to dodge the attacks. Then Luffy counterattack with his _jet pistol _then went to _jet whip, _but the Kishin had been following his every move. Soon Maka, Kid, Black Star, Zoro, and Sanji join the fight and tried to hit him, but for some reason all of their attacks keep missing, block or countered by his attacks.

"What's going on it's like he's anticipating our moves?" Black star question.

"I know it's like he's become a different person." Kid explain.

"Oh...so you notice yes I've been studying your moves since I notice Straw hat's ability to stretch." Asura said.

"You what." Zoro said in a angry tone.

"Yes I notice that you three have more moves then in this state and if I'm to guess. "Straw Hat already used his abilities did he not and you two have one more ability left." The Straw hats and the others were shock at how easily he's been reading their moves and abilities.

"With that said I think as you would say kick you ass is at order." Asura said as he was now about to put the beat down on them.

**One Piece Pirate Warrior 2 ost track Face a Crisis:**

**Now playing. **

For this battle there was not much to say except feel the pain. Kid with his new powers tried to shot him, but no success then went to close combat as did Black Star who join him from kick, cuts, and shots everyone miss. Zoro join the fight using his swordsmanship to attack, but even he couldn't get a direct hit. Then Luffy and Sanji came trying to hit him, but nothing. Maka was last to join however that was when the Kishin notice her presents and just blasted everyone away with his madness.

"You again why is scum like you here your really pissing me off?" Asura said. The Kishin grab Maka by the throat squeezing her tightly.

"Now you will die once and for all." Asura said.

"Stop it let her go." Luffy shouted.

"Oh is there a problem Straw hat." Asura asked.

"She our Nakama so let her go." Luffy said shouting.

"Yelling won't get you nowhere straw hat now then watch as you were helpless to save her and all others that are your precious friends." Asura smiled

"No MAKA." Spirit yelled.

"Let her go." Kid and Black Star said charging at him with Zoro and Sanji behind. Luffy disappeared and reappeared to knock out the Kishin, but he predicted his move and the others by using his scarves with the power of madness at full power. Everyone was to busy fighting the scarves that only Luffy was there, but the scarves grab him already and was helpless to fight back.

"Now watch Straw hat as you were no match for a god to begin with." Asura said smiling.

"Stop it." Luffy yelled.

"Die." Asura was going for the kill when.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT."

BOOM

A shock wave blast from into the sky as a burst of air was flowing away from the battlefield. Asura who felt the full force of it was in complete shock and fear that he was doing what he was told and let go of Maka as she move Luffy and her away from the Kishin.

Everyone on the moon was in complete shock at what just took place.

"What...was...that." Sid asked quietly.

"I...have...no idea." Spirit replied.

The others felt a bit woozy from that shock, but was okay for the moment.

"Luffy what did you..." Before Maka could asked her appearance started to change into a black dress with a piano like scythe(Don't asked just look into the manga and your see what I'm talking about in chapter 111). Then Luffy started to glow all over his body soon he felt the need to stand and he was floating in air the others were affected as well as they began to float in air with a bit of an yellow glow. Soon all six were glowing yellow and Luffy combine with gear second it he was feeling more power then before.

"What's happening to us." Black star asked.

"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with what Luffy did before." Kid commented.

"Well whatever it is we need to focus on the Kishin for now and think about it later." Zoro said.

"Ah Marimo is right we need to concentrate on the enemy at hand." Sanji agreed.

"Yosh let's go." Luffy aim his hand at the Kishin and had his fist back to prepare a attack. Asura was still in shock, but was still listening to his surroundings and yet he couldn't move for some reason.

"Luffy what you doing?" Maka asked.

_gomu gomu no_

"Um Luffy we're too far away from him how can you hit him from that..." Sanji tried to say something until.

_rocket pistol_

There was nothing for a second then.

BOOM

The Kishin was sent towards the wall in an instant from a shock wave. One thing was notice when the impact happen the Kishin was throwing up blood the attack was that strong. Everyone was in shock, but also understood that if he was that strong then so were they. So everyone charge at the Kishin and attack one at a time.

**Kingdom Hearts 2 ost Sinister Shadows:**

**Now Playing.**

Asura was still in shock, but snap into reality when he receive that punch from Luffy. Now they started to attack in different directions and this time with the help of this new power were beating the daylights out of the Kishin. Each punch, kick, shot, and cut were so devastating that Asura could only defend himself. Asura was in thought as time slowed down for him.

_" Why how could this be happening am I afraid of human scum like them. "Straw Hat he was the cause of that burst of energy how could he have this much power in him? "No I'm a Kishin their nothing, but human scum I just need more power then I thought." _As Asura look at the other Crona who was only one half of an whole. Asura then shove everyone away and ahead toward she/Crona.

"Huh Ah EVERYONE GET OUT OF THEIR." Luffy yelled, but it was to late. The Kishin was at She/Crona face before she could move an inch and used the scarves to wrap around the both of them. Everyone was shock at this, but what was more shocking was the power was growing in the Kishin. After a few moments of what feel like years was instead seconds came to an end.

BOOM

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone on the moon was sent flying toward the ground, where might I add they don't know.

* * *

_"Luffy!"_

"Luffy!"

Luffy was awaking up from being unconscious were Maka and Soul right beside him. And another thing he notice is he's at the DWMA again right in front of the entrance. As he got up Luffy notice Maka was still in her dress and he was still glowing.

"Hey how we get back here?" Luffy asked.

"We were blasted back here by the Kishin. "I don't know about everyone else, but before we could do anything She/Crona...She/Crona...was swallowed by the Kishin." Maka said. Luffy then remember what happen and slam his fist on the ground.

"Damn we could have save her." Luffy had his head down for a moment, but Maka detected something coming towards them.

"Luffy we got company." Maka said. Right when she said that slam was the Kishin now covered with the power of darkness.

"So you were here scary and frightening at the same time no matter I shall destroy this place and you two scums from the face of this world." Asura said.

_Luffy, Maka, and Soul _vs **Kishin**

**Dissidia: Final Fantasy 8 don't be afraid:**

**Now playing(I figured what the heck play a Final Fantasy theme).**

Luffy saw the Kishin and pump the blood in his legs to get to gear second as quick as possible.

"Luffy I want you to do me a favor I'm going into the Kishin once I'm in you need to fight him by yourself can you do that Luffy." Maka asked.

"Ah Leave it to me you go save Crona." Maka was about to asked how he knew that, but was focus on the Kishin to not worry about it. Then both charge at the Kishin running at him or Luffy's case disappeared and reappeared and punch him to find an opening for Maka. Even when the Kishin block the attack he felt the attack hurt him and still cough up blood. Asura was sent far back than used his scarves to attack far distance, but Luffy used his _rocket pistol_ and blasted the scarves to pieces. Soul and Maka's piano rhythm help them get closer against his madness and just when Asura was about to grab Maka.

STAB

Luffy was holding both the Kishin's arms back so Maka could enter inside the Kishin(Which I find very odd how this works, but enjoyable at the same time.). Maka pierce the Kishin and slowly, but surely enters inside the Kishin. Luffy then let's go and process to fight.

"shihehehe looks like your in trouble now." Luffy stated while smiling.

"Don't get to cocky you human scum brat. "Just because you got a few hits in doesn't mean anything I'm a god of death I can decide if you live or die." Asura said.

"Big deal I already kick a god's butt." Luffy said blankly while in a fighting position. The Kishin had enough of this and attack him. Asura didn't bother using his scarves instead went hand to hand combat. Punch for punch, kick for kick, blow for blow both were hitting each other in an all out brawl. Asura punch the head, Luffy kick the side, Asura kick his chest, Luffy punch his straight into his face, It went on for minutes or maybe longer if that was possible. They back off and Asura was on the offence using his new powers darkness covered his scarves and shot at Luffy. Luffy then _rocket bazooka _with so much force that it was impossible to avoid. Asura tried to block it, but it was to much and jump out of the away in time however he still had to deal with the after affects. Luckly for him he only had been affect little bit by it's attack, but still took some damage. However the more they fought the more the Kishin grew stronger for some reason or another.

"What's the matter Straw Hat can't fight anymore good because I'm getting started." Asura commented. Truth be told Luffy was running out of energy and fast from fighting him one on one. Now with no one to back him up it look like the end for Straw Hat.

"I shall crush you once and for all for being the most scariest and frightening human I ever face on this world." Asura was about to strike with a new sword like scarves by the power of darkness.

CLASH

When Zoro's sword stop the attack in time before it hit Luffy.

"Oi if your going to fight with swords then I'll fight you." Zoro said.

"ZORO." Luffy shouted happy to see him.

"LUFFY." All of the Straw hat pirates and DWMA with Spartoi were here as they came running towards the scene.

"OI EVERYONE!" Luffy yelled.

"Oi Luffy why are you always in these situations." Sanji asked.

"OOOOOOOIIIIIIIII WHAT THE HECK IS THAT." Usopp Yelled.

"Oh that's the Kishin." Luffy said calmly.

"DON'T SAY IT SO CALMLY." Usopp yelled.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SO SCARY." Chopper yelled.

"I never felt so afraid before in my life." Nami said.

"It's like some sort of madness is swallowing us up. "We could die screaming in fear." Robin said.

"OI DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT." Usopp yelled wide eye.

"So all we have to do is beat this guy right." Franky asked.

"Ah that what we need to do, but I promise Maka I keep it busy for a while until she saves Crona." Luffy said.

"I maybe afraid to fight, but I will put my life on the line for my Nakama even if it kills me, but I'm already dead." Brook stated.

"I maybe old, but I still got some fight in me lad so I'm right behind you all the way." Marlin said.

"Yosh let's give Maka the time she needs to save Crona." Luffy shouted.

"OI." Everyone shouted.

"Looks like this one is covered in that case. "EVERYONE COVER THE AREA WE NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS CITY IS SECURED." everyone did as Stain said and make sure the city was safe and sound.

"In the mean time let's make sure this battle is safe. "Kid if anything goes wrong you jump right in got it with Spartoi." Stain ordered and Kid nodded.

"Good now then let's watch and see how the whole crew fights." Everyone wanted to jump in, but with the Kishin in line and the world you can't take chances so all they can do is wait.

"So this is your whole crew kind of looks like a sad looking sort of pirate crew." Asura said.

"Oi don't make fun of my crew or I'll kick your ass." Luffy said back.

"Hmph like you can kick my ass anytime soon." Asura charge at them and throw a punch at Luffy. Luffy caught the punch, but lost the glow and was left with gear second. Luffy grab the other fist in time before he was hit, but was to weak to fight back.

"I will kick your ass and save Crona no matter what!" Luffy shouted.

"You sure are determine what about your dreams and goals if you die then what you get nothing just abandon your friends and go for your dreams right." Asura pursued.

"Wrong if I didn't have my friends I wouldn't be here and what good is a dream without your friends with you." Luffy shouted.

"Then your a fool if you think you can save your friends then your mistaken." Asura put more force into his arms.

"This is the end Straw hat." Asura said.

"Ah if he was alone."Zoro said.

Zoro came and activate his soul beast and made couple of slashes at his side. Asura skid away from Luffy. Sanji activated his lefoudre jamble and kick the kishin's head multiple times. Usopp fired his _hi no tori boshi_. Nami went for a _thunderbolt tempo_ and struck him. Chopper used his _rumble ball_ and turned into _arm piont_ and hit him with an new attack _blizzard cross X. _Robin put him in a binding position and _clutch_ broke his arms and back. Franky put both arms together and went for a _coup de vent_. Brook came and right after Franky and was walking behind the Kishin _Hanauta Sancho: Yakazu Giri_ and slash the Kishin before he knew it. Soon a small light pop out of his chest then. Maka, Soul, and Crona came poping out of his chest.

"What?!" Asura shouted then notice he was bleeding on his left shoulder.

"LUFFY SEND HIM FLYING INTO THE SKY NOW." Maka yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Luffy suddenly kick the Kishin up into the air then did his most powerful attack yet.

**One Piece Pirate Warrior ost track 37:**

**Now Playing.**

Luffy was twisted as he suck in the air and release then went flying into the Kishin.

_gomu gomu no_

Asura tried to attack with his scarves however.

_j__et storm_

Luffy's attack for some reason was stronger then ever and he keep pounding and pounding and pounding until he was nearly up to the atmosphere. Luffy stretch his arms back as far as he can until it nearly touch the ground then launch the most powerful _jet bazooka_ at the Kishin. And had him hurling into space for the rest of his life and as for the battle it was finally over.

* * *

**Hey I like to make an announcement I'm working on a project called Unlimited Crossover it's a story that is being tested right now. So if your interested you can look at it now and please make your reviews when you can so I know if it's any good or not. Also I'm not starting with any crossovers yet until chapter 2 so if you want to see a crossover yet please wait a bit I'm in the process of doing the second chapter and the third chapter. Anyhow that is all for today and make your reviews, favorites, and followers for this final arc finally and on to the new arc. Man it's been a while since we had different worlds so far and keep an eye out for possible new members for the Straw hat pirates I actually can't wait to see them:)**

**P.S I like to say it's finally over again just because it was hard at times even the end. So now we can move on to other worlds but first after this is a party then the next world in one chapter so if you can't wait don't worry that won't be a problem. For this is official the last world arc period. **

**20913**

**7/22/13**

**over 'n' out**


	23. Party and World 3

**Now for the final piece of this world and a bit of the next also a new member is coming up next on this chapter. So now with that said we have now 12 members including Archimedes. Also with new members comes new specials So it's no longer a Merlin Special, but the new_ Special. And I like to say for the readers thanks for sticking around even when that arc was annoying. Now I know I said final P on the last chapter however they haven't left yet so we're gonna get a glimpse of this world then the next Oh and if your interested I have a list of world, but more will come to the list.**

**I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Heart, Soul Eater or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Everyone status not including defeating the Kishin:**

**Luffy**; S:42, D:26, E:9

**Zoro**; S:33, D:21, E:9

**Nami**; S:14, D:7, E:9

**Usopp**; S:14, D:7, E:9

**Sanji**; S:24, D:17, E:9

**Chopper**; S:16, D:9, E:9

**Robin**; S:18, D:11, E:9

**Franky**; S:18, D:11, E:9

**Brook**; S: 18, D: 11, E: 9

* * *

**Party and World 3:**

Right after the Kishin was defeated they rested for a bit until everyone was refreshed.

"Oi Maka why did you want Luffy to send the Kishin flying towards the sky." Black Star asked.

"Because it what I thought of at the time." Maka replied.

"Oh."

"THAT WASN'T A GOOD PLAN." Usopp said air slap.

"Anyhow with the Kishin gone now things are back to normal." Sanji said.

"Mostly normal." Kid replied as they found out what happen when Kid became the new shinigami the current one died. That was a sad moment even for Luffy.

"Cheer up at least there were less casualties and we need to keep moving forward if we are to become stronger in future battles." Spirit said.

"Ah thank you spirit guy." Before they do anything Luffy and Zoro sense the dark keyhole. Luffy walk towards where the moon still shows in daytime and punch with _gomu gomu no pistol._ Zoro sword while pulling them out turned into half keyblades and pointed at the keyhole and shot a beam where the keyhole was destroyed.

"Ah another fine job well done lads." Merlin said. Luffy smiled and Zoro smirked at this.

"Yosh now I feel better now let's party for the end of the war." Luffy shouted. Evreyone agreed and started to have a party.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time with the all the food, singing, dancing and the ridiculous funny ways of party jokes. All and all everyone was having a good time except for one. Crona was standing all by her lonesome just to her thoughts however Luffy came with a bunch of meat in his hands and pockets it was impossible to fit. And Maka was along for the ride.

"Crona what you doing out here all by yourself." Maka asked.

"Oh just thinking." Crona responded.

"About what?" Maka asked again.

"About what I'm going to do next. "I can't stay here because of my sins and I done wrong not just to you, but to everyone else. "I was willing to die inside the Kishin when I became whole again, but I...I wanted to live and see other places. "Though I don't hav ethe black blood or madness anymore I still have the power of darkness within me. "So I want to say thank you for saving me, but now I'm going and I can't be here anymore." Crona said.

Even though Crona said that she had mixed feelings about it and didn't want to be alone.

"I...I don't want to be alone anymore." As soon as Crona was finish talking Luffy spoke.

"Than don't. "If you don't want to be alone then be with your friends." Luffy said.

"But I..."

"Don't worry if you want you can join my crew then." Luffy smiled. Maka and Crona were taken back by what Luffy said.

"You...you want me to..."

"Ah to become my Nakama. "Come on it'll be fun we now get to see world and have exciting adventures so what you say." Luffy was now excited. Crona didn't know what to say until Maka spoke up.

"Um Luffy can you wait until morning for a decision then your get your answer." Even though Luffy wasn't patient Luffy still understood something so he nodded and went to the party to have fun again.

* * *

As for the party Brook was playing a song with his violin and Soul had his piano going. Luffy, and Chopper had chopsticks in there noses to there mouths with a weird dance and showing Black Star and Patty how to do it. Usopp had his weird songs of his own. Zoro was drinking gallons. Nami and Robin enjoyed themselves with Liz, tsubaki, Kim, and Jacqueline. Franky was shaking his groove on and showing the others how to shake your groove with Ox, Harvar, and Kirikou. Sanji was cooking the foods for the party and pot of fire with thunder were helping a bit. Merlin was relaxing with Archimedes and Kid. And more people join the party as the day and night went on.

* * *

By daytime the Straw hats had to leave although Luffy was still waiting for someone to show up. Everyone was there at the ship were it will take off although Franky now had some upgrades to the ship like brakes on them. Luffy was standing outside on he rail waiting for someone to show.

"Luffy what are you waiting for?" Sanji asked. And as he got his answer Crona was out in front of Luffy like she had something to say.

"Hi Luffy." Crona said.

"Hi Crona." Luffy replied.

"About that offer you said I want to join your crew." Now this shock some of the people even when this was a farewell.

"What after all of that..." Black Star tried to argue, but Maka had her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry she will be back right Luffy." Maka asked.

"Ah don't worry she's our Nakama too and when this adventure is over she be back." Luffy promise.

"Aha there's no turning back now." Sanji said.

"Just like our captain to make these kinds of decisions." Zoro said.

"Yeah after all he's the captain." Nami agreed.

"Alright you better bring her back safe and sound by the time your adventure is done alright." Kid said demanding.

"Ah you can count on me." Luffy said. Now with that settled Luffy's crew went and prepared the ship for take off. The ship went high in the air and once it was high enough Franky activate the coup de burst. And they blast off into the sky into space.

* * *

On the ship in space they were giving a welcoming party for there new member.

"Yosh to our new member Crona who will be joining us in our adventures as our Nakama."

"Kampai." Everyone was now partying again. as they did before now onto the next world. As Crona enjoyed the party Merlin came to her to talk a bit.

"So how are you enjoying your self." Merlin asked.

"Fine thank you it just I never had this much fun before in my life." Crona admitted.

"Don't worry your get used to it." Merlin replied.

* * *

After the everyone went to their usually stuff until.

"hey guys theirs a world ahead." Zoro said. Everyone went to see the world up ahead and this time it look different for some reason like it's real life like.

"Alright now with the breaks installed we won't crash like we did before." Franky said.

"Shihehehe Yosh let's go explore the world." Luffy shouted as the ship charged forward towards the new world.

* * *

_Meanwhile on an island_

"bahahahahaha there here the Straw hat pirates are coming here that sounds good to me." Said a voice.

"That's right, but get this they now have a new crew member in their ship." said another voice.

"Oh it doesn't matter if they got a thousands of crew members I still got the Horned king with his new powers and my own powers on our side nothing can stop us." The voice said.

"Don't forget us Oogie Boogie." said a voice.

"Lock."

"Shock."

"And Barrel."

"And of course mighty Pete heheahahaha." Pete said.

"Of course I didn't forget now with all of us together and our new ally there in for a scare Bahahahahaha." Oogie Boogie said.

* * *

As the Straw Hat Pirates landed on the ocean in the middle of nowhere.

"See anything yet Zoro." Nami asked.

"No not yet." Zoro replied.

It seems like they been there for hours that is until a ship came by towards them.

"Oi guys a ship is coming towards us." Zoro said.

"Really is it a enemy ship." Usopp asked afraid.

"No not sure there's no flag." Zoro said. The ship sailed right next to them then the captain came out looking at them.

"Hey are you the Straw Hat pirates." The captain asked. The crew didn't know how to respond to his question until.

"Yeah we're the Straw Hat Pirates." Luffy answered for them. The captain thought for a moment than said.

"Ok we're taking you to Spooky Island Somebody is requesting to see you there about a...um heartless problem." The captain said.

"They said if you accept their offer then your be rewarded with whatever you want." He said.

"Hold on how do we know we can trust you for all we know you could be setting a trap for us." Nami pointed out.

"You don't I'm just following orders." He said.

That got there attention and they were wondering how this guy knows them and how they know about the heartless. They then decided to go along with it and see for themselves. Although Usopp was like If-I-go-to-Spooky-Island-I'll-die-disease, but in a nut shell they were going anyway.

"Alright we'll accept take us to Spooky Island." Luffy shouted As they set sail for their destination.

* * *

Once they got close to see the Island what they saw was a theme park in a spooky way.

"Wow that is so cool." Luffy said.

"Eh I thought it be scarier then that, but this...this is cool." Usopp agreed.

"OOOOO what are those things that have people are riding on I wonder." Chopper wonder looking at the roller coasters rides.

"I never seen such a fun place in a spooky way before." Crona said.

When they got to port they were getting the stares from the teens and collage students from all over mostly at Nami and Robin from the guys, but they ignored them as they keep on walking on port onto the island. Before they go any further they were stop by a man who came to them in person.

"Ah Mr. Luffy and the rest of his crew oh it's so good to see you um you are Monkey D Luffy right." He said.

"Yeah." Luffy responded.

"Ah good to see you my name is Emile Mondavarious I'm the one who asked you to come to this Island." Emile said.

"So your the one who sent us here on this Island." Robin said.

"Yes I am and I'm expecting someone else as well so you have no worries." Emile said.

"Who would you be expecting." Sanji asked.

"I'm expecting someone like SCOOBY DOO." Emile shouted, "And the rest of mystery inc. Oh I feel so...oh pardon me for being rude, Straw Hat Pirates I like you to meet the Mystery inc." The Straw Hats face the four teens and a dog who look strange to them.

"Hi I'm Freddy jones my friends call me Fred." Fred said.

"Velma Dinkley nice to meet you." Velma said.

"Daphne Blake just call me Daphne." Daphne said. Sanji was on the scene and had her hand.

"Madam." Before he do anything Fred sucker punch him and Nami pounded his head for good measure. Soon they went back to introduction.

"Hi my name is Shaggy and this is Scooby Doo." Shaggy said.

"Rello." Scooby said.

"OOOOO so Cool a talking dog." Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Uhmph now I think you should introduce yourselves." Emile said.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy."

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Nami."

"I am captaaaaaaain Usopp."

"Sanji."

"Tony Tony Chppoer."

"Nico Robin."

"I'm Suuuuuuper Franky."

"Brook."

"The Name is Merlin and my owl friend is Archimedes."

"Crona."

"We're the Straw Hat Pirates." Nami said. The Mystery Inc look at them weird for a moment.

"Are you doing an act." Velma asked.

"Huh." Luffy tilted his head.

"You know what never mind." Velma said.

Emile was explaining that the island was cursed and the teens were acting weird when they leave. And when they get a demonstration it was weird so the mystery inc decide to help out while Emile said the heartless problem only happens at night so they can relax and enjoy until then.

"Doesn't seem odd that they only come at night and not at day." Robin said.

"Ah we must keep our guard up who knows what might pop up Crona be strong and don't let anything push you around." Zoro warned. Crona nodded.

"Oh this is so excited I can't wait to try them rides and other cool stuff they have here." Luffy said.

"Hold on Luffy if your going on your own you should at least have someone be with you, now let's draw straws to see who goes with Luffy and who goes with themselves." Nami said. They all draw straws and the unluckily ones are Usopp, Chopper, Brook, And Crona who go with Luffy.

"Shihehehehe I got an fun idea." Usopp didn't like Luffy's idea's and when he got one it wasn't good at all.

* * *

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT." after all the rides in the daytime they had fun. Going on roller coaster rides, eating food and doing other fun things, but this was one thing Usopp, Chopper and Brook didn't want to do.

"THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GOING IN THE CASTLE IN THE DARK NOW." Usopp yelled.

"Ah come on Usopp it'll be fun beside it's Spooky island for a reason." Luffy said.

"No I got I-can't-go-in-the-castle-or-I'll-die-disease." Usopp said laying on his back grabbing his chest.

"I got it too." Chopper said.

"So do I." Brook said.

"I'll go." Crona said.

"Eh."

"I'm Interested what's in there and I want to have an adventure on my own." Crona said. Usopp was looking at Crona in surprise.

"Oh Alright then I'll go too come on guys let's show her what the Brave warrior of the sea is all about." Usopp said. Soon everyone went in the castle walking into dangerous territory.

* * *

Once inside they find an old roller coaster ride inside with some sort of clone like mechanics

"Oh man this is more creepy inside then outside." Usopp said. Luffy was enjoying himself with this new experience.

"Hey it's you guys." They turn around to find Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby came up to the castle too.

"Hey you guys force to go to this castle too." Usopp hope.

"Um Me and Scooby were, but Daphne wanted to go." Shaggy said.

"rhat right." Scooby said agreeing.

"What you doing here this is too dangerous you should go and play pirate or something." Daphne said. Usopp was about to agree when.

"No we're staying I smell adventure and I'm not leaving until we solve the heartless problem." Luffy stated. Suddenly the door slam behind them Everyone jump except Luffy and Crona. Scooby and Shaggy jump on Usopp arms with Chopper on his face and Brook on his back shaking. Fred came into the room walking on the group.

"Fred what you doing here I was here first." Daphne said.

"AH nothing I just find me some clues." Fred said.

"Really."

"Yeah found me some foot prints on my way here." Fred explain. He then notice the others were here too.

"What are the other guys doing here." Fred asked.

"We're here for the adventure." Luffy replied.

"You mean to tell me that you came here just for the fun of it." Fred question.

"Yep." Fred didn't know what to make of it except that it was weird to go to places that were dangerous for fun of adventure he sounded more like a kid then his age.

"Alright that's cool just stay out of our way and you enjoy yourselves." Fred said. then a statue was moving slowly behind Daphne while she was talking and tap her shoulder as she yelp from the surprise it was Velma who move the statue.

"Velma." Shaggy complain as he was freak out a bit so easily.

"So what you doing here." Fred asked.

"Found this abandon amusement ride some clues and I wanted to scare the Daphne for the fun of it." Velma said smiling.

"Ok since We're all here I think we should split up and search for clues." Fred announce.

"O O can we help to I smell adventure if I'm with you guys." Luffy said. The gang look at him for a moment.

"What about the rest of the group will they agree." Fred asked. Seeing as the other three aren't so willing.

"I'll go with you since no one else would and it be fun exploring the place." Crona said. Chopper step forward and followed through.

"I'll go as well if there are some scary monsters than I'll fight like a man." Chopper said proudly.

"Ah that is so cute." Daphne said.

"Shut up I don't like your compliment stupid." Chopper said while dancing.

"Is he always like this?" Velma asked.

"Ah always." Usopp said.

"By the way is he a raccoon dog." Velma asked.

"NO I'M NOT I'M A REINDEER." Chopper shouted.

"Well if everyone else is going then so shall I." Brook said. But before that Brook walk up to Daphne for something.

"What." Daphne asked.

"Ms. Daphne may I see your panties." This made Daphne blush, Velma mouth wide open, Fred shock, Shaggy shock, and Scooby growl and bit his uh butt.

"EEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWW." Brook hit the celling and landed on his head with bumps. Daphne pretended nothing happen after that.

"Well looks like I got no choice, but to go." Usopp said.

"Um okay well then Since you guys are with us Daphne and me." Fred said. Velma signed.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing I'm always pick last for the team." Velma said.

"Fine Velma, Brook, Chopper and me will go this way." Fred said.

"Daphne and Crona will go with that way and..."

"Me and Usopp will go with shaggy and Scooby." Luffy said.

"WHY YOU GET TO PICK." Usopp yelled.

"What I'm captain so I get to pick who goes with whom." Luffy smiled.

"Ok then it's settled oh Shaggy, Scooby, Usopp and uh." Fred tried to say what Luffy name is Monkey or Luffy.

"Luffy."

"Ah Luffy weird name, but ok you guys go that way." Everyone split up and went different directions, But what they didn't know was the danger they were getting into.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the shadows_

"Mr. Boogie there in on the island." Lock said.

"And it's soon nighttime for the heartless and the monster to attack." Shock said.

"Good now with them in there those straw hats are on the island there's nothing that can stop me not even Neoblade can command me what to do Bahahahahah." As Oogie Boogie laugh and ready for the Straw Hats what maybe there last night.

* * *

**Hello are you surprise I got this done so soon if not oh well. Consider this a "I want to get on with the next arc gift" and thank you for accepting it. Now make your reviews, favorites, and Followers.**

**Also I know I rush this, but I wanted this arc on the way plus some world arcs will be short as a warning. So please enjoy reading these adventures and see new crewmates as we go by.**

**Speaking of which when we get a crewmate we only get them when they either are skilled, have powers, or special reasons they join. I'm saying this because I want only those who can fight join the crew so you know for future chapters.**

**P.S no special for Soul Eater world.**

**20913**

**7/23/13**

**over 'n' out**


	24. Scooby Doo P2: Monster arise

**I know you didn't expect that world to pop up, but that is why you should expect more then Anime/manga or Disney crossovers. Because I'm going for more crossovers like games, movies, cartoons, comics, books, and TV shows. So I'll try to be doing all those crossovers in anyway possible if it works that is so if you have an idea what world you like to see then show me a review or PMe for your idea's to come to life. Remember you still have a chance to show your idea's for the list, for we haven't made over 5% of the story yet including the original world. And yes I back to once a week baby I'm just catching up with all I miss for the miss weeks. Also I will update immediately as soon as a chapter is ready so expect a chapter at any week, any day at anytime.**

**I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Scooby Doo or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Scooby Doo P2: Monster arise**

_On Luffy's group_

Luffy, Usopp Shaggy and Scooby were in a fake dinning room. With some roller coasters and fake clowns.

"Wow check this out scoob a dinning hall." Shaggy was starting to get hungry when he saw Luffy eating the plastic food already.

"ah Luffy I don't think you should eat that." Shaggy said disgusted by Luffy eating without a care.

"Why." Luffy asked.

"Um you know what never mind." Shaggy said.

"Ruck." Scooby agreed with Usopp still confused.

* * *

_On Crona's group_

Daphne was trying to move the wood away from the door while Crona watch.

* * *

_On Chopper's group _

Fred was trying to explain he like geeky girls, but it was an epic fail then thought of something else to talk about.

"Say Chopper right." Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you hang out with a weird guy like Luffy." Fred asked.

"Huh?" Chopper wondered.

"Actually I wondered that too why do you hang around with a childish guy like him when you could be hanging out with I don't know anyone." Velma said.

"Because he accepted me as who I am." This caught there attention.

"Ah he maybe be childish, but when he is serious he cares about his Nakama more then himself which makes him reckless at times." Brook said. Now this they weren't expecting from them. They thought it was something else, but not that so they'll have to see it for themselves. As they walk they were being watch from behind the wall and soon the place was about to get a bit dangerous. He activated the switch and the castle was alive and running.

* * *

_Back to Luffy's group_

When the ride activated all the food came to life.

"What's going on." Usopp said in a panic state. Soon all four of them were sent to the wall without an hassle.

"Rhat re ro Rhaggy." Scooby asked scared.

"Do what we do best EAT." Shaggy shouted.

"Hmm okay." Luffy began to chew up the plastic so did Scooby, but slower place then Luffy. As they chewed there way free from this nightmare.

* * *

_Back to Crona's group_

Daphne was about to do a karate move when the ride activate Crona tried to warn her. But she was caught onto the ride Crona then gave chase to save Daphne from what might be her end.

* * *

_Back to Chopper's group_

Right when the man saw them and activate the ride the knights went to attention and swung the weapons at them up and down.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Knights are so scary." Chopper said.

"I don't want to be chop up." Brook said. everyone was running away from the knights until they came to a dead end. Then an two axes swung back and forth toward the group.

"There's no way out." Fred shouted he saw Velma trying to do something to the bookshelves.

"Velma what you doing." Fred asked.

"There's got to be a secret passage behind these walls." Velma said.

"Velma this is a ride." Fred said frustrated.

"You got a better plan Fred." Fred look at his options and started to pick at the bookshelves.

* * *

_To Crona's group_

Crona was doing good keeping up with the roller coaster had she didn't have the power off darkness to move faster. Crona was soon about to reach Daphne until a dead end was in sight with sword sticking out.

* * *

_To Chopper's group_

Everyone was in a state of panic because the axes were about to reach them. Fred then pulled a book out and into the axe's path and Velma's quick thinking save his life by shielding himself with a thick book. He was flung into a window and deactivate the switch in time to save them and Daphne.

"Fred are you okay." Velma asked. Fred smiled when he showed himself that he was okay. Chopper and Brook were glad as well.

"The last book." Velma activate a secret passage and into a room where they saw a video program about what teens or adults should do and don't. Velma was doing her theory on about who was it and why were they sent here for this mystery.

* * *

_Again Crona's group_

Daphne and Crona stumble upon a room that seem empty that is until they found a object in the middle of the room. Daphne and Crona were curious what this object could be so Daphne pick it up, but set off a trap. Four corners came up about to trap them, however they got away in time and move on to meet with the others.

* * *

_To Luffy's group_

When the Fred deactivate the ride Luffy was already free because he ate the plastic food(surprise). Just before he could free the others the ride stop and the wall fell down, but with Luffy's help they escape the tangle mess and went towards another room. There they found were that video program was film and made.

"burp." Scooby burp.

"Heha I'll have what he has burp." Shaggy said and burp.

"Me too burp." Luffy said.

"Me three burp." Usopp said.

Scooby was holding his mouth then went for a big burp Shaggy turn around facing Scooby.

"Are you challenging me." Shaggy asked.

"Hmm maybe bbbbbbbuuuuurrrrrrrrppppp." Scooby replied.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrpppppp yep so will I." Luffy said.

"Hahaha now you will the master of burping and farting of the great captain Usopp bbbbbuuuuurrrrppp." Usopp said.

Shaggy then did something with his hands and burp. Scooby went for the fart by laying on his side and pulling his tail. Usopp tried to fart, but it was pitiful. Luffy however was making a face like he was about to burst.

"Pull my finger uh oh to late." Shaggy grab was shaking something in his hands. He went back and forth, back and forth, then raddle it and swallowed to prepared a nasty fart.

"Your in trouble now." Shaggy said.

"uh oh." Scooby replied.

"Oh man." Usopp said in a fun way.

FFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shaggy keep on the assault never letting up that is when Daphne and Crona enter the room. Daphne was repulse by the smell Scooby and Usopp were enjoying themselves while Luffy was still making a face. Scooby and Usopp gasp at knowing Daphne and Crona were here now.

"Rh Rhaggy." Scooby tried to warn him.

"I'm not stop till you drop." Shaggy said.

"Wait there's something you should know." Usopp said, but it was to late.

Shaggy turned around to find Daphne and Crona with a disgust smell on there face.

"We're here to solve the mystery." Daphne said.

"That right Scoob." Shaggy said. That was when the alarm went off and everyone had to make a run for it all, but Luffy who was still making a face. Usopp had to drag Luffy along to move.

* * *

Everyone was together again in the hallways walking along talking about what they found until.

"Ah bad guys." Usopp said seeing shadows.

"Finally some action." Luffy said out of his weird face expression.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FIGHTING." Usopp shouted.

"Wait I have an idea." Fred said just before the bad guys came the gang and the Straw Hats were in disguise. The guards were talking among themselves that is until Luffy had to do something.

"Um guys." Luffy whispered.

"Not now Luffy." Usopp whispered back.

"Really there's something you should..."

"Would you keep it down." Usopp demanded.

"grrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Um Lufffy?" Usopp asked.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

It was so loud that the castle rumbled a bit soon the whole building began to smell.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH."

"What is this smell."

"Come on we need to get out of here now." The guards left then the gang and the Straw Hats ran as fast as they can.

"Ah man Luffy you should have not ate the plastic food man you stink." Shaggy said.

"Wait he ate plastic food?" Fred asked.

"Rhat's Right hehehehe." Scooby said.

"Well anyhow we need to get to the hotel and solve this mystery." Fred said.

"We're coming too." Luffy said.

"What." The gang said.

"Like I said I smell adventure and I'm not leaving until I solve the heartless problem." Luffy grinned. The gang thought about it for a moment then decided to let them join as they went to the hotel as the meeting area.

* * *

Once they were in the hotel they met with Emile on there suspects.

"Good your here so how is the mystery going." Emile asked, "Oh I see your working together on this case to with the Straw Hats this is so exciting now tell me what you found."

"Well we found some clues." Daphne said.

"And found some suspects." Fred said.

"One N'Goo tuana he believe the demons once ruled the land." Velma said.

"Two Voodoo Maestro he believe that the demons want revenge on the people who made the theme park." Daphne said.

"And you." Fred pointed.

"Me." Emile said surprise the gang said there plan and walk off.

"I'm a suspect." Emile asked still surprised."

"Don't worry it's just the way things work." Fred assured.

"Oh." Emile relax a bit.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, And Crona were doing nothing until they saw the rest of the Straw Hats sitting together. They join with the rest of the Starw Hats and talk about what happen with themselves.

"So you guys hang out with the mystery inc." Zoro asked.

"Yeah we were finding clues to a mystery it was boring, but exciting when the action started." Luffy said.

"Heh sounds like you guys had fun while we had some bastards stare at Nami-swan and Robin-chan all day and night." Sanji said.

"Hey it's not our fault they were staring at us and besides it's nice taking a break every once in a while without trouble." Nami said. they were talking for a while what seems to be hours until Scooby reacted weird like something scared him.

"Ronster." Scooby said.

"Alright a monster let's kick it's ass." Luffy said excited.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE EXCITED ABOUT." Usopp shouted. Fred came to Scooby saying something about a Christmas party or whatnot.

"Now as I told you before there are no such things as monster or..." Fred was interrupted.

"Yes there is." Luffy replied. Fred look at him.

"What!" Fred asked.

"There are monsters even heartless are real." Luffy said.

"What are you 5 there are no such things as heartless or monster and even if there were what you do then." Luffy replied in a second.

"I kick it's ass." Luffy smiled.

"Like you a scrawny person with no muscle can kick a monsters butt." Fred argued.

"Fred Right if a monster would appear you wouldn't last a second against them." Velma agreed.

"Hey don't talk bad about my captain he done plenty of things that no one has done before and he still won even against a god." Zoro said.

"That is highly illogical." Velma replied.

"Believe what you want I'm only telling what we done and were doing before." Zoro said.

"You know what forget you guys you can be in your imaginary world for all I care, but still there is no such thing as..."

CRASH

RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

"MONSTER." Fred was about to run when.

"Alright some action." Luffy shouted as he charge at it the gang and everyone was shock at this until what happen next.

_gomu gomu no pistol_

"uopf." The monster was sent flying by a stretch arm. Everyone was gasping at what just happen to Luffy's arm Fred and his gang however were more shock then ever.

"Luffy...your arm...it." Fred try to say it when Luffy demonstrated.

"Oh yeah I'm a rubber man." Luffy stretching his cheek. Everyone was freaking out over that then the monster. Velma was is shock with her mouth wide open, Daphne had her hands on her mouth from the surprise, while Shaggy and Scooby were in a daze wondering how to respond.

"So let me get this straight your made of rubber and your a pirate." Fred question.

"Yeah I ate a devil fruit the gomu gomu no mi and now I can't swim because I'm a hammer." Luffy said. Fred raise an eyebrow.

"Um guys aren't we forgetting something." Zoro said reminding them. Then three monsters came crashing in to attack. Zoro and Sanji came into action and attack with Luffy.

_Oni giri_

_gomu gomu no bazooka_

_collier shoot_

The three monsters were down in one go with Zoro three sword style, Sanji black leg style, and Luffy's gomu gomu no attacks. Everyone was shock how strong these guys were even if they were weird Fred would have to apologize to them. Soon more monsters began to show up that is when Robin, Franky, Merlin, and Crona join the fight. While Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Archimedes stayed behind hiding. Luffy attack with _gomu gomu no gatling_ at two monsters and keep pounding them until they couldn't take it anymore. Zoro attack two monsters with _tatsu maki_ and sent them flying. Sanji made kicks left and right and finish them with two attacks _poitrine _and_ reception. _Robin had a monster in a straggle position and _clutch._ Franky fired a weapons left and blasted a monster right through a wall. Merlin fired a blizzard spell then a fire spell and to finish them a thunder spell. Crona used her swordsman skills to attack and finish it with _darkness screech. _The monsters eventually stop coming and retreated because of how strong the Straw Hats are. Everyone started to cheer for them even Emile was cheering for them.

"Well done well done hahaha I must say you did what you came for and stop the monsters from attacking this hotel. "With you and the mystery inc working together I say this case will be over in no time." Emile said.

Oh don't bet on that." Someone said. As everyone turned to see a big fat cat was standing with three masked children.

"Ah it's you fat cat." Luffy shouted.

"That's Pete to you punk." Pete said.

"Hmm Who are the three children." Robin asked.

Lock

Shock

And Barrel

"Hey kids you shouldn't be here it's dangerous to be here." Fred said.

"Hehehehahahahaha." They laugh.

"We should be saying that about you." Barrel said.

"Just wait until Mr. Oogie Boogie gets you." Shock said.

"Huh what you mean?" Zoro asked.

"Heheh you'll have to find out." Pete snap his hands and summon the heartless only this time they were monsters of all kinds.**(search ghost, gargoyle, wight knight, trick ghost, hook bat, and graveyard) **But what came next was a surprise to everyone even the Straw Hats there was a green Mist creeping in then skeletons started to walk inside the building with the mist. Pete smiled and created a portal and left without a word. soon the entire island would be covered in green mist for whatever this was it wasn't good at all.

* * *

**Surprise again** **I'm just on a roll so expect some chapters to be there more than once a week. And I'll be working on this arc for a while so expect new updates soon. **

**20913**

**7/24/13**

**over 'n' out **


	25. Scooby Doo P3: Chase and confusion

**Yes you think I forget some parts didn't you well never fear this was plan out ahead of time. It just would have taken longer to do it so be ready for the chase and confusion music please.**

**I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Scooby Doo or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Scooby Doo P3: Chase and confusion**

Everyone was being drag away by the monsters, Heartless, and Skeletons after what happen for the Straw Hats and the gang nobody saw it coming.

* * *

_Back before the confusion_

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Merlin, and Crona were ready to fight again.

"Yosh let's make this quick then." Sanji charged at them, but as soon as he enter the mist he was unconscious. Zoro saw this and warn everyone quickly.

"SANJI."

"EVERYONE STAY BACK IF YOU ENTER THE MIST YOU'LL BE UNCONSCIOUS." Everyone did as he said until.

CRASH

RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR

The monsters enter the room through the roof and underground. Robin and Franky tried to defend themselves, but the monsters used their stinky breaths to knock them unconscious. Zoro cut one monster in front of him, but three monsters knock him into the mist and he fell unconscious. Fred and Velma met the same fate with the stinky breath attack. Luffy, Merlin and Crona were the only ones left to fight them off. Nami Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Archimedes were watching the seen and were surprise at how quick the tables had turned.

"No guys this is bad if we don't get out of here than we're dead too." Usopp said.

"Than you should fight too instead of hiding like a bunch of cowards." Archimedes said.

"What do you expect us to do against th EEEAAAAHHHHH." Nami scream as a monster was in front of them and they scattered. Daphne also tried to defend against the monsters and heartless, but it was no good soon chaos was spreading Shaggy tried to make a break for it with his girlfriend Mary Jane as they tried to get away.

"SCOOBY DOO WHERE ARE YOU." Shaggy yelled.

**Man with the hex song Scooby doo version:**

**Now playing chase scene.**

A monster with a heartless landed from the roof. A monster run by chasing a bunch of teens then another monster look at a briefcases and turn back only to notice it was moving. The monster move in the left up both briefcases to find Chopper and Scooby trying to sneak away. The monster tap on both of them and they yelp while turning around. The monster tried to grab them, but Scooby stop it and was polishing his nails until he snip them off and made a run for it with Chopper slamming both briefcases together on his head then ran.

Scooby was on the bar and found some food, but a monster was waiting for him. However Usopp sprayed the monster was a beer sprayer and Nami with her perfect Clima-tact hit the monster right between the legs they made a run for it.

Brook was running all over the place screaming his head off. He fun up stairs only to find more heartless and monsters there waiting for him. Brook saw a chandelier hanging and jump towards it only for the monsters and Heartless to jump after it. When they were about to reach they stop and look down then up again and fall then crash.

Everyone came up except Luffy, Merlin, and Crona to the hallway where the rooms were.

"Where's Scooby." Mary Jane asked.

"I don't know I hope he is okay and the others." They soon were push onto a cart by Scooby Doo as he was moving in high speed. The monsters and Heartless came after them not after Scooby stick his tongue at them they gave chase.

CRASH

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR A..."

POW

Luffy came up crashing underneath the celling with Merlin and Crona until the Cart crash into them.

"LUFFY!" The Straw hats yelled with their eyes pop out.

"IDIOT you could have killed us." Nami and Usopp yelled.

"Um Luffy why your arms stretching." Shaggy asked. They all turned to see that Luffy was still holding on to the doorknobs.

"OI OI LET GO BEFORE YOU KILL US." Usopp yelled.

"To late." Nami yelled. Soon they were sling shot right back at the monsters and heartless destroying them or crashing into them and out of the other side of the building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Everyone Yelled.

"MORON." Everyone except Crona. they landed on a rolloer coaster ride tracks and ride it for 5 times then flew off thanks to it's speed and landed at an unknown location. Everyone was either sick or daze except Luffy who laugh it off.

"Hahahahahahahaha that was fun man they should have that kind of roller coaster rides like that hahahahahaha." Luffy said.

POW POW PING PONG BING DONG DING DONK POW BOW ETC.

Luffy was covered in bruises from the beating of Nami, Usopp, Daphne, Mary Jane, and Archimedes.

"IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT RIDES LIKE THAT DON'T EXIST IDIOT." Nami yelled with shark teeth.

"So now what." Shaggy asked still shaken.

"Now we recuse Fred and Velma." Daphne said.

"And my crew." Luffy said.

"Yes and your crew so let's get to the hotel and find out what to do from there." Daphne said.

"That's different from what I had in mind like we should leave and let Fred and Velma behind." Shaggy said.

"No we're going to save them and our crew I don't care if there's monsters, heartless, skeletons or this mist thing I kick it's ass no matter what." Luffy stated.

"As much I hate to admit it Luffy is right we should go in there and save them now there the damsel in distress not me." Daphne said, "Now since you guys are obviously strong you can fight the monsters for us while we find the clues is that a deal."

"Yep you got yourself a deal." Luffy agreed.

Now it was only Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Merlin, Archimedes, Crona, Daphne, Mary Jane, Shaggy, and Scooby that were left to fight the monsters, heartless and the mysterious skeletons with the green mist.

"Ah by the way I must be going now." Merlin said.

"Aaaaa why." Luffy asked.

"To protect the ship of course you see before we left I put a spell on the ship that in case something like this would happen then the ship would go to another location." Merlin said.

"Oh thanks Merlin." Luffy said smiling.

"My pleasure Luffy now with that said I must be off before they find the ship and try to steal it." Merlin said.

"Can we come too." Usopp beg.

"Don't worry Usopp they'll be fine Merlin is strong so he'll take care of himself." Luffy assured.

"That's not what I meant." Usopp said. Merlin and Archimedes left to protect the ship leaving the others to solve the mystery on there own.

* * *

Soon daytime came and they were laying on the beach near the hotel.(which took them almost all night to get there). Once they were there they notice that the hotel was back to the original state.

"Like what happen to the broken glass and doors from last night." Shaggy asked.

"Hey man ball." A random person said. Daphne pass the ball back and they started to move again to find out what's going on.

* * *

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Crona, Daphne, Mary Jane, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo came to a party that was happening with a band singing a song.

"Alright we need to split up and find out what's going on." Daphne said.

"Nah uh." Daphne gave them the look and they gave in.

"Alright, but I go with Usopp and Luffy." Shaggy said.

"Fine then we go with Crona and Nami." Daphne said.

"Than we'll go with Mary Jane." Chopper said. they split up and search for clues on what is going on. Daphne was walking around looking for what might be a clue when a singer came to them close to her face. But while he was singing he had green eyes and deep voice going on Nami and Crona were suspicious of this and move on with Daphne. Scooby was sniffing for something and found Fred in a different get up and talking weird.

"Fred." Shaggy said.

"Hey dogs and ah dog." fred said.

"Keeping it real." Scooby said with a peace sign.

"Hey Fred what happen to you after the monsters attack you." Usopp asked.

"Man they weren't any monsters, but do you know that there's something going on around here right." Fred asked back.

"No." Shaggy said.

RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

"You hear that." Shaggy said afraid and Scooby hiding behind Shaggy. Then Fred and the band jump right in front of them and roar a green stinky breath. Shaggy and Scooby ran Usopp had to drag Luffy awayuntil he ran too.

"Get the dog." Fred said.

* * *

"Aha damsel in distress." A mask wrestler said. About to grab Daphne when Crona and Nami stop him Crona swung her sword which made him jump back and Nami used her _thunder tempo _and stuck him_. _They try to make a run for it but were surround by the heartless from last night and had to fight their way out.

* * *

Luffy, Usopp, Shaggy, and Scooby ran to a shed as they were followed and soon they were trap.

"rred rad ran." Scooby said.

"He's not a mad man Scoob. "He's a monster." Shaggy said. Some of the band and Fred ram through the wall and rooftop.

"What we do, What we do, WHAT WE DOOOOOO." Usopp said.

"We fight." Luffy said.

"But Luffy what if there our friends and their being possess by an evil spirit or something." Usopp argue.

"What you expect me to do then just lay down and do nothing." Luffy argued back.

"Rhaggy rikes." Scooby said.

"I know Yikes." Shaggy agreed.

"RO rikes." Scooby showing him a ride way out of here.

"Scoob. Roaring sounds were heard and crash through the shed doors with Scooby and Luffy on one ride. While Shaagy and Usopp on the other one. They been riding for a while until they meet Mary Jane that came out of the bushes.

"I saw my friends something wrong with their eyes." She said, "Chopper and Brook tried to hold them off while I make a run for it."

"Alright get on." Usopp had to switch places, but before he could the teen like monsters came out of the bushes and they had to go. Usopp fell off, But Luffy grab him by the shirt collier and Usopp was skiing and bumping up and down.

"Ah Luffy pull me in AH oh e ow ah humph u ie Iiiiioooooowwwwwww." Usopp was drag along flipping, dragging, turning, and skiing all over until Luffy finally pulled him in they lost the teen monsters. Scooby, Usopp, and Luffy happen to be looking at Shaggy and Mary Jane way when a branch came flying by and hit Mary Jane only to reveal that her face was a mask and she fix it like nothing happen.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another location_

Chopper and Brook were just awaking up to find Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky standing on guard.

"Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky." Chopper said. then notice he and Brook were tied up and so were.

"Nami , Crona." Chopper yelled. They were tied up as well and began to awake up.

"Ah Chopper where are we. "We were surrounded and next thing we know we were hit by a green mist and..." Nami awoke up and realize there friends are standing right there.

"Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky what you doing get us out of here." Nami shouted.

"Oh they can't hear you." Then came a what look like a gray walking bag of some sorts and an hooded man who look more imitating presence.

"Who are you." Crona asked.

"And what do you think your doing." Nami demanded.

"My name is Oogie Boogie and this is the Horned King we're here to do a ritual." Oogie said.

"A Ritual." Nami wondered.

"That's right and that's good for me. "Oh once the ritual is complete we'll be able to rule this world in a snap and of course share it with our allies of course, but still I'm going to rule this world and make everything scary my way." Oogie said.

"Don't give too much information to our enemies Oogie Boogie if we're to rule this world we must finish them off first." Horned King warned.

"Don't worry they won't be able to escape anyhow and besides I want to keep these two here there the hot ones." Oogie said.

"What?!" Nami freak out a bit.

"At first I thought they had only men, but when I heard of you two OoOoOoOh I was like I need to have them." Oogie said, And once I rule the world I'm going to get that." Nami then Kick him in the face and gut that force him back.

"If you do anything Luffy will kick your ass." Nami shouted.

"Huh you mean the Straw hat kid hahahahahahaha like I'm afraid of him once he gets here he's see that no one mess with Oogie Boogie Bahahahahahahahahaha." Oogie laugh his head off, but he didn't know what he's dealing with.

* * *

**Make your review, favorites or followers if you want.**

**20913**

**7/25/13**

**over 'n' out**

**Spoiler alert spoiler alert. **

**Your entering to some spoilers secrets.**

**there's no going back if you read further more then this right now. **

**If you don't want to know the next world yet don't read this.**

**I want to announce the next world arc is Sly Cooper this idea was from Gamelover41592. Like I said if you have an idea world you want to see PMe or Review to let me know because I'll put worlds you won't expect like this one on. **

**And to clarify to Gamelover41592 when I meant GR was gonna be before OW. I meant for it to be last world to visit before the OW Then move on to the Worlds arcs. If your confused just PMe I can't talk about it here because of spoiler alert is going on now. **


	26. Scooby Doo P4: The Plan

**Well hope you enjoy the last chapter and if you read the spoiler then you know what world is next, but seriously don't if your not interested.**

**I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Scooby Doo or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Scooby Doo P4: The Plan**

Luffy, Usopp, Shaggy, Scooby, and Mary Jane went to some sort of unknown locations. Shaggy hug Mary Jane for their get away, but Scooby, Luffy and Usopp were on guard and ready to fight.

"Hey guys what's wrong." Shaggy asked.

"It's her she's what's wrong she's one of those guys that were posses by these monsters." Usopp said aiming his sling shot.

"Yeah Mary Jane a man in a mask." Scooby said.

"Mary Jane a Man in a mask." Shaggy said repeating what Scooby said. Scooby bark at her, but Shaggy defended her and soon they got into an argument. Usopp tried to stop them, But Luffy put his arm out saying don't interfere. But just as they were about to get into it Scooby fell into a hole which shock Luffy, Usopp, and Shaggy.

"Scoob." Shaggy yelled. Luffy ran past him and jump into the hole head on.

"Like wow how does he jump in without thinking for a second." Shaggy said out loud.

"Believe me he does these things without a second thought when it comes to his Nakama or facing danger because he never fears death." Usopp said. Shaggy was surprise at this realization and knew what he needed to do.

"Alright Usopp you protect Mary Jane while I go after Scooby." Shaggy said.

"No Shaggy." Mary Jane said in a deep voice. Shaggy look at her for a second from the deep voice affect.

"I mean it's to dangerous." She said back to her original voice.

"I can't Scooby my pal just like Luffy would jump into a hole without a second thought friends don't quit." Shaggy jump into the hole diving head on, but was followed by Usopp who didn't want to stay with Mary Jane.

* * *

_In the Hole_

Shaggy landed on his back and Usopp soon followed and landed head first knocking both heads together. Shaggy and Usopp got up and look around seeing if anyone was here.

"Scoob." Shaggy said his name hoping he was around they walk for a while until they found Luffy playing around with a big golden pot.

"Hey guys check this out it's got glowing head things." Luffy shouted.

They walked fast to see what he's doing and found there were souls in the pot.

"Wow this must be where the souls go so the monsters can posses there bodies I guess I was right so far _*Gulp*_ I wish I wasn't." Usopp said.

"So Luffy did you find Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm sorry when I went through the hole the heartless was waiting for me and I didn't know which way Scooby went then." Luffy said sadly.

"I see." Shaggy replied.

Shaggy

Shaggy

SSSShaggggy

"Velma." Shaggy saw Velma inside the pot and Usopp was freaking out Shaggy reach into the pot and grab Velma soul out.

"Thanks Shaggy now let me go so I can get into my body." Velma said and Was release by Shaggy.

"I always knew you were a hero Shaggy." Velma shouted.

"Alright if your friends are in there then so are our friends as well. "In that case I'll have to use my marksman skills to grab them." Usopp said. As he went to work on his own as well. They been at this for a while Shaggy trying to grab the right ones that is until Usopp grab Fred.

"Alright listen something happen to me talk me down man TALK ME DOWN." Fred said.

"Fred your a soul man." Shaggy said.

"I know, but I'm still the good looking soul I mean wwwwwooooooowwwwww." Fred was sent flying by Usopp as they didn't want to hear the rest of it anymore. Luffy got bored and started to pick into the pot.

"Hey Luffy do you know what your doing. "You need to be precise because we're looking for our friends and we need to..." Luffy pick up a soul and it was Daphne.

"Ah here you go." Luffy said.

"YOU JUST GOT LUCKLY." Usopp yelled.

"Put me back Luffy I'll figure a way out my self." Daphne said.

"Okay." Luffy replied.

"No wait." Usopp shouted.

"Like how are going to get out." Shaggy asked.

"I don't know I'll...I'll use my tongue as my hands." Daphne said.

"Ah sorry Luffy toss her." Shaggy asked.

"Alright." Luffy toss her and she went flying.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Nami's group_

"Soon your be like your friends and I'll have you two to myself." Oogie said. As Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky as monsters were guarding Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Crona with Oogie Boogie sending them towards were Luffy's group unexpectedly is at right now.

"Just one question what you get out of this anyway what's in it for you." Nami asked.

"Glad you asked you see while we wanted this world. "We saw how these creatures were inside the humans body, so our group decided we get imformation on how they do it. "But the owner wanted something in returned because when he found out we were from the outside worlds he wanted to join our group with his army. "So we made another deal if he can get rid of the Straw hat pirates for us then he can join our group. "Of course now that we did that he won't get that part of the deal Bahahahahahahahahaha." Oogie said.

"Who's he?" Nami asked.

"Nahahah sorry can't tell you that. "And now for the main event once your mine and Straw hat Luffy is out of the way there's no one to stand in my way." But just as he finish saying that they enter the room to find Luffy's group release a soul while they saw Oogie and Luffy's friends standing there half of them tied up.

"HUH?!" Oogie shouted.

"LUFFY." Nami, Chopper, Brook, And even Crona yelled.

"Everyone oi bastard what you do to my crew." Luffy demanded. Oogie thought for a moment and realize that is Straw hat Luffy because he recognize the Straw hat.

"OOOOOH so your Straw Hat Luffy BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. "Oh I'm so scared what you gonna do hit me BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR JUST A SCRAWNY LITTLE KID." Oogie said mocking Luffy.

"Shaggy, Usopp you go ahead I'll take care of meat sack here." Luffy said.

"huh what you call me brat." Oogie demanded.

"Um okay Luffy Let's go Shaggy." Usopp said.

"Okay we'll meet with you later." Shaggy said.

"Hey I'm talking to you Straw Hat." Oogie shouted.

"Alright see you then I'll get our crew back as well okay." Luffy said smiling. Soon they left taking the object that was laying there and leaving only the Luffy and Oogie Boogie behind.

"Why you no one disrespects me NOBODY." Oogie shouted.

_gomu gomu no pistol_

POW

"UGH." Oogie was sent flying to a wall crashing he got up and realize he was out match at least for now.

"Oi meat sack I'm guessing your the one who's controlling the heartless so if that is the case I'll kick your ass." Luffy said. Oogie was a bit scared because of how hard was that punch even his other enemies didn't punch that hard.

"NOW GIVE BACK MY CREW." Luffy charge at him, but Luffy had to dodge by bending back in time avoiding a spear that somehow pop out of the ground. Oogie was smiling and he was just leaving when Luffy came back up and charge again until Zoro block his path and Sanji tried to kick Luffy.

_Luffy _vs** Zoro and Sanji human monsters **

**Kingdom Hearts 2 tension rising:**

**Now playing.**

He realize that his crew was the same as the monsters and Luffy needed to think fast before Oogie got away, but it was to late. Luffy keep on dodging Zoro and Sanji's attacks while Robin and Franky as monsters keep an eye on the others.

"Luffy you need to get their souls back it's the only way for them to return to normal." Nami shouted.

"I see then I got an idea." Luffy jump back waited for the two to charge at him at the same time then he dodge the attacks both Zoro and Sanji's. After that for some reason zoro and Sanji started to attack each other without the yelling and name calling even if they are monsters now they still posses there personality by will power. Luffy then reach in for the souls, but unlike the last time he was in a hurry so he made some mistake and pulled out some souls and let them fly. Zoro and Sanji stop fighting each other for the monsters inside of them regain control of their bodies and charge at Luffy. But not after Luffy pulled two souls and throw them, but it went pass them and hit Robin and Franky. Zoro and Sanji almost hit Luffy, but he dodge in time while Robin and Franky were struggling over control of the body. Luffy keep dodging them for who knows how long until Sanji grab Luffy's arms for Zoro to attack, however a bunch of hands just restraint them from moving leaving Luffy to move. Luffy didn't waste time and pick two souls and this time they went towards Zoro and Sanji while Luffy wanted to see how that happen and smiled.

**Music end.**

"Oi Robin, Franky good to see your back." Luffy shouted.

"Good to see you to Luffy." Robin replied back.

"Ow never felt better to be in my own body it's suuuuuuuupeeeeeer." Franky shouted. Just then two monsters pop out of Zoro and Sanji chest, but never had a chance to attack for they were defeat by them.

"Good to see your back too swordsman-san and cook-san." Robin said.

"ROBIN-CHAN, NAMI-SWAN OH I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU TWO I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT THAT SOMETHING HAPPEN BACK THERE." Sanji said.

"Ero-Cook." Zoro said.

"Huh what you marimo." Sanji shouted.

"Would you two cut it out already we need to get to get out of here before the monsters and heartless return. Nami shouted at Zoro and Sanji fighting at each other. They decided to leave eventually for a counterattack.

* * *

_With the gang_

The gang was getting together that is if there in the right bodies? For fred was in Daphne's body and Daphne was in Fred's body while Velma was in her body. Shaggy and Usopp manage to find the gang all together but were confuse because of the different voices on Fred and Daphne.

"So let me get this straight your in Fred's body as Daphne and Daphne is in Fred's body." Both nodded at Usopp explanation.

"Oh man we really screwed it up and now Luffy is fighting one of the bad guys who is probably the one who's controlling the heartless." Usopp said. They were about to say more until there souls pop out and they switch bodies.

"WHAT I'M IN USOPP BODY." Daphne/Usopp yelled.

"Well I'm in no better place then you." Velma/Fred said.

"Man like why am I wearing a dress." Shaggy/Velma said.

"EEEEEEYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH I'M A GIRL NOW OH WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME WHY." Usopp/Daphne said.

"Everyone calm down Velma the heck going on." Fred/Shaggy asked.

"If my calculation are current we will be switching bodies until..." The souls pop out of there bodies and switch before Velma could finish.

"...until our souls are in the right bodies." Velma/Shaggy said.

"I'm Fred again." Daphne/Fred said.

"Oh Daph what's wrong with you don't you ever eat." Shaggy/Daphne said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong like how can you be this scrawny and still fight monsters with this body Usopp." Fred/Usopp asked.

"Hey it's not my fault that I have a monster for a captain who likes to fight monsters." Usopp/Velma said. They switch again and this time they were in the right bodies.

"I'm me." Fred said.

"I'm back." Daphne said.

"Like me too." Shaggy agreed.

"Finally now that is out of the way let's get to Luffy and my crew before they show up." Usopp said.

BOOM

they decided to head for where the burst of fire is because it could be a clue of course Usopp had a hard time going because he was cautious about stuff. Once they got there they saw the Voodoo Maestro was burning something and across from them on the side was Luffy and his crew.

"LUFFY." Usopp yelled.

"Oi Usopp everyone you made it." Luffy shouted.

"Luffy you got your crew back man." Shaggy said.

"Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy I'm so glad to see you guys." Chopper replied.

"We're glad to see you guys too Chopper." Daphne said.

"Hehe that doesn't make me happy stupid idiot hehehe." Chopper said while dancing.

"You sure look happy." Velma said pointing out. The Merlin showed up so did Archimedes.

"Merlin, Archimedes your here too." Nami said.

"Hoo yes indeed and don't worry our ship is safe and sound thanks to Merlin and his magic." Archimedes said.

"Thanks old guy." Franky said.

"My pleasure Franky." Merlin replied.

"So who's that guy." Sanji asked.

"Don't worry I know how to handle this guy HEY YOU." Daphne shouted.

"Wow that's impressive. Velma said sarcastic. The Gang and the Crew came toward the Voodoo Maestro as he was doing something.

"What's you doing." Daphne demanded.

"I was doing a voodoo ritual with this undead tiki(I seriously don't know what he called it)." Voodoo Maestro said and had a nasty looking tiki in his hand.

"Hey wait a minute are you Monkey D Luffy." The Voodoo Maestro was pointing at Luffy.

"Yeah." Luffy said.

"And your going to be King of the pirates right?" He asked.

"Ah I'm going to become the King of the Pirates." Luffy proclaim.

"Hahahahahahahaha I knew it, it was you and your crew you maybe our last hope and the worlds against the monsters and the heartless that join forces." Voodoo Maestro said.

"What you mean you believe them and what's with this King of the Pirates deal anyway there's no such things as pirates or king of the pirates." Fred asked.

"Said the man who had to run from the monsters and heartless all night and day, and had his soul taken out then replace with a monster in his body." Voodoo Maestro said. Fred was about to replied, but couldn't because it was true.

"Now you need to stop the Daemon Ritus before they can rule the world 10,000 yrs." He said.

"Hmm so that is what this object is right." Robin said. Everyone look at her.

"I been wondering for a while like why the college students acted weird, why the monsters wanted our bodies, and why the object is important. "It's because they needed our bodies for protection from sunlight, they college students acted weird is because the monsters were taught how to behave in society, but even so they wouldn't have there personality. "And the object is were the leader must put onto his chest and absorb souls then they must sacrifice a pure soul in order for the Deamon Ritus to be complete is what I suspect." Robin said.

"Ah How you get all that you weren't with us the whole time." Velma asked.

"When the students acted strange I thought it was because they were brainwash. "But when I had my soul stolen I realize that is why the students acted strange and when I put the monsters were defeated I was wondering why they needed our bodies. "So I put one under the sunlight when everyone left and found out they can't handle the sunlight. "And as for the object." Robin used her powers to make a hand and an eye in the palm to show her how she did it. "Let's just say I used my powers to see what you were looking at Ms. Velma." Robin said. Velma was surprise at how much smarter she is and should never underestimate them again especially her.

"That's right for once that Daemon Ritus is complete they will rule the world in darkness since they have the heartless on there side it will be longer then that probably 10,000,000 yrs. so it's up to your crew to stop this before that happens." Voodoo Maestro said, "And just in case I'll do that ritual to make sure that it protects me."

"Can I get one of those." Shaggy asked. The Voodoo Maestro look at him weird for a moment.

"Those monsters are taking over the world that is so mean." Daphne said.

"Then we just kick there butts I promise I stop those guys and I attendant to keep it." Luffy said.

"DON'T MAKE IT SOUND SO EASY." Usopp said.

"He's right there probably a bunch of them and a few of us." Nami said.

"Doesn't matter what matters is what we came for and now we know what we are up against we can counterattack." Zoro said.

"But before that they need a pure human soul to complete the Daemon Ritus where on earth are they gonna get those." Fred asked.

"It doesn't say human." Velma said. Shaggy realize what Velma meant.

"Oh boy." Shaggy replied.

* * *

With Scooby he was trap in a cage, but soon he was gonna be taken to their leader.

* * *

"So if that person was the one who sent us." Velma said.

"Then it's that person who was the one who brought us here." Robin finish.

"Hmm who are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Forget about it Luffy it's confusing already." Sanji said.

"One question if he wanted Scooby why bring us here too." Fred asked to himself.

"It doesn't matter all it matters is we gotta save Scooby." Shaggy and Luffy were walking away and the Crew followed when Fred stop them.

"Hey wait where you going." Fred asked, "In case you forgotten we don't do monsters we just solve mysteries with bad guys in customs."

"Why does it matter we're suppose to be super heroes man." Shaggy said, "So I'm going to eat my Scooby snack and save my pal."

"Then your going to need a plan right Velmster." Fred asked.

"You think I'm going to fall for that you giving my old nick name to make me feel part of the gang...we could make a plan." Velma said.

"What can I do I usually get captured." Daphne said.

"What that never stop you now if that isn't a true hero then I don't know what is." Fred said.

"Well I believe we have a plan and your back together I see hmm." Merlin said.

"It's good to see friends being together again even when separated." Crona agreed. Then one by one they put there hands out in a circle including the Straw hats pirates.

"Yosh let's go and stop the monsters from the Daemon Ritus." Luffy shouted

"OI." Straw hats shouted.

"Yeah." gang shouted.

* * *

**Alright one final part to go and sorry for no updates took a break Please make your review, favorites, or followers if you like.**

**20913**

**7/29/13**

**over 'n' out**


	27. Scooby Doo Final P: Nighttime ends

**This is where my everyday update ends here for now you just never know. Anyway hope you enjoy the short world arc because I rush it was everyday updates. I went crazy with that because being stuck on one part of the story from being stuck on Soul Eater world to long without updating it every week makes you crazy.**

**Note: it wasn't the world itself that made me crazy it was not moving on that drive me crazy. So hopefully this won't happen again unless you like the everyday updates let me know and I'll try to update very soon more then once a week. Also another idea came on which world, but that will be a secret spoiler alert after this next world arc will it be revealed. **

**Another Note: And yes I got some things wrong on this arc, but it will have to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Scooby Doo or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Scooby Doo Final P: Nighttime ends and Daytime comes**

He didn't like he shouldn't be here, but he is Usopp was in the layer where the Daemon Ritus was happening with Luffy, Crona and the gang to save Scooby and the world.

"Ah man how did I get into this situation." Usopp asked himself.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Alright here's the plan we need a distraction with the heartless since there might be some around here. "Plus the leaders of the heartless will probably be here as well so we need all the Straw hats to be here then." Nami explain._

_"Will also need some of the Straw hats crew to be with us in case the plan goes south like a back up plan. "Will need three people with us for this one for strength, one for skills, and one for long distance." Velma said._

_"Alright that leaves us Luffy with strength." Nami said._

_"Got it." Luffy replied._

_"Crona for skills." Nami said._

_"Me." Crona question._

_"Don't worry I'll be fine beside now you get to fight with us now." Luffy said smiling. Crona felt better knowing she will be helping in this."_

_"And as for long distance." Nami look at Usopp way so did everyone else._

_"*gulp* me." Usopp said._

_"Yes you we need you to keep track in high places so that way no one will sneak behind us or try to trap us since your the sniper of the crew." Velma said._

_"Oh wait I got the If-I-see-the-monsters-or-go-to-the-daemon-Ritus-I' ll-die-disease." Usopp said._

_"Hey Chopper you got a cure for this disease." Luffy asked._

_"Nope there's no cure for it." Chopper replied._

_"Don't worry man I'm scared too." Shaggy said._

_"You are." Usopp said._

_"Yeah I am, but when my friends are in trouble then I must face the danger especially when it's my pal Scooby learn that from your captain." Shaggy said._

_"Alright you know what to do then once we start the attack on the heartless you guys start going in and get everything set." Nami said._

_"Oh by the way keep an watch on Luffy he tends to do things on his own." Nami whispered to the gang and they nodded._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

When there was heartless the Straw hats started the attack.**(Search Ghost, Gargoyle, Wight Knight, Trick Ghost, Hook Bat, Graveyard)**

"Well I say we got there attention." Merlin said.

The heartless came at them and soon the Straw Hat Pirates were in a brawl with them.

* * *

_Unknown location_

"YOU FOOL FISRT YOU LET THEM GET AWAY AND NOW YOU GIVEN THEM TIME TO THINK OF AN COUNTERATTACK." Horned King said with red eyes full rage.

"Big deal it's not like they can do anything against us right with our powers and new heartless what can they possible do to us." Oogie said.

"FOOL HAVE YOU FORGET THAT NOT ONLY TAKEN ON A GOD, BUT DEFEATED ONE AS WELL AND THAT ONE STRAW HAT LUFFY HAS POWERS WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT YET." Horned King in rage tried to remind Oogie Boogie.

"Big whoop we still have a god of our own, a genie, and a powerful witch with other powerful allies with power ups may I remind you." Oogie argue.

"Even so do not underestimate your enemies when they can be a threat I underestimate mine I'm giving you a fair warning Oogie do not do the same mistake as I did or yours twice." Horned King warned.

"Mr. Oogie." Lock yelled. Then came Shock, Barrel and Pete.

"What is it now can't you see I'm a little busied here." Oogie said.

"But it's important it's the Straw Hats they gone on the rampage there destroying all the heartless on the island." Pete said.

"WHAT." Oogie yelled, "Send everyone of those heartless out there you got and we're going too we will deal with this ourselves." Oogie Boogie said. But before they left Horned King stop Pete from going anywhere.

"Wait Before you go how many were the Straw Hats pirates." Horned King asked.

"Well there's the green hair swordsman, the orange hair woman, blonde hair guy in a suit, a small furry guy with a pink hat, and black hair woman, a guy with no pants on, an skeleton man, a wizard, and a owl that's about it." Pete said.

"Hmm given the description I say not including the pet that makes it eight right." Horned King said.

"Ah yes that's it." Pete said.

"Hmm interesting." Horned King said, "You may go I have things to take care of at the Daemon Ritus." Horned King left and went to where the Daemon Ritus is now.

* * *

_With the gang and the Straw hats_

The gang had everything planned and things were set now for it to set in motion. Shaggy however got stuck on the rope cord and was sliding up then down into a guard. Usopp ran to him to see if he's okay, but the guard wasn't.

"Come on let's go." Usopp said.

Wait I see Scooby." Shaggy said.

"What for real." Usopp asked.

"But we can't get in we'll be spotted." Shaggy said.

"Wait I have a plan." Usopp said. as that is going on the Daemon Ritus started and the monster humans came out and started to singing and dancing in a weird way. Luffy, Fred, Crona, Velma joined as well since they needed to stick to the plan. In Luffy case just to have fun because he's enjoying himself.

Meanwhile Usopp with the Sogeking mask painted in red and a brown wig, While Shaggy had his mask, wig, and brown vest on fro the disguise.

"Hey um Where you get the mask Usopp." Shaggy asked.

"Oh ah I made." Usopp answered.

"Oh okay." Shaggy said. Suddenly more monster humans came so Shaggy and Usopp Dance weirdly more then them. The guard woke up only to take a hit at places from up to down and fell unconscious.

As the Daemon Ritus continue as the leader came out in blue Emile Mondavariuos they suddenly stop and pointed at all four of them. Luffy and Fred still kept dancing until Fred realize they where pointed at except Luffy for he was enjoying himself.

"Um Luffy that's enough for now." Fred said.

"Huh oh okay." Luffy said.

"Hey yo yo what you all doing your missing the next verse you know the electric slide." Fred said. They tried to convince them to dance along with them, but the guards grab them and the object.

"Welcome to the party of the end. "I must thank you for bring back the Daemon Ritus for the ritual to be complete." Emile said.

"Then I guess you forget that we have a back up plan then." Velma said.

"Oh and what is this back up plan of your." Emile was interested.

"This grrrrraaAAAAAHHHH." Luffy and Crona broke free of the guards and knock them out. Luffy charge at Emile who was in fear for the first time, But.

WHISP

Crona saw a spears come at Luffy and grab him in time with the power of darkness to avoid them. The two gang and two Straw hats saw a figure came standing right next to Emile.

"Well it looks like I was right they were here after all." Horned King said.

"Ah right on time I knew I could count on you instead on the big sack of bug." Emile said.

"Yes he tends to think like a bug then using his brain." Horned King replied. Soon the place was filled with skeletons all over.

"What are those things." Luffy asked.

"Those my friend are the Cauldron born had been reform to do anything in my command without the Cauldron." Horned King said.

"The Cauldron." Velma wondered.

"That is for another time for now you shall behave yourselves before I kill the other two of the Mystery gang Straw Hat Luffy so we can continue the ritual." Horned King said. They continue the ritual as it were starting to singing and dancing again. Luffy and Crona didn't like how this was going, but had no choice in hand.

"And now for the sacrifice." They brought out Scooby Doo who doesn't know what a sacrifice means on a chair with four people carrying it.

"Ah man how did I get into this situation." Usopp said in his disguise.

"Scooby." Shaggy said in his disguise.

"Shaggy." Scooby was surprise to hear him or see him at that.

"Yeah and Usopp is here to listen Scoob we need to get out of here now." Shaggy said.

"Rah RH I'm a Racrifice." Scooby said.

"Sacrifice Scoob that's not good at all." Shaggy said.

"He's right you need to get out of here now while you still have a chance and if something happens I'll cover for your escape." Usopp said.

"What about you aren't you scared." Shaggy asked.

"Sometimes we need to be strong to protect our friends before ourselves something I learned from you." Usopp said. Shaggy nodded and talk to Scooby more.

"Alright Scooby you need to trust me." Shaggy asked.

"Why don't you trust me." Scooby asked back.

"I do trust you listen who your best friend in the whole wide world." Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy." Scooby answered.

"Right and who's my best friend in the whole wide world." Shaggy asked again.

"Scooby Doo." Scooby answered.

"That's right and not only that we made new friends we got Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Crona, and more of his crew we haven't met. "And to them friendship is the most important thing in the world to them. "Now let's do what we do best run around like a bunch of crazy people on a count of 5, 1, 2." But before Shaggy could finish a claw reach into Scooby's chest and pulled out a soul.

"SCOOB." Shaggy and Usopp yelled.

"Hey look at me." Scooby said. Emile put the Daemon Ritus in his chest and started the completion of the ritual.

"And now to complete the ritual I shall absorb the energy source." Soon souls were being suck in Luffy, Usopp, and the gang were shock at this. But the Horned King was still thinking he was missing something so he sent the Cauldron Born somewhere else to investigate a certain location.

"And now to complete the ritual I shall absorb to pure soul." Emile said.

"Nobody absorb my pal." Shaggy said. As he hit one of the guards in the gut and Usopp drop a smokescreen to escape and shot N'Goo tuana who was controlling the claw then Shaggy grab the claw that hit Emile before he could finish the ritual. After that Crona Protect Fred and Velma with a darkness shield with Luffy to attack the Cauldron Born and the guards. It didn't take long since Usopp and Luffy did short work on them. Once that is done the shield die down Fred and Velma went to where Emile was to grab the Daemon Ritus, but couldn't touch it since it was hot.

"Hey Velma it's just a guy in a mask." Fred spotted the pealed skin and pulled it off only to find it was a robot and the Daemon Ritus was soon inside the robot to none other then.

"dadada da dada puppy power I out smart you." The little pup was electrocuted for a bit.

"Scrappy-doo." Velma said.

While Fred and Velma was talking to Scrappy doo Luffy, Crona and Usopp talk.

"Luffy I'm going where the Cauldron born went I think Daphne Might be in danger." Crona said.

"Ah you go on ahead will deal with this imposter." Luffy said.

"Yea and beside how hard can dealing with an puppy can it..._be." _Usopp turn around to find a big Scrappy Doo in a monstrous form."

"Ah...ah...ah...ah." Is Usopp can say."

"Um Luffy I think you should handle this." Fred admitted.

"Right let's go." Luffy shouted.

"NO WAIT I DON'T WANT TO DIE." Usopp yelled, but it was to late. Luffy jump raise his fist back and so did Scrappy Doo.

_Luffy _vs **Scrappy Doo Monster Form**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 Vim and Vigor:**

**Now playing.**

The Straw hat pirates were doing well a lot better on getting rid of the heartless then they imagine. But then Oogie Boogie showed up with Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Pete to stop there rampage.

"You Straw Hat Pirates!" Oogie yelled.

"Stop it this instance." Shock demanded.

"Heh like we ever listen to you." Zoro said.

"Then prepared to meet your end Oogie Boogie style." Oogie said.

"Very well I accept your challenge." Zoro replied.

_Zoro_ vs **Oogie Boogie**

"Get them Oogie." Lock said.

"Beat him to dust." Barrel said.

"Oi I don't know about you, but I want some pay back from when you brat were at the hotel." Sanji said.

"You wouldn't hit a kid would you." Shock asked.

"I wouldn't hit a lady, but I'm not obliged to not hit a kid so yes I would." Sanji said.

"Uh Oh." All three said.

_Sanji_ vs **Lock, Shock, and Barrel**

"Well I guess I better get going." Pete said.

"Hold it." Chopper shouted, "Your the one that hurt Usopp aren't you."

"Well the one with the long nose well that is what he gets for messing with the mighty Pete." Pete said.

"Your not mighty your just a chump and I'll beat you for Usopp." Chopper said.

_Chopper_ vs **Pete**

* * *

As for Daphne she was about to open the vent when the mask wrestler came with the Cauldron Born and the Horned King.

"So you think your little plan is going to work now. "Then I shall destroy you and your gang once and for all." Horned King said. She was surrounded by the wrestler and the Cauldron Born things didn't look good, but.

SLASH

Crona cut down the couple of the Cauldron Born before they can attack.

"Crona." Daphne said Surprise.

"Don't worry I'm here to help because I notice if I use my darkness I can touch his Cauldron Born without the effect of the green mist. "you can focus on the mask wrestler I'll deal with these guys." Daphne nodded and found a counterattack in time before they were attack by them.

_Crona and Daphne_ vs **Mask Wrestler and Horned King with his Cauldron Born**

With that said so far this is the biggest battle they have ever been in even if it's the smallest of one.

* * *

Luffy and Scrappy Doo monster form aka Scrappy Rex were fighting with all there might. But Scrappy Rex was having a hard time since Luffy's punches were hard and quick.

_gomu gomu no pistol_

Scrappy Rex jump to slam on top of him only for Luffy to attack.

_gomu gomu no spear_

Scrappy Rex grab him, but Luffy grab the claw and stretch away then reverse himself again for another attack.

_gomu gomu no rocket_

Luffy spin barrel roll away and landed on his feet.

_gomu gomu no gatling_

Scrappy Rex was being overwhelm by the attacks he couldn't think right. The gang and the guards were surprise at how strong Luffy is and how easy he is making this fight really is right now.

"Wow Luffy is strong." Velma admitted.

"Makes you wonder if Scrappy Doo the monster or Luffy is the monster." Fred wondered and Velma agreed. Shaggy and Scooby were cheering for Luffy in hopes he win this fight.

"Go Luffy give this and this and some of that." Shaggy said. Scooby was doing his boxing moves to show support.

"Well I taught him so he is the beat student I have." Usopp lied.

Scrappy Rex though couldn't believe it he was being beaten by a scrawny little kid and with the power he got he should be stronger then him right? Scrappy Rex look at the claw for a second and got an idea.

_gomu gomu no rifle_

Just in time Scrappy Rex dodge the attack and grab the claw and run right through Luffy's chest then pulled out a soul of Luffy. The gang was in shock that Luffy soul was pulled out.

"LUFFY." the gang yelled.

"Bahahahaha now your last hope is lost now then size them." Scrappy Rex yelled.

"Like lets run scoob." Shaggy said and Scooby agreed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Luffy wait if I can get to the claw then I can release him to of course." Usopp sneak away from the scene in time before anyone could see him in order to save Luffy.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Zoro was dodging all the traps set by Oogie Boogie for somehow these traps were all over the place without him doing anything. From spears to cards with swords to what ever Oogie set a trap for him.

"Hahahahaha come on Swordsman you were doing better than that when I got here right."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME ALREADY." Zoro demanded.

"Sorry can't do that for my power is a 3rd type the power of the battlefield changer." Oogie said.

"Battlefield changer?" Zoro question.

"That's right I can change the battlefield into anything I want whenever I want meaning, but the power has to relate to your life style. "Which means if I'm a gambling man or a trap man then I can change it into that kind of an Battlefield. "Which means you don't stand a chance against me bahahahahahahaha and the same can be said about the Horned King since he has the same power as I only a bit different then me." Oogie said.

"I see so if you can change the battlefield into anything you want then that means that your afraid of me right." Zoro Smirk.

"What you think I'm afraid of you do you know who your talking to me like that." Oogie shouted.

"Yeah I'm saying if your a man than fight me like one instead of being a coward and changing the field the way you want Meat bag." Zoro said smiling.

"Why you fine then I'll fight you one on one no powers just you and me." Than Oogie change the field into what it was normally at then Zoro and Oogie stare at each other for a while. Then Zoro charge at him, but oogie smirk and used a trap to fire at Zoro, but missed. Oogie was shock and saw Zoro underneath him and than cut Oogie on the chest.

"Ugh you knew...I was...going to...do that did you." Oogie asked.

"Ah I knew you would pull a stunt like that so I came prepared for it in case of it." Zoro admitted. But as soon as Zoro stealth his swords Oogie made his escape and ran through the portal of darkness.

Winner: Zoro

Strength: +6

Defence: +4

Endurance: +5

* * *

Sanji was to say busied and cut all over his body was an understatement. Lock, Shock and Barrel were beating up a grown man while he couldn't lay one finger on three brats was bad.

"Hehehehehehehehehe." they laugh mocking him.

"Seem you underestimated us pal." Barrel said.

"Yeah just like you underestimate the rest of us here hehehehehehe." Lock said.

"Come on let's go see how Oogie Boogie is doing." Shock said. and they agreed. They open a portal of darkness and left the scene.

"Damn It." Sanji said.

* * *

Pete and Chopper weren't fighting a dual it was more like one vs an army. Chopper had been fighting an bunch of an heartless for a while until Pete had enough and pulled out rockets to fire a **rocket flare **which hit then a few heartless afterwards Pete did a **boxing punching bag. **

"Hehehahahahahahahah oh what's the matter can't fight anymore oh bo ho hoo heha." Pete mock. Chopper got up, but Pete send more heartless out to finish him and made his escape into a portal of darkness.

"Hey wait." Chopper said with all his might before collapsing and was save by Merlin who destroyed the heartless with a powerful spell.

"You fought well Chopper Now I will have you up in a jiffy." Merlin said. Merlin healed him up then he and Chopper look for people who needed healing.

* * *

Scrappy Rex was on the chase after Scooby for he was so close to complete his goal. But Shaggy and Scooby were giving him the slip every time and it was beginning to annoy Scrappy Rex. Meanwhile Usopp was reaching for the control panel however the guards were giving him a hard time about it. So he shot them left and right with his sling shot before they got close, but he need to do it fast before it was to late. Fred and Velma were fighting off some guards as well only on the other side of Usopp trying to do the same idea as him.

* * *

Daphne was using her karate moves on the Wrestler while Crona swing her sword left and right to cut each and every one of the Cauldron Born. Crona was getting tried literally and not because of the fighting, but because of how many they were. She needed to figure it out fast before it was to late.

* * *

With Shaggy and Scooby they hide underneath some molten rocks then Mary Jane suddenly appeared and grab both of them then gave Scooby to Scrappy Rex.

"Bad boy sit good doggy." Scooby flit Scrappy Rex nose only to annoy him by giving Scooby a big roar. Scrappy Rex grab Luffy Soul with one hand and had Scooby with the other ready to use the claw. Usopp, Fred, and Velma didn't make it in time all they could do was beat up the guards and fight.

"Let's finish this puppy now." He demanded. As on of his minions grab the controller to the claw and ready to put it through Scooby's Chest.

"Rh ro rot rgain." Scooby said.

* * *

Daphne was struggling with the wrestler as the wrestler put Daphne in a back bending position, but Daphne grab his hand and bit it releasing her for Daphne to kick him and into the air vent.

"Now who's the damsel in distress." Daphne asked.

"Me." Mask Wrestler answered.

"Straight up." Daphne said as she jump up and kick him down through the air vent to finish him off.

Meanwhile Crona was about finish, but after realizing that with the new friends she been with Crona can't stay like this if she wants to be with them Crona must get stronger. So in one go she powered the darkness inside of her with her soul and fired an attack.

**screech darkness alpha**

The attack blasted right through the cauldron Born and into the Horned King across his chest. But when the attack finish the Horned King and the Cauldron Born vanish before the battle can continue.

"I did it." Crona said proudly.

Winner: Crona and Daphne

Strength: +6

Defence: +4

Endurance: +5

* * *

Scrappy Rex was about to win when the mask wrestler came through the air vent and knock the golden pot over. The souls went flying all over the place forget that he let go of Luffy's soul. And just as they plan the monsters pop out of the human bodies and they let the crystal ball fall down using the sun as light to destroy the monsters.

"Mystery Inc. This ain't over not by a long shot hahahahahahahah I'll pulverize you, I'll smash you, and CRASH YOU LIKE..."

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND FIGHT." Luffy shouted.

"Huh oh no." Scrappy Rex was now in fear as he realize that he let go of Luffy's soul.

"Time to end this now RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Luffy charge and kick him so hard he went flying into the sky. Fred and Velma also realize that they forgotten something important.

"The Daemon Ritus." Both Shouted.

"Ah oops sorry." Luffy can only say. Fred, Velma, Scooby, and Luffy ran out the door while Usopp and Shaggy heard a tapping sound.

* * *

With the others the police and the news came in with all the college students coming out as well. The news were asking some questions about what happen this and that so on and so forth. Until Scrappy Rex came flying down on top of them fortunately on one got hurt as they avoid the impact.

"Hey it's that monster."

"Let's get out of here."

one by one they started to run and Scrappy Rex got up, but Luffy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Crona and Scooby came so did the rest of the Straw hats.

"So how do you want to do this." Zoro asked.

"Why don't we just knock him up side the head that should do it." Sanji said.

"No I'll fight him I started this fight and I'm going to finish it." Luffy said.

"Okay just be careful Luffy don't want to lose your soul like last time." Velma said.

"Right I got it I'll finish this in one move." Luffy said.

Luffy walk up to Scrappy Rex and soon the other college students, the news, and the police notice this.

"Hey kid get out of there it's to dangerous." Said the policeman.

"Wait it's the rudder man the guy who beat up the monsters with his crew." Said a College student.

"Yeah I recognize him he beat up those monsters like it was nothing." Said another.

"What." Asked a policeman. The news people heard this and started to take shots of this waiting for a move.

"Urgh huh." Scrappy Rex notice Luffy was standing right in front of his face then he jump and spin his legs like a rope than grab his face with his feet.

**One Piece Pirate Warrior Ost Track 37:**

**Now Playing.**

"Time to end this." Luffy said. Luffy spin his body around and around in the sand then he came flying out of the sand going all the way to the top in the sky.

_gomu gomu no_

The on lookers were in shock and surprise(except for the gang and the Straw Hats) at how strong he lifted his body and then came the slam.

_big mallet _

BOOM

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Scrappy Rex was slam on the other side of the ground destroying the Daemon Ritus in the process turning Scrappy back to his normal form and returning the souls back to there bodies. There were cheers from the College students and the gang with the Straw hat Pirates plus Shaggy and Usopp came out with the real Emile.

**Music End.**

"Alright."

"Awesome man."

"You rock." They all cheered for Luffy while the policemen were afraid of this new threat they could be dealing with.

The news people let the whole world know of there existence and wanted to know more about them.

"Mystery Inc. who is the monster that attack us and who is that kid." A Reporter asked.

"Mystery Inc. I understand that you work with what they call themselves pirates is that true." Another Reporter asked.

"If so then are you working with some criminals or an underground organization." they asked again.

"Please answer." The gang didn't like what they were being asked, but the colleges students stand up to them.

"Hey man lay off did you not see that he just save us." One said.

"Yeah man if that isn't proof enough then I don't know what is plus the rest of them beat up the other monsters as well with the Mystery Inc. help so Lay off." Another said.

one by one they stood up to the press and it was there that they were not to be mess with.

"Okay other then that who was the monster and suspect then." The reporter asked.

"I think Velma should answer that." Fred said. Velma was surprise, but was happy to answer.

"With the combine powers of new friends and allies we found out that it was none other then Scrappy Doo." Velma answered.

"Oh give me a break so I was a little crackly." Scrappy said being hold on the tail by Luffy's hand.

"And would you let go already it hurts." He complained.

"Nope not after what you did." Luffy said.

"Hey kid may you answer some question." A reporter asked and just asked anyway.

"Is it true you can stretch your body for a mile."

"how you gain these powers."

"Were you scared or were you confident or..."

"What is your dream." Luffy simple answered.

"To become King of the Pirates." Luffy then walk away to the gang and the Straw hats.

"Hey do you know where the food is because I'm hungry." Luffy complain.

"Um Luffy you got to get rid of Scrappy Doo first." Velma pointed out.

"Hmm Oh ok here." Luffy toss it to the policeman as they finally found the other minions as well.

"One last question is Mystery Inc back together." A reporter asked. they look at each other for a moment and said.

"Well when mystery is involve will be there." Fred said.

"If the heartless are back the Straw hats pirates will be here too." Daphne said. And they nodded.

"Will be there solving mysteries." Shaggy said and Scooby agreed.

"And Kicking Bad guys butt." Velma said as they put there hands together in a circle with the Straw hats in there then raise there hands up as a team.

"Yosh let's party." Luffy yelled.

* * *

**Omake Special **

**The hot peppers**

**With Usopp, Luffy, Shaggy and Scooby**

Everyone was partying and as for Luffy, Usopp, Shaggy, And Scooby they were have the food of an life time.

"How groovy is this an all you can eat with two our newest best friends and sharing it with my best friend name Scooby Doo." Shaggy said.

"Thanks guys, but are you sure it's alright to let Luffy eat all he wants I mean he would eat the whole table if he tried." Usopp said.

"No that's alright and beside you two like remind of us only split in two opposites, You are like the half of cowardly, and he is like the half of eating except with the monstrous strength and all." Shaggy said, "But all in all you two have fun and your like best friends in a way right."

"Yeah now that you mention it, it does seem like that does it." Usopp agreed.

"Yeah Shaggy My best friend." Scooby said.

"Yep your my best friend too." Shaggy bit his pizza with the pepper, but spit it out quickly.

"The peppers are hot." Shaggy said.

"Your whip." Scooby said.

"I'm Whip what you think you can do better then why don't you put your mouth where your money is." Shaggy asked.

"Haha that easy I can do two jars." Usopp lied.

"I can do better I can do ten jars." Luffy proclaim. Soon they brought nine more jars of peppers and Luffy without thinking open the jars and swallowed each and everyone in a second.

"Ah urgh." Luffy felt a burning sensation.

"Um Luffy are you okay." Usopp asked.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"HOT MEAT I NEED MEAT." Luffy end up eating the spicy food and keep on burning like his mouth breath lava. Scooby, Shaggy and Usopp finally caught up to him and gave him ketchup, but Luffy eat the whole bottle, however it wasn't enough so he eat more ketchups until he cool down.

Hah Hah Hah

"Hey Luffy are you alright." Shaggy asked.

"That was AWESOME." They fell anime style from Luffy reaction.

"Well in that case let's get four jars one for each of us." Shaggy said.

"Now on the count of three." Usopp didn't like the idea, but join anyhow because he was having fun.

1

2

3

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

**Well that is it that is the last chapter for this world arc. And now for the next arc which will be revealed soon with a spoiler alert if you want to read it, but if not don't. also if this was rush let me know because it seem I have an hard time with ending an arc then I do beginning one, but that maybe me. Anyhow please review, favorite, or follower.**

**20913**

**7/31/13**

**over 'n' out**


	28. Sly Copper P1: Thieves,cops and bad guys

**Thanks fro that review now then I will do everything in my power to do more than once a week. With that said more chapters will be coming in 2 through 5 not including weekend off if I can help it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Scooby Doo, or Anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Sly Copper P1: Thieves, cops, and bad guys oh my**

After the party the Straw Hats were packing to get ready for the trip. Merlin brought the ship back with he's spell and soon they'll be on there way.

"You sure you don't want to solve mysteries with us." Asked Fred.

"Then are you sure you don't want to join my crew." Luffy asked. The gang look at each other and said.

"No man we're good, but thanks for the offer." Shaggy said.

"Yep same here beside there still a lot of adventures ahead of us yet."Luffy said.

"Not to mention he's our captain of the Straw Hat pirates." Zoro said.

"Yeah wouldn't be the same without him." Sanji agreed.

"Well then if your around come see us some time will miss you." Daphne said. Scooby was about to cry from this farewell.

"Don't worry I never say good bye I always want to see my friends again." Luffy said.

"The ship is ready." Franky shouted. Soon they were ready to depart.

"Next time let's solve a mystery without monsters okay." Velma shouted.

"Right like that happen, but I'll be counting on it." Nami replied. They started to set sail and departed into the ocean.

"See ya take care of yourselves." Luffy shouted.

"Will never forget you." Chopper shouted. The gang wave there hands as did the rest of the Spooky island cast and college students as they sailed away. But before they left Luffy and Zoro sense a dark keyhole, Luffy punch a hole in the sky while Zoro pointed his swords at the keyhole and shot the beam destroying it. The crew smiled knowing there work was finish and now were ready to go. Then what happen next they saw was there ship blast off into the sky like a rocket and into space to see other worlds.

* * *

_From someone POV:_

_When I was a young boy bouncing on my father's knee. I heard tales of my family legacy and all of these adventures and skills were in a book called thieviuos Raccoonus. Anyone who read it would learn to be a master thief. What also made us different was my family only steals from other thieves because there is no honor, no fun, no, challenge stealing from ordinary people, rip off a master criminals and you know your a master thief. Unfortunately, the night I was suppose to inherit the book a group of criminals broke into my house. My father fought hard to protect me and my mother, but the gang was too much for him. After killing my parents they ransacked the house until they found the Thievious Raccoonus. They tore the book into five pieves and split up each villain going to the four corners of the earth to commit dastardly crimes. I end up in the Orphanage where I met my two pals Bentley and Murray. But I was not expecting to meet an odd bunch of people that will help me find the villains._

* * *

_With the Straw Hats_

With the Straw hats they came to an ocean and found a bunch of shipwrecks.

"Whoa look at all the ships." Usopp said.

"Heh this gives me the creeps especially in the dark full of wreck ships." Franky said.

"Oi Zoro can you see anything." Nami asked.

"No nothing."Zoro answered.

"That strange the storm is acting weird like it's moving on it's own." Nami said to herself.

"Well let's go see what's out there then." Luffy said.

"Hold on why are we going in the middle of the storm." Usopp asked.

"Because I smell adventure in there." Luffy grinned.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE." Usopp yelled.

"Forget Usopp once Luffy make up his mind he'll go in no matter what." Zoro said. Usopp gave in and they decided to draw straws to see who go with Luffy and three people who go with him this time are Nami, Chopper, and Zoro went with Luffy to the cove and see what is to find on land with the mini-merry.

* * *

_From the unknown POV:_

_Sir Raleigh the Frog: Growing up this guy grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. So out on a whim he tried his hand at bit of priacy and found it to his liking. He quickly became addicted to crime and was brought into the Fiendish Five as the Chief Machinist where his mechanical and engineering skills rose to new heights. Last known Location: Isle 'O Wrath_

* * *

When they came close they found a giant boat and started to climb up to the deck. Once they got there they found the place was empty nothing, but a few things here and there.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooaaaaaaa this place is huge." Luffy shouted.

"Heh not so bad." Zoro replied.

"I wonder who owns this ship." Nami asked herself.

"Must be someone really important." Chopper said. Suddenly the alarm went off as they were about to be surrounded by what look like human size walrus with hammers and stars with human size squids. They all had workers clothes on and were ready to fight them.

"Tsk looks like we got company." Zoro said.

"Eek why can't we go somewhere without fighting someone." Nami complain they than fought the incoming enemies as they come by.

Chopper was using _heavy_ _point _to attack the hammer walrus, one walrus tried to smash Chopper, but he punch through the wooden hammer and knock out the walrus. The next Walrus tried to do a belly flop on Chopper however caught the walrus and toss him aside into the other walrus.

Nami used _mist tempo_ to distract the enemy hiding in the mist than used _thunderbolt tempo_ to strike them down. A walrus tried to breath fire at Nami when she block it with heat ball then fired _blizzard storm tempo_ that freeze all the other walruses.

Zoro attack with two swords cutting and slicing them one by one. Than one walrus tried to used a star as a shuriken, but was deflected by his sword. More shuriken walruses attack at the same time and they were also deflected each and everyone. Zoro had enough and attack with _Tatsu Maki _cutting down his enemies.

"Luffy was facing 10 enemies at the same time using _gatling_ or _firework_ to knock them down. More and more keep coming, but they were no match for the Straw hats strength.

* * *

Meanwhile on land near the boat was a human size raccoon who was watching the whole thing.

"Sly are you seeing what I'm seeing." someone said.

"Yeah Bentlley I'm seeing it a perfect chance to sneak in and find one of the Fiendish Five and getting a page of the thievious Raccoonus." Sly said.

"No I mean you got to help these guys before they get into trouble." Bentley said through the radio.

"Doesn't look like they need help though there doing fine without back up and beside a thief doesn't fight a battle he/she steals." Sly said.

"I know that, but what I'm saying is that if you help them maybe they can help us you know like what there doing is a perfect chance to sneak in for you right." Bentley explain.

"Well yeah." Sly agreed.

"Well think about it if they join us they can distract the guards since there strong enough to handle them. "Then you sneak in, fight one of the Fiendish Five and get a page back for the Thievious Raccoonus. "That way the sneaking part would be easy then getting past the security is the only thing to deal with no guards." Bentley said.

"Hmm sounds easy, but if it will help getting my family's thievious Raccoonus pages back then I'll accept." Sly replied.

"Great than all we got to do is somehow get to them and help them out of there to think of an plan." Bentley said.

"Hold on something happening." Sly take a good look at what was going on and found something interesting.

* * *

The human Walruses keep on attacking until they suddenly stop.

"Huh why they stop." Chopper asked.

"Beats me and I was just starting to enjoy my self." Zoro said. Then a small frog came hopping along looking at the his visitors.

"Excuse me sorry for such an rude behavior you must have come from a long journey form home am I right." The frog said. The Straw Hats were shock to see a frog talk it even freak out Zoro.

"Ah you talk." Nami shouted.

"Well of course I talk how else am I to speak to you hmm." The frog asked.

"He's got a point." Luffy agreed.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO AGREE WITH HIM." Zoro yelled.

"Well anyway allow me to introduce myself I am Sir Raleigh the owner of this boat and who might you be." Raleigh asked.

Luffy

Roronoa Zoro

Nami

Tony Tony Chopper

"Well it's nice to meet you all, But how did you get here and all the way in the middle of this storm." Raleigh was curious.

"We landed in the ocean from the sky and used the mini-merry to get to your boat." Luffy said bluntly. Raleigh was looking at him weirdly, but didn't question it.

"Alright then may you join me in the dinning hall I'm sure you'll be pleased." He said.

"Oh food alright we'll join you." Luffy said.

"Idiot." Both Nami and Zoro said.

"Splendid I'll have all the food ready for you in a jiff." Raleigh said.

"Wait we still have our other crew on the ship." Chopper said.

"Oh don't worry I'll send someone to help bring them over here Chopper now time for a feast." Raleigh hop along showing the m to the dinning room while the Walrus and Squid went back to there post.

* * *

With Sly he couldn't hear, but this was to much of an good opportunity.

"Well I'll be it's the frog himself and it looks like he leading them somewhere." Sly said.

"Sly I have a bad feeling about this for him to show up now out of his blimp is to much of an coincidence maybe we should..."

"Sorry Bentley, but if I'm going to find the pages of the Thievious Raccoonus then I need to do this." Sly said.

"Wait Sly." Bentley never get to finish his sentence as Sly sneaks in and founds out what's going on.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Sunny Go._

the storm was getting nasty and the Straw Hat crew were waiting.

"What's taking them so long." Usopp asked.

"They sure are taking there time." Sanji said, "I hope Nami-swan is okay."

"Don't worry I'm sure there doing alright with those two there." Franky assured.

But unnoticed to them was an stranger who was at sea coming closer to them in the dark skies.

* * *

_As for the Luffy's group _

they were dinning in some what was called uh flies as food. Luffy was the only one enjoying the food here as for the others they were disgusted by how he's eating it.

"Your friend here has quite the appetite." Raleigh said.

"Ah yeah sure can eat a lot that's how Luffy is." Nami replied.

"Hmm would he care for some dessert." Raleigh asked.

"Yes please." Luffy answered.

Sly had already sneak in handing around waiting for his opportunity and listening to the conversation.

"So tell me where are you from you don't look exactly from this world." Raleigh wondered. Nami, Chopper, and Zoro were nervous since they can't explain where they came from.

"We're from another world." Luffy said as he ate his dessert all eyes were looking at him, one for "don't tell", the other for "yes do tell" looks.

"really do tell." Raleigh asked curiously.

"We came from another world and saw worlds that are different from ours, but they were like the same earth in different forms." Luffy explains.

"hmm so your saying there could be another earth like this one, but different." Raleigh said.

"Yep." Luffy answered.

"I see so it's true." Raleigh smiled. This caught the Straw Hats attention.

"You see I grew bored of this world because things are becoming easy to steal treasure from other ships. "But a man came along with four others like him that are from the other worlds and we made a deal." Soon more walrus came slowly, but surely closer to the Straw Hats as they also prepared to fight.

"You see if I can defeat the Straw Hat Pirates then I can get to see the other worlds then and best of all then I won't be so bored again." As Raleigh finish the walrus started to surrounded the Straw Hats. But one by one the lights came out and soon the place was dark then the walruses were knock out Suddenly someone whispered into the Straw Hats.

"Hey who turned to lights ugh." Raleigh was knock out, but they would have to fight again later.

"Hey let's get out of here." He said.

"Huh who mupfh." Luffy mouth had a hand over it and he whisper into his ear.

"SSShhhh My name is Sly I'm hear to get you out of here listen just follow my lead and everything will be okay got it." Sly said. The Straw hats were unsure of it, but decided to follow him then.

"Alright lead the way." Nami whispered. Sly lead them to the hallway then they realize he was a raccoon with a blue shirt, blue cap, black mask covering his eyes, and a long cane with a hook on it. But they still followed him and sometimes they fought a few guards which Sly was impress their skills and made it to land.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Sunny Go. _

the Straw Hats meet with a eerie ship that pop out of the ocean.

"Huh who's that ship." Franky asked.

"My word it can't be." Merlin said in shock.

"What is it? Crona asked.

"It's a ship in legends that sinks all ships the flying Dutchmen and in command is the notorious pirate in command Davy Jones he's the one of the villains that join with Maleficent." Merlin explain as soon as they heard that they prepared them selves for whatever comes next. Suddenly the crew of the Flying Dutchmen came on the Sunny Go. by teleporting through the ship. What they saw was a some weird people with barnacles on there bodies and fish or sea parts attach to them. And the one leading them was the captain of the flying Dutchmen Davy Jones.

"Hehe nice ship to bad we're going to sink it." Said Davy Jones.

"Ow not unless we have something to say about it." Franky said.

Franky tried to attack Davy Jones, but one of his crew block the attack then the fight began. Franky punch left and right then used _strong right _to knock them down. Robin straggle them and clutch breaking their backs. Usopp fired his slingshot at them hitting them on the head. Sanji kick some at their heads then some at their guts and some at their chests to knock them out. Brook slash them left and right, block a few times and quick stab them. Merlin used his reflect spell to block the attacks and it blasted them away while Archimedes watch on the sidelines. Crona duck, jump, slash, stab, and anything she can do to stop the incoming enemies. When it was done they were knock out on the ground Davy Jones was a bit surprise at how strong these people were, but still smiled never the less.

"Well aren't you the strongest and smallest crew I ever lay my eyes on. "It be a waste for you to be destroyed by my allies that come to seek your destruction." Davy Jones said.

"So what are you saying."Sanji asked.

"I asked this join my crew or make an alliance with me and save the trouble of the pursuers. "If you do your have your share of the loot and anything you desire. "For I see potential and I want you to make to that full potential, once your in my crew or alliance with me you'll never fear anything ever again. "Will he or she serve." Davy Jones asked.

"Never." Everyone said. Davy Jones had a angry look on his face then.

"You think after beating up your crew that we will join your crew forget it." Usopp shouted.

"Usopp right you crazy octopus bastard if you think after beating your guys up then expect us to join your crew then forget it." Sanji shouted.

"And if Luffy was here he would never agreed to this espically when someone is trying to destroy worlds." Robin agreed.

"So if you expect a warm welcoming then you come to the wrong place." Franky said.

"I certainly agree." Merlin agree.

"So do I." Archimedes said.

"Me too." Crona said. Davy Jones look like he was about to blow, but laugh.

"Ha Haha HAHAHAHA is that so than you must be loyal to your captain to go this far, but one thing who said my crew were defeated." Davy Jones smirked. Then all of his crew got up and grab each and everyone of them in a bind not letting them go even Archimedes was captured.

"I'm sure you'll see things my way, but for now let's go meet your captive." As the flying Dutchmen sailed to the island with there ship waiting for what lays ahead.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Luffy's group_

Sly guide them to the outside land through the storm. Once there at their destination Sly wanted talk to them about their alliance.

"Okay is everyone here." Sly asked they nodded.

"Good now as for some who didn't hear back there my name is Sly, but what you don't know is I'm a thief. "Now I know you think I'm the bad guy, but before you say anything I'm a thief that steals from other thieves not push over criminals, but big time ones. "And I'm on the hunt to steal back the book they stole from me, now I can't tell you what, but I can tell you it's my most precious to me because it's been in my family for generation from generation to come, but it's divided in five different sections of pages." Now why I'm telling this is because I want your help in stealing it back from the Fiendish Five and defeat them once and for all so if your interested let's team up until this is over. "So what you say your in." Sly was waiting for their responds knowing they would turn it down, but in 2 seconds Luffy responded to his request.

"Sure we're in." Luffy replied. Sly was taken back by this responds.

"We already have a thief who steals from pirates, we're pirates anyway so we aren't good guys nor bad guys either, and beside I want to beat that frog because he's with those guys after all." Nami, Zoro, and Chopper smiled knowing that Luffy is going to go after him no matter what. Sly smiled knowing things are going to be interesting then he gets a call from Bentley.

"Sly come in Sly." Bentley said through the radio.

"Hey Bentley what's up." Sly asked.

"Give the radio to the Straw hats this is an emergency." Bentley said panic state.

"Alright one moment then. "Hey can one of you speak through the radio." Sly asked.

"Huh you mean den den mushi." Luffy asked.

"What well whatever this is what we call a radio my friend Bentley is on the other side wants to talk to one of you." Sly explain.

"You better give it to me I probably know how to handle this better than them." Nami said, "Hello."

"Hello you must be one of the strange people that fought the guards which is most impressive and yet reckless at the same time." Bentley said.

"Tell me about it anyway what is it you want to tell us." Nami asked.

"I pick up on my scans that there is two ships coming from that direction." Bentley pointed it out. Nami used the binoculars Sly gave to her so she can see what he meant then found one eerie ship and one ship that was theirs.

"Wait that's our ship." Nami shouted.

"That's what I thought it seems that Sir Raleigh of the Fiendish Five have team up with some sort of strange people from some other world like you people." Bentley explain.

"So it looks like we would team up after all so what's your names." Sly asked.

Monkey D Luffy

Roronoa Zoro

Nami

Tony Tony Chopper

"Alright then all we need now is to sneak in, get your friends back, and defeat Sir Raleigh." Sly said.

"Not exactly the brightest plan Sly it's flawed." Bentley argue.

"Who said that." Zoro asked.

"That would be me Bentley through the radio that I asked Nami to put in loud speakers, but not to loud for the guards to hear." Bentley said.

"So that Radio is like so den den mushi at our world." Chopper said.

"Well yeah anyway through the commotion I scan the whole place and found that there is some sort of dark energy where your friends are trap in. "And in order to get there you need to get past the electric generator with three treasure keys." Bentley explain.

"Treasure." Nami had money for eyes.

"Um Nami I don't think it's that kind of treasure." Zoro said.

"Actually it's worth a fortune a really expensive piece worth a lot of money." Bentley explain, "But we still need those keys to unlock them to get to the Sir Raleigh storm Machine since that will be the only place he will be at."

"Then All we got to do is get the keys and we'll be able to get to our friends and beat the frog guy." Luffy simplify.

"Right, but it also appears that there are some different guards this time which means I'll be difficult to sneak in without being spotted." Bentley said worried.

"No problem Zoro and I will keep the guards busy for you guys to sneak in, get the key thingies, recuse our friends and beat the frog guy." Luffy said.

"Luffy's right we'll handle the guards while you guys get the keys, and beside I would rather fight then sneaking around hiding so you guys can do it." Zoro said.

"Alright fair enough then you two will get the other keys and bring them back so we can get to the electric generator and reach him then." Sly said.

"Than we agree on the plan Luffy and Zoro will distract the guards and you guys get the keys. "Once your in you find your friends and find a way to the storm machine." Bentley explain the plan. Once they agreed Luffy and Zoro go storming the boat while the others find the keys.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the unknown location_

Sir Raleigh was talking to Davy Jones about the events that happen on the boat and he was not pleased.

"You let them ESCAPE." Davy Jones yelled furiously.

"I couldn't help it there was another intruder inside my boat that somehow sneak inside and knock out the lights." Raleigh argued.

"Well you best hope that this intruder is captured or there be hell to pay." He said.

BOOM

"Now what." Raleigh complained.

"Captain there are two people storming the boat, ones wearing a Straw Hat that can stretch, while the other is wielding three swords that is cutting Raleigh's men down." One of Davy Jones crew said.

"It's that Monkey D Luffy and his swordsman Roronoa Zoro." Raleigh said.

"You know them." Davy Jones eyed him.

"Hardly, but I saw there fight with my men and I say their very strong. "So like I said before I tried to trick them so that I could capture them easily, but I didn't expect one uninvited guest to come and if there's one thing I hate is uninvited guest." Raleigh said.

"Well than Allow me to handle those two for you Sir Raleigh for my crew had deal with most of their crew once so we can do it again." Davy Jones said confidently.

"Very well you handle those two pest while I handle the rest of them pest with my men." Raleigh agreed.

"then we come to an accord you tell get our crew to get up on the deck to handle the pest before it gets out of hand." Davy Jones ordered.

"Aye captain." He said as he went to get his fellow crewmates up to deck.

"And as for you, you better keep your end of the bargain or else." Davy jones said seriously and Raleigh gulp when he heard that, but did as he was told.

* * *

_As for Nami's group_

They sneak past the guards that are now fight Luffy and Zoro thanks to Sly help.

"Okay now here's the hard part there are some securities that will be difficult to get past so I will handle those pathways while..."

"Hold on If you go that way than you get the treasure right then I will go that pathways then and you go the other pathways." Nami argued.

"Alright how about this when I get the keys you can keep them and I take the hard pathways that way both of us wins deal." Sly asked. Nami looked at his hand then at him then shake his hand in agreement.

"Alright and remember if you find any of the pages of the book please bring them back with you." Sly asked.

"I'll try my best." Chopper said. So they went there separate ways to find the keys and pages if they find any.

* * *

_With Luffy and Zoro_

BOOM

Luffy and Zoro were tearing them apart one by one. The plan was going well until one by one strange creatures came out it was Davy Jones crew Luffy and Zoro prepared themselves for whatever might come next.

"You two maybe strong, but against all of us that are almost as strong as you, you stand no chance against us." One of the Davy Jones crew said. Then one came up wielding chain-shots ready to fight.

"Down on your marrow bones and pray." He said.

"Sorry I don't pray to god." Zoro said.

"Then die." He came up and Zoro cut them up the chain-shots and proceed to attack them.

One came up to Luffy and he had a hammerhead shark as a head and a rusted up sword.

"Your next." He swung his sword, but Luffy dodge it and kick him aside.

"Nope it's yours." Luffy smiled with his fist up.

"Don't get cocky." He said as the rest of them came to attack them however unlike the crew on the ship these two really pack a punch for this may take a while.

* * *

Davy Jones on the other hand was watching and from what he see they weren't fooled like the others on the ship. For that green hair swordsman knew they were faking there unconscious and they proceed to attacking them as soon as they got up. Davy Jones knew he was going to have an hard time with these ones for sure for they might be there most powerful duo they got, even the one that only used his feet on the ship was a powerful foe to deal with then. He needed to deal with the situation now and fast before they become a nuisance any further.

* * *

With the other Straw Hat Pirates

They were trap in a cage not any ordinary cage, it's a darkness cage they tried to break free, but no effect even Sanji's kick was no good.

"Damn what kind of cage is this." Sanji wondered.

"It looks like the cage is powered by some kind of energy, but what kind of energy." Robin asked herself.

"Darn if it was something like steel I can break it easily in a heart beat." Franky said.

"Oh man we could be stuck here like in this place forever." Usopp said. Crona on the other hand was looking at this with an idea if this was darkness they were dealing with then she can do something about it right?

"Hey I got an idea it might work, but it's an long shot." Crona said.

"Oh then let us know your idea Crona." Archimedes asked.

"Well I can wield the power of darkness inside me so what if I can cut it with the power of darkness." Crona explain.

"That actually might work if you can wield the darkness inside you then you can cut the cage letting us free." Merlin said.

"Ah thank goodness now I won't die as bones, but I'm already bones Yohohohohoho." Brook said.

Crona position herself to the cage, focusing on the power of darkness then when ready dash to the cage and slash it for a few seconds nothing until.

CLING

The cage open and they were free.

"YAY You did it." Usopp said almost crying.

"I did do it." Crona said proud of herself.

"Alright now there's no time to waste let's get out of here and huh?" Franky saw something on the ground.

"What is it franky?" Robin asked.

"I found this paper." Franky said showing it to Robin.

"Hmm." Is all Robin could say.

* * *

_With Nami's group_

Nami, Chopper and Sly found not three, but four keys instead with four pieces of paper of pages. Once they got outside they saw they that Luffy and Zoro were still fighting, but with different people.

"Who are these guys." Nami asked.

"Don't know, but we better hurry so your friends can get out of there I have a feeling these guys don't go down that easy no matter what you do." Sly said.

"Than let's hurry." Chopper agreed. as they continued to the electric generator.

* * *

With Luffy and Zoro

They been fighting what like been hours with these guys and they still keep on getting back up no matter what they did to them.

"Dang they just don't know when to quit." Luffy said.

"Yeah, but that just what makes it interesting." just as they were about to continue.

BOOM

They all turn to see the electric generator was destroyed to smithereens.

"GUYS GET OVER HERE QUICKLY." Nami yelled and they wasted no time getting there while cutting or punching there enemies down. Nami, Chopper, and Sly were defending the entrance until they get here when they did, they got to the other side were Luffy and Zoro blasted the roof of the hole closing it up so no one can get across.

"Sly I found the way to get to the storm machine, but you need seven treasure keys for that cannon then you will be able to get to the top of the storm machine." Bentley said.

"Sounds easy enough then I'll go get the treasure key that way, while you guys go get the treasure key that way got it." Sly asked and they nodded.

"Good now let's get going before..."

"LUFFY, ZORO, NAMI, CHOPPER." Someone yelled and it was Usopp with the rest of the crew. Luffy grinned knowing they were alright.

"USOPP, SANJI, ROBIN, FRANKY, BROOK, MERLIN, ARCHIMOWL, CRONA." Luffy yelled back.

"Hoo that's Archimedes, but I don't expect you to remember." Archimedes said.

"So this is the rest of the crew huh well at least there safe." Sly said.

"Oi who's the raccoon guy." Franky asked.

"We'll explain later right now we need to get the treasure key and one of the pages of the book." Nami explain in a short explaination

"Pages of an book oh you mean this and you mean this treasure key." Robin handed Nami out and she had money eyes on her.

"My treasure." She said.

"OI." Usopp and Zoro Yelled.

"Well I guess then I need only one treasure key then to get there so just wait here and I'll be back in the mean time you can talk to Bentley through the radio if you want." Sly walk off to find the last treasure key.

* * *

Davy Jones crew were back out because Luffy and Zoro closed the hole to the passage way once outside Davy Jones was waiting for his crew.

"Maccus did they escapes." He asked.

"Aye captain we underestimated them it was an distraction so they can get the treasure keys sir." Maccus said.

"Hmm let's go." Davy Jones ordered.

"Sir." He wondered.

"If he couldn't taken care of the problem in the first place than none of this would had happen." Davy Jones commented. So they walked away leaving it to Sir Raleigh to finish things now.

* * *

As they talked they explained that Sly was a thief who steals from other criminals not push over ones, and was trying to get the pages back by defeating the Fiendish Five. While the other half explain that they encounter Davy Jones who works for Maleficent group. They got to know Bentley better as they talk and soon Sly got back with the treasure key.

"Alright now that we are all set we can face Raleigh, but one of us can go so I'm going to face him." Sly said.

"No we're doing this together they hurt my crew so I want to beat that frog guy." Luffy explain Sly look at him for a bit then gave in.

"Alright you can come, but you'll need to find different transportation to get there this is only meant for one." Sly said.

"Alright." Luffy agreed. Grab both ends and aim at the storm machine Sly was about to asked, but realize what he was doing.

_gomu gomu no rocket_

He flew into the sky and into the storm machine. Sly didn't waste time and followed as well.

* * *

Once they were in both of them came face to face with Sir Raleigh.

"My we have an uninvited guest an intruder in here if there two things I hate it's uninvited guess and intruder." Raleigh said.

"Well you had this coming stealing the book of the thievious Raccoonus so you should expect company." Sly replied.

"Oh my it appears we have miss one when we should have snuff you out while we you were young oh well I'll just have to finish you off here and now."

"I like to see you try." Sly commented."

Raleigh then used his tongue to snatch a fly and bloat himself then he bounce around until he came towards them.

"Luffy we have to move now." Sly shouted.

"Don't worry I got this." Luffy assured.

_gomu gomu no fuusen_

Luffy inflated himself which forcing Raleigh to bounce way to high so he had to deflate himself before he hit the ceiling, but Sly was waiting for him then Sly hit him forcing him back.

"So you think your that smart huh well let's see you try this on for size." Raleigh swallowed two flies and bloat about two times his size. The other platform were under water leaving them with no where to go, but Luffy grab Sly and toss him high up for his safety. Raleigh bounce right on top of Luffy without mercy Sly was shock that Luffy would risk his life over someone he never met.

"LUFFY." Sly yelled.

"Hahahahaha Your to late your friend is squash by now." Before Raleigh could continue he felt himself being lifted up.

"Heh not gonna work." Luffy said.

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE." Raleigh yelled.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy then spin him until he hit the pole that was in the center of the battlefield and deflated then Luffy toss Raleigh up towards Sly were he's hanging on the ceiling. Sly jump down and hit Raleigh with his cane back to Luffy then to finish it off Luffy stretch his arm and attack with.

_gomu gomu no bullet_

And Raleigh landed right smack on the water hard.

"Urgh I can't believe you beat me well good luck trying to beat Muggshot his security will sniff you out before you know it." Raleigh said.

"Come on Luffy let's go before the cops show up." So Luffy and Sly defeat one of the Fiendish Five, but how will the other four be?

* * *

**Well I'm finally done for the next world arc. Hope you like it this is unusually of me to make it this long at the beginning. Please make your review, Favorite, or followers.**

**20913**

**8/5/13**

**over 'n' out**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**SPOILER ALERT **

**SPOILER ALERT**

**Do not read any further if you don't want to know the next world arc.**

**This idea came from Jexi the Hunter the next world arc is Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic colors I warn you.**


	29. Sly Cooper P2: The city way

**Sorry about there is no theme or heartless it just for these bosses I kind of feel that there should be music theme for the final boss only. And for the heartless couldn't add any because Davy Jones has his own powerful crew I mean you got to admit they can put up an decent fight when they want to also there like part of an immortal pirate crew for 100 yrs. before they become part of the ship. So other then the heartless issue just so you know there is still more to come and more surprises to see so don't miss a thing and enjoy the story. Oh and for the Sly Cooper games I'll only just do the first one because theirs a time skip in the games, but it will be considered in the future for more Sly Cooper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Sly Cooper, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Sly Cooper P2: The city way or the high way**

_Sly POV:_

_After defeating one of the Fiendish Five we sneak out before the cops show up by using the Straw Hats ship it was easier then taking the road where you can encounter cops along the way. Once we got out we took a vacation on the beach and talk some more where they get to know Murray, Bentley and me better. Although they got some stares they didn't care one bit the Straw Hats just enjoyed themselves. After that we headed for the hideout planning our next move. _

_Muggshot: Brute muscle of the Fiendish Five what lack in brains he defiantly made for in brawn. But he wasn't always like that he was born as the runt of the litter. Pushed around by older kids as the neighborhood weakling. His only friends were people on the big screen and through these 'friends' he saw his first gangster and he knew instantly what he wanted to be. He spent the rest of his youth training and growing stronger to be just like the gangster's in the movies. He end up getting that and punished those that bullied him in his youth and from then on he had only one goal make sure he was never pushed around again. Last known location: Mesa City Utah_

* * *

When they got to the docks. The Straw Hats didn't want to leave their ship behind, but thanks to Merlin's magic it was made into a ship in a bottle. Now they travel in Paris to Sly's hid out and made plans for there next move. Once they did Franky help made some extra vans for the rest of the Straw Hats to travel in as Archimedes stayed behind in the base. While they travel to there next destination they discuss about their next Fiendish Five member.

"So your saying Muggshot the muscle of the Fiendish Five and now he's the leader of the underground organization." Nami asked.

"That sums it up he didn't want to be bullied around so to not let it happen again he become a criminal of an organization group that owns a casino called Muggshot Casino." Sly explain.

"Hmm sounds a lot like when we face Crocodile at Alabasta only we didn't go after all the Shichibukai because they hurt us it was because they hurt our sweet Vivi-chwan." Sanji said.

"Right you told me about that those guys must be tough well these guys are like the same thing only different since they were criminals to begin with." Sly replied.

"That's right so you don't have to worry about the law going after us so we can focus on bringing them down instead." Bentley agreed.

"Yep so just do everything what you can and we can bring these Fiendish Five down and get the pages back." Murray said while driving.

"You got it Murray I'll try my best." Chopper said smiling.

"Alright we're here now get ready you guys and remember the plan, one team goes after the key and the other goes to the distraction point." Bentley explain speaking through the radio to the other vans. They nodded and now fully equip and also had disguises that look almost like Sly in blue with a black mask covering the eyes and a blue cap to top it off except for Luffy who keep his straw hat.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the casino_

There was an meeting with the Fiendish Five and the new Villains that are joining them. In the Casino there was four screens one was static while the other three were black covering the appearance of the Fiendish Five. One of them watching the screens was Muggshot along side him was one of Maleficent villains from her group Gaston.

"So it's true they have enter this world huh." Someone in the Screen said.

"Those little pests are becoming a nuisance to our plans." Another on the screen said.

"Then it time us crooks have to do is stop those pirates from becoming a problem now and then since now there are five of us each." A third one on the screen said.

"Well I don't know about these pirates or not, but what about the one who was with them you know the one who join forces with the pirates." Muggshot asked.

"As of now we don't know, but I'll hunt them down even if I had to do it with my bear hands for no one can out best Gaston." He said.

"You better hope so for if something happens to this joint then I'm coming after you." Muggshot said.

"Then we agree we will leave each other out of our own business unless these pirates and this third party becomes a problem agreed." A mechanical voice said.

"Agreed." Everyone said. The screens turned off and Muggshot was left to mind his own business with Gaston.

* * *

_Outside the casino_

The Straw Hats and Sly Coopers gang were right outside the casino they saw dog like guards. Ones holding a wooden stick, ones put on a leash, ones with ball-and-chain attach to them, ones with a deck a cards, and ones with a machine gun and flashlights. Luffy and his crew were waiting for the signal to go while Sly got ready for the sneak in.

"Alright Sly since we got one treasure key along the way we need to get three treasure keys in order to break through that door then so that leave all of you to split up." Bentley said.

"Alright now will go to a groups of three since that will help get the treasure keys easier." Sly said, "Nami, Chopper, Robin you go that way; Usopp, Franky, Brook you go that way; While the rest of us will distract the guards; and as for me I'll be sneaking in to get on of the treasure key then got it."

"got it." Everyone said.

"Good now then let's go." Sly and the Straw Hat crew charge in attacking the place.

* * *

Inside the Casino

Gaston and Muggshot were waiting for some news on if these intruders were coming.

BOOM

"What was that noise there." Muggshot demanded. Then one of the guards came in Muggshot's casino.

"Muggshot sir we're under attack by some intruders five of them Sir." He said.

"What intruders attacking my turf I want those intruders dead you hear me bring me there heads if you have to just get rid of them." Muggshot ordered.

"Sir." He ran out to his duties and attack the intruders.

"That won't do much good Muggshot you'll need help to stop those pirates." Gaston said.

"What makes you so sure it's them." Muggshot asked.

"just put them on screen and I'll tell you if there are or not." Gaston assured. When the screens turned on they found five people attacking Muggshot's turf all in blue; One had a Straw hat that stretches, one had green hair and three swords, one had a blue and black suit on while kicking Muggshot's men, One was an old man with an wand casting spells, and the last one had pink hair cutting everyone down left and right. Muggshot was looking in fury when he saw this his men was getting beat down left and right.

"Who do these guys think they are beating my men up like that huh." Muggshot shouted.

"That my friend would be the Straw Hat Pirates." Gaston said.

"The Straw Hats?! "A stupid name for a bunch of low down pirates if you asked me, but nobody comes in my turf and gets away with this." Muggshot said in rage.

"Than allow me to handle the situation for you Muggshot for I have the perfect army to deal with these pests." Gaston boasted.

"You better do it now before I pound you with my fist." Muggshot demanded.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Usopp's group_

They just been challenge to a race where they must win three times around the track.

"Why do we have to do this." Usopp asked.

"Because if we're going to get the treasure key then we need to win the race." Franky replied.

"He's right it's the only way to get the treasure key and beside it's best to have two of us then one to race the track right." Murray said.

"I guess." Usopp wined.

"Don't worry will do just fine Usopp-san." Brook assured. Soon the cars roared as they were ready to go. the lights were going and then green light was on then the racers were off.

* * *

_With Nami's group_

Nami was at the gunner, Robin was to provide cover for Chopper as he was gonna make a run for it in his _walk point_.

"Bentley are you sure this is going to work I mean I want the Treasure key, but what about Chopper will he be okay in just that form." Nami asked.

"Absolutely you just need to provide him cover all the way and he'll be fine." Bentley assured.

"Than I will do whatever I must to protect Chopper no matter what." Robin said.

"Okay good then just blast that door and will be ready to go." Bentley said. Nami pointed the gun at the door and Chopper sprinted towards where he needed to go.

* * *

_With Luffy's group_

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Merlin, and Crona have been doing well keeping the guards distracted for the time being. Luffy handle the mobster by taking the bullets and bouncing back at them then punching them out. Zoro and Crona cut down the Brutes and Jailbirds with their swordsmanship and teamwork. Merlin handle the gamblers who were throwing their deck of cards at him so Merlin used a reflect spell then Fira multiple times at them. Sanji kick the watch dogs one by one and sometimes made multiple kicks at them. But came out the Heartless who had guns on them there called **machine**** blasters **who look like they could do damage if they tried. And leading the group was none other then Pete.

"Hold it fellas we'll take care of these punks." Pete said.

"Pete I should have known you would lead the heartless out here to stop us." Merlin said.

"So you plan on stopping us then well be warned you in for a world of pain and suffering cause I'm about to have a roasted fired cat with cheese." Sanji threaten Pete.

"*_gulp* _Ah well you don't scare me cause I'm going to beat you up first punk." Pete tried to threaten back, but didn't faze them.

"Then get over here and fight already." Zoro demanded.

"Cause we're going tear this place apart." Luffy crack his fists.

"Fine I'll finish you off here and now charge." The Machine Blasters fired at once and the Straw Hats scattered for Luffy's instinct told him to dodge them. Once they got close the real battle began.

* * *

_With Usopp's Group_

"EEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Usopp was screaming his head off from the way the race was going. It was suppose to be a simple race, but then gun fire was shot at them for some reason and Franky had to dodge it while racing not only that it wasn't a full lap yet.

TURN LEFT

TURN RIGHT

TURN LEFT

TURN RIGHT

TURN LEFT

TURN RIGHT

TURN LEFT

TURN RIGHT

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO DRIVE." Franky yelled to Usopp who was giving direction. One lap passed and they haven't pass one car so there dead last out of six including them and Murray. Which Murray only manage to get to third place, but needed to get to first for either of them.

"Damn at this rate will never get the key or get in first in time Oi Skeleton guy open the cock pit back there." Franky cursed.

"Ah you mean this." Brook asked.

"Yeah flip the switch on top for that is our secret weapon." Franky grinned. Once he flip the switch the machine started to charged and the engine started to roar. They were about to enter second lap just in time for there new weapon.

"Alright lets go." Franky shouted.

COUP DE BOOST

Suddenly a rocket powered engine on the back of the van fired and they roared through the last lap losing the gun shot fire. Murray tried to catch up to the leader, but it was no use Murray was about to give up until he heard a roaring engine sound and found the Straw Hats got pass the rest of the pack and by him. Murray cheered for them to keep going to the end, the Leader was close to winning until he heard a engine roared by the time he look into the rear view mirrors they passed him. The leader blink finding that they won the race by couple of feet and he cursed himself for lack of awareness, but had to give the treasure key to them.

"You did guys, you beat them in the race." Murray congratulate them.

"Psst it was no problem." Franky replied.

"Now that we got the treasure key let's get out of here before they challenge us into another race." Usopp said.

"Agreed." Everyone said So they went back to the others as they were victorious.

* * *

_With Nami's Group_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SCARY THIS JOB IS SCARY." Chopper yelled his head off from running away from the brutes and mobsters. Nami was firing the gun while Robin took care of the others from behind Chopper. Once Chopper got past all of it he made it to the top and got the treasure key. Chopper wave to them saying he got it and they were glad that he was okay.

"Excellent job you two now lets head back to the others so we may get to Muggshot casino." Bentley said.

"Right got it." Nami replied and they ran off along with Chopper before more showed up to surround them.

* * *

_With Luffy's group_

They been fighting the heartless for a while now, but they keep on popping up. While Luffy, Zoro, Merlin, and Crona have been fighting the heartless Sanji was fighting Pete who was in charge of defending the casino.

Pete was trying to hit Sanji, but no matter what he did Pete keep on missing left and right while Sanji keep on Kicking him multiple times here and there. Pete couldn't lay a direct hit on Sanji for one moment or another because of how quick he was with his feet.

"Ooooo hold still." Pete throw a punch landed on his fist then kick Pete's face.

"Not unless you got better moves then that." Sanji said mocking.

"Ooooo I'll show you." Pete thrown his marbles and in contact they exploded. Then Pete throw his big ball at Sanji who came out of the smoke a little stun, but okay and kick the big ball back at Pete with _collier shoot _it flied right passed Pete who was shock at this and gulp from the attack. So Pete tried a new tactic he pulled out small rockets and throw them up into the air for a **rocket flare. **Sanji saw this and had no choice, but to dodge it, Sanji jump left and right also run fast to avoid getting hit, he kick a few just so they wouldn't hit him, but just as Sanji thought he dodge the attacks Pete came close then attack.

**boxing punching bag**

Pete keep on punching on and on none stop until he was too tried to go on which left Sanji flying back into skidding on the ground.

"Hehehahahahahahaha see I told you no one and I do mean no one messes with the mighty Pete." Pete shouted. But then saw Sanji got up putting his hands in his pockets like nothing happen. Pete was shock and scared that it didn't effect him and gulp more then once.

"So that means your the one cowering behind your army when you fighting Usopp and Chopper huh." Sanji lit his cigarette puffing out smoke.

"Then in that case your I'm going to have to kick you twice as hard this time." Sanji drop his cigarette stomping it and proceed to kick Pete around.

"Stop it's invincible." Pete was about to laugh, but Sanji just came and jump to attack him.

"what are you doing." Pete asked scared. As Sanji kick him so hard he flew into the wall and bounce up high into the air spinning. Sanji stand underneath were Pete was about to land ready to make the final blow.

_anti-manner kick course_

The kick was so hard it wasn't funny it made Pete fly high into the sky possible landing somewhere in another location.

* * *

_Inside the casino_

Muggshot witness this and was not pleased with the way Pete handle the situation.

"I thought you said you handle the situation well I don't see it Gaston." Muggshot said.

"Well he was not the right choice to handle them, but he was the only one available at the time so I will handle them instead." Gaston said.

"Fine, but you better handle them or else." Muggshot warned. Gaston left getting ready for the Straw hats as he took the secret elevator down.

* * *

_With all the Straw Hats and Sly_

everyone got the three treasure keys and two pages of the book to unlock the car so it could smash through to wall into the casino. Once they got through it was quiet to quiet. But then came a man had a gun with a bow and arrow on his back was Gaston.

"So I see that you made it here inside the casino huh." Gaston said.

"And who are you." Zoro asked.

"I'm Gaston the greatest and the best man of the world that everyone wants to be like me." Gaston smiled.

"Oi no offence man, But I rather be super me then a guy who thinks he's better then anyone else with an ugly face." Franky said mocking.

"How dare you mock me no one mocks Gaston like that and gets away with it." Gaston shouted. Then pointed his gun at them and fired a bunch of rounds one by one. They all took cover except for Luffy which harmlessly bounce right back at him every time.

"Sly I found the way to get to Muggshot is through that big face that your staring at." Bentley said.

"you mean that ugly face up where that Gaston guy is blocking our path." Sly asked.

"Right it's up there where that elevator is behind it, but in order to get there you need to get to that leveler over there so you need seven Treasure Keys." Bentley explain.

"Right, but who's going to deal with mister pretty boy here." Sly asked.

"Oi you guys go this time I want to face him." Franky proclaim.

"You sure about this." Sanji asked.

"Positive I want to show this guy that there are better things in life then himself." Franky replied.

"Alright that leave you guys to the other paths, Nami and Robin will take that path, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook will take the other path, while I take the last path for the treasure key. The rest Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Merlin, and Crona will make sure nothing happens here got it." Sly said and they nodded.

"Good now let's go." They split up while Franky head straight forward towards Gaston and punch him.

"Huh not to pretty after all huh." Gaston got up then snap his fingers that summon two heartless.

"what the?" Franky wondered. They then headed towards Sly's pathway.

"Hahahahahaha looks like your friend is in for it now." Gaston gloat. But Franky grab him by the collier and punch him so hard out of anger it knock him out.

"Psst Not even worth my time." Franky said. Franky walk away leaving Gaston unconscious.

"So that takes care of him." Sanji said.

"Heh Not even worth a challenge." Zoro replied.

"Oi where's Straw Hat and the pink haired girl." franky asked.

"Hmm I believe they went after the heartless as soon as Gaston summon them to go after Sly." Merlin said.

"That's our captain for you always getting himself into trouble." Sanji said. Then the mobster came pointing their guns at them with machine blaster heartless as well.

"Same can be said about us." Franky said.

* * *

With Luffy and Crona

Crona Carried Luffy since she can fly with the power of darkness by creating black wings. As they flew there was no sight of Sly anywhere in sight until.

BLAST

BOOM

There Sly was running from a Fox and two heartless that look like cops called **shadow police. **They were firing at Sly, but they keep on missing for how long?

"Luffy."

"Ah let's take out the dark creatures then fight the fox later." Luffy said.

"Hmm got it, but isn't she the one Sly was talking about that has been chasing them for a while now." Crona asked.

"Hmm." Luffy was in thought.

"If that was the case than would it be best if we help defeat Sly instead then Beat up her instead." Crona asked.

"hmm ah I guess your right okay then let's go save Sly." Luffy and Crona went down landing on the roof top the started to run after the heartless.

* * *

Sly landed on the last Roof top, but was cornered by her and the heartless.

"Now I got you Sly there no where to hide." She said.

"Carmelita listen these guys aren't policemen there heartless there dark creatures with..."

"shut up Sly first you try to convince me of some things, but it's come to this your just low as it gets and I even heard you team up with pirates of all people." Carmelita said.

"Please listen there not ordinary pirates they came from another world and have powers like one could stretch, one can grow arms from anywhere, while the other..."

"Now your just making things up this time I got you and there's no one that can help you this time." Carmelita fired her stun pistol right at Sly, but Luffy landed right in front of him. Carmelita was surprise to see someone jump right in front of her stun pistol.

"Luffy are you alright." Sly asked worried.

"Heh that won't work on me." Luffy shouted. The heartless tried to attack, but were slash down by Crona who somehow sneak behind them.

"You who the heck are you." Carmelita demanded.

"I'm monkey D Luffy I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy grinned.

"King of the Pirates what the heck is that." Carmelita asked confused.

"King of the Pirates is King of the Pirates." Luffy said.

"Luffy don't hurt Carmelita she good she just doesn't understand what were doing that's all." Sly said.

"Don't worry she like Smoky so I won't hurt her." Luffy smiled. Sly relax a bit knowing things are going to be alright.

"So what we do." Crona asked.

"We need to break that fire hydrant in order to get the treasure key." Sly said.

"Got it."

_gomu gomu no pistol_

In one shot it broke into pieces and release the balloon Carmelita was on. She was busy being shock that his arm just stretch from one end to another, but snap out of it cursing them as she flew away.

* * *

_With Zoro's group_

Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Merlin finally took care of the guards as they were all knock out. Then the rest of the crew came back with three treasure keys and three pages of the book.

"So now we got the keys we can get to Muggshot personal Casino right." Franky asked.

"That's right now Sly can face one of the Fiendish Five and then we leave to face the next one." Merlin replied. They activate the leveler and the mouth of Muggshot face open revealing the secret elevator.

"Alright luffy let's go." Sly said.

"Right let's kick his butt." Luffy agreed.

"Oi next time we enter another place I'll handle one of the Maleficent's Villains got it." Zoro said.

"Got it." Luffy replied. Sly and Luffy entered the elevator and went towards the Muggshot casino.

* * *

Once they got to the top they saw a big dog with a blue mustache on him and big arms.

"So your the guys who been running around my turf and the intruder happens to be a small squirt with a cane and wait I know that cane from somewhere." Muggshot said.

"You should Because my father did a pretty good job at beating you up." Sly commented.

"Wait your a Cooper well I'll be that brings back that book of your had nice pictures, but to many big words not much use for me though." Muggshot replied.

"So will you be giving it back then." Sly asked.

"What after you trash my joint, steal my treasure keys and attack my turf head on I feel transgressed and violated. "Let's rock." Muggshot shouted.

"Alright about time." Luffy said.

"Be careful what you wish for Straw Hat squirt for you may just get it." Muggshot pulled out his machine guns then fired at Sly and Luffy, But Luffy stand still while Sly moved. The bullets bounce harmlessly out of Luffy's body leaving Muggshot standing with a shock face. Sly tried to hit him, but it bounce of harmlessly. Luffy saw this and attack too.

_gomu gomu no gatling_

Muggshot got out of his shock faze and block it with his big arms. Luffy keep on punching him over and over again then after a while Luffy stop, but found it had no effect on him. For Muggshot however he felt the pain when Luffy attack him like that which meant Muggshot knew his limits from that point.

_"Impossible first he can deflect bullets and now his some kind of muscle man! "What kind of freak is he I was told he was a rubber man, but how do you beat someone who is not only strong, but is made of rubber? "_ Muggshot thought.

_gomu gomu no whip_

Muggshot block it, but was skidding across from the attack. Sly on the other hand was watching the fight knowing this could take a while, then he got a call from Zoro and Nami.

"What is it." Sly asked.

"Sly your not going to believe this, but the cops just showed up." Zoro said.

"WHAT HOW AND THIS EARLY HOW COULD THEY GET HERE SO FAST." Sly asked shouting.

"Well according to Bentley someone tip them off the police that there was a commotion going on in the Muggshot Casino and you were there." Nami said in annoyance.

"Who could have tip them off about us." Sly asked.

"Don't know, but focus on what your doing will hold them off until you get back down and beat one of the Fiendish Five." Zoro replied.

"No you need to get out of here before..."

"We're not leaving you behind and beside we used to this already so don't worry will be fine as long as you guys win then that's alright with us." Nami assured.

"you guys." Sly was speechless at what their willing to do for them.

"So do what you got to do while we hold them off." Zoro hung up and was about to hold the cops up with the rest of the Straw hats. Sly knew he needed to end this now and fast so they can get them out of there. Sly saw luffy fighting in the second floor with Muggshot, but Muggshot was about to retreat to the third floor so Sly followed. Once he made to the second floor Sly saw Luffy fall down from some sort of attack.

"Damn can't stay up there because he's got the whole floor to himself." Luffy said.

"What you mean." Sly asked. Luffy explain there a round floor only Muggshot has to himself and no matter what Luffy does he can't get on the floor, But there was mirrors and stuff to hang on. Sly smiled knowing what to do.

"Luffy I got an idea." Sly whispered into his ear about their plan.

For Muggshot he was nerves never in his life had he been cornered by someone who was scrawny or someone who was small so he had no choice, but to fight on the third floor. Then two hands grab the edge on the floor and what flew up was Luffy up into the air.

"Hey over here." Sly wave his hand and just when Muggshot was about to shot Luffy grab his arms wrapping him up who was struggling to escape. Then Sly proceed to switch the six mirrors around. When it got to the last mirror he signaled Luffy to let go.

"Luffy Now." Sly shouted. Luffy unwrapped Muggshot. Then Sly flip the mirror and the sun rays burned Muggshot defeating him.

"I can't believe it I been beaten by a squirt like the two of you." Muggshot said, " Well don't get to comfortable when you face Ms. Ruby I wouldn't be in your shoes if I were you." Sly then collected the pages and they made there escape to the others before more cops showed up.

* * *

**Well that was a hard one then a again it will be hard for the rest of the chapters since the first one was easy to do from this point on. Please make your review, favorite, or follower.**

**20913**

**8/7/13**

**over 'n' out**


	30. Sly Cooper P3: The Undead Jungle

**I want to make a note as to why the first treasure key is never seen. Well in the game you get the first treasure key first before you go to the other levels so when we do a chapter you know the first treasure key is already nabbed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Sly Copper, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Sly Cooper P3: The Undead jungle**

_Sly POV: _

_ After we escapes the casino which was hard thanks to whoever tip off to the cops about us. We took a vacation in American were we the Sly gang showed them the sights about the cities and stuff. Once that was done we headed back to our base to plan our next move._

_Ms. Ruby: Born into a family of mystics other children found her scary. She taught herself to summon the undead to make-up for what few friends she had. A career in a life of crime allowed and adult to punish the world for their treatment of her. The Fiendish Five recruited her as their Chief Mystic which allowed them to break the laws of man and nature. Last known location Haiti Jungle_

* * *

Once they got to the Haiti Jungle Sly knew it was going to be tough for some of them especially for Usopp who believes in this sort of things. And to make matters worse Bentley had some paranormal scans to the place very strong which didn't in courage Usopp at all.

"Oh man this place gives me the creeps." Usopp whispered in fear.

"Don't worry Usopp will just kick whoevers butt is in here and move on." Luffy assured.

"Luffy's right there's nothing to worry about it's just nothing, but magic tricks and..."

"Uhm I believe I'm not one of those magic tricks may I remind you." Merlin said.

"Right I keep forgetting you do magic so your an exception." Sly replied.

"So this next on does voodoo magic right." Nami asked.

"Right she specialize in the field of undead curses and mystic so that when they go for a heist she would be able to break the laws of physics for them." Sly explained.

"Great now we're dealing with someone who might be someone powerful and scary who knows she might be watching us now." Usopp said very frighten.

"Relax long nose it's not like anything bad is going to happen and besides if you don't say anything about it then nothing will happen so say like "I don't believe in spooks" something like that okay." Franky said.

"Um okay." Usopp felt more confident then before.

"I don't believe in spooks."

"I don't believe in spooks."

"I don't believe in EEEEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Usopp screamed his head off as a plant like monster came to life, but was defeated quickly by Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji as they punch, Slice, and kick in one shot.

"What the heck was that." Nami asked fearfully.

"It looks like the forest is alive." Robin replied.

"Yes I can feel it's dark presence in here it's like theirs something very alive and wrong in this jungle." Crona said.

"Crona's right something dark is here not as dark as maleficent, but quite similar." Merlin said.

"Ah this is making me chill to the bones from this creepy place." Brook said. As fro Usopp he keep repeating the opposite of what Franky told him to say.

"I do believe in spooks."

"I do believe in Spooks."

"Do I."

"Do I."

"Do I."

"Do I."

* * *

_Meanwhile in another location_

Someone was watching them from a crystal ball. Ms. Ruby had her eyes on them for sometime now since they came to this world and saw how strong they can be and what they can do. And who was with them was Yzma with her trusty sidekick Kronk who happens to be not there at the moment. They saw how cowardly Usopp is and know that he is the weakest link even now are watching him talking to himself.

"I do believe in spooks."

"I do believe in spooks."

"Do I."

"Do I."

"Do I."

"Do I."

"I do."

"Hehe you will believe more then that when we're done with you." Yzma said.

"Quite true, Quite true with voodoo magic and your powers will bring the Straw Hats to there knees begging for mercy." Ms. Ruby said. They laugh until Kronk came in and ruined the moment.

"So how are we going to do it exactly." Kronk asked.

"Kronk this kind of an moment here." Yzma said in a calm voice.

"Well I just thought you know with the Straw Hat all wearing Straw hats and there pirates that are ruthless and dumb and all why do we need the your powers and stuff." Kronk asked again. Yzma smack her forehead wanting to hit him for his stupidity.

"Kronk have you not been paying attention one bit." Yzma said then yelled, "THERE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES AS A GROUP OF PIRATES WITH SUPER POWERS AND STRENGTH except for those two who are normal, BUT THE REST OF THEM ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO KNOCK THE SOCKS OFF OF US." Kronk just stared at her.

"Oh so there the Straw hat pirates who are a group of pirates that have super powers and strength I got yea, but then how are we going to get them." Kronk said.

"Not us YOU." Yzma pointed with a glare.

"your going to scare them into believing there is such things as ghost and monsters by using this." Yzma with a flick of her wrist six potion appeared.

"Now with these potions you will be able to turn anything into a monsters into any form just make sure you pour every last drop got it." Yzma explain.

"Right, got it." Kronk said.

"Good now then get going before they get to the treasure keys now." Yzma ordered.

"What about chicken noddle soup." Kronk asked.

"Chicken noddle soup why would you make chicken noddle soup in the middle of the night." Yzma was about to explode.

"Well I asked the guys if I could make the chicken soup since they talk that it was good so I tried it and I wanted you guys to try it." Krnok said innocently.

"Kronk this is kind of important." Yzma tried to be calm.

"Just for 10 minutes." Yzma was about to saw no, but.

"Well I suppose we could do it for 5 minutes instead." Yzma said.

"And crackers." Kronk said excited.

"Alright a quick chicken noddles soup with crackers THEN TAKE THE POTION OUT AND FINISH THE JOB." Yzma said loosing her patience.

"You guys must have bad juju." Ms. Ruby said with sweat drops.

* * *

Meanwhile Sly and the Straw Hats made there way to The Swamps Dark Center. Not only that, but found pages of the book along the way. Once they got their it was crawling with guards known as Voodoo mystic that are human size rats. For this place they had to be careful for who knows what dark powers they hold.

"Okay for this were going to have to leave it to those who know dark magic better then us." Bentley said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Idiot didn't you listen this place is crawling with paranormal activity so if were not careful we could get killed this time." Nami explain.

"So what I'll just kick their butts before that happens." Luffy replied.

"I don't know where your confident comes from, but Nami is right we need to be careful this time if we're going to handle this right. "So the plan is that we split up into groups meaning Sly needs a partner for this time. "While Merlin and Crona deal with the guards with their powers, but we need to be stealthy about this so avoid fights as much as possible. "For these guards are vicious when there together so do it quietly as possible." Bentley explain.

"Alright Then since we have the monster trio and three paths, Sanji will go with Usopp and Nami at that path." Sly said.

"I will protect you with my life Nami-swan." Sanji dance with hearts in his eyes.

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIII what about me." Usopp shouted.

"Be a man Usopp and defend yourself." Sanji replied.

"Zoro you will go with Chopper and Robin at this path." Sly said and they nodded, "Then Luffy and I will go with Franky and Brook on that path."

"Yosh let's get the treasure keys and beat up one of the Fiendish Five." Luffy shouted.

"NOT SO LOUD." Usopp said while slapping Luffy's head.

Once that's done they went to there pathways leaving Merlin and Crona to handle the guards outside.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ms. Ruby, Yzma, and Kronk they were watching the turns of events and found that they were trying to unleash the beast in the gates.

"Why I do believe they are trying to release some beast that I contain." Ms. Ruby said.

"How would you know that." Yzma asked.

"Because I see that in the future that the beast is release and help them progress in my domain." Ms. Ruby replied.

"I see in that case KRONK." kronk came as he was called and Yzma asked him.

"Did you put the potion in that area as I told you." Yzma asked.

"I did, but couldn't find a perfect monster to create so I just pick a random one." Kronk said. Yzma was about to freak out.

"You just pick a random person as the monster." Yzma tried to asked calmly.

"Well it wasn't as I hope it would be since I choose a giant Mosquito as the monster for the beast area." Kronk said.

"Ah wait a giant mosquito." Yzma tried to clarify.

"Yeah it look creepy enough so I figured why not." Kronk said.

"alright I give you credit for that, but what about the other areas." Yzma asked.

"Well one I pick a Swamp monster, then a ghost Cat, and then a demonic turtle, and ah bomb toting roster, and last a blue widow for the beast area." Kronk said.

"Oh so you did your WHAT YOU PUT TWO MONSTERS IN THE BEAST AREA." Yzma yelled.

"Well it's a beast remember so I had to put two there so I put a heartless in the one area then." Kronk said defending himself.

"Well okay I'll give you credit for that too. "BUT IF THEY GET HERE WE'RE THROUGH NOW GO OUT THERE AND MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET HERE NOW." Yzma Yelled as kronk ran out to try and stop the Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

_With Sanji's group_

As Sanji, Usopp, and Nami made their way around through the place they encounter some monsters here and there. Once they got to an end of the area they found the treasure key. They encounter some ghost, but thanks to Bentley they figured it out it took just breaking a statue to stop the ghost from coming and now are soon finish with the area.

"Ah finally now we can get out of here." Usopp said as he walk up toward the treasure key Sanji was suspicious of this being to easy.

"Something ain't right." Sanji said.

"Huh what you mean." Nami asked. Before more was asked a ghostly howl was heard.

"What was that." Usopp asked in fear. Then a ginormous Ghost cat came popping out was an howl.

"EEEEEEYAAAAAAAAH GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY FROM MEMEMEMEEE." Usopp screamed with his eyes pop out then ran around being chase by the ghost.

"A giant ghost." Nami was scared and surprised by this even Sanji couldn't believe his eyes, but snap out of it to save Usopp from the ghost as the battle begins.

* * *

_With Zoro's Group_

Tough for Zoro's group they all had to do was lit up the tiki's before the time was up. As they finish Chopper got the treasure key to complete the area.

"Oi Zoro, Robin I got the treasure key." Chopper shouted.

"Good work Chopper now let's get out..."

RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR

"What was that." Robin asked. Then the lake grew deeper and wider until it was 100 feet long radius. Then out of the water came a **giant heartless piranha mini boss. **

"Great another heartless now of all times." Zoro put his bandana on getting ready to fight with Robin as well.

* * *

_With Luffy's group_

Sly, Luffy, Franky and Brook made there way pass some bugs along the way. They also realize that the place had something inside like Ms. Ruby was keeping something in. That was until they encounter a ginormous green mosquito and black spider.

"Heh this ain't ruining my super week." Franky said.

"Yosh let's squish some bugs." Luffy said.

"You guys just enjoy fighting a lot don't you." Sly said making sweat drops.

* * *

_With Sanji's group_

Sanji had been kicking the ghost cat for sometime now making it disappear, but then another one appears with the same results. Sanji and Nami tried it over and over again, but it was no use it just keeps on reappearing chasing poor Usopp.

"WHY IS IT CHASING ME EVERYTIME YOU DESTROY A GHOST." Usopp yelled.

"WELL I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY GETTING RID OF THE GHOST USOPP." Sanji yelled back.

"Wait you two maybe we're doing this wrong." Nami shouted.

"Huh what you mean!" Both asked.

"I mean what if the is a statue somewhere and that is the reason these ghost keep on reappearing." Nami replied. Then they both realize the same thing as Nami.

"I get it it's like the small versions of the ghost cats only a ginormous size one." Usopp explained while running.

"Right which means Sanji has to find the statue before you get attack by the ghost first." Nami said.

"Wait what AAAAAHHHHHH?!" Usopp shouted.

"Sanji." Nami shouted.

"On it." Sanji ran as fast as he can to find the statue and destroy it as quick as possible.

* * *

_With Zoro's group_

Zoro and Robin tried to attack the giant heartless piranha, but it keep driving into the water.

"Oi Robin how good is your grip." Zoro asked.

"Very why." Robin wondered.

"I want you to hold him still for a while until Chopper can jump on it and across then when I attack it you let go at the last second got it." Zoro explain.

"Eh got it." Robin smiled.

_cien fleur_

Hands appeared and binded the heartless up.

"Chopper jump over here now." Zoro shouted. Chopper did as he said and used _rumble ball _and turned into _jump point_ then jump over on the piranha while it struggled and over the other side. Then Zoro aim at the giant heartless piranha for an attack.

_ittoryu: ultimate pound ho_

In one strike the heartless was destroyed and a giant pink heart fly into the sky.

* * *

_With Luffy's group_

Luffy punch the green mosquito then Franky fired a cannon at it's side. While sly swing his cane at the black spider and Brook stab at the gut. Until they heard a grumbling sound.

"What the?" Luffy look around to see a pair of eyes behind him, Luffy jump to avoid to avoid the attack to find a giant orange snake with spikes on his back. Everyone saw this including the monsters. Luffy was staring at it until.

"That's so COOL." Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE AMAZED." Franky yelled with sharp teeth.

GGGRRRRSSSSSSSSSS

"Hey we got to ran now.' Sly shouted. And they ran for there lives avoiding the attacks of the green mosquito and the black spider only for them to be eaten. This gave them enough time to escape and get the treasure key before the beast notice them.

* * *

_With Sanji's group_

Sanji had been looking what might had been for hours.

"humph humph WHERE THE HECK IS THE STATUE." Sanji turned around to see in the distance that at where the ghost keep appearing was the statue at the beginning where he came from.

"YOU MEAN I WENT ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR NOTHING." Sanji yelled, "I feel like I'm going to kill someone for this."

back at where Nami and Usopp are they were um running like hell.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING TO US." Both shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DONE IT ANYHOW AT LEAST SANJI WOULD HAVE PROTECTED ME." Nami shouted back.

"IT WOULDN'T MADE A DIFFERENTS WE WOULD OF HAD TO SEND SOMEONE TO DO IT." Usopp argue.

Then the ghost cat disappeared by Sanji's kick who had somehow made it just in time.

"Sanji." Both shouted.

"But what about the statue." Nami asked.

"Don't worry I took care of it and got the treasure key." Sanji said handing it over to Nami.

"My treasure key." Nami said hugging it.

"Now will you love me Nami-swan." Sanji asked.

"Nope, but thank you Sanji-kun." Nami replied.

"Anything for you Nami-swan." They left the area and into the main swamp dark center.

* * *

Once everyone was there they got there four treasure keys and meet with Merlin and Crona.

"Okay so how do we open the gate." Franky asked.

"By doing this." Sly used the treasure keys and released the beast the defended themselves in case it attack them, but Sly told them to ease up and let it by. The beast open the gate and went back to where it came from.

"So that's it huh I could've blasted the door for you." Franky said.

"Yeah, but that would have made some noise then." Sly pointed out, "Now let's go."

Once they got there they came across an ghost facility where the rats where guarding on all sides.

"So how do we get pass that." Zoro asked.

"By using those tiki masks." Sly replied.

"But before we go let's split up differently." Bentley said.

"What you mean." Sly asked.

"I mean that one of the areas is guarded heavily and will need more fire power so Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Franky will have to go that pathway. " Then the other paths will be taken, one by Usopp, Chopper, and Nami, As for the last one will be for Brook, Robin and you Sly." Bentley explained.

"Okay sounds like a plan, but we must be careful the enemy seems to know that we're here." Sly warned.

"Why what happen." Crona asked.

"We encountered some monsters along the way to the treasure keys and found that they were guarding them." Nami explain.

"Hmm that would mean they must have somehow been watching us without the cameras." Merlin suspect.

"Well anyway we must get going before something happens Merlin and Crona you know what to do." Sly said.

"Right." Everyone agreed. One by one they went passed the guards and into the areas they were going into there.

* * *

In Ms. Ruby's lair they saw the beast open the gate and now they are going to the areas for the treasure keys.

"Grrrrr where is Kronk when you need him." Yzma wondered.

"Now calm down Yzma I'm sure he's waiting for them in one of the areas." Ms. Ruby said.

"Well I'm not taking any chances I'm going to one of the treasure keys and make sure they don't get it." Yzma walk off to protect the treasure key and at least fight off the Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

_With Luffy's group_

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky made there way through the raft with their machine and firing at the ghost cats and demonic turtles once they got there it was quiet.

"Oi be careful there could be another monster here." Zoro warned. They keep there guard until they heard a falling sound.

"Hmm is the sky falling." Sanji asked. They look up and found a giant head falling right on top of them.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT." Zoro, Sanji, and Franky shouted. As they dodge it another came at them and they made a run for the treasure key.

* * *

_With Nami's group_

Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Bentley made a deal with the ghost cat that if they kill the chickens they get the treasure key.

"Alright Usopp you go kill the chickens." Nami demanded.

"Huh why me." Usopp asked.

"Because Chopper is protecting me and I can't do it because I'm cute." Nami said.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SMACK YOU." Usopp shouted. Suddenly a giant rooster appeared to attack Usopp with his beak.

"Oh I forgot to mention this the ghost said that someone came and made a giant rooster appeared in the chicken coop. " So you had to get them before the rooster gets you." Bentley said.

"_*gulp*_ Mommy."

BAAGAAAAAAAA

"EEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Usopp screamed and tried to kill the chickens before the rooster does.

* * *

_With Sly's Group_

Sly, Robin, and Brook made there way towards the treasure key until they saw the plant move a bit. Suddenly the plant move and it was two times bigger then the swamp monster, but it also got worse.

"Um why isn't it moving." Sly asked as the monster wasn't moving.

"Now that you mention it where is the treasure key." Brook asked as well.

"Oh my looking for this." Said a voice. And came Yzma was the treasure key in her hand.

"So your one of Maleficent villains too." Robin suspected.

"How right you are Nico Robin." Yzma said. Robin stared at her from knowing her name well.

"Yes I know your name and you have what's you call it devil fruit powers. " Like Monkey D. Luffy, Tony Tony Chopper, and the skeleton guy name Brook here am I right." Yzma said smiling.

"Eh that's right, but the question is how you know this much about us." Robin asked.

"Oh we know about your little group for a while now ever since you let one of the prisoners escape what is his name again oh yes Axel or he calls himself Lea by now." Yzma said. they keep on their guard in case something might happen.

"Just think of it that when you get in our way you happen to ruin our plans for each and every world your on now. "And now we're taking action by gathering a small group of evil villains to join force and ours to stop you at all cost since we ruined our little plans on our world." Yzma explained.

"What is your goal." Robin asked.

"Oh I'm afraid your not going to find out since your going to be destroyed anyway bahahaha." Then a few hands pop out and took the treasure key out of Yzma hands and into Robin's hand.

"Sorry, but we don't have the time either." Robin replied. Yzma cursed herself for being overconfident.

"Grrrr you get them now, but first." Yzma pointed with her finger and shot a pink mist blast at Robin, but Brook push her aside and took the blast head on. Brook was laying on the ground very still and Yzma with a cruel smile and left. Robin was shock, but took all the pain and frustration on the monster so did Sly then attack.

* * *

_With Luffy's Group_

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky made there way to the end of the pathway where they found the monster throwing at them with his head.

"Not this time pal." Zoro, Sanji, and Franky yelled. And beat the crap out of the demonic turtle monster. The monster was laying there dead as a door nail from the beating.

"Oi guys is that a big muscular guy over their." Luffy pointed at Kronk who was scared at the three, but also don't know what to do since he had the treasure key in his hand.

"alright buddy give us the treasure key and no one gets hurt." Franky warned him. Kronk was looking at his options.

"Your not gonna fight them are you." Then an mini angel/kronk appeared trying to reason with him.

"Don't listen to that whip over there." And then a Mini devil/kronk appeared trying to argue with the angel/kronk.

"Listen if you beat those guys up your be the strongest guy around. "Which will make you the most awesome man around." Devil/Kronk said.

"Do you not see how strong they are and why there fighting the Fiendish Five. "There doing it for what is right and for their friends." Angel/Kronk said.

"Well I do see that and I do want to be awesome, but on the other I'm a bad guy and they are strong so that leave me where exactly." Kronk asked the Angel and Devil kronks.

For the Straw Hats they had sweat drops for this was embarrassing moment for Kronk.

"Oi he's talking to himself." Franky whispered.

"I know I can see that." Sanji replied.

"Maybe we can help with his decision." Zoro said. He then walk up near a tall rock and shouted to Kronk.

"Oi."

SLICE

BOOM

The tall rock fell down and kronk with his angel and devil kronks had their mouths wide open.

"okay you win they can have it." Devil/Kronk said. So Kronk gave them the treasure key and the Straw hats left.

* * *

_With Nami's group_

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Usopp was shooting like crazy and running at the same time trying to get the chickens while avoiding getting beak at by the rooster. And ironically he succeed at doing that and grab the treasure key.

"_Humph_ finally _humph_ done." Usopp fell down while Nami grab the treasure key from the ghost cat.

"Usopp are you okay we need a doctor." Chopper shouted.

"your a doctor." Usopp smack his forehead.

"Oh."

"Anyhow now that we got this we can get out of...here." Nami was staring at the rooster as it had a ticking sound going on."

"What's that ticking." Chopper asked now scared.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." They ran for there lives as they got the treasure key from the ghost cat.

* * *

_With Sly's group_

Robin made sure that she strangle the monster while Sly took care of the body parts. When it was over they came to Brook side and made some inspection on his body.

"I don't know how you inspect a skeleton body Robin, But I think he's dead." Sly said sadly. Robin look at himsadly until Brook body move Sly and Robin gasp in surprise as Brook got to his feet standing stall.

"Um am I missing something." brook asked.

"No not really." Robin said smiling.

"But how I thought that your..."

"Ah yes I thought I was dead too, but I came back to life as if it had no effect on me." Brook said.

"hmm maybe that blast has no effect on someone that is already dead." Robin concluded.

"Ah I see so that makes sense Yohohohoho lucky." Brook said laughing.

"anyhow let's get back to the others before something else happens." Sly said. Both nodded and made there way towards the others.

* * *

_At Ms. Ruby place_

Yzma was frustrated at the fact the monsters failed her and now the Straw Hat Pirates can invaded the main headquarters.

"KRONK HOW CAN YOU LET THEM GET THE TREASURE KEY SO EASILY." Yzma shouted.

"Well they are pretty strong and that one guy can cut a tall rock into pieces so what was I suppose to do." Kronk asked.

"Well I say let them come I'll deal with them my self." Ms. Ruby said.

"You sure about that they are pretty strong." Kronk reminded her.

"Don't you worry for strength isn't everything you know." Ms. Ruby Replied. Yzma and Kronk look at each other and back at her then waited for the Straw Hats to come to them.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered they had all seven treasure keys for the facility and now they and attack Ms. Ruby head on.

"So you ready Luffy." Sly asked.

"Yeah let's go." Luffy replied.

"Oi Luffy I still didn't get to fight one of the villains yet so you better let me come along this time." Zoro said. Luffy smiled and said.

"Sure okay." Luffy agreed.

"Alright then let's go." Sly said then they launch himself up while Luffy and Zoro _gomu gomu no rocket_ there way up into the mouth of the Ms. Ruby lair.

* * *

At the lair they made there they found that the place look like a crocodile mouth. And of course Luffy and Zoro crash there way here with Zoro hitting Luffy's head for studity. And on the other side was Ms. Ruby waiting for them.

"Well if it ain't Sly Cooper and the Straw hats duo I thought I sense a bad juju coming my way." Ms Ruby said.

"Well you should be prepared because I'm coming over there after you." Sly replied.

"Then come and get me if you can and I'll deal with you like I do with my other guest here." Ms Ruby replied back. Sly, Luffy and Zoro work there way there, then once they got there they attack, but she disappeared from one hit. And reappeared over the other side away from them.

"Get back here you can't run forever." Sly said.

"Quite true quite true however I like to say that you two can face Yzma and Kronk way up there if you want too. "They are the ones you are looking for right." Ms. Ruby asked.

"Luffy, Zoro go I'll take care of her you just take care of those two." Luffy look at him and nodded.

"Right got it come on Zoro." Luffy said.

"AAh not again." Zoro sighed. Luffy launch them up towards the ceiling to face Yzma and Kronk once more.

* * *

Once Luffy and Zoro got to the top they were facing Yzma and Kronk. Although Luffy was staring at Yzma for a while now.

"Ha I see you are here now well no matter once we finish you up we'll finish your friend down below there as well." Yzma said.

"Heh like that's going to happen." Zoro replied. Then Yzma notice Luffy's stare.

"What's with your friend?" Yzma asked.

"Yeah he's just staring at her like he's hypnotize." Kronk said.

"Oi Zoro who's that old hag witch beast lady." Luffy asked pointing at Yzma. All three of them had there mouths open wide in shock at what he said.

"Um Luffy I don't think you should be saying that to a woman." Zoro said. Yzma had tick marks appearing all over her head as she pointed her finger at him ready to fire.

"**YOU BRAT**." Yzma Yelled and fired a pink mist blast at Luffy, but Luffy dodge it. Yzma keep firing at him over and over again until she can hit him, but that won't happen.

Kronk took cover so did Zoro as they watch Luffy and Yzma fight there dual.

* * *

_2 minutes later _

Luffy and Yzma were still fighting why you may ask well Yzma keep protecting herself by covering in pink mist which for Luffy's instinct told him not to touch. And Yzma wasn't quick enough to catch him which made the battle last longer. Yzma stop firing and so did Luffy then just standing still for a moment.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere."Yzma said.

"Ah it isn't." Luffy agreed.

"Then how about this we play a guessing game." Yzma said.

"Hmm what kind of guessing game." Zoro asked.

"A game where you must put your life in the line." Yzma replied smiling.

"What are the rules." Zoro questioned.

"The rules are simple: There are three potions, one a human potion, one a animal potion, and a poison potion. "You must choose one potion to drink if you drink the human potion then your okay if it's the other potion then you get the idea." Yzma said with a evil grin.

"Alright I'll accept your challenge." Zoro said agreeing to it.

"Not you him, he must accept the challenge for he is your captain is he not." Yzma pointed at Luffy and without hesitation accepted.

"Okay I will accept your challenge." Luffy replied.

"Excellent Kronk bring in the drinks." Kronk bring the potions in for Luffy and Yzma to choose, but for some reason Yzma knew that she was gonna win.

"Alright now pick your drink." Yzma said. Luffy pick a random cup and drink it down and swallowed.

"Ah that tasted good."Luffy said. Then Luffy fell forward.

"Bahahaha you fool you drink the poison cup bahahahaha." Yzma laughed. Zoro was about to take action until.

"Ah that was weird." Luffy said. Yzma became shock at this and was angry.

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD give me that." Yzma drink a cup. But felt a weird sensation Yzma drop the cup turn around and found a thin pruple tail on her rear end.

"Uh oh." Is all she could say as she felt the transformation slowly began to form.

"KRONK WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE NOW." Yzma said as a dark portal open and they vanish into thin air.

"Well that was a bit weird." Zoro said.

"Yeah tell me about it come on let's meet with Sly." Luffy replied as they jump down towards where Sly is at now.

* * *

"You maybe able to beat me, but you won't beat the Panda King he's tough with an Capital T." Ms. Ruby said.

"Yeah well if he's like the rest of you guys then I'll manage." Sly replied.

"Oi Sly." Luffy shouted as they jump down and landed right next to him.

"Hey guys just in time come on let's go before the cops show up again." Sly said.

"Right let's go." Luffy, Zoro, and Sly mad there way out towards the others as they were about to travel for the next place.

* * *

**Alright that's done and now for your review, favorites, or followers if you want.**

**20913**

**8/10/13**

**over 'n' out**


	31. Sly Cooper P4: Firecracker at work

**Hi I realize I got some things mix up and there are less heartless activity. But that's okay besides the kingdom hearts game had a few enemies that weren't heartless right. So enjoy the story and let the last word arc chapters soon end. Also you may realize this chapter is short so still give comments on what you think on this chapter and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Sly Cooper or anything except OC's..**

* * *

**Sly Cooper P4: Firecracker at work**

_Sly POV:_

_After Defeating Ms. Ruby we escape before the cops showed up and The Straw hats had a serious talk about the events on what had happen on some parts at least. But I decided they needed a detour so we went back to England for a break. They like the break and had fun beside from were I see it they look like the fun type of group. After that we headed back to our base and plan our next move. _

_Panda King: Growing up poor on the streets of China, The Panda King was fascinated by the rich noblemen set off every year and even spent over a decade trying to learn the art. But after he showed his fireworks to the nobles, they could not look past his shabby appearance chased him away. Furious at being humiliated he brought revenge on them and used his art of fireworks for his crimes. The fiendish Five recruited him and their demolition expert. Last known location: Mountains of China._

* * *

We traveled to China and it was snowing up there, but this time Archimedes decided to come along. Why we didn't asked, but it sure was going to be interesting.

"So your finally coming along huh." Nami snickered.

"Yeah owl man you usually don't come to this sort of thing." Franky said.

"I beg your pardon I'll have you know that I can go anyway when ever and when ever I want." Archimedes replied, "And I'm also surprise that you got the pages as well when you were being attack by the monsters."

"Well Someone had to otherwise we had to go back their and find them again." Nami said.

"Eh it was real easy when you look hard enough." Robin agreed.

"Hmph well I could always really on you two, Merlin, and Crona unlike the rest of them." Archimedes refer to the boys of the Straw hats.

"Oi." Most of them shouted while Luffy laughed.

* * *

Once they up high in the mountains they found themselves in the near the base of the fourth Fiendish Five, But not only that they also notice the villages from a distance were buried under the snow.

"Oi what could have done this." Usopp asked.

"This feels like they were buried on purpose." Brook replied. Then they saw some fireworks fired it was exciting until.

BOOM

CRASH

They were shock because they saw from a distance that it hit the mountains then and the snow landed on the village.

"Holy cow did you see that those villages were buried under the snow by the fireworks." Bentley shouted through the radio. Luffy eyes were shaded by the Straw Hat showing no emotion from this event.

"Tell me was it the Panda King of the Fiendish Five who did this." Luffy demanded.

"Ah well he was a demolition expect, it was said he was good at fireworks so." Luffy pounded his fisted and crack his knuckles.

"Good cause once I face him I'm going to wipe the floor with him." Luffy showed determination and walk forward Sly was surprise at how angry Luffy was and saw the others were angry as well getting ready for a beating.

"This bastard is probably the worse of the Five we face so far." Sanji said.

"Which is why we're not holding back no sneaking, no plan, just head in and destroy the place." Zoro said. Sly, Bentley and Murray wanted to reason with them, but it would be useless for this was going to be an all out assult.

"Sorry Sly I'm afraid they won't listen to reason now, But if it assures you Crona and I will go and get the Treasure Keys for you." Merlin said.

"Yeah we'll get it for you don't worry." Crona assured.

"Thanks guys ok then let's go." Sly keep on walking as they headed towards the temple of the Panda King.

* * *

_At the Temple_

BOOM

The Straw Hats barge right in the temple walking in without a care for danger. Then came Mandrill warriors, Gorilla defenders on the top hills, Ape generals with swords, Kung fu chimps on the ready, and last but not least the Nunchuck Monkey. The Straw Hats saw hundreds of them for the Panda King were expecting company. But they didn't care they only cared about tear them up for what they did to the villages.

"Bahaha did you really think we wouldn't expect you guys too show up huh." Said a Ape General.

"Ooahah We have trained our selves very hard since word got out that stranage creature came to this world and had powers of their own." Said a Nunchuck Monkey.

"And now we can put our skills to the test and prove that you aren't worthy of our time or our level of skills." A Kung Fu Chimp said.

"RRrrgggghhhhhh So if you plan to stop us think again because we're going to finish you once and for all you hairless peabrain creatures Hahahahahaha." All the guards laugh at them for their attempt to attack on the temple which they think is stupid, but.

_gomu gomu no_

"Huh."

_PISTOL_

POW

The one Mandrill warrior was sent flying through the crowd into the wall. They stop laughing and look at them seriously, but in a angry mostly afraid way. It was Luffy who made the punch as he already stretch his arm back staring at them with his hat shading half of his face.

"I don't care who you guys are, how skilled you are, or if you trained for a hundred of yrs. "For we're going to break every bone on your body THEN I'M GOING TO KICK THE PANDA KINGS ASS." That last out burst frighten them a bit, but they got back on guard as one the ape general shouted.

"Don't fear them they are just trying to trick us besides we out number them hundred to one get them." Ape general shouted. They charged to the attack and the temple battle begin.

* * *

_With Merlin _

Merlin and Archimedes walk along when they spotted one of the guards who had a spotlight on the hallway the whole time.

"Now what we can't cross the path with out disturbing the guards." Archimedes whispered.

"With my new magic of course." Merlin whispered back.

"your new magic." Archimedes asked questionably.

"Yes see if I'm going to be with this crew I need new magic so I created some magic spells and spells for emergency hehe now." Merlin prepared the spell.

_Inviszo Miviszo Ziviszo InI, _

_vanish from an eye,_

_for the eye be blind._

* * *

_With Crona_

Crona had to work the machine in order for Murray to get across and for a while She did a good job until it came to the last part where the ape generals came in packs and the real fight began.

* * *

_With the straw Hats_

_gomu gomu no gatling_

BAM

_santoryu tastu maki_

SLASH

_thunderbolt tempo_

ZAP

_hissatsu kayaku bashi_

BOOM

_party table kick course_

POW

_arm point: kokutei roseo_

WHAM

_cien fleur:clutch_

CRACK

_weapons left_

BOOM

_hanauta Sancho: yakazu giri_

SLASH

"What are these things." Gorilla Defender asked.

"There very powerful warriors." Ape General replied.

"Except those three they fight like monsters." Mandrill warrior said.

"OO There not monsters there demons." Nunchuck Monkey said.

"Anyway we need to tell our master of this and now." Kung fu chimp said.

"Agreed." They said.

The five left to qarn of the new threat that is yet come to the temple.

* * *

_With Merlin_

Merlin was working his way to the treasure key and it was close. Archimedes flew into the air and was flying for a while so he wouldn't get caught by the guards. Once Merlin got the treasure key they left and headed for the others.

* * *

_with Crona_

It took a while, but she defended Murray and they got the treasure key and are heading back to the others now."

* * *

_With the Straw Hats_

they manage to defeat every guard there was in the ground except there were more coming up.

"Well I see you cooled off your steam." They turned to see Sly there with the treasure key and pages with Merlin and Crona who got pages as well with the treasure keys.

"Ah, but it won't be settle until the Panda King is taken down." Zoro commented.

"Yeah so then let's blow this roof and get to the next part of the temple and the treasure keys." Sly said.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the dark part of the temple_

There laid in a meditation state was the Panda King meditating on his thoughts until a knocking sound was heard.

"Come." He said. Panda King sense there presence and they were wounded? He open his eyes and stand on his feet wondering what happen. They bowed in respect of there master waiting for there master to call for them to answer.

"What has happen?" Panda King asked.

"Master they have come as you said they have." Ape general said.

"Who has come that you speak of?" Panda King question.

"The Straw Hats and The Cooper master." Mandrill Warrior said bowing in respect.

"So the Straw Hat Pirates have come and the Cooper, but why have you come to report this? Is it because you destroy them or something else entirely?" Panda King asked.

"OO It's because *_gulp* _It's because they have defeated our men master." Nunchuck Monkey said.

"Really by how many 5, 6, 7, 8, or is it less like 3, 2, or 1 perhaps?" Panda King said mocking the Straw Hats strength.

"Actually Master it's..." Kung Fu Chimp Breath in and out heavily to answer his question while sweating beads.

"About 486 were defeated in 1 minute Master." Kung Fu chimp answered. Panda King freeze from hearing that answer he turned so quickly and knock all five of them out in one attack in anger.

"WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY." Panda King was furious of this."

"But master it was true there was nothing we can do against somebody that strong especially those *gasp* _three_." Gorilla Defender was choking from the Panda Kings grip and was running out of air fast.

"How...HOW COULD STRANGE CREATRUES FROM ANOTHER WORLD DEFEAT YOU ALL SO EASILY IN LESS THEN 3 MINUTES ESPCIALLY WHEN YOU OUT NUMBER THEM ONE TO HUNDRED." Panda King yelled.

"It's true Master they were strong warriors they fought like we never seen before." Kung Fu Chimp tried to reason with Her master. He soon calm down letting go of Gorilla Defender and rethinking the situation.

"How strong are they." Panda King asked.

"Very Strong even the three monsters that fight like demons." Ape General said.

"Three of them?" He question.

"Yes one was a straw hat with rubber power, one with a bandana with three swords, and one blonde hair with ability of martial arts of kicking." Mandrill warrior said, "But what makes them dangerous is there monstrous strength."

"Powers, Abilities, and monstrous strength hmm. Very well I will send a 300 of my army then I will see this strength you are talking about and if they are a threat I will send more of my army on the field to attack them." He said. They bowed and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

_With the straw Hats_

"So this is the warm welcome huh." Sanji said. As they were greeted by the Panda Kings guards.

"Psst What's the matter are you scared." Zoro mock Sanji.

"Huh What you say I can wipe the floor with these guys any day in no time." Sanji argue.

"Oh yeah I bet you can't even defeat one of these guys in 1 second." Zoro said.

"Like hell I can." Sanji shouted.

"ENOUGH." Nami knock both of them out to the ground with there butts sticking up.

"We need to focus on the enemy not on us." Nami shouted.

"Yosh then let's go." Luffy charge at them full force and started to knock them out. The others followed as well soon the assault started, but what they didn't know was they were being watch.

* * *

In the temple were the Panda king was watching the Straw Hats fighting skills and he realize his 300 warriors were getting defeated in a instant.

"This is impossible my warriors are being defeated in an instant by these strange creatures." Rage build up inside him as he gave the command to send more warriors to the field.

"Send in over 1,000 warriors to attack them now." Panda King shouted.

"I'm afraid that won't do you good Panda King." A voice said.

"Then what you suggest Scar." Panda King asked. As Scar appeared with his three loyal hyenas, Ed, Banzai, and Shenzi.

"I suggest we divide and conquer is what I say." Scar said.

"And how would that help us they would only do that unless they go after the trea...sure...key." Panda King realize were this was going.

"Exactly what I had in mind just let them do that and we will destroy them in no time. "And if that doesn't work then you can go finish there leader as I finish them of as well." Scar explain his plan. Panda king reconsider this plan, but then agreed since it was the only option.

"Very well I shall go with your plan, But I also suggest once they divided into groups the remaining ones will be attack by yours and mine forces together." Panda King said.

"Agreed." They shake hands and prepared there armies for the attack.

* * *

Just as they predicted they split up into three groups while the rest stayed behind to hold off the guards. Franky and Usopp went towards the that way, then Nami and Sanji went towards that path, while Sly handle the other path. But as soon as they left an army of an 1,000 of panda Kings guards with 1,000 of heartless called **Hung ****Kung Fu warriors** were surrounding the rest of the Straw Hats. It was up to Merlin, Archimedes, Crona, Brook, Robin, Chopper, Zoro, and Luffy to stop them, but the question is.

"Well looks like they want to even things out good I wanted a challenge." Zoro commented.

"Oi guys where's Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"ah now you mention it I don't see Luffy-san Anywhere." Brook agreed. They notice he wasn't there and Zoro cursed himself for this.

"That moron." Zoro replied.

* * *

_With Usopp and Franky_

"WHY ARE WE DOING THIS AGAIN." Usopp shouted.

"Because We have to if we want the treasure key back." Murray said since he join the race again.

"don't worry long-nose we'll win again only this time we know what we're doing." Franky assured the lights then went green and they were off as they race for the treasure key.

* * *

_With Nami and Sanji_

Nami knew what she was doing and fired the machine in blaze, While Sanji kick the Nunchuck Monkeys away with the Gorilla Defenders in order to get to the treasure key.

"These bastards don't know when to quit." Sanji yelled as he keep on kicking while Nami keep on shooting.

* * *

_Meanwhile With Sly_

He encounter Carmelita along the way to the treasure key Luffy spotted him and swing along the way.

"Eh I see Sly, but I can't keep up with him. " Oh well I'll make it to him somehow." Luffy said.

"Hold on what's the rush." Someone said. Luffy turned to see three hyenas come his way.

"Well, well, well I say we caught our selves a big one don't you think Banzai." One hyena said.

"Hmm I don't know Shenzi he does look scrawny what you think Ed." Banzai asked.

"ah hehehehe Aaah." Ed said.

"That what I'm thinking he's nothing, but a stupid kid." Banzai said.

"Hmm who you guys?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Oh nobody you should know, but we love for you to stick around for dinner." Shenzi said.

"Oh Your having food where, where is it." Luffy asked excited.

"that simple...it's you." Shenzi said.

"Huh?" before more could be asked Shenzi tried to bite him, but he dodge it and punch her in the face. The other two jump and tried to do the same, but Luffy jump and used _gomu gomu no twin pistols _and knock them out, but they got up again to fight.

"He's pretty quick for a human." Banzai said. Ed nodded as well.

"I say we give this guy our real power what you think." They agreed and soon the real battle began.

* * *

_With Usopp and Franky _

They a little difficulty, but they won the race again now they had to get back to the others before more things get out of control.

* * *

_With Nami and Sanji _

They also manage to get the treasure key and went back to meet with the others.

* * *

_With Luffy on Sly hunt for the Treasure key_

Luffy was getting pounded by the hyenas left and right one by one at Luffy's face. But Luffy manage to fight back and still put a few punches on them.

"Come on now is that your best shot." Banzai attack him again with his power of speed like the other two, But Luffy caught him and Ed and smack Shenzi together in an instant the jump back.

"Nope just getting warmed up." Luffy replied.

"Grrrr you think you can beat us we're the fastest ones around you can't even catch us not alone hit us. "What makes you think you can beat us huh." Shenzi asked shouting.

"Because I can." Luffy said as he pumped his blood in his legs for his _gear second. _They were confused of this and wondered what he's playing at.

"What you think you're doing trying to scare us we're the ones who scare..."

ZOOM

"...You." Shenzi didn't get to finish as Luffy disappeared and reappeared right in front of them and hit Ed.

BOOM

CRASH

"ED." They shouted. Now realizing how dangerous he was.

"Why you." banzai ran fast, but Luffy disappeared and reappeared to attack him in one blow knocking him out.

"BANZAI huh." Shenzi saw Luffy and made a run for it.

_gomu gomu no _

"I got to get out of here quick." Shenzi thought.

_jet_

"AH!"

_pistol_

Shenzi was hit in the gut and slam into the wall. She curled up in a ball made small wines. Luffy brought them together as they were knock out from the attack and he continue to looking for Sly as Gear second wear off.

* * *

_with the Panda King and Scar_

Panda king and Scar were watching the events unfold and so far it was not good the heartless were proving some resist, but were defeated otherwise while the guards however were getting pounded. Panda King was furious by the second and can't stand the sight of this anymore.

"How...How are they this strong. " No army of such a small group can defeat my big armies of guards." He said.

"Yes I must agree were do they get the strength is what we need to find out and fast." Scar said.

"So now what your plan has failed and by now they probably have the treasure key by now." Panda King said.

"Indeed then we shall focus on sending everyone we have to the field if we are to survive that is." Scar replied.

"Alright, but what are you going to do?" Panda king asked.

"If I have to I will deal with them myself." Scar answered.

* * *

_With the Straw hats_

The others were doing well. Zoro slicing them up with Crona and Brook, Merlin and soon join by Nami striking them down with lightning and thunder attacks, Franky and Usopp join the battle shooting on the mark, Chopper and join by Sanji kicking and punching all their foes, Robin snapping their bones or Archimedes distracting them by flying low and peaking them then flew away. Eventually Sly join the Fight with that all seven treasure keys were there, but was wondering something.

"Where's Luffy." Sly asked.

"Oi everyone." Luffy came out where Sly came running towards them.

"Luffy what have you been doing." Sly question.

"Oh I was following you until I met talking hyenas and fought them and beat them up." Luffy bluntly said.

"Oi idiot you need to focus on the fighting instead of making up stories." Sanji yelled.

"What I wasn't making it up." Luffy wined.

**RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRR**

"What was that?" Suddenly all the guards stop attacking and so did the heartless. Then something leap down and landed on the ground.

"Well it seem I need to take care of this myself." Said a voice in the smoke. Then what appeared was a lion with brown fur and black hair around his head. The Straw Hats armed themselves as they waited for it to attack.

"Now I do believe you said something about talking hyenas did you say you defeated them." Scar asked.

"Hmm ah that is what I said." Luffy answered.

"So what is it to you." Zoro demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Scar soon to become king of all worlds with Maleficent group." Scar introduce.

"So your one of the villains huh." Zoro said, "Alright then I'll take you on I wanted a challenge for a while."

"You dare take on a king boy." Scar question.

"I don't dare I am." Zoro smirk as he charge to strike Scar, Scar roared.

**RRRRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

A Shadow blast was shot out of his mouth called **shadow roar**. Zoro was sent back into a wall Scar thought he was out, but saw he got up again.

"I'm surprise you survive that you shouldn't be alive from that." Scar admitted.

"Well don't count me out yet for once you fall then you'll see that your nothing...but a stepping stone." Zoro said smiled.

"You dare say that to me...I...am...the KING." Scar shout sent a wave of darkness around the area, But the Straw hats and Sly stand tall. "You better be ready for the fight boy for this battle will cost you so be prepared."

**RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

_108 pound ho_

Both blast collided, but Zoro's attack was swallowed by the roared Zoro stand guard and block the attack head on, however he was swallowed by the roar of the dark lion.

"ZORO." The Straw Hats and Sly yelled. As for Zoro he stand his ground until he push by swinging his swords with all his might and the **shadow roar** went to nothing.

"Luffy, Sly go I'll deal with the cat you go and deal with the Panda King." Zoro said. Luffy nodded and Sly followed once they left it was the Straw hats and Zoro vs Scar to themselves.

* * *

_In the Panda King's temple_

Luffy and Sly finally come face to face with the Panda King.

"I see you have come for the pages of the Theivious Raccoonus have you come for revenge as well." Panda King asked.

"That was our intention, but after seeing what you done to the village I just wanted to stop you." Sly said.

"Well that's to bad because I want revenge for the fallen warriors you have defeated in battle after all your a thief and he's a pirate for we're your all the same as me." Panda King said.

"No that's half right I come from a long line of thieves who steal from thieves." Sly said.

"And I'm a pirate who seeks Freedom and adventure in the seas also to become the King of the Pirates." Luffy said.

"So in a way we're different while you are just a psychopath who lost his temper." Sly insulted him.

"Insolent children you shall pay for your disrespect." Panda King said.

"Then fight us already." Luffy shouted.

"Very impatience I see pirate boy as for the Cooper you still honor your Cooper ancestry, I will send you both to your doom with my new technique Flame Fu." Panda king jump and throw his fire balls.

* * *

Zoro fought Scar with his santoryu style while Scar fought with his claws and teeth. For a lion he was keeping up with Zoro's speed. Zoro swung his sword to attack the head, but Scar was about to bit it. Zoro move his sword in time then swung his other sword at his front left leg then Scar jump back and forward to strike, but Zoro block it in time and push him back.

They were evenly match or so some thought Scar was getting tried from fighting to long plus his age didn't help either so this was and disadvantage on him.

"I have to end this now or I won't be able to survive this fight to long." Scar thought as they continue the battle.

* * *

Panda King throw his fire balls at Luffy and Sly left and right. Luffy jump with ease, but still had to avoid the fire balls. Sly used his acrobat skill to avoid the fire balls, but couldn't get close to the Panda King. Luffy had enough and decided to attack.

_gomu gomu no pistol_

Luffy had to recoil back from being hit by an fire ball after Panda King jump dodge the attack. Sly took the chance and run up to attack him.

**fiery wheel**

Sly jump and swung his cane around repeating the process.

_gomu gomu no_

**fiery**

_rifle_

**wheel**

"Ofph." Panda King felt the attack was so painful it was devastating that he had to bounce them back and attack with fire balls again.

* * *

**RRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR**

Scar was using his **shadow roar** in hopes it would finish the battle soon, But Zoro still stands barely.

"Give up my powers is the 4th type called: darkness enhancer. "It increases the darkness within one being and brings them to there full potential." Scar explains.

"So your power allows you to increase your powers huh cheat trick." Zoro said.

"What was that." Scar asked.

"If you are strong you would handle it yourself without your powers, but that then again that also means I need to get stronger to beat you guys." Zoro remember his battle with Oogie Boogie.

"Since that battle I need to become stronger then before so instead of complaining I need to fight with all I got." Zoro made a stance and build his soul energy.

_santoryu ogi: _

"What you think you are Ah." Scar widen his eyes in surprise when he saw a soul like form appear.

_Soul Beast_

Scar calm down from his shock.

"Humph you think you can scare me using some illusion well think again I shall destroy you in one blow." Scar shouted.

**RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

santoryu ultimate 108 soul pound ho

Zoro's attack was a big three wave of three claws. Two attacks collide, but Zoro's attack was stronger and went through the shadow roar then cut Scar down. Scar body soon began to vanish disappearing into darkness.

* * *

Luffy and Sly dodge the Flames from Panda kings attack. Luffy distracted the Panda King then Sly would sneak up and attack, but panda King knew he was coming.

**fiery wheel**

Sly jump and attack swinging his cane.

**palms of thunder**

**booming**

_gomu gomu no_

**chop**

_bazooka_

Luffy caught Panda kings attack which surprise him. Sly took his chance and made a few attacks and was bounce back, but Luffy took once final blow to finish it.

_gomu gomu no battle axe_

Luffy attack knock him on his head and down for the count.

"Your skills with your cane and rubber powers are good especially as a team aaarrrggh." Panda King was knock out cold.

"Sly I scan the machine that Nami and Sanji were using and I found that it belongs to the last Fiendish Five and it's location." Bentley said.

"Really." Luffy said excited.

"Great now we can finish this once and for all." Sly said as they work there way down to the others.

* * *

**Please review what you think of this chapter. Also the next chapters will be long.**

**20913**

**8/14/13**

**over 'n' out**


	32. Sly Cooper P5: Clockwerk must die

**This is a reminder that if you want someone to join the crew now the time because once we pass this there's no turning back. But for future I might consider, but for now I'm doing each worlds at least once except one world or more that will be a secret worlds to visit more then once. So make your votes on who joins the Straw Hat Pirates and be sure to pick it soon because will be leaving quicker then you imagine. also I said the last chapter was short, but this one might be the shortest one yet in Sly Cooper Arc. And to Gamelover41592 I like to discuss what we didn't get to finish talking about yet also to thank you for your idea on what world you like to see.**

**By the way Zoro's victory with Scar made him this:**

**Strength: +8**

**Defence: +10**

**Endurance: +9**

**Item: 1 card?**

**While Luffy's boss battles were a tag team the last boss of the Fiendish Five is the only one that counts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, kingdom Hearts, Sly Cooper or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Sly Cooper P5: Clockwerk must die**

_Sly POV:_

_After the Panda King defeat we took a vacation on China and had some site seeing. This was it this was probably the last mission before I see them off for the last time. But I won't worry about now not after being this close. However I will miss them for the good times and the bad times for we made a good team. Now it was time to head back to base and make our next move._

_ClockWerk: While on our way to Russia we studied up on the last Fiendish Five member and noticed something weird in the background of the thevious Raccoonus pictures there is an image of a bird flying across the night sky is seems it matches the outline of the last known member of the Fiendish Five it's leader clockwerk. I have no idea what we are heading into, but it can't be good._

* * *

Sly and the Straw Hats had finally made it they went pass the all the Fiendish Five except one. Not only that they have defeat all the odds, but they have defeated most of the villains of maleficent group. And now are on there way to stop Clockwerk once and for all.

"This is it the big one." Sly said.

"Yep and to think we couldn't have done this without the Straw Hats help." Bentley replied.

"Ah it was nothing after all it wouldn't have been done without my help." Usopp said.

"Sure it would." Sanji said sarcastic.

"OI." Usopp yelled.

"Anyhow with these new designs we will be able to get pass the defences easily." Sly commented.

"Yeah now all we got to do is watch for any of the traps he laid and will be okay." Murray said. Then what appeared in front of them was a bunch of fish like pirates in front of them.

"Oi it's those guys from Davy Jones crew only there's less of them." Franky said.

"Alright guys man the guns will use those to fire at them so we don't waste time on these guys since from your encounter there pretty tough to begin with anyhow." Murray said.

"I see that way we can get to Clockwerk easier that way." Zoro agreed.

"Right so then fire away." Once they got on the guns they fire them and blasted Davy Jones crew one after another.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another location_

"So they have defeated all the Fiendish Five, but one and that is were we crooks will gather in our stand against them." A voice said.

"What are we suppose to do they fought all of us one after the other unlike someone I know." Yzma said back into her human form.

"Well at least I didn't drink a potion that almost turn me into a animal." Gaston argue.

"Why you." Yzma was about to fight.

"That's enough you two." Said a bored voice who was scratching himself with his claws, "I find your argument very tiresome."

"Oh then what you expect us to do Shere Khan." Yzma asked, "With Scar defeated now that makes two of us gone against them."

"Well then that means he was weak then is it." said another voice."

"A very good point Shan Yu." A voice said, " With us combine forces and some of our sidekicks with us will be able to stop the Straw hats once and for all."

* * *

The Straw Hats and Sly Coopers gang blasted away Davy Jones crew soon came to a tunnel path however.

"What's the?" Sanji saw four people in the way. They were wearing some cowboy clothes, three of them look the same while one look different from the rest.

"Who are those guys." One of them walk up which means he's the leader pointed a pistol at them then fired.

BANG

BOOM

It hit the van and it exploded he smiled knowing he's work is done, however the vans were okay thanks to Franky and Bentley modifications. The man frown at this then got his second pistol out and keep on fire at them.

"Looks like he with the villains that came to stop us." Brook said.

"Whatever the case someone needs to fight them and let us pass." Zoro said.

"If we fight them all at the same time it might take longer." Robin agreed.

"Right so who's going to stay and who's going ahead." Usopp asked. They all look at him for a long moment.

"OIOIOIOIOI why you looking at me like that."Usopp asked scared.

_5 seconds later_

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THEM TAKE ME WITH YOU DON'T LEAVE ME HERE." But it was to late for Usopp as he was now face the four villains by himself.

"*_gulp_* oh man." Usopp said to himself.

* * *

"Will Usopp be Okay." Chopper asked."

"He'll be fine besides he's tough." Franky assured.

Soon they were inside getting computer parts for the gates. Once they got the parts they encounter more of the villains up ahead Kronk, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Oi it's those guys again." Luffy shouted.

"Well we're going to have to split up again I'll handle the dumb one." Nami said.

"I'll stay too and try my best against these three since Luffy fought these guys as well." Chopper said as well.

"Alright good luck reindeer-gorllia." Franky said giving him the thumbs up. They left going on ahead of them to the next area."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the meeting place of the villains in Clockwerk base_

"Hmm it seems we need a new strategy and soon." The Voice said.

"Then maybe you need some assistance from me hehe." Shouted a new comer.

"Oh no not you." Yzma said.

"Ohoh hehe now don't think you all weren't going to fight them without Marvelous Madam Mim." Madam Mim said.

"Why is she here Alameda Slim." Shan Yu asked.

"Well I didn't invite her." Slim said.

"No you didn't Neoblade did." Madam Mim said. They all look at her seriously now.

"So that thing invite you here huh well that's just great." Gaston said.

"Maybe it is because we never thought about what we do about that Merlin fellow." Slim said thinking.

"Perhaps your right we need someone to deal with him even if it's someone who can destroy us all." Shan Yu agreed.

"You see you need me against Merlin and when I'm done with him I'll finish the rest of them with one little finger." Madam Mim said.

"Alright then let's get them Pete." Pete came in with a command.

"You needed me." Pete asked.

"Come along we're going on to the room where we'll meet there end of the road." Slim said.

* * *

When they came to the next room they saw Carmelita Fox trap in a containment unit.

"Sly it's that Carmelita Fox that been chasing us." Bentley said.

"So it her huh seems she's trap now." Franky said.

"OI THOSE BASTARDS BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING HER OR I SEND THEM SKY FLYING." Sanji yelled.

"Anyway we need to get her out of here now while we still have a chance." Sly said with determination.

"Are you nuts let her stay there she been chasing us since the beginning all this time." Bentley argued.

"I agree let her be their we have more important things to do anyhow." Zoro agreed.

"No I'm going to help her out of there." Luffy said, "Sly said she is a good guy that doesn't know that Sly is trying to steal from other thieves not people. "And beside she reminds me of smoky."

"What you can't be serious Straw Hat we need to get out of here now." Franky argued.

"No I agree with Luffy because I wanted to recuse her for if I don't do anything Carmelita doom. "Besides stealing wouldn't be fun without her." Sly explained.

"Shihehehehe Right." Luffy agreed.

"Sly your ridiculous Raccoon logic sends shivers up my shell." Bentley said, "Okay if both of you are doing this then you need to get paths the security and the needle shooters."

"No problem I'll just do what I always do and she'll be free." Sly said.

Sly work his way towards the containment area then just when he got there the containment area shut behind him. Then it showed Clockwerk on the screen in a triumph moment.

"Coopers you are so predictable always trying keep the innocent out of the thieving business." The screen went out then gas came in.

"Oh no I knew it was a not a bright idea to save her guess it's up to me to save them." Bentley said, "Time for some hacking."

"Yosh then once your done we'll go and beat the clock guys butt." But just as he said that.

ZAP

The whole lava area froze from a powerful magic.

"What just happen." Bentley asked.

"Hehehehehe now don't you think you can just get in without us stopping you hehehe." A voice said.

"I know that voice anywhere." Merlin said in an angry tone. Then from the sky flew something all over the room the Straw hats and Sly had to duck every time it came close to them then landed right in front of them.

PROOFBOOM

a short smoke appear and cleared off as an old woman appeared in front of them with purple hair and purple and pink clothes.

"Now Merlin it's not like you to say bad things about others." She said.

"Madam Mim What are you doing here." Merlin question.

"Why I came to stop you of course." Madam Mim said.

"So you know this old hag." Franky asked.

"Yes her name is Madam Mim she a witch and as dangerous as ever if you come near her." Merlin warned.

"So we have to fight her huh." Merlin nodded to Sanji question.

"Alright even though I'm against it I have no choice, but to do it as a man's pride." Sanji said with resolve.

"No need I will face her you go on ahead I will deal with this one here." Merlin argued.

"Alright Merlin, but be careful we don't know what kind of powers they hold yet." Zoro warned.

"Why of course Zoro I will and you take care as well." Merlin commented with a smile.

"Hehehe don't you worry your friends will have plenty of time to deal with my friends watch this." Madam Mim gave the signal and six more came to fight them.

"Straw Hats and Merlin, Archimedes, and Crona I like you to meet Shan Yu, Gaston, Yzma, Shere Khan, Alameda Slim, and Pete." Madam Mim (_In that order of_ _villains_).

**One Piece ost Overtaken:**

**Now playing.**

"So we get to fight them after all." Zoro said smiling.

"Oh this should be interesting." Sanji said.

"Luffy go we'll cover for you." Crona said, "I have a feeling it will take most of us to defeat them so you should go now."

Luffy nodded to go and recuse Sly and Carmelita Fox. But the question is are the Straw hats ready for the showdown with the villains?

* * *

**Well this was kind of short, but to make it up I will make the battles long for each of them. Please make reviews and your thoughts on this chapter and comments. **

**20913**

**8/16/13**

**over 'n' out**


End file.
